El Lobo Mago del Norte
by savitarsurffer
Summary: Hay que ver como las cosas pueden cambiar cuando introduces un factor unico y que es imposible de contener. Hadrian james Potter. El Mago de la Guerra era el maestro de la muerte ¿que significa eso? que cuando el renace en vez de olvidar su vida asada la recuerda al completo. Con dichos recuerdos el se convertira en un movimiento que sera imparable
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer intento de historia de Juego de Tronos con Harry Potter. fue inspirada en dos historias: Lobo Alfa de Wyvern 03 y Un Renacer en el Salvaje Poniente de Arkane007. Estas historias me inspiraron. Y debo decir que estoy plenamente de acuerdo con lo que ellos han trabajado. es decir el Norte tiene cadenas montaños tan grandes como occidente y no le sacan provecho y antes de que llegaran los Targaryen ¿de donde sacaban los alimentos? Preguntas que me hice y llegue a una conclusion final que me empujo a hacer esta historia**

 **Antes de nada hay que entender como veo la magia. la magia se basa en intencion y poder. si tienes claro lo que quieres que haga la magia y tienes el poder asi como la fuerza puedes hacerlo. la magia que seria telekinesis como los hechizos de la gama Wingardium son un ejemplo y la transfiguracion otro. no hay que equivocarse. esta magia sera empleada por Hadrian mas que nada en ciertos temas como los hechizos mas que nada para Encantador que es una combinacion de Runas con hechizos y la transfiguracion digamos que sera una de sus principales armas con Conjuracion ser su principal metodo de lucha**

 **Hadrian empleara sobre todo magia elemental en base a los atributos de los que nacera. Y no. El no va a ser el niño de la relacion de Rhaegar y Lyanna. el tiene un papel en mi mente mas importante que solo ser un rey. La magia elemental debido a ser quien es llegara a el con mucha facilidad y combinara en ocasiones la magia como por ejemplo el fuego y la tierra para crear explosiones volcanicas aunque eso no se vera hasta despues de que ciertas personas lo molesten. Su principal arma de ataque elemental esta basada en el agua un elemento que algunos no dan el suficiente por sentado aunque tambien usara fuego cuando se entere del ataque de los espectros**

 **Ya tengo decidido el emparejamiento por lo que no deis mucha molestia. sera doble por lo que espero que la gente no se moleste**

 **Y antes de que nadie diga que esto parece un Harry muy dios solo pensar en esto: Es un mago con mas de doscientos años de conocimiento en muchos sentidos. No estoy haciendo un Harry dios debido a linaje sino a que ha trabajo arduamente y tuvo un solo momento de suerte**

 **Harry Potter y Cancion de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **El Mago de la Guerra**

 **-Instituto Salem para Magos y Brujas-**

Hay muchos títulos que pueden pasarle a una persona. Uno de esos títulos es el de mago de la guerra. Un titulo y rango solo dado a aquellos magos, hechiceros y brujos que tienen poderes tan altos que pueden modificar todo a su alcance con los movimientos adecuados. No es un titulo entregado a la ligera. Y durante dos mil años nadie había ganado ese titulo salvo por una persona. Un mago tan poderoso y tan temido como respetado. Era un mago de tales habilidades que nadie quería jamás ponerse en su lado malo temiendo las posibles represalias de su parte

Hadrian james Potter. El tenia doscientos veinte años y era un hombre que había vivido mucho tiempo. No es que su vida haya sido la mas desagradable pero tampoco había sido la mas comoda. Había vivido siempre con sus ideales en la cabeza pero con claras características en su mente. Hadrian podía ser visto por muchos como un monstruo despiadado o como un protector que no descansaría hasta que hubiera completado su misión. Y el había cumplido con sus objetivos sin la mas minima duda o dilación y sin importarle hacer lo que era necesario algo que había molestado a mas de una persona en su debido momento

La escuela a la que fue clasificaba a los alumnos de cuatro maneras: Gryffindors aquellos que apremian la valentía y la nobleza, Ravenclaw aquellos que apreciaban el ingenio y el uso del conocimiento, Huffelpuff aquellos que premiaban el trabajo duro y la lealtad y Slytherin aquellos que premiaban la astucia y la ambicion. Cuatro casas. Pero no estaban unidas sino separadas. Una forma de garantizar el control de la población ya que al tener a todo el mundo separado se haca mas fácil crear los diferentes grupos también conocidas como las faciones: Luz, Oscuridad y neutral

Los de Luz solian ser interpretados por Gryffindor y Hufflepuf. Los Neutrales Ravenclaw. Y oscuros Slytherin. Una estupidez en la mente de Hadrian. Cada casa alababa una cosa diferente y deberían de haber convencido a los alumnos para tratar por todos los medios de copiar o ser como todos los ideales. Por desgracia no fue asi y sin embargo se atrevían a juzgar a niños. Hadrian no lo tolero. Incluso cuando entro por primera vez en el mundo mágico ya sabia que la gente lo calificaría por la casa en la que estaría solo porque ellos pensaban que tenían el mas minimo derecho

El nunca fue lo que uno puedes llamar de una sola casa. Tenia la valentia de un Gryffindor al atreverse a mirar la muerte a los ojos pero tenia un sentido de preservación. Era ambicioso (tenia planes que llevar a cabo y no dudaría ante nada para llevarlos a cabo sin importar el precio que se tenga que tomar) y era astuto como para lograr todo lo que quería Hadrian era mas que capaz de cualquier cosa. Apreciaba el conocimiento considerándolo como una fuente de poder y no temia trabajar con sudor y sangre. Pero no era leal hasta el punto de seguir a otros asi como asi, no era noble que no haría algunas cosas que lo harian ensuciarse las manos de sangre, no pensaba que el saber lo hacia superior y no ponía por delante ciertas éticas

Hadrian podía recordar incluso a dia de hoy el evento que lo había marcado. Lo que lo había impulsado por el camino que lo llevaría hasta el dia de hoy. No fue un evento bonito y si era sincero el habría hecho cualquier cosa para evitarlo pero la suerte de la vida no es la que te da la oportunidad de elegir. El tuvo una determinada suerte y la cumplió punto y final pero el evento que lo marco a cualquier otro lo habría matado o peor aun convertido en un monstruo. El se puso por encima de eso y estaba decidido a ser mayor de lo que nadie seria jamás. El seria poderoso

* * *

 _ **-Escena Retrospectiva-**_

Hadrian se encontraba tumbado con problemas para respirar. No era de extrañar ya que su bueno de un tio le había destrozado físicamente. Lo había roto y golpeado solo porque había sacado en las pruebas de aptitud una nota superior. Al parecer su cociente intelectual era de 197 y el colegio había decidido ponerlo en las clases especiales debido a su tan alto nivel de inteligencia. Desgraciadamente su primo no había pasado del promedio e incluso entre los promedios estaba entre los mas bajos por lo que no tendría un buen vistazo

Vernon en vez de actuar como un hombre inteligente se había comportado como un animal y lo había golpeado seriamente. Apenas podía respirar debido a las costillas rotas que tenia y tenia muchos mas golpes. E opinión de Vernon era un dulce castigo por el ser antinatural y totalmente inhumano como el lo había llamado. Hadrian solo sabia que era por puros celos. Siempre había sabido que ese hombre tenia celos de todo aquello que era mejor que el. Lo había escuchado quejarse cuando alguien tenia un mejor sueldo que el. Lo había escuchado quejarse cuando alguien tenia mejor empleo que el. Practicamente vivía una vida llea de celos

Los ojos de Hadrian se llenaron de lagrimas ¿Qué había hecho el para merecer esta vida? Hadrian no era un creyente en Dios porque si Dios nos crea a todos con amor ¿entonces por que el tenia que sufrir? ¿Por qué otras personas tenían que sufrir seguramente como el? No era creyente y nunca lo seria solo por como era tratado por esa excusa de persona que era Vernon Dursley y el haría cualquier cosa por conseguir librarse de est tormento. De este dolor y sufrimiento. Diablos con gusto moriría ya que de esa manera seguramente dejaría de sufrir y estos tios suyos sufrirían el destino de ser perseguidos por la ley

 _ **´´¿quieres poder? ¿quieres el poder para hacer a estos tontos ceder ante tu dolor? ¿el poder de cambiarlo todo a tu antojo? ¿quieres la fuerza para mover el mundo bajo tus pies?``.**_ Una voz fría e indiferente se hizo eco en los pensamientos de Hadrian. No tenia ni idea de donde venia la voz pero Hadrian pensó en que si tuviera poder para hacer todo lo que la voz le decía de hacer lo haría sin dudarlo. No por nada especial sino para que el no se viera golpeado y torturado por sus familiares como lo estaba siendo todo este tiempo algo que deseaba con pasión

 _ **´´Ohh quieres poder. Quieres no ser dominado. Pero para no ser dominado debes dominar a los demás. Debes usar el poder para someterlos. Debes usar el poder para hacer que se rompan bajo tu talon de ser necesario. Ese es el precio del poder y aquellos que lo tienen``.**_ La voz susurro sus palabras. Uno podría haber pensado que eran embriagadoras pero hay un problema y es que Hadrian no era precisamente estúpido. Esta vez decía que había que usar el poder de un manera que no iba del todo con el. No estaba en contra de defenderse pero el no tenia el deseo de someter a otros con ese llamado poder por lo que empezó a alejarse y a ignorar la voz. Sin embargo esta rio de una manera maligna y escalofriante para Hadrian

 _ **´´No niño. Ya no podras. Ya no podras esconderte de mi. Tu alma y cuerpo serán mios. Y con tu propio poder mas el mio yo Lord Voldemort volveré al mundo mas fuerte y mas poderoso que nunca``.**_ Hadrian empezó a sentir como si algo lo estuviera matando de asfixiay no podía hacer nada. De la cicatriz de su frente empezó a salir un liquido de color negro parecido a la sangre. Y todo el rato escucho el sonido del cacareo del loco que estaba planeando hacerse cargo de su cuerpo o al menos lo sintió asi hasta que un momento después sintió una nueva emoción

Se sintió liberado. Y el cacareo del loco se convirtió en gritos de miseria y de dolor absolutos como si estuviera siendo mutilado por algo extraño. Hadran nunca se había sentido mas en paz en su vida que cuando había sido colocado con un colcho de la escuela para dormir. La sensación calida no lo abandono pero lo hizo sentirse cada vez mejor y los gritos de miseria de lo que sea que estaba antes haciéndole daño cesaron hasta que no hubo nada mas que silencio. Poco sabia el que su vida había cambiado en ese mismo momento mas de lo que nadie podría llegar a imaginarse en la vida

* * *

 _ **-Tiempo Presente-**_

Ese dia fue el comienzo del cambio. El comienzo de el hacer su propio camino en la vida con la clara intención de no dejar que nada ni nadie le dictara el camino. Fue en ese dia que el tomo las riendas de su vida y estaba mas que nada con cero ganas de dejar que nadie le dijera lo que tenia o lo que debía que hacer. Y con eso también llego la posibilidad única de un aprendizaje mayor del que el se podría haber jamás llegado a imaginar pero claro si cualquiera hubiera sabido de esto habría hecho todo lo posible por quitarle esa oportunidad de aprender porque era demasiado en contra de ciertos ideales

Lo que el suponía que tenia en la frente era un pedazo de alma de el tipo malvado que tenia escuchado que se hizo llamar Voldemort (No un Horrocruxe. Un Horrocruxe es un pedazo de alma que se ha colocado en un objeto ya sea inanimado o vivo por conciencia propia del hacedor por medio de un ritual) y que había intentado hacerse cargo de su cuerpo destruyendo su alma. Lo que el pedazo de alma desconocía era la protección de su madre. Un antiguo ritual de Gaia empleado para la protección y cuidado de aquellos mas cercanos al corazón del que se sacrifica que es potenciado por la vida del que se sacrifica

¿Cómo sabia todo esto? Muy simple y es que tenia dos pilares de recuerdos dentro de su mente además de el mismo. Por un lado estaban los recuerdos de Voldemort. Y por otro lado los de Lily Potter. Hadrian podía decir que amaba a su madre con todo su corazón asi como a su padre a pesar de sus tendencias un poco demasiado de niño tonto cuando era joven. Lily era una mujer maravillosa desde el punto de vista de Hadrian y se merecía ser recordada por lo que había hecho (de hecho Salem Academy tenia un pilar en honor a Lily Potter por su sacrificio y la bondad asi como su ambicion que tenia que ser respetada)

Pero Voldemort era otro asunto. Hadrian vio las memorias de Voldemort y con ello aprendió la magia y como esta funcionaba. El hombre nunca tuvo redención ni tampoco ninguno de sus fieles marcados. Todos ellos no eran mas que escoria y suciedad a la espera de ser barridos por alguien que este dispuesto a hacer su trabajo. El hecho de que Voldemort fuera también un hombre cobarde no ayudo aunque pudo ver una diferencia entre el Voldemort de su juventud y el Voldemort adulto y fue francamente muy triste en su opinión. Un hombre ambicioso quizás demasiado y con demasiado odio en su corazón. Era un perro rabioso y debía ser detenido lo antes posible

Y sabia que todos ellos eran el enemigo. Tenia tiempo de planificar como tratar con ellos. Voldemort lo sabia todo de sus hogares. Todo de su seguridad. Todo acerca de ellos por lo que lo tendría fácil para darles caza. Aunque deshecho eso de inmediato al pensar una sola cosa: ellos eran adultos y el un niño. No podía simplemente matarlos con magia ya que ellos tenían un mayor control que el (a pesar de todo el posible entrenamiento que estaba pensando de lo que sabia de su madre que era una Bruja que tenia un control sobrehumano) asique tendría que buscar diferentes alternativas

Pero antes de eso debía tratar con sus torturadores. Esta gente inmunda que se hacia llamar su familia debía ser adecuadamente tratada para garantizar que nunca mas eran una amenaza para el. Por lo que espero un tiempo. Un mes. Vernon, Petunia y Dudley nunca se lo esperaron. No le resulto difícil hacerse cargo de sus mentes y plantar las ordenes para hacer todo lo necesario de que fueran obedientes a el por todos los medios. Ni que decir tiene que paso de tener una vida de mierda a una vida de lujo algo de lo mas entretenido si tenia que ser sincero el mismo y lo mejor de todo es que también se empezó a vengar de los otros habitantes de Little Winging

Poco a poco había hecho saber de todos los juegos de negligencia de los habitantes de la zona. Todo el juego de politiquería que hacían. Cualquier cosa inusual. Incluso el apoyo para deshacerse de cualquier familia que viniera a vivir a la zona que no les gustara. Poco a poco la gente creció con miedo sin saber que hacer y sin saber como era posible que todos sus trapos sucios estaban saliendo a la luz. Hadrian lo encontró de lo mas divertido y de lo mejor posible aunque eso no era nada en comparación con lo que había estado haciendo ya que después de todo un joven mago necesitaba un pasatiempo

Y ese pasatiempo era la planificación de cómo quitarle los colmillos a los miembros de la organización de los Mortifagos. El primero que tenia que caer era Fenrir Greyback. Era por asi decirlo la maza utilizada por dicha banda para hacer el máximo daño posible y el se deshizo de el. Es cierto que tenia poco acceso a la magia en ese mismo momento pero tenia acceso a algo igual de bueno y valioso: dinero. Con el dinero puedes conseguir muchas cosas. Era una cosa que siempre le había gustado ya que fue a Gringotts y consiguió adquirir una gran cantidad de matalobos para su plan para deshacerse del perro de ataque salvaje

Estudiando la química de los muggles creo lo que se podía considerar una bomba biológica con lo que era el vapor de agua que se había combinado con matalobos. Solo tuvo después que planificar una trampa y no le fue difícil. Atrajo al licántropo a un lugar donde seria estar el en su ventaja y luego solo detono el explosivo que lo mato de manera dolorosa aunque no sin antes drenar mas y mas de sus recuerdos. Era curioso como el licántropo mas vicioso se había estado consiguiendo de alguna manera esquivar a la justicia y todo era debido a una asociación entre Corban Yaxley y Lucius Malfoy ya que vieron a Fenrir como un medio excelente como arma

Fue entonces cuando llego su año de Hogwarts y estaba esperando con ansia. Trato de manera definitiva a los Dursley al ponerles ordenes mentales. Los tres miembros de la familia moriría por la explosión de gas mientras Hadrian no estaría allí. Seria una muerte rápida en comparación con lo que ellos se merecían en la mente de Hadrian pero el no tenia tiempo para mucho mas. Eso fue todo lo que les hizo a ellos aunque ahora tenia un objetivo mucho mas grande y por supuesto un objetivo que lo tenia mas en cuenta en la forma de Albus Dumbledore. El hombre era un maestro de ajedrez o al menos eso el pensaba y tenia que ser tratado de la manera mas adecuada

Dumbledore hablaba del gran bien como si fuera su mantra. Pero Hadrian desconfiaba del hombre porque de los recuerdos de Voldemort Dumbledore no tenia ningun problema para sacrificar a sus agentes siempre que el viera lo que el llamo la posibilidad de redención. Hizo a Hadrian enfermo y planeo una forma de quitarlo de en medio ya que no estaba satisfecho con el hombre para nada en su opinión humilde. Tampoco ayudaba a que el hombre tenia un mal sano interés en el y parecía ansioso de controlarlo lo cual desde el punto de vista de Hadrian eran muy malas noticias que debían ser evitadas lo máximo posible y fue asi como tramo contra el

El tiempo paso y el creció en poder. Tambien fue eliminando lentamente todo el apoyo de Riddle de varias formas. Primero los Horrocruxe. Sabia donde estaban, sus defensas y como quitarlas. No fue difícil llegar hasta algunos de ellos como eran la diadema y el anillo y solo una maldición de Avada Kedavra fue suficiente para limpiarlos del mal que los había corrompido lo cual fue todo bueno para Hadrian. El anillo parecía ser de un legado único y la diadema tenia un poder de ayudar con la magia de la mente por lo que desde su punto de vista el haberlos limpiado de la presencia de Riddle fue de lo mejor que se podía hacer

Tambien quito la fuerza física de Riddle. Hizo saber a Amelia Bones de manera anónima de todos los esqueletos de algunos de los miembros del Wizengamot. Lentamente para quitar y hacer daño a los mas leales de Voldemort. Lento pero seguro era la forma en que jugabas. Y claro cuando sale al publico que posiblemente el Ministro de Magia va a defender a Mortifagos posibles eso quita cualquier defensa por parte del Ministerio ya que si los políticos son algo es que son demasiado dependientes de los que les votan lo cual funciono bien para Hadrian y le dio la oportunidad de quitar mas enemigos

Llego al libro de Riddle cuando este fue entregado de las manos de Lucius Malfoy para usarlo como un medio para plantar el caos en Hogwarts. Hadrian al final no pudo demostrar que Lucius Malfoy lo había colocado en un estudiante pero aun asi fue fructífero hacerle saber a Lucius Malfoy que el había sido responsable de la destrucción de uno de los seis tesoros del señor oscuro, unos tesoros que valoraba mas que el oro o las vidas de los señores que le servían. Fue placentero para Hadrian ver al hombre orgulloso tener una mirada de miedo en sus ojos a pesar de querer actuar como un ser por encima de todo (la tortura que recibió Malfoy cortesía de Voldemort cuando este volvió al mundo de los vivos fue un regalo para Hadrian)

Hadrian también tuvo en claro que no se podía fiar de ninguna de las maneras de Dumbledore cuando en vez de ofrecerle un verdadero juicio a su padrino Sirius lo envio por ahí fuera sin importarle nada mas. Al parecer era de la mente de Dumbledore que Hadrian obedecería mejor sus ordenes estando en algun lugar de su elección. El ya había intentado que se quedara en la casa de los Weasley solo para Hadrian negarlo por completo. No tenia nada en contra de Fred y George pero sus hermanos menores le parecían a Hadrian mas una maldición que una bendición (un gloton con deseos de grandeza y una chica fan. No son buenas cosas a decir verdad para tener en las cercanías)

Hadrian tenia una venganza que llevar a cabo y lo estaba haciendo bien. En cuarto año Voldemort consiguió meterlo en una especie de campeonato. Una perdida completa de tiempo en opinión de Hadrian. Solo lo hizo ver como un tramposo para toda la escuela lo cual fue gracioso para el. Toda la escuela había estado buscando maneras de hacer lo mismo que el y fracasaron. El lo consigue y todos se ponen en su contra. Francamente era una sola demostración de que la gente no merecía confianza ni nada por el estilo. Ellos debían ser enseñados por las malas que si la cagan estan en su propio mundo

Al final Voldemort volvió aunque no con su sangre como había tramado ya que Hadrian envio un Viktor Krum con multijugos de el para que se hiciera ver como el. Fue fracamente fácil descubrir todo el plan cuando supo que Alastor Mody no era quien decía ser. Lo interrogo a fondo y por completo descubriendo sus planes y el resto fue coser y cantar. No es que se perdiera mucho en opinión de Hadrian ya que Viktor solo era un joven y ya esta. Lo que fue mejor en su opinión fue ver la reacción de Voldemort cuando hizo acto de presencia en el Ministerio exponiendo el supuesto cuerpo de Harry Potter y que en realidad era el cuerpo de Viktor

Fue muy divertido como el vio a sus agentes presionados. Y aunque normalmente el podría haberles hecho frente Voldemort tenia una fuerte ebilidad: la perdida de sus anclas. Con tres de sus anclas destruidas su poder había sido considerablemente menguado y eso hizo fácil para ser rechazado. El intento principal de temor de Voldemort se volvió en su contra. Amelia Bones respaldada por el método de la ICW puso a todo el ministerio en pie de guerra. Uso las fortunas de los llamados Mortifagos para financiar el DMLE y se preparo para la guerra contra el hombre serpiente. Fue de lo mas divertido como cambiando solo una parte del plan todo se jodio para Tom

Y el podía recordar como destruyo por completo a Dumbledore. Poco después de aquello Amelia Bones hizo una pregunta con información que le había llegado ¿sabia Dumbledore de la existencia del espectro y no hizo nada? Eso le valio a Dumbledore perder todas sus posiciones políticas manteniendo solo y unicamente la posición de director y eso no duro ya que durante el año había decidido buscar los Horrocruxes y pensó que había encontrado uno en una cueva algo que Hadrian ya había verificado pero que hizo a Hadrian pensar que serviría para golpear no solo a Dumbledore pero a Voldemort

* * *

 _ **-Escena Retrospectiva-**_

Dumbledore llego a la torre de Astronomia pensando que se encontraría cualquier señal de un muerto pero no vio nada. Fue entonces cuando sintió un golpe en la espalda. Una maldición de paralisis temporal. No se lo había esperado y se giro mirando a Hadrian que tenia su siempre fría y despiadada mirada. Una mirada que prometia retribución contra sus enemigos. Una mirada que el había intentado por todos los medios de quitarle al niño porque no encajaba con lo que el pensaba era lo mas valioso del mundo: la capacidad de hacer perdonar a la gente. Era una triste pena que las cosas no funcionaran de esa manera por desgracia ya que Hadrian no tenia esa capacidad de perdón

´´Seguramente te estas preguntando ¿Por qué haces esto? Creo que voy a tener que hacerte saber viejo que lo se todo de tus planes. La guerra y el usarla como una manera de hacer ver tu punto de vista, tu intervención no solo en la muerte de Sirius sino de mis padres y por supuesto y como colofón final tu interés de que yo muera aunque no sin antes dejar preñada a Ginny Weasley para que ella se convierta en la nueva señora Potter``. A Hadrian no le había costado demasiado descubrir los planes del anciano. Si sabias donde buscar encontrarías donde estaban sus manipulaciones y hadrian había sabido donde buscar perfectamente

´´Si. Lo se todo. Se como sabias que Peter era el verdadero guardia secreto pero decidiste que Sirius no podía tenerme asique lo encerraste en prisión. Tambien se perfectamente que la noche del asalto al ministerio por Voldemort enviaste a Sirius allí junto con un pequeño contingente de la orden curiosamente la mayoría de ellos de los que eran a favor de matar y no capturar: Alastor, Kingsley, Remus, Sirius y muchos mas. Los sacrificaste como perros porque no estaban de acuerdo con tu ideal del perdón y querían a los mortifagos muertos``. Hadrian miro al hombre con frialdad pero su voz tenia tanta hostilidad que prácticamente podía sentirse la agresividad viniendo de el

´´Tus ideales tontos me han costado mi familia y eso no lo voy a perdonar. Voy a destruir tu legado por completo Dumbledore. Y hoy es el dia de tu muerte. Voy a hacer que los Mortifagos que estan ahora mismo haciendo su camino hacia aquí se sacrifiquen junto a ti. Pero has de ver el lado positivo. Con la muerte de Bellatrix podre reclamar su bóveda y después de eso me desharé del Horrocruxe allí escondido ¿no es genial que tu muerte vaya a servir para matar al señor oscuro? Es curiosamente lo mismo que habías planeado para mi: usar mi muerte como un medio para un final. Es curioso como cambian las tornas``. Hadrian casi sonríe cuando vio a Dumbledore estremecerse incluso bajo la paralisis en la que estaba. Hadrian solo sintió las alarmas rúnicas que había colocado activarse lo que quería decir que no muy tarde tendría visita

´´Mataste a mi madre y mi padre. Mataste a Sirius. Y me has tratado de matar. Por eso voy a destruir todo lo que has apreciado. Voy a hacer que todos los sueños del Gran Dumbledore se vayan a ver como una mierda y voy a hacer que se te vea como un mago del mismo calibre que Voldemort``. Con eso ultimo hecho Hadrian coloco una maldición de control muy superior al Imperius sobre Dumbledore y se escondió mientras colocaba en una formación de site puntas siete runas bomba que había creado que llenarían de fuego todo el sitio sin dañar la torre. Despues de todo Hogwarts no tenia culpa de lo que sea que pasara allí

* * *

 _ **-Tiempo Presente-**_

Fue el final de Dumbledore. Lo convirtió en una bomba trampa y cuando Snape, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, los Carrow y Dolohov entraron no se dieron cuenta de la trampa en la que estaban. Una vez confirmado que estaban dentro de una trampa fue demasiado tarde. Las llamas se los comieron por completo consumiendo sus cuerpos y volviéndolos nada mas que huesos calcinados. Fue glorioso en la mente de Hadrian y de lo mas satisfactorio el hacerlo eso a la gente que no eran nada mas que animales. Por supuesto algunos pensaron que todo fue por una brutal batalla pero Hadrian lo escondió muy bien. Lo único que se mantuvo fue la varita Antigua que Hadrian se hizo con ella

Tras la muerte de Dumbledore y los incontables ataques contra Tom cortesía de Bones se hizo claro que el mundo ya no necesitaba tanto al mago viejo y poco a poco se habían empezado a olvidar de el hasta que alguien dejo saber un libro: las Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore. Contrario a lo que iba a escribir la sensacional Rita Skeeter Hadrian escribió este libro haciendo ver peor aun de lo que la otra mujer jamás pudo imaginarse al antiguo mago. Lo relaciono con la muerte de Dumbledore haciendo saber que el sabia que Peter era en realidad un Mortifago. El envio de miembros de su preciada orden al suicidio. Y finalmente los intentos de hacer de Hadrian Potter su propia marioneta

Se había pasado de ser un hombre reverenciado a ser un monstruo y no ayudo cuando lentamente mas datos de la verdad de el salieron a la luz. Fue de lo mas gratificante para Hadrian ver la reputación de Dumbledore destruida. Es posible que algunos lo defendieran pero pronto todo el trabajo que se hizo para mantener con vida la luz del hombre se esfumo cuando se empezaron a saber mas y mas secretos de el. Fue divertido y muy agradable hacer saber a la gente la verdad del que muchos pensaban era un hombre santo y demasiado bueno que nunca haría un daño a nadie

Y con Dumbledore tratado de esta manera Hadrian pudo cargar contra Voldemort. Ya había decidido que no seria bonito ni tampoco agradable. Hadrian seria despiadado con el hombre y eso le había ganado pocos puntos con la mayor parte de Europa Magica ya que muchas familias fueron aun mas golpeadas (es decir que los ministerios perdieron una gran cantidad de inversiones porque Hadrian no tuvo problemas en aplastar a los familiares y aquellos que se habían aliado con Tom) y pronto dejadas en una situacion de lo mas precaria sin ninguna oportunidad de recuperación o al menos asi es lo que parecía

Hadrian no tardo en hacer sin embargo su jugada final: el ataque a Tom. Sabia donde estaba ya que solo tenían un lugar en el cual quedarse y el estaba mas que decidido a golpearlo de una manera de lo mas definitiva. Con la muerte de Bellatrix y el hacer un escaneo de Grinmaul place se había hecho con todos los Horrocurxes salvo por Nagini y el había decidido que era el momento ideal para deshacerse de la basura que había hecho de su vida un sacrificio constante por lo que fue a su lugar donde estaba su ultima fortaleza: Drumstrang. Es curioso como la única escuela que apoyaba la agenda sangre pura eran en realidad la ultima base del estúpido hombre

* * *

 _ **-Escena Retrospectiva-**_

Voldemort no se podía creer. Sus planes cuidadosos se caian en pedazos. Lo que lo hacia mil veces peor es que sentia su conexión con los Horrocruxes perdida y eso significaba que por cada uno perdia una cantidad de poder único. Y ahora se encontraba atrapado en su ultima fortaleza. No tenia mas remedio que esperar hasta que su ejercito volviera a crecer fuerte y poderoso ya que por si mismo no tendría la mas minima oportunidad de conseguir ninguna cosa que le benefice todo por culpa del cachorro Potter. Estaba empezando a odiar a ese condenado niño aun mas de lo que pensó posible

Y entonces empezó a pasar. El antiguo castillo empezó a temblar por completo. Alguien estaba golpeando el castillo con cientos de encantamientos explosivos y no sabia exactamente que hacer ya que no podía ver que estaba pasando. Lo que el no sabia es que el invento favorito de Hadrian en forma de runas bomba estaba siendo lanzado de diferentes maneras en diferentes posiciones destruyendo las defensas del castillo antes de que Voldemort tuvo la oportunidad de reforzar las salas lo cual habría importado poco ya que por un lado estaba el hecho de que estaba mas débil que nunca y además de eso Hadrian había traido varios cientos de dichas runas lo cual le permitió hacer daño a toda la infraestructura

Hadrian avanzo como un conquistador en dirección a su triunfo sin piedad ni clemencia. Muchos magos se cruzaron en su camino y el los mato. Donde muchos perdían el tiempo con maldiciones que implicaban varias cosas el era mas simple: hechizos de corte y tácticas de no ser visto y ocultamiento asi como hechizos explosivos y elementales. Era una cosa que le había garantizado siempre la victoria e incluso ahora junto con los pocos que había podido unir en su lado estaba haciendo mucho bien a todo el castillo en cuestión. Solo veinte magos estaban aniquilando a varias decenas de magos

´´Veo que te has escondido como solo una rata sabe hacer mi buen y querido amigo Voldemort ¿Qué se siente al saber que eres tan poca cosa en realidad que cualquier persona ahora ya no ve un verdadero desafio en ti?``. Hadrian se rio cuando sintió al mago socuro crecer furioso y le lanzo un Avada kedavra. Y por desgracia para Voldemort Hadrian desmantelo el hechizo como si no fuera nada. El mago oscuro miro con claro miedo a Hadrian porque no sabia como había hecho lo que otros muchos podría haber intentado por todos los medios ya que Hadrian había encontrado una manera de bloquear efectivamente la maldición asesina

´´No debes pensar demasiado en esto mi buen y querido amigo Voldemort porque el destino que te espera ahora es la muerte``. Y con eso Hadrian conjuro cientos de lanzas hechas de plata que atravesaron el cuerpo de Voldemort. Pero Voldemort solo sonreía pensando que mientras Nagini permaneciera con vida el estaría bien. Al menos eso pensó hasta que vio una caja de oro en las manos de Hadrian con runas aztecas. Esto no prometia nada bueno en la mente del mago oscuro que trato por todos los medios de quitarse las lanzas de plata que lo atravesaban pero sin ningun éxito

´´Sabes he pasado todo este tiempo pensando en como matarte. Y llegue a una conclusión ¿Cómo de cruel fue la vida contigo cuando estabas como nada mas que un espectro? Es decir tuvo que ser desgarrador. Una existencia sin materia y sin la capacidad de en realidad poder hacer nada. Una existencia que no era nada mas que dolor y miseria para ti salvo cuando poseías algo. Tu mismo lo explicaste a tus mortifagos sin mal no recuerdo``. Hadrian abrió la caja que se veía como si no tuviera fin mas que una existencia oscura y ya esta. Hadrian podía sentir el nerviosismo que estaba emanando de Tom y sintió dicha por ello ya que era un castigo de lo mas efectivo en su mente

´´Esta caja es un tesoro de una época en la que se pensaba que había castigos mucho peores que la muerte. Va a mantener tu espíritu allí atado con una esencia de plata santificada ¿sabes lo que eso significa no es asi? Si no es asi dejame que te lo explique. En tu forma de espectro solo ciertos elementos pueden afectarte y uno de ellos es la plata. Esta plata especialmente ha sido influenciada por la magia druida para servir como un limitador potente. Eso hara que mientras estes allí dentro sea como si tu cuerpo fuera quemado en cada parte existente. Y si estas pensando en que todo vale dejame que te explique otra cosa de lo mas entretenida que te hara mucha gracia``. Hadrian podía saborear el momento al máximo. La sensación de victoria sobre un enemigo que hara lo que seia siempre es de lo mas agradable

´´Una vez que te tenga aquí encerrado voy a matar a Nagini. Y tras eso si alguien por casualidad de cualquiera de las maneras consigue liberarte de la caja seras enviado a la nada ¿Qué se siente? El temible mago oscuro será condenado ya sea libre o estes encerrado. Solo seras muerto finalmente si alguien decide sacarte algo que veo muy difícil. Diviertete en la caja porque nunca mas tendras diversión``. Tras eso el hizo el hizo el ritual y el espectro de Voldemor acabo encerrado en la caja. Un castigo de lo mas justo para alguien que había hecho su vida miserable. Ahora solo tenia que matar a la serpiente. Era un dia agradable desde su punto de vista

* * *

 _ **-Tiempo Presente-**_

Hadrian abrió los ojos con cansancio. Recordar su vida era lo malo de ser un maestro de las artes mentales. Lo bueno es que nunca tuvo que preocuparse de enfermedades como demencia y Alzheimer pero por desgracia venia con algunas cosas malas como era recordar todo lo que había pasado en su vida. Aunque tenia muchos buenos recuerdos tras la victoria en la guerra. Bueno tenia una considerable cantidad de recuerdos agradables aunque los nacidos muggles que seguían a Hermione Granger la cagaron de lo lindo en su opinión solo por su deseo de convertir el mundo mágico en un segundo mundo muggle. Francamente estúpido desde su punto de vista

Hermione había dejado saber al mundo entero de la existencia del mundo mágico. En pocas palabras: Una estupidez gigante. Hadrian había tenido que luchar durante varios años antes de que Gran Bretaña se calificara como gobierno independiente de la magia. El solo pudo culpar a la chica Granger por ser increíblemente estúpida. Es decir los militares y los políticos vieron como una amenaza a los magos (especialmente uno que puede convocar tormentas eléctricas, hacer salir un volcán en erupción o sacudir con tsunamis el mundo, es decir el mismo) y trataron de ponerlos bajo el mando directo de los gobiernos muggle (no ayudado por el hecho de que Hermione junto que los magos estaban obligados por magia a seguir juramentos)

Por supuesto todo el mundo empezó a llamarlo el Mago de la Guerra cuando no solo consiguió controlar Gran Bretaña pero que la mayor parte de la población mágica se unió bajo su mando creyendo que estarían mas seguros que bajo la protección de sus llamados gobiernos. Al final Gran Bretaña se convirtió en un gobierno independiente y único con una población de treinta millones de mágicos sin contar con otras especies. Por supuesto el mundo muggle no había querido esto pero cuando Hadrian les dio la opción entre seguir a políticos que iban a ignorar sus deseos y un gobierno que cumpliría sus reglas fue obvio a quien eligieron los muggles

Los otros gobiernos extranjeros quisieron hacerse con magos pensando en el beneficio a largo plazo que serian y como una manera de poder luchar contra la Gran Bretaña. Por desgracia Hadrian no tuvo ningun interés en permitirlo y con el control de la nueva magia de las líneas ley todo nacido mágico fue aclarado y sacado de su hogar en caso de nacer fuera de Gran Bretaña. Fue duro y cruel pero Hadrian no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ningun niño fuera usado como arma. Los únicos magos fuera de Gran Bretaña eran los de las reservas animales en el extranjero y estaban bajo protección en el fidelius mejorado. Todo por la amenaza que podían ser los muggles

Pero hoy era un dia que sabia que era su ultimo dia. Habia pasado la ultima semana en el hospital de Salem Academy y le habían hecho saber que no duraría mucho mas. Es decir había vivido dos siglos. Eso era un puto jodido record en los humanos mágicos ya que debido a gran parte de la endogamia sus esperanzas de vida solo eran de un siglo. Hadrian sin embargo iba a durar mucho mas y había vivido lo suficiente como para ver a sus bisnietos lo cual lo hacia contento. Ahora sentia que podría abandonar este mundo sabiendo que había logrado su objetivo: una familia feliz y un gobierno seguro. Era todo lo que le había importado

Y sin saberlo Hadrian james Potter. Señor de la casa de Potter y de la casa de Black. Mago de poder inolvidable paso a la próxima vida en su sueño mientras que las familias que el había formado lo veian morir. Su legado seria una recordado y seguido y nadie tendría nunca el interés de conseguir nada de el. Pero siempre hay gato encerrado. Y para el maestro de la muerte la muerte solo es un segundo paso

* * *

 **-Plano Superior-**

Hadrian abrió los ojos preguntándose donde estaba. El había sentido como su conciencia se apagaba hace unos momentos lo que quería decir que había muerto lo cual también era bueno. Mantener un cuerpo de doscientos años era una completa lata. Pero claro con una mentalidad que se mantuvo fuerte y poderosa el solo podía pensar que tenia mucha suerte en su vida. Ahora se dio cuenta de que estaba en una sala en blanco completa y se preguntaba exactamente donde estaba. Fue entonces cuando una presencia se materializo en la zona. Una presencia tan poderosa que hizo que lo que el había sido en vida fuera una mera sombra en comparación con ella

 **´´Nos conocemos por fin Hadrian potter. El mago de la Guerra. Aquel que ha sacudido el mundo. Maestro de la muerte. Creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que el tiempo nos ha honrado por fin con este encuentro entre nosotros ¿no crees lo mismo querido?``.** La presencia hablo. Su voz tenia una frialdad típica de un ser que existe desde hace mucho tiempo y hadrian solo podía sentir mas poder viniendo de ciha existencia. Era tanto aterrador como una sensación única para alguien que como el había sacudido a todos los que se habían enfrentado a el

´´Diria que conocer a la misma muerte es una sensación de lo mas única si se me permite decirlo. Una existencia a la que todos no podemos esquivar de ninguna de las maneras. Una existencia única y de gran poder pero no creo que estes aquí para felicitarme o algo por el estilo ¿Por qué estas aquí lady Death?``. Hadrian no perdería de ninguna manera los modales ya que sabia que con una existencia asi lo mejor era no perder nunca el control emocional. Vale que tenia miedo pero no iba a dejar que el miedo lo dominara (mira lo que había pasado con Voldemort y Dumbledore al tener ambos dejado que su miedo los controle)

 **´´Educado. Y eres consciente de mi poder y aun asi no te asustas tanto como cualquier otro que he visto. Creo que hice una adecuada selección para el campeón que tanto necesito en estos momentos por lo que te digo que es bastante bueno si soy sincera``.** La muerte había visto de todo: políticos, asesinos, psicópatas y mucho mas. Todos habían temblado ante su existencia y era aun peor porque sabían que no podían hacer nada con ella pero el chico que tenia delante (digo chico porque en la mente de una existencia de miles de millones de años) no temblaba ante su presencia y la aceptaba como una existencia única

´´Mi madre que en paz descanse era de la opinión de que uno debe tratar a otros como quiere ser tratado. Es cierto que eres una existencia absoluta pero creo que mereces ser tratada como lo que eres: la que permite que el mundo siga avanzando. Porque sin muerte no habría existencia. De todos modos ¿Qué es esto de un campeón lady Death?``. Hadrian no sabia porque pero la idea de ser un campeón de lo que sea nunca le había atraído. Era muy independiente y no le gustaba para nada ser guiado ni nada por el estilo asique miro curioso a la muerte esperando saber que pensaba

 **´´Veo que haces bien. De todos modos joven Hadrian. Debo decir que ser un avatar es algo asi como un enviado, un mensajero. Una persona enviada a asegurarse de que el trabajo se hace efectivamente y la gran rueda no se ve de ninguna manera afectada. Tu forma de hacer las cosas: despiadado e inteligente. Es una razón de mas para tenerte como mi avatar ya que preciso de gente que haga un buen trabajo no la cague de manera absoluta``.** Lady Death miro al joven que tenia delante y se pregunto que estaba pasando por su mente. Su mente junto con un cuerpo poderoso es donde lo habían colocado como un absoluto señor sin ningun rival

´´Suena como que tienes una situacion. Pero dudo que soy el único avatar posible que has mirado. Diablos dudo de que haya un solo avatar en tu servicio. Pero precisas de alguien con ciertas habilidades. Ahora esas habilidades pueden ser mi magia o mis capacidades únicas como el factor de ser increíblemente astuto, inteligente, despiadado y que hare lo que tengo que hacer ¿es esa la posibilidad mi señora?``. Hadrian vio la posibilidad de esto y la analizo lo mejor posible. Lo que no se espero de ninguna manera fue la senscion de satisfacción de a muerte. Una emoción que el mismo podría decir que dicha existencia apenas tenia que sentir no por nada sino por su forma de existir

 **´´En efecto. Tengo varios avatares: Hela, Anubis, Hades, Morrigan y algunos otros. Ellos han sido desde siempre mis agentes. Me han ayudado a hacer mi trabajo. Pero necesito un agente que actue como un ejecutor en esta ocasión. Un mundo que esta muy importante desde mi punto de vista se ve amenazado por pretendientes algo que no puedo permitir de ninguna de las maneras``.** Ella vio que Hadrian escuchaba en paz. Otra cosa que era beneficiosa en su mente, el chico no era estúpido y sabia que hay ocasiones en las que el escuchar es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas. Decia mucho de su potencial

 **´´Cualquiera de mis otros avatares haría las cosas con una firme demostración de poder. Este mundo no puede tolerarse eso. Necesitaba un hombre o alguien mas bien que se que será capaz de hacer el trabajo. Ya envie un alma de un mortal de este mundo en el que habitabas a ayudar en el trabajo. De hecho tu lo conoces bastante bien``.** Con eso ella mostro una imagen de Sirius Black usando su magia para enfrentarse a un ejercito que parecían inferius y luego usar su magia para elevar un gran muro de hielo. Tenia que decirlo Sirius hizo un excelente trabajo pero escucho atentamente las palabras de Muerte: prolongar

´´No habías encontrado aun un avatar digno y necesitabas comprar tiempo. Enviaste por eso a Sirius. Un mago increíblemente poderoso a un mundo donde el sacudiría las cosas ¿no me equivoco verdad? Pero Sirius incluso con todo su poder era un joven en comparación conmigo y esperas que con todo el poder que llegue a tener yo elimine la amenaza. Un nuevo avatar o enviado ese seria yo``. Hadrian ahora entendía mucho mejor la situacion y tenia que decir que entendía a la existencia que tenia delante. Necesitaba una potencia de fuego pero que no tuviera creencias de dios y por desgracia cualquiera de sus otros avatares no harian el trabajo debido a su existencia demasiado continuada como dioses existentes

 **´´Tu mente es el mayor arma que podría haber esperado de ninguna de las maneras. Es por eso que estoy dispuesta a hacer esto. Sin contar con todo el conocimiento que tienes en tu mente creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que también tu astucia y disposición a hacer lo que tienes que hacer es lo que me hace elegirte``.** Ella no podía obligarlo a aceptar pero esperaba en realidad que el aceptase mas que nada porque era su mayor esperanza para resolver la situacion en la que estaba todo el mundo. Un verdadero caos si ella tenia que decirlo con total sinceridad

´´¿Cuál es el enemigo? Si piensas que voy a entrar en una pelea sin saber exactamente cual es el enemigo no creo que puedas contar conmigo. Si al menos se el enemigo y el mundo en el que me estas dejando entonces creo que tengo mayores posibilidades de lograr la mision que me estas encomendando``. Era una forma de hacer las cosas en verdad efectivas. No podían esperar que se metiera en el mundo enemigo sin saber todo lo posible de lo que le rodeaba. Era una completa estupidez desde su punto de vista militar asique el esperaba que la respuesta de la muerte fuera al menos lo suficientemente satisfactoria

Queriendo demostrarle la peligrosidad del enemigo al que se enfrentaría Hadrian vio dos escenas. En una vio a un grupo de seres de hielo. Un grupo de seres que irradiaban muerte y nada mas que frialdad. Si alguien que fuera estúpido se hubiera atrevido a decir que eran soldados de la muerte el los habría matado. La muerte era un paso muy necesario para la vida por lo que Hadrian estaría muy molesto con la estúpida persona que habría dicho eso. Estos eran un enemigo de la vida. Querian terminar con ella de todas las maneras posibles por lo que el caso es que estos no eran asociados a la muerte

Y el otro escenario implicaba un grupo de hombres y mujeres que usaban sacrificios rituales para alimentar a una existencia única que habitaba en un plano diferente. Con cada muerte se volvia mas poderoso y los magos que lo hacían también se volvían mas poderosos. Este tenia el interés de controlar la vida y afrentaba a la muerte porque al mismo tiempo que quería controlar la vida se aseguraba de privar en ocasiones a algunos de la muerte misma al darle una extensión de vida a sus vasallos. Cuando Hadrian se fijo también el ser irradiaba una malicio considerable y podía querer el control total

´´Tengo varias preguntas ¿Cómo es el mundo al que voy? Ya tengo claro que estas dos fuentes deben ser detenidas por todos los medios posibles o de lo contrario estaras en problemas serios Muerte``. Hadrian miro a la muerte con sus ojos de acero y se pregunto que haría la muerte misma que solo asintió a sus palabras y empezó auna larga explicación del mundo al que iba Hadrien

Eso junto con tres dones entregados por la muerte era lo único que le serviría de ayuda frente a un enemigo implacable


	2. Chapter 2

**He tenido mucha inspiracion y he podido traer este nuevo capitulo pero no se cuanto durara esta inspiracion por lo que señoras y señores es mejor que no espereis que suba capitulos demasiado rapido. Por el momento hare todo lo que pueda para seguir trayendo mi historia y todo lo que pueda a los diferentes señores y señoras que me leen pero hare todo lo posible eso es todo lo que puedo prometer de todos modos**

 **Ahora antes que nada: las reliquias de la muerte. hadrian no tiene las reliquias. lo que sin embargo tendra es tres tesoros que le daran cierta ventaja. cada uno de ellos esta destinado a darle un poder unico que le abra mas las puertas en este mundo de mierda. no sera facil ni sera sencillo pero aun asi gracias a dichas armas o herramientas Hadrian podra llevar a cabo su tarea sin ninguna duda y cumplir su objeto de la eliminacion de las amenazas que el tiene en este mundo**

 **Los caminantes Blancos son una amenaza menor en esta historia por dos razones. la primera es que el propio Hadrian va a hacer cosas que lo pondran en un nivel fisico al mismo nivel que ellos y tendra un arma que podra destruirlos. por lo que en pocas palabras los caminantes blancos no son tanto la amenaza como lo son en la serie**

 **Otra razon es porque Hadrian no se va a quedar atras y decir que vengan a por el. hadrian va a crear armas que le permitan destruir a los caminantes al mismo tiempo que toma los cursos de accion para poder quitarle algunas armas a los caminantes. por ejemplo el va a sacar a los gigantes y la mayoria de las especies animales del Norte del muro ¿como lo hara? Ya lo vereis**

 **La relacion Hadrian ned no va a ser la de un sobrino que se encuentra con un tio y lo ama de inmediato. hadrian vera a Ned como Un Gryffindor y Huffelpuff lo cual en su opinion no seran las mejores caracteristicas. estaran cerca pero no en el nivel de que ve a su familiar como algo imposible de ninguna de las maneras de vivir sin el**

 **El trato con el sur. bueno digamos que por ejemplo Tywin no es tan cabron como lo es en los libros y la serie debido a que vera ciertas cosas como el pensar que una division posible en la familia no es la mejor cosa a ser esperada. Tywin siempre me ha parecido uno de esos personajes que uno puede amar o puede odiar muy intensamente. el hombre tuvo que despues de todo devolver el poder a su familia por lo que desde mi punto de vista se merece respeto ¿es cruel y un bastardo manipulador? lo es pero Hadrian tambien puede ser cruel y un bastardo manipulador la diferencia es hasta donde esta cada uno capaz de llegar. Pero ya vereis que este Tywin es mucho mas astuto e inteligente**

 **Ninguna de las obras me pertenece a mi**

* * *

 **Final de la Rebelion. Tristeza en el Camino**

 **-Starfall (Año 277)-**

Ashara Dayne se consideraba una mujer afortunada. Ella era feliz. Se había hecho un matrimonio feliz con un hombre que era digno después de todo. Vale que habían tenido que suspender su primer partido de matrimonio con esa mujer Tully pero a ella eso le daba igual. El hecho es que ella se sentia de lo mas feliz con el hombre que era Brandon Stark. No porque el fuera a ser el futuro señor de los Stark y el Norte sino porque era un hombre que no había sido cautivado por su cuerpo sino por su forma de ser. Eso para ella era mas que suficiente en esta vida y la hacia de lo mas feliz

Brandon por otra parte estaba muy contento con la mujer que había escogido en lugar de la que había planeado su padre. Su padre era un gobernante eficiente y bueno el se lo daría pero el había cometido varios errores. Enviar a su hermano Ned Stark al valle de Arryn era uno de esos errores. El otro era el de hacer caso a la condenada rata Gris que solo le encomendó buscar una esposa sureña. Y si el era sincero no le gusto nada Catelyn Tully porque ella no tenia no solo la capacidad para adaptarse al Norte sino que el veía como ella miraba a los Norteños solo como bestias sin cerebro

El conoció a Ashara en este torneo en honor a la muerte de los señores Baratheon y quedo prendado por ella. No solo porque ella era hermosa sino inteligente y muy astuta. Ella era lo que un señor debería de esperar de su mujer y no esta muchacha incapaz de hacer nada de los Tully por lo que se había casado con ella. Obviamente su padre y los Tully no habían sido felices para nada pero el consiguió convencer a su padre apelando a sus deseos de hacer mas importantes a los Stark jugando con el hecho de que Ashara era después de todo la doncella de Elia Martell que seria un dia reina de los siete reinos

Su padre había aceptado al final que Ashara era una mejor opción que la chica Tully y después de disculparse con Hoster el había ido y hecho el acuerdo matrimonial entre ambos jóvenes. Cuando vio a su hijo tan feliz Rickard Stark se dio cuenta de que había tomado la decisión mas eficiente y mas adecuada. Y ahora el ya no se arrepentía de esta decisión por nada en el mundo. Puede que tengan una mala relación con los Tully pero el estaba mas que seguro de que podría resolverlo en algun momento todo este caos. Al final lo que a Rickard Stark siempre le había importado era la felicidad de sus hijos aunque significara ponerle fin a alguno de sus ideales

Pero ahora era el momento mas importante de la vida de Brandon porque Ashara estaba teniendo a su hijo. Su primer hijo y el esperaba que fuera el primero de muchos. Estaba siendo contenido por varios guardias Dayne que sabían que el hombre no tenia la intención de esperar hasta que su hijo nazca sino que quería verlo de inmediato. Fue una sola suerte para estos buenos hombres que hubieran podido contenerlo. De lo que ellos sabían el nacimiento de un niño era un acontecimiento doloroso para las mujeres y por tanto el ver a esa mujer que amas siendo en dolor no seria nada agradable para el hombre que era el marido

Fue entonces cuando se escucho el sonido de un llanto de niño pequeño. Para Brandon que había oído venir al mundo a sus hermanos menores el sonido del llanto era la llegada de nueva vida que lo tenia de lo mas emocionado asique antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de hacer nada pateo las puertas y entro en la habitación donde estaba su señora esposa. Alli ella estaba tumbada en la cama con claro malestar mientras una de las parteras estaba limpiando al niño. Se acerco rápidamente a ella y le dio un suave beso que ella correspondió con alegría. Ambos felices de que el proceso haya terminado no solo por lo doloroso que había sido para Ashara sino por el deseo que ambos tenían de ver a su hijo nuevo

Y entonces vino el motivo de su felicidad. El niño pequeño estaba gritando a todo pulmon claramente queriendo hacerles saber a todos que había venido al mundo. Tanto mujer como hombre estaban maravillados por dicho niño. Un niño con el cabello oscuro de los Stark pero ambos podían ver los ojos violetas de Ashara en el. Ambos padres no podían estar mas felices de ver a un niño tan sano y fuerte como era el niño y sonrieron cuando dicho niño había estado tratando por todos los medios de agarrar el cabello largo de Ashara que le caia por el lado derecho de la cara

´´Es muy parecido a vos mi señor. Parece tan energico como los que vos llamais los que tienen la sangre del lobo. Espero al menos que herede mi buen aspecto ya tiene los ojos pero espero que tenga un poco mas a decir verdad``. Ashara se burlo de su señor esposo que solo se rio de esa manera que el haría que parecía que era un señor gigante el que se reia. Siempre le había gustado como Brandon parecía tan fuerte y poderoso. Y ella esperaba en verdad que su hijo heredase la fuerza y el poder de ambas familias ya que lo necesitaría en un mundo como el que había venido a vivir

´´Pero puedo decir que tiene tu fuego mi quería señora. Este es nuestro hijo. Nacido de tus entrañas mi señora. Y creo que seria un hombre tonto al desear que solo se parezca a mi. Los antiguos dioses saben que no soy la persona con menos defectos que hay y deseo en realidad de que el joven sea una verdadera mezcla entre nosotros dos. Solo los dioses saben lo que le espera en su destino marcado por la vida``. Brandon había madurado aunque no lo pareciera después de haber pasado un tiempo con Ashara. Entendio mucho con ella a su lado y había decidido ser un mejor hombre con ella al lado algo que sabia que por si mismo seria increíblemente difícil de lograr mas que nada por sus tendencias

´´Bueno mientras que no me importa que le guste cabalgar tanto como a su padre si bien espero poder no ver algunos de sus defecto mas detestables de ti mi querido marido porque de ser asi voy a tener que educarlo de manera muy fuerte en que hay ciertas cosas que no hacer``. Ella miro a su marido con una mirada que habría sido capaz de congelar los infiernos mismos y que hizo al hombre levantar las manos como tratando de apaciguar al pequeño demonio que tenia delante. Ella se refería a su lujuria en la juventud y si el era sincero el mismo preferiría tener ese lado de el también fuera de su hijo

´´No hay nada de lo que preocuparse mi señora. Estoy mas que seguro de que el haber venido de tu ser lo hara mucho mas inteligente y menos impulsivo de lo que yo soy. Y te puedo asegurar mi amada esposa que no creo que nuestro niño vaya a ser de los de perseguir faldas asi como asi. Llamalo un instinto``. Sus instintos nunca lo habían engañado y podía decir sin ninguna duda de que su hijo seria un verdadero tesoro no solo para el Norte sino para la casa de Dayne. El podía decirlo sin ninguna duda y tenia una confianza en que su hijo lograria grandes cosas sin importar demasiado todo lo que se ponga en su camino

´´Eso espero. No tengo nada en contra del hombre que has llegado a ser mi amado esposo pero creo que el hombre que eres y el hombre que una vez fuiste es como comparar dos mundos diferentes mi amor y sinceramente espero que nuestro hijo no sea como tu a tu juventud todo salvaje y sin un apice de pensamiento``. Ella miro con una mueca burlona al hombre que era su esposo que solo hizo un gesto teatral como haber recibido una flecha en el corazón. El hombre sin embargo era de lo mas entretenido por las formas de ver las cosas de su esposa. Fue gratificante en su opinión sincera

´´Bueno si mi amada esposa esta entonces tan decidida a que mi hijo no sea como yo espero que podamos poner todo de nuestra parte para detener a este pequeño lobo de hacer cualquier cosa que se le ocurra. Solo los viejos dioses saben el follon que nos va a dar si ha heredado solo una pequeña parte de toda mi forma de ser. Sera de lo ms entretenido de ver en realidad``. Brandon tuvo que controlar una sonora carcajada cuando vio a su esposa mirarlo con esa mirada que prometia mucho dolor y sufrimiento. De lo mas divertido si el tenia que decirlo en verdad ya que su señora esposa no se guardaría nada que hacerle si el la molestaba en lo mas minimo

´´Brandon creo que estas olvidando con quien tratas cuando se trata de una persona. No olvides que me crie con Elia Martell una de las mujeres mas peligrosas jamás conocidas y no tengo ningun problema con ir por la espalda para conseguir lo que pienso es un derecho para mi ¿soy lo bastante clara mi amado esposo?``. Era una mentira. A ella y a el les gustaba jugar a este juego de lo mas divertido y ver a su esposo temblar en mentira por lo que ella le había dicho la hacia reir considerablemente. Era de lo mas comico ver a un hombre tan valiente que no temia a la muerte fingir tenerle miedo a ella una mujer tan pequeña en comparación con el mismo

´´De todos modos querida creo que es tu momento de llamar a este niño. El próximo sea niño o niña es mi turno para que lo sepas pero creo que tu deberías de ser la que elija el nombre de nuestro primer hijo ya que eres la que lo ha traido a este mundo``. Brandon esperaba esquivar lo que uno podría calificar como situacion increíblemente peligrosa por la mente de su esposa pensar por un momento en hacerle daño de alguna manera pero ella bajo la mirada a su hijo que estaba agarrando su cabello negro y jugando con su cabello. Eso fue suficiente como para distraerlo en todo sentido al parecer al pequeño niño

´´Se llamara como Hadrian. No se porque pero el nombre inspira una emoción extraña en mi. Una emoción que solo puede ser comparada con el poder o la fuerza. De la misma manera que los Targaryen tienen tanto gusto por tener los nombres de los llamados dragones yo estoy nombrando a mi hijo con un nombre que pienso que le dara fuerza y poder incluso en las horas mas oscuras``. Ella no sabia porque pero el nombre le había sonado a un nombre de poder. Era un nombre utilizado antaño en la ciudad antigua de Chroyane. Un nombre que se dio a aquellos que traerían poder y fuerza. Siempre le había gustado el nombre

´´Hadrian…suena como un nombre de la cultura Ryhonar. No es que me oponga. La mayoría de los nombres antiguos de los antiguos hombres no son tan inspiradores como ese nombre por lo que parece que nuestro querido hijo se va a quedar con ese nombre para el resto de sus días y espero con sinceridad que no lo encuentre molesto. Diablos se que mi nombre no tiene ninguna forma de abreviación mas que Bran y no queda tan bien como las que se me ocurren para Hadrian``. La pareja de padres se rio entre ellos mientras miraban al niño que feliz jugaba con los cabellos de su madre. Ninguno de ellos se dio de la increíble inteligencia que había tras estos ojos

Lo que ninguno de estos padres sabia es que algunas facciones no habían visto con buenos ojos su matrimonio. Unos estaban molestos por el hecho del matrimonio negar ciertas oportunidades y otro era de simple ira. La situacion conduciría a los siete reinos a una guerra como ninguna otra. Solo porque dos personas estaban en contra de este matrimonio y de sus herederos por diferentes motivos. Ninguna de estas personas sabían el monstruo que ganarían como enemigo al molestar a una de las personas que serán mas poderosas de rotods los tiempos

* * *

 **-Braavos (Año 282)-**

Hadrian sintió un cierto aspecto de haber renacido en este mundo. Salvo sus conocimientos todo lo demás se había borrado de su mente. Todos los combates, toda la tristeza. Todo el dolor que había tenido que llevar a su espalda había desaparecido cuando renació en este nuevo mundo una cosa que lo hacia bastante feliz en realidad. Pero aun asi permaneció su actitud de slytherin/ravenclaw en el con sus toques de gryffindor y huffelpuff. De todos modos lo que mas le había gustado de renacer en este mundo eran sus padres. Brandon Stark y Ashara Dayne. Era un regalo que se le había dado y había atesorado considerablemente y que nadie le podía quitar

Solo tenia cinco años y su cuerpo todavía estaba tratando de adaptarse al uso de la magia. La única magia que podía usar sin restricciones era la magia de la mente y el se había enfocado en usar la oclumancia para tratar de hacer una inmensa biblioteca en su mente separando lo que eran posibles avances para este mundo sin llevarlo al desastre como su anterior mundo asi como una parte dedicada a todas las ramas de la magia que el había dominado (encantamientos, hechizos, transfiguración, pociones, runas, rituales, artimancia y alquimia) sabia que aunque este mundo era joven tenia muchas posibilidades de convertirse en algo grande bajo su mano

Por supuesto sin embargo el sabia solo su suerte y no hace unos días había llegado una información de lo mas desagradable: la muerte de su padre. Al parecer el príncipe si tenia la locura Targaryen como muchos otros miembros de su familia. Su padre que había estado en la ruta de hacerles una visita se dejo llevar por su temperamento de sangre de lobo y fue directamente a exigir la devolución de su tia. No resulto como debería de haber sido en ninguno de los sentidos y su padre había terminado como prisionero del rey que lo acusaba de haber sido un traidor y de querer la muerte del príncipe

Y no solo la muerte de su padre sino la muerte de su abuelo. Con la muerte de ambos Varys la araña había indicado de su existencia al rey loco que había querido por supuesto su cabeza de inmediato alegando que los lobos debían morir. Uno habría pensado que su familia lo habría defendido en Dorne pero el aun recordaba como su madre tuvo que salir de Starfall con el lo antes posible debido a una conversación que escucho entre su abulo por parte materna y su propio tio que ya estaban tramando maneras de hacer uso de la situacion a favor de los Dayne

 _´´No puedes pedirme que renuncie a mi hijo. Es nuestra carne y sangre. No solo es de los Stark sino también de los Dayne ¿o vais a ceder a las demandas del rey loco y hacer su santa voluntad?``._ Su madre no había podido creerse el atrevimiento de su padre y de su hermano de exigirle que entregara el niño al rey para que hiciera con el lo que le apeteciera. Al parecer pensaban que el sacrificio bien valia la pena en sus mentes. Pero su madre no estaba de acuerdo para nada (¿Qué clase de madre deja a su hijo para ser usado de esta manera por su propia familia?)

 _´´Es la voluntad del rey Ashara y haras bien en recordar que solo somos vasallos de los Martell y ellos apoyan por completo esta decisión asique me temo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer por el niño. Es el o nuestra casa entera asique no tengo mas remedio que hacerlo``._ Rodrick Dayne patriarca de la familia Dayne y un hombre respetado por muchos sabia que con esto perdería a su hija para siempre pero entre decidir el destino de su hija y su familia entera sabia que no tenia mas remedio que ceder ante ello o de lo contrario toda la familia perdería la situacion y el no seria el gobernante de la familia que la llevaría a la aniquilación solo por un miembro de su familia

 _´´Nunca debimos aceptar al Stark de todos modos ¿Qué tienen que dar a nuestra familia salvo por el hecho de ser señores del quinto culo? Debemos buscarte un marido mas adecuado hermana y olvidaras al Stark y a su chiquillo de todos modos lo mas rápido posible``._ Ulric Dayne era el heredero de la casa y nunca le gusto el Stark. No le gustaba porque había oído de su sangre de salvaje y no quería mezclar un reino que no honraba a los caballeros con una casa que tenia uno de los mayores caballeros de todos los tiempos (el hecho de que Brandon hubiera vencido a Arthur era tambien una cosa a tener en cuenta, es decir orgullo herido para el)

 _´´Ese hombre del que tan mal estas hablando era el heredero del señor de uno de los siete reinos por lo que Ulric te pido que le hables adecuadamente. Y me voy a seguir negando por todos los medios de entregar mi hijo a un bastardo loco que quiere ver el mundo arder solo porque su hijo decidio hacer su santa voluntad como de costumbre``._ Ashara había sido muy furiosa con la familia que ella tenia. Tenian el descaro de faltarle al respeto al hombre que habi amado y además seguin pensando en entregar a su hijo a ese hombre loco algo que ella no iba a consentir de ninguna de las maneras

 _´´Vas a obedecer porque eres una chica de esta casa y obedeceras al patriarca de la familia. Lamento tener que hacer esto en serio Ashara pero es lo que hay que hacer porque si no lo hacemos tendríamos que declararnos en rebeldía y teniendo en cuenta que los Martell apoyaran al rey loco por su hija en el trono entonces no voy a ceder de ninguna manera``._ Rodrick iba a decir mas pero Ashara dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Hadrian se aparto y se marcho por aparición a su habitación. Alli fue a su cofre secreto que era donde había guardado unas seiscientas monedas de oro y esperaba hacer un plan hasta que llego su madre

 _´´Hadrian coge una muda de ropa y se rápido. Voy a coger algo de oro y vamos a salir de aquí. Mi padre y mi hermano se piensan que voy a dejar que mi hijo sea entregado a esa pobre excusa de un rey y se piensan que me inclinare ante la decisión de los Martell. Elia puede ser una buena amiga pero tu mi tesoro eres aun mas valioso para mi``._ Ella abrazo a Hadrian con fuerza antes de empezar a coger un baul con ropa y cargarlo lo minimo indispensable. Ella tenia algunos vasallos que eran enteramente leales a ella y esperaba que la acompañaran en esta salida porque no dejaría a su hijo a merced de los que querían hacerle daño

Y fue asi como terminaron en Braavos. Fue por los pelos pero el y su madre pudieron escapar perfectamente de las maquinaciones de los Dayne junto con un par de sirvientes que eran únicamente leales a Ashara. Ella cogió algo de oro aunque no los habría mantenido mas de un año. Pero Hadrian fue mucho mas inteligente ya que en su haber tenia uno de los elementos mas importantes que jamás se podría haber imaginado: una piedra filosofal. Ese fue uno de los tres tesoros de la Muerte entregados a el por la accion de haber reunido las tres reliquias. Tres reliquias equivalen a tres tesoros a recibir y el había seleccionado con cuidado cada tesoro que quería

Uno de estos tesoros no era otra cosa que la piedra filosofal pero claramente debilitada ya que no podía hacer que todo el rato produjera oro. Eso habría sido malo y en la mente de la muerte no le habría dado la oportunidad de mandar al reino al que estaba destinado a lo mas alto. El tenia que reconocer esa verdad. Si hubiera sido por el habría empleado la piedra para producir oro a granel y entonces no tendría que preocuparse por ninguna riqueza ni nada. Pero la muerte lo había visto venir y le dio la piedra con una clara limitación: solo podía usar la piedra dos veces al año y tenia que haber una separación de seis meses entre cada uso

El uso una de las primeras veces para cambiar bronce por oro. Es decir que el fue al banco de hierro debajo de varias identidades y cambio diez dragones de oro por cobre. Cuando termino de hacer esto el hizo lo que mejor se le daba. Creo un ritual para el uso de un circulo mágico de ocho puntos. Si bien habría sido lo ideal un circulo de siete puntos en alquimia los números pares para rituales eran mucho mejor. Convirtio el equivalente de trescientos dragones de oro en cobre de vuelta a oro. Hadrian tuvo que usar una runa de vacio interminable para poder ocultar el oro en su cofre ya que aun no había dominado los encantamientos de expansión

Aun recordaba el dia que su madre estaba preocupada porque se estaban quedando sin oro. El llego con una bolsa con doscientos dragones de oro y su madre se quedo de piedra. Ella no tenia la mas minima idea de donde Hadrian había sacado el oro pero después de confirmar que al banco del hierro no le faltaba nada y que tampoco había quejas de ladrones ella solo se sintió aliviada. No era una mujer que necesitaba una vida comoda pero trescientos dragones de oro hicieron mas pasable el tiempo que durase la guerra. Solo esperaba ella que no ganara el rey aunque temia por su amiga Elia

´´mama si los hermanos de la princesa Elia tanto me querían muerto ¿Por qué te preocupas por ella? Ella habría seguramente dejado que nos asesinen seguramente todo para poder mantenerse como reina de los siete reinos ¿no es asi?``. Hadrian estaba en su modo sospechoso de todo lo que lo hacia parecer extraño a ojos de algunos aunque para Ashara solo demostraba que su hijo había crecido muy deprisa. Lo cual le dolia. Hadrian habría querido con gusto ser mas como un niño pero le era muy difícil serlo en realidad. Le transmitia amor y se quedaba mucho con ella pero el era un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño por lo que no hacia cosas como tratar de jugar fuera (no ayudaba a que había encontrado varios asesinos pagados para matarlo de Hoster Tully, un dia trataría con el pececito)

´´Dime Hadrian ¿Por qué crees que pudimos escapar? Fue Elia la que me aviso de que Varys le dijo al rey Aerys que tu eras en Starfall con vida y fue Elia quien al enterarse de que vendrían a por ti me hizo el favor de hacerme saber de todo. Tu tio tenia la intención de llevarte a pescar donde morirías de una puñalada y luego entregarían tu cadáver al rey``. Ella todavía tenia que tratar con la ira que sentia hacia Ulric. Su hermano, carne y sangre nacida de su misma madre la había traicionado y eso no quedaría de ninguna manera sin resolver ella se prometia eso y un dia haría a Ulric que pagase por lo que quería hacerle a su hijo

´´Entonces ¿Por qué discutiste con ellos? ¿Por qué tratar de convencerlos y hacerles saber que tu sabias de sus planes? No lo entiendo de ninguna manera madre``. Bueno el tenia una idea de porque su madre lo hizo pero le gustaría saber mas o menos as razones detrás de su madre para hacer algo. Fue ahí cuando la vio tan triste que el se asusto. Su madre nunca era tan triste siempre irradiaba calor y luz por lo que verla de esta manera solo hizo crecer la rabia en el corazón de Hadrian para aquellos que le habían hecho esto

´´Porque quería creer en mi familia Hadrian. Pense que en un mundo como este la crueldad y el dolor no se veria afectado por los vínculos familiares. Por desgracia me equivoque por completo. Mi propio padre y mi propio hermano no dudarían en sacrificar a su familia solo por lo que ellos pensaban era una cosa buena para la casa Dayne``. Ella tuvo lagrimas en sus ojos pero se sorprendió cuando su hijo se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza. El la tranquilizo y la hizo sentirse de lo mas segura. Su hijo de cinco años ya tenia ese aura que le había atraído de su difunto marido

Y Hadrian prometió que un dia haría pagar a los Dayne. No los mataria, matarlos seria demasiado agradable. Pero el sobreviviría y levantaría tan poderoso un reino del Norte que haría que los Dayne se estremecieran de miedo y haría que rogasen por dejarlos ser parte de su vida pero el solo les respondería recordándoles que el solo era el hijo de un Stark y que no eramos lo suficientemente buenos desde su perspectiva. El se aseguraría por todos los medios que los que habían cruzado el nombre de los Stark se plantearan dos veces lo que habían hecho y que rogasen clemencia una clemencia que el no tendría de todos modos

* * *

 **-Braavos (Año 283)-**

Hadrian estaba tranquilamente meditando en un claro con varias personas muertas alrededor de el. Todos eran asesinos contratados por el pez de Aguasdulces claramente queriendo eliminarlo por todos los medios. Se había cansado de tener que fortalecer las defensas constantemente de la casa y había venido aquí donde los había esperado y luego después de varias horas de cruel dolor los había dejado morir. Ellos habían planeado matarlo y luego violarían a su madre para que pareciera que algun grupo de personas salvajes había hecho esto en vez de un grupo dirigido algo que Hadrian había pensado que era una muy mala idea desde su propio punto de vista por lo que los había castigado adecuadamente

Habia en un solo año aumentado su magia considerablemente. Ahora podía hacer muchos hechizos cortantes y explosivos lo cual cuadraba mucho con su estilo cuando no utilizaba su magia elemental. Magia que de lo que sentia por sus venas podía utilizar los cuatro grupos elementales. Era tanto bueno como malo. El control de la magia elemental requeriría un tiempo largo pero el control de cuatro grupos diferentes de magia elemental solo decía mucho de lo que se podía esperar de el de todos modos aunque tenia que darle las gracias al cuerpo con el que había nacido

Su ascendencia Rhyonar, Valyria y Norteña combinada lo convertía en un adepto de los cuatro elementos. Y a diferencia de su antiguo hogar donde tuvo que gastar casi cincuenta años en la formación para dominar sus elementos y otros cincuenta para poder usarlos en su máximo potencial el supo que con este cuerpo no le llevaría mas de diez años de formación continua para poder usar el poder de estos elementos. Francamente le aterraba el hecho de que sentia que si este mundo hubiera tenido a los hechiceros adecuadamente enseñados habrían sido una potencia superior incluso a la de los dragones

Con sus conocimientos y habilidades el estaba mas que seguro de que podría cambiar el rumbo del Norte. Porque lo primero que tenia que hacer era cambiar la composición de la tierra. Es decir hacerla mas rica pero el sabia exactamente como hacerlo. No podía esperar en realidad a poner sus cambios en marcha ya que tenia pensado en hacer cosas que moldearía el Norte en la mas poderosa de las naciones haciendo ver al resto como catetos aunque sabia que sus enemigos no se quedarían quietos y el problema era que tenia muchos por no decir demasiados enemigos

Los otros reinos no serian felices con el avance del Norte de ninguna de las maneras y trataran por todos los medios de hacerse con lo que el consiga. No había necesitado muchos libros de historia para darse cuenta de que el Norte era el reino del que todos se aprovechaban. No mas. El golpearía a todos donde mas les dolería y se haría con el control del Norte aunque eso significase enfrentarse a todos los demás reinos aunque sabia que no seria directamente aunque eso podía ser para mas tarde como tenia que volver a meditar. La meditación ayudaba a conectarse mejor con la magia externa de este mundo una cosa que a decir verdad le interesaba

Y fue entonces cuando sucedió. Se vio sumergido en cientos de posibilidades. Una de las posibilidades implicaba la victoria de Rhaegar en el tridente. Las casas Stark y Baratehon eran traicionadas por la espalda por los Bolton y estos se convertían en señores del Norte masacrando a todo en su camino. Y mas tarde descubrían a su madre y la hacían sufrir para tratar de llegar hasta el. Al final el se veía obligado a usar la magia y todos los enemigos que tenia se lanzaban a por el: los maestres, la fe de los siete, los siete reinos y los sacerdotes rojos. Cada uno por razones diferentes pero casi todos con la misma razón: avaricia

Sin embargo ese era un destino muy pequeño de ver es decir que tenia menos posibilidades de que sucediera. El que sucede mas a menudo es el de Robert gana la rebelión pero en cada destino diferente pasa una cosa única que lo distingue. Lo que siempre sucede y se repite es que Elia Martell es violada y su hija asesinada. El Bebe que en realidad no es su hijo es un destino completamente incierto pero Hadrian podía sentir muchos mas destinos unidos al niño. Y ninguno era a favor de el. El niño seria utilizado con un objetivo y el no estaría en el lado bueno de dicho objetivo por lo que sabia que ese niño era un enemigo futuro a menos que hiciera algo con el

El caso es que tenia una deuda. Una deuda que pagar con Elia Martell. Ella ayudo a que salieran sin problemas de Starfall y el no podía dejar de ninguna manera que ella fuera violada hasta la muerte y su hija acuchillada. No ayudo a que vio la frialdad en los ojos de Tywin Lannister y la expresión un poco excesiva de alegría de los hombres que lo habían hecho. Hadrian podía ser despiadado y no tener ningun problema para matar a sus enemigos pero lo que esos tres planeaban hacer cuando la guerra se decantara a favor de los rebeldes lo repugnaba por lo que sabia que tenia que hacer algo y solo había un grupo de personas que podían ayudarlo a hacerlo posible

Dejando el claro aunque no sin antes quemar los cuerpos de los muertos Hadrian se dirigió a la casa de Negro y Blanco. Cuando mas de uno lo vio ir en dirección a esa casa se extraño pero rápidamente lo olvido. Uno de los hechizos que llevaba en su ropa era para que la gente se olvidara muy rápidamente de el cuando el estaba haciendo algo. No los quería encima de ninguna manera por lo que sea que el haga. Ya seria bastante malo cuando supieran que el era lord Stark y no podría ir a ningun lugar sin la gente preguntándose acerca de el. No tenia mas remedio que hacerlo pero por el momento disfrutaría de la paz si señor

Hadrian aun recordaba cuando un dia estaba andando por el mercado y un hombre extraño lo siguió. Era imposible, su hechizo para hacer que la gente lo ignore debería de haber sido suficiente pero el hombre lo siguió por lo que se fue a un callejón y espero allí. Y de alguna manera el hombre se colo detrás de el de manera completamente inadvertida y sin el poder hacer nada. Había sido una experiencia de lo mas nueva que no quería repetir de ninguna de las maneras. No le gustaba ser sorprendido de ninguna manera y francamente la presencia del hombre o falta de ella lo hacia sentirse extraño

 _´´un hombre ha venido a traer a la casa de negro y blanco al señor portador y protector. Le pido amablemente que venga conmigo por favor``._ El hombre era un metro setenta y cinco y tenia una cara que cualquiera olvidaría en algun momento. Hadrian sin embargo vio a través del espejismo y supo que el hombre que tenia delante era en realidad de color de la piel negra y con ojos azules asi como tenia un cabello rubio oscuro. Todo un hombre extraño si Hadrian tenia que decirlo con sinceridad

Hadrian había sido escéptico en aquel entonces pero decidio seguir a dicho hombre debido a que podía hacer algo de magia. Llegaron a la casa de negro y blanco y allí se le presento al señor de la orden: el hombre bondadoso. Su ilusión mostraba un rostro extraño con cráneo amarillento con pedazos de piel y un gusano saliendo de el pero Hadrian vio mas alla de la ilusión sin ningun problema lo cual hizo reir al hombre que decidio hablarle entonces en ese mismo momento como si tuviera cosas de gran importancia que discutir

 _´´El campeón del dios de los mil rostros nos honra con su presencia. Te hemos buscado todo el año pero no podíamos encontrarte. Fue una suerte para estos viejos huesos e haberte encontrado y ahora podremos hablar de la tarea sin duda que tiene mi orden con respecto a ti``._ El hombre miro a Hadrian esperando que el niño exigiera algo pero Hadrian se quedo en silencio. El había aprendido hace tiempo que no exiges sino pides amablemente y mas aun a aquellos que trabajan codo con codo con la misma muerte por lo que Hadrian solo miro al hombre esperando que terminase de decir lo que quería decir

 _´´Veo inteligencia. Sabes de nuestro señor y que prácticamente puedes darnos ordenes pero en vez de dar ordenes estas mirando tranquilamente a nosotros como si tuviéramos algo que decir. Una cosa de lo mas extraña que hacer si se me permite decirlo en un hombre tan joven ¿o es solo esta muestra física de juventud que oculta a un hombre mayor aun mas de lo que mis viejos huesos son?``._ El hombre bondadoso miro a Hadrian con curiosidad tratando de ahondar en su alma pero la firme mirada violeta no le dejaba pasar para saber nada mas del chico que tenia delante. Muy curioso

 _´´Aunque soy el señor de una gran casa no me siento comodo con ser el señor de nadie mas y menos aun de aquellos que sirven a uno de los dioses primordiales. No voy a deciros que hacer pero espero que cuando pida vuestra ayuda se me honre con ella que es lo único que espero de ustedes ¿puedo contar con vuestra ayuda?``._ Hadrian miro al hombre bondadoso queriendo saber que pensaría de todo esto pero lo único que recibió fue un gesto de afirmación. Esa fue la primera reunión que el joven Stark tuvo con la orden de asesinos mas impresionante del mundo y tuvo algunas reuniones mas aunque nunca pidió nada

Desde entonces Hadrian se había reunido con elos en varias ocasiones con la intención de saber mas acerca de esta orden. Aprendio bastante y se hizo buen amigo de uno de sus miembros llamado Jaquen H´Ghar. Desde entonces Hadrian comprendió el funcionamiento de la orden y tenia que admitirlo por el mismo que era una cosa de lo mas emocionante el tener una red de espionaje por todo el mundo. Estaba muy tentado de pedirle acceso a la información de su red pero no era tan tonto como para hacerlo porque suponía que había un precio

´´Hoy has venido a vernos joven Stark, enviado del dios. Pero no has venido a preguntar sino que has venido a pedir asique dime señor Stark ¿Qué es lo que te mueve a venir a pedir a la orden misma para que hagamos algo? No parecías en ningun momento de los de venir a pedir una simple y única cosa``. El hombre bondadoso estaba mostrando su autentico rostro el de un hombre mayor mientras miraba a Hadrian preguntándose que el joven tenia en mente. Hadrian solo miro al señor de la orden por un momento antes de pensar adecuadamente sus palabras para convencer a dicho hombre de que estaba en su mejor interés de hacer esto

´´Tengo una deuda. Una deuda de vida con una mujer que esta en peligro de una muerte vil y horrible. Se que la orden no es de hacer cualquier favor sin ningun precio pero estoy en deuda con esta mujer ya que fue ella la que me dio la oportunidad de vivir por lo que tengo que pedirle a esta orden que me ayude a salvar a esta mujer y a su hija``. Hadrian miro al hombre que tenia delante sabiendo que la orden no era de los de salvar y perdonar asi como asi por lo que también tenia en claro que pedirían algo pero el hombre solo se rio por un momento como si lo que el hubiera dicho lo encontraba interesante algo que no era comprensible

´´Asique por fin te atreves a pedir algo de la orden. Debo decir que estaba esperando cuando lo harias y no has decepcionado para nada a ninguno de los presentes. Somos la orden que sirve al dios de la muerte y al servirlo a el o a ella también te servimos a ti por ser un enviado de este. Dices que necesitas nuestra ayuda y tendras nuestra ayuda ¿Quién tenemos que ayudar? ¿Dónde esta el lugar?``. Era el momento de servir directamente por fin a su señor y el hombre estaba mas que dispuesto por lo que miro a Hadrian esperando su respuesta y Hadrian se la dio. Cuando Hadrian salió de la casa se sintió aliviado ya que ahora su deuda estaba saldada y podía pensar en maneras de vengarse de los hermanos de la princesa por sus acciones contra el al quererlo ver muerto

* * *

 **-Torre de la Alegria (Año 283 )-**

Hadrian estaba en un caballo negro que habían adquirido en Braavos antes de irse. Tenia que darle las gracias a los señores de Braavos porque ahora tenia siete millones y medio de dragones de oro. Gracias a ellos tenia el material para en un futuro comenzar sus planes y asi convertir el Norte en un reino considerable. Tambien debido a su larga investigación en bravos había descubierto todos los alimentos que se podían sacar en el Norte con su clima aunque modificara el terreno con su magia. Decir que era feliz era quedarse corto pero aunque era feliz el tenia ahora una misión junto con su madre

Hace un mes se confirmo el fin de la revolución a causa de la derrota de Rhaegar Targaryen (su madre no desperdicio ninguna lagrima por el hombre pensando que se había ganado lo que se había buscado) y era feliz de saber que su amiga Elia había escapado de desembarco del rey justo antes de que comenzara el saqueo Lannister. Según tenia entendido la ira del viejo Leon por fallar en asegurar la muerte del linaje real era una cosa de lo mas entretenida de oir y Hadrian era feliz porque sabia lo que el viejo león había tenido en mente para hacer. Sin embargo ahora no era el omento de ser feliz

¿la razón? Habían descubierto que su tia paterna se encontraba en la torre de la alegría. Ashara lidero el camino hacia el lugar con claro interés de resolver la situacion sin el uso de espadas. Ella sabia que su hermano se tomaba demasiado en serio sus votos de caballero y seguramente el luchar con Ned Stark cuando fuera a salvar a su hermana. El hecho de que su hermano estuviera cumpliendo con su tarea incluso en la muerte de Rhaegar era encomiable ella lo iba a admitir pero el mero hecho se seguir con las ordenes de un hombre que había hecho lo que había hecho la hizo cuestionarse la cordura de su hermano

Y cuando llegaron allí se encontraron con una escena muy desagradable. Los tres guardias de la familia real se encontraban muertos aunque en el caso de Arthur era mas bien tirado en el suelo con una profunda herida. Del lado de los norteños solo quedaban con vida Ned Stark, y tres hombres aunque dos de ellos tenia una profunda herida que seguramente lo tendría muerto lo cual quería decir que tenían que intervenir lo antes posible asique espolearon los caballos y llegaron muy rápido hasta donde estaban los heridos y cada uno de la familia se dividió para ir a echar un cable

William Dustin se sintió como un estúpido al pensar que podrían tomar sin ninguna duda a un señor de la guardia real. Al menos podría decir que moriría con las botas puestas. Lo único que lamentaba era Barbery. La amaba y ella lo amaba a el y no podría darle una familia como había sido su plan por lo que se sintió como un completo imbécil que había actuado con su comportamiento estúpido como de costumbre. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera pensar aun mas que era su final un niño apareció. El niño tenia un cabello negro tan negro como la noche misma y unos ojos violetas que eran increíblemente hermosos

´´No se preocupe guerrero del norte. No tengo a bien dejar que las gentes de mi reino mueran si tengo la ultima palabra en ello``. Hadrian saco una botella de cristal y de ella extrajo esencia de Dittany. Le había costado mucho volver a hacer dicho esencia y aunque no tan poderosa como la antigua era lo bastante como para salvar la vida del hombre. Una vez que coloco la esencia en la herida el coloco un vendaje para asegurarse de que se curaría. Al mismo tiempo cogió con un cuentagotas unas cuantas gotas de la poción de recuperación de sangre y las vertió en la boca del norteño

William miro al chico confundido hasta que ya no pudo mas y se quedo durmiendo. Hadrian se dirigió al otro hombre. Un hombre con armadura gris de caballero con el símbolo de la casa de Ryskwell. El repitió el mismo proceso y el hombre también quedo dormido del agotamiento. El tercer hombre Norteño había estado observando atentamente todo y aunque quería decir algo el se quedo callado pensando exactamente que es lo que pasaba por la mente del joven chico. Ned sin embargo fue diferente al ver al niño porque se podía jurar que nunca lo veria

Ned sabia el niño ¿Cómo no saberlo? La mujer que estaba atendiendo a Arthur Dayne era la misma Ashara asique este tenia que ser su hijo. Un niño que se había calificado como muerto según Jon que fue lo que empujo aun mas a las casas del Norte por la muerte de un niño norteño. Pero que el niño estuviera con vida ¿acaso su mentor mintió? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿tenia algo que ver el propio Hoster con esto? Tenia muchas preguntas sin respuestas y necesitaba respuestas para ellas por lo que tenia mas que claro ue tendría que buscar las respuestas a sus preguntas por todos los medios

Ashara se acerco a su hermano. Un hombre tan poderoso y fuerte y sin embargo aquí estaba vencido finalmente. Ella no le extrañaba. Mientras que la técnica y la habilidad de Arthur era conocida en los siete reinos las habilidades de los Stark siempre se mantuvieron en secreto ya que se negaban a participar en concursos para demostrar sus habilidades. Y con esto le había costado la vida casi a su hermano. La herida que tenia era muy fea pero con lo que había creado su hijo ella estaba mas que segura de que se salvaría pero ella sabia que su hijo y ella misma no lo estaban salvando por eso

´´Has estado muy ocupado luchando por gente que no se lo merecía hermano y has olvidado que un luchador que lucha por su familia será siempre mil veces mas letal que uno que lucha solo por una causa como el deber y el honor``. Ella paso su dedo por la herida de Arthur que hizo un poco de queja por el hecho de tener su herida tocada de esa manera pero para ella eso le dio igual. Arthur se había buscado por si mismo esta herida y ella lo atendería lo mejor que pudiera aunque no sin hacerle algo de daño

´´Hice un juramento. Un juramento que tenia que cumplir sin importar ninguan cosa y no importaba lo molesto que fuera pero debía cumplirlo. Ademas traje mucha gloria a la casa de Dayne por haber sido miembro de la guardia real``. El habría dicho mas pero Ashara apretó su herida claramente molesta por su palabrería. Ella no estaba para nada feliz y contenta con sus acciones y se lo hizo saber. Arthur se estremeció de miedo porque aunque es cierto que Ashara podía parecer una dama simpe, y cualquiera ella no tenia ningun problema con hacer el máximo daño posible si estaba verdaderamente molesta como era el caso actual

´´Hiciste un juramento de defender al débil. De proteger al inocente. Sin embargo no has hecho nada de eso Arthur. Solo has obedecido a un rey que quemo con vida a un hombre inocente y ahorco a otro. Has obedecido a un príncipe que aunque sea cierto que no se llevo a la niña contra su voluntad debería de haber sabido que no tenia permiso para hacer algo y era tu deber de recordárselo. Admitelo Arthur como caballero has fracasado por completo. Hay una razón por la que los caballeros Norteños me caian mejor``. Ella miro a su hermano con poca simpatía aun recordando como incluso el la dejo a su propia decisión de tener que vivir con lo que podía en Braavos

´´Vete hermano cuando te recuperes. Vete y corre y sirve a alguien que se lo merece aunque devuelve Dawn ya que has demostrado no ser digno en verdad de usarla. Porque faltaste al código de la caballeria al solo obedecer al príncipe``. Ella se alejo de su hermano con ningun interés mas en tener que soportar el mismo espacio que el. Despues de todo este era el mismo hombre que incluso indirectamente le había costado la vida a su Bran

Las cosas se iban a poner al rojo vivo


	3. Chapter 3

**Y una vez mas tengo que decir que ha sido la motivacion la que me ha impulsado a escribir esta historia una vez mas. que puedo decir acerca de eso es simple y unicamente que la historia me esta llamando como una llama pero no os inquieteis porque no solo voy a dejar mis otras historias solo por esta. ya estoy trabajando en las actualizaciones de otras tres de mis historias aunque las que tengo mas avanzadas se les esta dando tiempo para que de esta manera pueda poner mis otras historias al dia**

 **Ahora en cuanto a mantener a Ashara Dayne con vida y de hacer que enseñe a Hadrian es simple: No queria ser tan cabron ni repetirme. Creia que la mejor opcion es dejarla a ella con vida para que sirva como un simbolo para Hadrian. Quiero que Hadrian experimente el amor de una madre, digamos que es como una recompensa por todo lo que ha vivido. la muerte es el dios absoluto y ella concede regalos a las personas cuando estas se los merecen y la vida de Ashara es parcialmente a causa de eso. tambien ella corto todos los lazos con la casa Dayne es asi de simple**

 **La piedra es uno de los tres tesoros de la muerte para Hadrian. la piedra filosofal aunque con poderes reducidos a cambio de la piedra de resurrecion. la Capa se vera posteriormente en el primer encuentro entre los sacerdotes rojos y hadrian el poder que se sintio a cambio de la capa. Y la varita tambien se vera en esa parte. simplemente no puedo mostrar todo lo que pasa ya que le quitaria la emocion ¿no es asi?**

 **Hadrian tiene tambien algunos poderes de la muerte pero no voy a decir ni mu acerca de ello**

 **Ni Harry potter ni ASIOF me pertenece. habria sido muy diferente de ser asi**

* * *

 **Conocer al Rey Ciervo**

 **-Camino Real. Direccion King´s Landing-**

La situacion se había vuelto diferente en la mente de Ned Stark. Ahora sabia que iba a haber cambios. Antes Jon Arryn y Hoster Tully trabajaban con el ideal de que el seria el nuevo señor de la casa Stark. No era que lo quisiera pero un Stark siempre tenia que estar en Invernalia. Por desgracia ahora eso seria asi pero no con los planes de ambos hombres. El sabia que Jon era un buen hombre y honorable (pero como toda persona tenia interés en su reino y una alianza seria mas fructífera si era con el señor que era su antiguo pupilo) pero Hoster era ambicioso y no veria con buenos ojos la presencia de Hadrian. Diablos llegaría apensar que era un bastardo o trataría de hacerlo ver asi

Ned sabia mejor. Su padre aunque en un principio furioso al final había estado mas que de acuerdo con el matrimonio entre Ashara y bran por la solidez que seria su influencia en el trono y esperando que eso le permitiera un respiro a la hora de adquirir alimentos al Reach. Asique el sabia que el no era un bastardo. Sabia que lo tratarían de poner en la presión de que el niño no sea el nuevo guardian del Norte pero el no dejaría que le digan lo que tiene que hacer ya que si Hadrian era el heredero de su hermano entonces el Norte era su reino para mandar y nadie le podía hacer quitar eso ni siquiera su mentor

Tambien había oído que Dorne aun estaba en rebeldía por la obsesion de la muerte de la princesa Rhaenys Targaryen. El sabia que había sido solo suerte que escaparan de Dorne (lo que el no sabia es que Hadrian había usado un hechizo para no ser notados por aquellos que tenían deseos oscuros contra ellos) y el esperaba en realidad poder convencer de alguna manera que la muerte de la niña no era necesaria. El niño había sido llevado por un leal Targaryen o eso había hecho saber el maestro de susurros al mismo tiempo que los otros leales Targaryen mantenían a la reina a salvo en Rocadragon

Ashara estaba pensando detenidamente en tratar con dos personas: Jon Arryn y Hoster Tully. Ambos querían que Ned fuera el futuro señor del Norte pero ella se negaba por completo, era la posición de su hijo, del hijo de Brandon Stark y ellos no le quitarían su derecho de nacimiento de ninguna de las maneras por lo que ella haría todo en su poder para asegurarse de que estas personas entendían perfectamente que se estaban metiendo en el lugar equivocado. Demás eso también le daría la justa venganza contra su hermano y su padre una venganza que ella pensaba que se merecía mas que nada por su intención de entregar la cabeza de su hijo al rey

Ella había conocido en varias ocasiones a Hoster Tully. El hombre era una serpiente de mar. El había visto la oportunidad de hacerse con el Norte pero ella no le daría la oportunidad de conseguirlo. Porque el Norte era de su hijo y ella lo defendería con todo lo que tenia. Tambien ella había oído de algunas personas de muchas personas preguntar por ella en Braavos. No había que ser un genio para saber que alguien la buscaba y si ella tenia que hacer una apuesta apostaría a que Tully quería silenciarla a ella y a Hadrian. El hombre no tenia honor ni tampoco tenia ningun respeto por las demás personas solo le importaba satisfacer su ambicion y ya esta y ella se negaba por todos los medios a dejarse usar de ninguna de las maneras por esa serpiente vulgar que se pensaba lo bastante inteligente como para conseguir hacer lo que quería

Jon Arryn era otra persona de la que no se fiaba para nada. Brandon le había dicho en una ocasión que no se fiaba de el porque estaba muy empeñado en tener a Ned como su pupilo. El le suplico a su padre que enviara a Ned con los Umbers una casa que era leal y amistosa con los Stark pero el no le escucho. Penso que ser criado en una casa de tan alto prestigio seria lo mejor para un heredero de la casa Stark. Lamentaba decirlo pero su suegro había sido un completo idiota desde su punto de vista. Ya que Jon Arryn vio en la desaparición del linaje de Brandon la oportunidad de un pupilo suyo hacerse con el Norte. El hombre podía ser honorable pero según Brandon era ambicioso también

Ella no dejaría de ninguna de las maneras que su hijo se convierta en el objeto de juego de estas personas y se aseguraría por todos los medios que su hijo se convirtiera en un digno gobernante del Norte. No es que fuera muy a favor del gobierno del Sur ya que desde su punto de vista los sureños tenían demasiados puntos malos en su contra. Es decir eran costosos y tenían una tendencia demasiado grande para mirar a otros como si fueran muy bajos. No eran en su opinión el mejor ejemplo para su hijo y ella preferiría no tenerlos cerca de su hijo para nada en el mundo

Willam estaba mirando a su señor. No a Ned. Le gustaba Ned era un hombre tranquilo y buena persona. Pero el que lo tenia ahora pensando era el hijo de Brandon. Al igual que muchos norteños fue dicho que el hijo de Brandon se exhibía como un triunfo especial por Jon Arryn. Eso había sido una parte fundamental del motor de guerra contra los sureños: para vengar la muerte de un niño. Pero ahora el aprendía que dicho niño había estado a salvo de Braavos donde se tenia que mantener escondido por asesinos. Una parte de el se preguntaba exactamente si los Tully y los Arryn eran en realidad tan de fiar como ellos mismos se admitían a si mismos porque de lo que veía no parecía ser asi

Willam vio en el niño mucha promesa. Era condenadamente inteligente eso lo admitiría el mismo. Y según su madre lo que le habían dado para recuperarse de la perdida de sangre y para curar su herida adecuadamente era un regalo de Hadrian. Una creación hecha por el mismo. Esto lo hacia cuestionarse de que mas capaz era el niño ¿Qué mas ideas tendría en la mente? ¿Qué mas cosas tenia planeadas? Tantas ideas en la mente de William y si el era sincero consigo mismo no sabia como responderlas lo cual también era bueno. No era un hombre que se fuera a dedicar al pensamiento sino que era un hombre sencillo. Al menos ahora podría volver a casa y darle una familia a Barbery todo gracias a este niño

Mark Ryswell también se sentia contento. Se sentia contento porque le gustaba saber que estaba con vida cuando sus posibilidades de salir con vida enfrentándose a tres jodidos guardias reales eran tan bajas. Y le debía su vida a su señor. El mismo niño que los sureños decían que estaba expuesto como un cuerpo para recordar a todos que el era muerto por la gracia del rey Dragon. Sabia que cuando llegasen a la ciudad real iban a tener problemas mas que nada porque mucha de la presión que se ejerció en el Norte en esta guerra fue por este acontecimiento. El saber que fue mentira pondría en mal lugar a los señores del sur

Y también había una situacion que ninguno de ellos se había esperado: el niño. Ned llevaba en brazos un pequeño niño. Un niño que había venido de la torre de la alegría. No había que ser un genio para saber que ese niño en realidad era el hijo de Rhaegar y de Lyanna. Y si bien los Norteños podrian haber tenido en algun momento la intención de vengarse de Rhaegar el niño también era del Norte por lo que no se merecía de ninguna manera el castigo que tendri Robert en mente para el niño: la muerte. Los Norteños nunca hacían daño a niños de ninguna de las maneras no solo porque no estaba bien sino porque en sus mentes un niño no cumplirá por los pecados de sus padres

Hadrian vigilo al niño con cuidado. El niño tenia potencial en la magia. No crecería tan poderoso como el pero tenia muchisimo potencial que no se podía dejar tirar asi como asi. Y el había leído la mente de su tio de reclamarlo como su bastardo. Era un duro golpe pero su tio haría lo que fuera por su familia. Hadrian respetaba a su tio por eso. Lo que no le gustaba de su tio y que había visto en su mente es que era un jodido Gryffindor y Huffelpuff. Es decir un tio bueno de los pies a la cabeza. Por dios no quería imaginarse que habría pasado con el Norte con el como gobernante seguramente habría sido fácil de usar por los otros reinos y cualquiera con ambiciones de dominación

Ashara estaba mirando al niño también y decidio acercarse a Ned acerca de esto lo antes posible. No temia engañar a Robert Baratheon pero ella temia la ira del hombre en caso de pensar que esto era una especie de estratagema para volver a poner los targaryen en el poder. Robert tenia todo el derecho a odiarlos por supuesto ya que al menos ella misma pensaba que se lo habían ganado a pulso. Pero ella quería asegurarse de que Ned no cometia ningun estúpido error. Era demasiado noble y aunque estaba a punto de hacer una cosa muy buena por su familia le costaría mucho ocultarlo de otras personas

´´Se de quien es el niño Ned y aunque de mi no debes de preocuparte creo que deberías de estar en guardia lo mejor posible para desembarco del rey. Las cosas allí no son lo que uno puede decir idílicas. Es el terreno de juego por asi llamarlo donde todo el mundo trata de aumentar su influencia sobre los demás``. Ella pensó que lo mas sensato era advertir a su hermano en ley, se lo debía a Brandon ya que el haría cualquier cosa por ella y ella sabia del amor que el tenia por su familia en todos los sentidos asique ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar a ned pero no caería con el si hace alguna estupidez

´´Tenia pensado en hacerlo pasar como un bastardo mio. No seria de extrañar. Es decir acabamos de pasar por una guerra y lo mas seguro es que todo el mundo de por sentado que he sido como cualquier otro hombre y haber ido detrás de mis votos con cualquier mujer. Lo que también caera es que decida cuidarlo después de todo soy un hombre con honor y dejar un niño solo en el mundo no se veria en mi``. El había pensado detenidamente como hacer las cosas y se encontró a gusto cuando Ashara solo asintió a sus palabras como aceptando que su plan era una buena idea de hacer

´´Es un buen plan y te puedo asegurar que si juegas con la miopía de Robert acerca de porque hacen las cosas los targaryen todos te creeran sin ninguna duda. El niño crecerá vigilado seguramente por Jon ya que el no se fiara tanto pero mientras no vea características de los Targaryen el no dira nada y te puedo asegurar que a menos que ese niño tenga también ojos violetas el va a parecerse mucho a un norteño como mi propio hijo hace salvo por sus ojos``. Ella sonrio con afecto a su hijo que estaba mirando tranquilamente al joven Jon y le estaba haciendo caras para hacerlo reir. Su hijo valoraba mucho a la familia mas aun después de saber que su familia podría haberlo traicionado y que otra rama de su familia había luchado muy duro por el

´´Era con lo que quería jugar básicamente. Robert era un buen hombre pero desde que empezó esta condenada guerra ha cambiado considerablemente y quiere ver muertos a los targaryen sin importarle nada si son niños o si son adultos``. Y el sentia que todo era parcialmente culpa suya. No había podido impedir que pase lo de Lyanna y por culpa de eso esto era lo que había terminado pasando. Lo que lo hacia mas doloroso era la muerte de tres miembros de su familia todo por el egoísmo de un solo hombre. Tenían que encontrar una manera de solucionar todo esto o el solo veía dolor en el futuro de Robert

´´Esta guerra fue una cosa estúpida desde el principio y los responsables eran los Targaryen. Si siempre estamos tratando por todos los medios de cruzar animales para que no se de la endogamia ¿entonces por que demonios hemos dejado que se casen tanto entre si? El resultado fue toda esta locura de los Targaryen que ha hecho mas daño a los siete reinos que ninguna otra guerra``. Era un motivo mas por el que decidio estar con Bran ya que al ser del Norte y sus familias nunca haberse cruzado el resultado seria seguramente un niño sano y no se equivoco de ninguna manera como Hadrian no solo era un niño sano sino también muy fuerte

´´No voy a negarlo. Según me explico Lyanna antes de morir Rhaegar estaba obsesionado con una especie de profecía. Un niño nacido de hielo y fuego y capaz de cambiar el mundo por completo. Rhaegar pensó que la mejor manera de producir ese niño era con una nacida del hielo como era Lyanna y el mismo y francamente aun estoy molesto por ella haber cedido a las intenciones del idiota``. Rhaegar había sido un hombre estúpido en su creencia de las profecías y eso lo había llevado a donde estaban y el pensó que esto no tendría un buen final hasta que vio a su sobrino ya que eso significaba que no tendría que soportar la pesada carga del gobierno del Norte

´´Eso se parece mucho a como es Rhaegar. No me gusta hablar mal de los muertos pero estaba obsesionado con el ideal del dragon de tres cabezas de la familia Targaryen y miedo me da a mi lo que quería hacer. Pero no entiendo la existencia del niño de la profecía para nada``. Ella esperaba sinceramente que esto no volviera a morderlos en la parte de atrás. Ella se preguntaba si Varys sabia de este niño o si no tenia ni idea. Ella esperaba que la seguridad de Dorne se hubiera mantenido lo suficiente como para proteger a este niño lo que ella no vio fue el rostro de su propio hijo

Hadrian estaba claramente ahora mas preocupado por su primo pequeño. Una condenada profecía no era una cosa para ser dejada suelta y menos aun cuando habría tanta gente que perseguiría a su primito posiblemente por lo que decidio que cuando se fuera a hablar de su primo en la reunión del rey adiós a los derechos del rey porque su primo era mas importante para el que cualquier otra persona y si alguien se molestaba alla ellos no era su culpa lo que le pasase a otras personas siempre y cuando su familia fuera feliz y libre de hacer con sus vidas lo que querían algo que seria difícil de pasar con una pesadilla de profecía detrás de ellos

Tambien presto atecion a un pensamiento de su madre: Varys el maestro de susurros. No sabia porque pero el hombre no podía inspirarle confianza. Tal vez era su desconfianza a los espias en general. El no se fiaba de ninguna manera de gente que se escondia en las sombras y manipulaba las cosas. Tendría que asegurarse de que este hombre se mantenía lo mas alejado de su familia posible no vayan a tener algun tipo de problema por la presencia y acciones del hombre en cuestión. Tendría que ser muy atento a todas las amenazas que existieran en desembarco del rey cuando llegasen en unos días

Ashara se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba prestando atención y maldijo un poco para dentro de ella. Sabia que Hadrian ahora estaría muy preocupado por su primo y la mirada que le daba a su primo tenia que ser toda la señal que ella necesito. No es que le extrañara para nada ya que ella también estaría preocupada. Desembarco del rey no era un lugar para nada agradable en su opinión y era mas como una trampa gigante que espera a comerse a la gente desprevenida. Solo esperaba que su hijo no cometiera ningun erro allí (como enfadar al señor de Arryn o molestar a los Lannister que según ned se habían hecho con la zona con muy poco problema)

* * *

 **-Desembarco del Rey-**

Hadrian no podía creerse la peste que hacia en el lugar. Olia a mierda pura y el estaba en realidad con muchas ganas de darse la vuelta pero en las palabras de su tio su presencia será requerida para hacer saber a todos los aliados menos Hoster que ahora estaba en aguas dulces que el estaba con vida. El estaba interesado por ver las reacciones de cada uno de los diferentes hombres que estaban allí no solo porque eran hombres y mujeres poderosos pero además porque cada uno de ellos era posiblemente un enemigo a tener en cuenta en su mente

´´Escucha Hadrian puedo entender perfectamente que el lugar no es lo mejor que se te puede ocurrir y yo también creo que este lugar merece una limpieza a fondo pero compórtate por hoy y no digas cosas demasiado groseras a menso que impliquen verdades imposibles de refutar ¿vale?``. Lo ultimo lo dijo con un brillo que cualquiera podía decir que era una muy mala señal para cualquier persona. Era simplemente demasiado aterrador de ver en la bella mujer de cabello negro y ojos violetas a lo que Hadrian solo respondió con una sonrisa que también podía clasificarse como una muy mala noticia para la gente que era molesta para el

´´Madre yo nunca me meteria en problemas aquí. Este es el lugar donde supuestamente esta la mas alta clase de señores de los site reinos ¿de verdad crees que haría cualquier cosa para dejar en mal lugar o incluso insultar de cualquiera de las maneras a los señores de los reinos?``. Cuando termino de decir lo que pensaba era demasiado para la joven madre que también sonrio con satisfacción solo de pensar en determinadas personas ser puestas en su lugar como seria el señor Jon Arryn ya que ella sabia que el hombre iba a cuestionar su procedencia era demasiado fácil de ver venir a decir verda

´´Solo recuerda tus lecciones. Insultar con palabras mientras se es lo mas cortes posible es la mejor manera de conseguir lo que buscas. Esta gente no esperara de ninguna de las maneras una buena palabra si la empleas de la manera adecuada para insultarlos y solo haz ver sus fallos con comparaciones como si fueran situaciones humanas normales``. Ashara se divirtió. Su hijo era un verdadero monstruo cuando se trataba de hacer a la gente sufrir en ese sentido. Era un manipulador de lo mas ejemplar si ella podía decirlo con total sinceridad y casi sentia pena por todos los que se pusieran de alguna manera en su camino

´´Madre no estoy pensando en hacer mucho. Voy a levantar tal vez un poco de polvo por como se han tratado las cosas acerca de nosotros y ya esta. Dudo mucho que sea tanto como para llamar la atención de las personas en cualquier caso``. Hadrian sabia de lo que hablaba. Aunque podía hacer un poco de levantar las preguntas y las banderas rojas el no tenia ninguna intención de hacer que todo el mundo le lance miradas asesinas como seria su resultado si solo humillaba a todas las personas de la capital con alguna de sus demostraciones de palabra que es lo que pasaría seguramente de darse la oportunidad a el

´´Y ese es el motivo que me hace sentir mas orgullosa de ti mi hijo: que eres inteligente. Eres muy listo y no haras ninguna estupidez. Me alegro de que seas mi hijo y el de Brandon pero en algunos momentos temia que la sangre del lobo de Brandon llegara también a ti y temia que podía hacerte ser un poco mas alocado que una persona normal. Me alegro de saber que no es asi de ninguna de las maneras``. Se alegraba de que tenia una buena cabeza y de que además el era una persona también con el don de las palabras y saber hacer uso de estas ya que era una herramienta de lo mas útil que tener en opinión de ella

Con eso ellos siguieron discutiendo pero en esta ocasión cosas banales. Cosas como lo que el tenia en mente para el Norte y otras cosas. Ashara sabia muy bien su hijo y podía decir sin ninguna duda de que tenia cientos de planes pasando por su cabeza. Su hijo era muy brillante en muchos sentidos siendo un increíble pensador y tratando de resolver las situaciones de manera que le convenga (lo que la pobre mujer no tenia ni idea es que Hadrian estaba tramando en maneras de hacer el máximo daño a los reales usando sus propias intenciones en su contra para que dejen el Norte tranquilo en un tiempo)

Pronto llegaron a la fortaleza roja donde los estaba esperando una comitiva que era una combinación de hombres de la casa Baratheon y hombres de la casa Lannister. Hadrian no se sintió para nada feliz pero calmo sus sentimientos mientras veía a su tio salir directamente hacia la sala del trono donde los estaba esperando Robert bratheon, Jon Arryn y Tywin Lanister. De los tres hombres mencionados Hadrian sabia que tenia que centrar toda la atención sobre el para que no se dediquen a su pequeño primo y hacerse cuestiones acerca de el ya que estos dos hombres no solo eran inteligentes pero también podía decir sin ninguna duda que tenían sus propias agendas

Jon descubrió cuando se metió en sus pensamientos superficiales que era muy Dumbledore. Un hombre que creía en la redención y en las segundas oportunidades. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dejarse dominar por la emoción de la ira en su ser. No solo por el desprecio que tenia a dicho hombre estúpido sino porque su ideal era muy bonito sobre el papel pero imposible de aplicar en la vida real a menos claro esta que pongas de tu parte una considerable cantidad de esfuerzo algo que vio este hombre no aria. Tambien sintió mucha curiosidad sobre el aunque había empezado a atar cabos sueltos y vio preocupacion en su mente

Tywin sin embargo era una serpiente. Fue Tom Marvolo Riddle hasta que se volvió majara. Astuto, inteligente y despiadado sin compasión alguna y dispuesto a usar a su familia para promover sus planes. También vio en su mente que estaba dispuesto a matar a su tia Lyanna si ella hubiera venido aquí y habría culpado a leales Targaryen que mas tarde sus hombres habrían matado demostrando lealtad a la corona. Era un hombre que no tenia ningun aprecio por sus subordinados y que pensaba en todo valia para garantizar el legado de la familia Lannister. El hombre era una amenaza a ser considerada mas elevada que Jon Arryn

Luego Hadrian se metió en la mente de Roert Baratheon y se cuestiono como el hombre podía ser adulto. Su mente estaba en su mayoría con la lujuria ya sea por la batalla o las mujeres. Esperaba que Lyanna fuera su flor de invierno. Una estupidez. De lo que había podido aprender su tia era muchas cosas pero una delicada flor va a ser que no. Tambien sintió el odio a los Targaryen a quienes culpaba de todo lo malo que le había pasado en la vida. Hadrian tuvo que decir que si los otros eran una amenaza este hombre era mas bien un niño que espera ser guiado con momentos de tozudez en los que esperaría salirse con la suya porque era el rey

Mientras Hadrian estaba leyendo sus entes los tres hombres en cuestión miraban cuidadosamente al niño. Jon ya sabia quien era el niño. Solo necesito una mirada a la madre y el supo de inmediato quien era el niño y eso no era bueno. Hoster se había unido a la guerra con la condición de que su sangre gobernaría el Norte. Saber que el niño era el hijo de Brandon Stark no le sentaría para nada bien y podía hacer seguramente cualquier estupidez que solo haría daño a la alianza del Norte, los ríos y el valle lo cual no le convenia en absoluto en su opinión

Tywin Lannister reconoció al niño por la madre. Esto era un problema. El esperaba casar a su hija Cersei con el rey para de esta manera consolidar la hegemonía Lannister. Pero contaba con el apoyo del Norte en la forma de Ned Stark como guardian del Norte. Pero si por alguna razón el niño de Brandon no se veía feliz con las medidas del sur impuestas por su familia no los apoyaría. Tendría que encontrar algun buen partido para el niño por parte de sus miembros cadete para poder controlar el Norte. El niño no podrá rechazarlo de ninguna de las maneras. Los Norteños no son tan poderosos después de todo (ahora no, dale unos años con Hadrian al mando y te sorprenderías)

´´Ned me alegro de que hayas vuelto ¿Dónde esta Lyanna?``. Robert esperaba ver a su señora de los inviernos cuando vio la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de su hermano en todo menos la sangre. La ira de Robert salió como un volcán en erupción mientras decía de cómo mataria a todos los Targaryen que habían. Ni que decir tiene que la primera impresión dada a Hadrian no fue la mas adecuada en realidad en y Hadrian se estaba cuestionando como un hombre como este podía liderar en verdad con carisma

´´No he podido salvar a mi hermana. Pero en Dorne me encontré con una sorpresa de lo mas agradable. Ashara no estaba muerta como nuestros espias nos hicieron creer y el hijo y heredero de Brandon esta con vida mi señor``. Con esas palabras hadrian dio varios pasos hacia delante atrayendo por completo la atención de la recién formada corte de hombres y mujeres del sur que lo miraban con curiosidad y al mismo tiempo como si no fuera nada. La creencia del norte ser inferior al sur estaba empezando a molestar de verdad a Hadrian y haría que la gente se comiera esos tontos ideales de alguna de las maneras

´´¿Ohhhh? ¿eres el pequeño chorro de Brandon Stark? Diablos si no digo que estoy considerablemente sorprendido. Pensamos que habías muerto. Es decir los hombres de Jon dijeron que tenían expuesta tu cabeza como un recordatorio de que los Stark sufrirían un terrible destino por la mano del rey``. Robert no podía ser el hombre mas inteligente pero era un genio militar y miro a Jon que se estremeció bajo la mirada de su pupilo sabiendo ahora que la mentira que se conto era ahora muy conocida por todo el mundo. No ayudaba a que sabia que ahora el niño no lo tendría en buena mente

´´Si es asi me parece un sistema de espionaje muy malo. Es decir una cabeza de un niño de cinco años debería de haber sido fácil de reconocer en mi caso y creo que la presencia de mi madre debria de haber sido la duda definitiva para garantizar que era una mentira. Si yo hubiera estado de verdad muerto como esos espias decían ¿no debería mi madre también haber muerto?``. Hadrian disfruto cuando toda la atención se centro en el señor del Valle que era claramente molesto por el hecho de que la mentira que dijo en su momento para incentivar a los Norteños era ahora sabida

´´Mi señor muchos Norteños han dado su vida en esta guerra creyendo que estaba muerto por el horrible error de un hombre. Espero que estas vidas sean adecuadamente recompensadas. Ya que el Norte son los Stark y donde va un Stark va el Norte``. Hadrian también hizo un poco de compulsión para que Robert fuera fácil de maniobrar. Le gustaba la magia y no tenia ningun problema con hacer esto a decir verdad ya que después de todo tenia planes para el Norte y que sea beneficiado y aunque tenia oro nunca vendría de mas un poco mas de oro para ellos salir beneficiados

´´JA. ¿has oído eso Jon? El niño no parece nada satisfecho con el hecho de que la cagaste por completo, pero tienes razón niño. El Norte ha pagado un precio muy grande para conseguir que esta sea una victoria para todos de disfrutar. Tres Stark muertos entre ellos mi amada Lyanna. Asique creo que recompensare al Norte con cinco millones de dragones de oro. Creo que debería de ser suficiente como para saldar la deuda``. Robert no se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba siendo usado. En su mente solo pensaba que estaba ayudando al Norte. Un millón por cada Stark fallecido, un millón para Ned por haber sido a su lado en los peores momentos y ayudarlo lealmente y un millón para el niño que no habían protegido de ninguna manera

´´Robert cinco millones de dragones es demasiado. Si los Stark se sienten en alguna manera con que tenemos una deuda con ellos creo que podríamos recompensarlos con una posición en el consejo del rey. O tal vez podríamos darles una cantidad de oro pero no tan grande``. Los Stark y sus hombres habían servido bien en la mente de Jon pero no merecía la pena un gasto de tanto oro y dinero en ellos pero cuando estaba a punto de objetar mas Robert solto una vez que dejaba en claro que u decisión estaba completamente tomada pero el no se espero de ninguna manera la entrada de Ashara

´´Una posición en el consejo del rey seria un buen regalo pero el Norte esta muy golpeado por la guerra de lo que me ha hecho saber Ned Stark y aunque mi hijo es un Stark el necesita un regente Stark hasta que alcance la mayoría de edad en cuyo momento el será el señor del Norte. Si se pone a Ned Stark como una posición del consejo ¿a quien podríais como regente?``. Ella no quería que se acordaran de Benjen pero sabia que el hombre joven aunque talentoso y hábil y bien educado para el control y la guia no seria tan bien recibido como Ned ya que Ned había luchado la guerra coco con codo con los otros soldados de la guerra

´´Ella esta en lo cierto Jon. Los Norteños no escucharan a un regente del sur ya que sabes que hasta los Dragones los únicos que pudieron dominarlos a todos fueron los Stark por lo que como ella bien dice solo seguirán a un Stark. Y después de esta jodida guerra solo seguirán a Ned como regente y esperaran para probar al niño para ver si es digno de ser un Stark que los mande asi son las cosas en el Norte``. Todo el mundo se sorprendió de que Robert tuviera uno de esos momentos de brillante lo que nadie sabia es que era cortesía de un hadrian que quería esto mas que nada

´´Es por eso que no podemos aceptar la buena voluntad de Ned Stark convertirse en un hombre de la corte. Se le necesita en el Norte y se le necesita para ayudar a elevar el joven del Norte. Soy de la casa Dayne pero hay cosas que yo sola no le puedo enseñar a mi hijo. Ned Stark a pesar de ser un segundo hijo fue educado para llevar el Norte en caso de que le pasase algo a Brandon y el seria de excelente mano para mi hijo que tiene que adaptarse a un nuevo reino``. Ella espero que esto fuera bastante como para hacerse entender a los diferentes señores y le gusto cuando Robert asintió a sus palabras. Fue entonces cuando ned saco el tema de Dorne

Robert era completamente furioso porque Rhaenys Targaryen estaba allí escondida. Estaba amenazando con ir a la guerra con Dorne pero Jon era de una idea menos interesada a causa de que Dorne al igual que el Norte era básicamente un terreno inexpugnable y ellos estaban muy cansados de la guerra. La mente de Robert estaba sin embargo en lo que el llamaba la muerte de los últimos dragones. Fue entonces cuando una vez mas todos fueron sorprendidos por Hadrian que pidió tener un momento para explicar adecuadamente lo que el pensaba era una idea lo bastante buena como para tratar el tema

´´Mi señor. La familia Martell me quiso muerto por ordenes del rey Aerys y no hay nada mas que desee venganza. Pero la pregunta es ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de vengarse? Algunos pensarían que solo matarlos seria bastante. Otros pensarían que debería de quitarse a los Martell de su lugar de posicon. Yo digo que le hagamos daño donde mas les duele: su familia``. Hadrian tenia una deuda con Elia y aunque sabia que en un momento la había salvado el tenia que hacer esto. Que al mismo tiempo le sirviera como una manera de venganza contra los que lo quisieron muerto fue aun mas placentero en su opinión

´´No es desconocido que muchos consideran al Norte el mas débil de los siete reinos solo por encima de los de los ríos y de las islas del hierro pero con nuestra debilidad de buscar y necesitar alimentos. Por eso digo que la mejor manera de venganza es darle una sola opción: casar a Rhaenys Martell renegando su familia Targaryen conmigo señor del Norte. Tendria mi venganza contra el Martell y Dorne y al mismo tiempo les haría daño donde mas les duele mi señor``. Hadrian pudo ver digusto en la cara de Tywin lannister pero el lo ignoro y decidio golpear el ultimo clavo que garantizaría que la niña estuviera bajo su protección

´´Mi señor si vais por la vida de Rhaenys que es también una hija de la familia Martell nos arriesgamos a una cosa muy dolorsa: fracturación. Es en estos tiempos que los reinos se han librado de una tirania. No dejéis que la ira os emponzoñe y actuar como un rey debe hacerlo: con dureza y justicia. Juzgar a una niña solo por la mitad de su familia haría de Dorne un enemigo que podría apoyar cualquier posible levantamiento en contra de vuestra dinastía. Hay que recordar que hay muchos mas enemigos que los que estan a simple vista``. Hadrian le dio el toque final cuando le paso un poco de compulsión para asegurarse de que tendría el efecto deseado lo cual funciono como Robert en vez de lanzarse en una diatriba de ira se calmo considerablemente

´´Ademas mi señor. Piense en lo increíblemente humillante que tiene que ser para la casa que había ofrecido la novia para el futuro rey de los siete reinos tener que enviar no solo a su princesa sino a la hija de esta al Norte. Seria un verdadero golpe que los undiria por completo mi señor. Un golpe que solo los haría sentirse impotentes y débiles frente a usted mi señor. Mi Rey``. Con eso Hadrian dejo de hablar y se alejo. Habia puesto una compulsión pero esperaba que todo lo que había hecho fuera suficiente. El rey Robert miro por un momento a Hadrian antes de que se echo a reir

´´Me gustas niño. Tienes huevos. Aquí todos parecían a punto de merarse en sus pantalones y dejarían que hiciera lo que yo quisiera pero tu no. Tu eres un jodido norteño como tu padre, como Ned. Eres fuerte para ser solo un niño. Voy a conceder tu petición con la condición que has dado que Elia y Rhaenys renieguen del nombre Targarye. Esto solo dejara a dos posibles enemigos de mi dinastía si lo que lord Varys me ha hecho saber``. Robert admitiría con mucho gusto que estaba sorprendido por las acciones del niño. Era mas valiente que incluso sus hermanos que no se atrevían a plantarle cara y en su mente (alterada por compulsiones) el se merecía esta recompensa que pedia

Ashara estaba ahora respirando con tranquilidad sabiendo que su amiga de la misma manera que ella la había salvado en su momento fue su hijo quien la salvo ahora. Feliz de que su hijo hiciera lo correcto asi como feliz de que tuviera esa vena de vendetta. Dorne no olvidaría esta accion pero no tenían mas remedio que ceder ante la presión de cinco de los siete reinos que se unirían perfectamente contra ellos. Era lo único que salvaría a los Martell de perder su posición a cualquiera de sus casas rivales de Dorne y al mismo tiempo ella sabia que seria un golpe para la familia Dayne por lo que trataron de hacer. La venganza se sirve siempre bien en bandeja en la mente de Ashara y su hijo lo había hecho posible

* * *

 **-Dorne, Lanza del Sol Palacio-**

Elia miro por uno de los balcones de el palacio de lanza del Sol feliz de estar con vida. Había sido rescatada por un hombre. No había obtenido nombre ni nada solo que era un hombre y que estaba allí para salvarla a ella y a la joven que era su hija. Y si lo que había oído daba las gracias porque Gregor Clegane había ido a por ella y si había un caballero que era considerado una bestia mas que nada era ese hombre. Dio profundamente las gracias a quien sea que la salvo aunque ella sabia que podía olvidarse de cualquiera de la capital. Pycelle los había traicionado y Varys estaba haciendo sus cosas curiosamente cuando llego el ejercito de los Lannister

Y ella estaba ahora acunando a su hija pequeña entre sus brazos disfrutando de esta sensación. Su hija pequeña que amaba mas que a nada aunque después de todo era la única hija que podría tener en el mundo. Despues del nacimiento de Rhaenys ella ya no pudo tener mas hijos. Fue desolador para ella ya que siempre había querido tener una familia fructífera y única pero no pareció ser asi. Ella solo tendría a Rhaenys y ya esta. Y fue solo pura suerte de que su hija se había salvado de la muerte y tenia mas o menos la idea de que había sido Hadrian Stark o al menos Ashara los que la habían salvado ya que serian los únicos dos lo bastante locos como para salvar a su hija

Cuando ayudo a Ashara no solo lo hizo por que era su amiga sino porque como madre podía simpatizar con la situacion. Los hombres eran todo fácilmente. Podrían haber tomado la decisión difícil de haber golpeado a Aerys fuera del trono y haber devuelto a la niña Lyanna pero su hermano Doran no quería hacer eso porque al final y al cabo el quería a su sangre en el trono. Por eso desde que había vuelto a lanza del sol ella no le había dirigido la palabra. Que además estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar un niño solo hizo que su resolución contra su hermano fuera mas fuerte por lo que había estado a punto de hacerle a su amiga

Pero aunque habían escapado de desembarco del rey la muerte los perseguiría. Tendria que huir a Essos donde ella esperaba poder formar una familia y destino con su hija. No iba a quedarse aquí. Al final era Ashara la que había salido ganando mas ya que con la guerra terminada ella y su hijo se mantendrían seguros. No podía decir lo mismo de ella. Pero todos los días que le den la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su hija para ella eran mas que una bendición por lo que estaba mas que satisfecha con como estaban las cosas para ella en estos momentos. Fue justo por ese tiempo que llego un sirviente indicando que sus hermanos tenían una conversación con ella

´´Hola hermana. Tenemos una carta desde desembarco del Rey y creimos que seria lo mas sensato de tener esto solucionado lo antes posible y con tu presencia mejor``. Oberyn no escapo de la mirada fría de su hermana. El sabia que la había cagado a lo grande con ella en su momento y sabia que tenia un largo proceso para poder recuperar a su hermana pero al mismo tiempo sabia que el y su hermano hicieron lo que hicieron para mantener a Dorne a salvo de la ira del rey loco y a ella también

 _´´Gobernante de Dorne Doran Martell_

 _Escribo esta carta sabiendo de la situacion actual de nuestros reinos en conflicto con el suyo. Somos plenamente conscientes de que manteneis a salvo a la princesa Elia Martell y su hija Rhaenys. Eso normalmente seria completamente inaceptable y estaríamos dispuestos a ir a la guerra para defender el nuevo monarca de los siete Reinos el Rey Robert pero ha llegado a la atención de la corona que hay una opción que puede evitar la guerra y de esta manera ahorrarnos el combate y la perdida de vidas_

 _Si la princesa Rhaenys reniega del nombre Targaryen y acepta desposarse con Hadrian Stark heredero del señor Stark y tanto ella como su madre aceptan ir al Norte entonces no habrá guerra. Pero en caso de negarse la guerra será la única alternativa. No hay mas espacio para la locura Targaryen entre nuestros reinos. Escribe Jon Arryn señor del Este, Señor del Valle de Arryn y mano del Rey``._ Una vez que leyeron la carta como era de esperar las reacciones eran totalmente diferentes en cada uno de los hermanos como sus pensamientos iban en diversas direcciones

Oberyn no podía creerse el atrevimiento de los nuevos llamados monarcas. Su sobrina casada en el paramo del Norte. No lo toleraría de ninguna maera. Estaba mas que claro para el que esta era una estrategia también de usarla como rehén contra ellos y se negaba a aceptarlo. Estaba mas que dispuesto a ir a la guerra por su sobrina no crecer en el paramo que era el Norte algo que se podía ver claramente por la indignación de su mirada aunque sabia que su palabra seria la ultima en escucharse de los tres hermanos

Doran no era contento. Dorne había pasado de ser el reino que tendría a la futura reina de los siete reinos a lo que era ahora. Lo que era peor es que aunque podían jugar a la defensa para luchar y posiblemente ganar los demás reinos lo único que tenían que hacer era hundir sus barcos y finalmente ellos caerían. Lo que era peor es que el era capaz de ver fácilmente a algunos de sus rivales de entre las otras casas para rebelarse contra ellos y traicionarlos entregando de esta manera a la casa de Martell. No tenia mas remedio que claudicar por desgracia y eso lo estaba comiendo por dentro ya que el no había querido nada mas que aumentar el poder de Dorne

Elia podía ver la mano de Ashara en todo esto. Ashara les había dado una oportunidad única de sobrevivir. Era el Norte eso es cierto pero mejor que vivir constantemente en Essos temiendo la apuñalada por la espalda de cualquiera asique ella estaba contenta de que su amiga no se había olvidado de ella de ninguna de las maneras eso le decía que ella aun podía contar por todos los medios con su vieja amiga Ashara para cubrirse las espaldas la una a la otra. Sin embargo ella podía decir que sus hermanos no eran felices con esta carta para nada y eso la estaba molestando. Estaban hablando de su vida aquí y ella estaba segura de que Doran si cedia era por el temor a ser destronado mas que nada

´´No deberíamos ni de considerar esta condenada carta. Digo que les mandemos una respuesta recordándoles porque Dorne debe ser un reino temido ¿quieren guerra? Que vengan a nuestro campo de juego y veamos que tal les va jugando contra nosotros``. Oberyn tenia muy claro como debían ser las cosas desde su punto de vista sin embargo se callo cuando se le mando una sola mirada cortesía de su hermana mayor. Doran podía ser el gobernante pero el temia mas a su hermana que a Doran. Dora aunque un político consumado era un hombre viejo y mayor que un dia de estos estiraría la pata esa era la impresión que el daba

´´Creo hermano que estas contando con varias cosas. La primera es que ganemos. Los demás solo tienen que colocar un bloqueo en nuestros puertos y estaremos jodidos. Y cuando se nos vea indefensos nuestros vasallos mas rebeldes se lanzaran contra nosotros esperando con ansia sacar parte del botin de guerra``. Elia ya había comprendido perfectamente la situacion y sabia que no tenia mas remedio que ceder ante estas cosas por lo que ella ya tenia su mente en ellos pero Oberyn parecía que necesitaba otro severo golpe en su lugar en opinión de ella

´´Aceptalo hermano luchamos una guerra para perder. Lo mas sensato habría sido devolver a la joven Stark y encontrar una manera de sacarme de la fortaleza roja a salvo antes de lanzar un ataque por la espalda al rey. En vez de eso os empeñasteis en mantenerme en la posición de futura reina. De no haber sido por la suerte estoy mas que segura de que Rhaenys y yo misma estaría muerta por lo que os pido que useis la maldita mente por una vez``. Ella termino gritando las ultimas palabras porque ellos discutían como si esto fuera posible de ganar asi como asi. La molestaba considerablemente el hecho de que hablababn de apostarse su vida

´´Pero hermana esto es el Norte. Es el mas débil de los reinos mas importantes. Dependen de la comida de otros reinos. Si vas allí estarán para siempre como la rehén de los Stark no creo que podamos permitirlo de ninguna manera ¿verdad Doran?``. Oberyn busco apoyo en su otro hermano solo para Doran soltar un suspiro. Oberyn ahora sabia que estaba solo en todo esto de oponerse a esta situacion pero es que el no quería perder a su hermana. Casi la pierde una vez y no quería ni soñar que esto podía pasar de ninguna manera en sus mundos de pesadillas

´´Desgraciadamente Oberyn, Dorne ha perdido la guerra y a menos que quieras ver a toda nuestra familia muerta no tenemos mas remedio que ceder en esto. Si tal vez hubiéramos actuado mas inteligente manteniendo al niño Stark como rehén esto no habría pasado pero no me queda mas remedio que ceder ante esta situacion``. Doran era furioso por dentro por todo lo que estaban perdiendo pero sabia que no tenia mas opción: o su hermana o su reino. Asique actuo como se esperaría de un gobernante pero eso no quería decir que fuera a ser feliz con todo esto

´´Entonces marchare al Norte y por lo que mas queráis no hagáis estupideces. No quiero ver a mi hija perdiendo la vida solo porque os pensais muy listos``. Ella se dirigió a Doran que sabia perfectamente que el podía idear planes estúpidos completos

Era hora de cambiar de hogar pero eso es lo que suele pasar cuando pierdes una guerra


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno he tardado lo mio. me disculpo. pero he estado muy ocupado con el hecho de que tenia examenes que hacer. tambien estoy ahora a punto de entrar en mi ultimo año por lo que sera mas duro que nunca en derecho y despues de eso me voy a tratar de sacar idiomas y tratar de aprobar una oposicion ¿no es increible como la vida de una persona se puede joder tanto solo por las acciones de los grandes jefes de poner las cosas jodidas? pero esto no es acerca de mi esto es acerca de esta historia**

 **Lo primero y mas importante. algunos se han cuestionado ¿por que Hadrian hace un poderoso Norte si solo tiene que destruir a dos enemigos? primero y mas importante es que Hadrian ve el Norte y dice ¿puede ser mas grande, mas poderoso y mejor? la obvia respuesta a eso es si por lo que el decide poner una ayudita de nada. luego acerca de dos enemigos es que el no puede ir directo a por ellos seria una completa estupidez y el tiene planes para destruirlos por completo pero tienen que acercarse no al reves. Una cosa que he aprendido de la guerra es que es muy dificil conquistar el territorio enemigo pero si dejas que tu enemigo entre en tus terrenos y luego los aplastas es una vitoria segura**

 **Bien con eso mencionado tambien tengo que decir que los enemigos de Hadrian mortales son los Lannister principalmente y las otras casas seran una molestia. Los Lannister aunque Tywin sabe que ahora tiene el poder cuando el vea al Norte ser practicamente imposible de tocar el crecera nervioso. pero el no es de atacar asi sin mas. pero Cersei no piensa de la misma manera. No voy a decir mucho solo voy a decir que los demas reinos no creceran felices con un Norte poderoso punto y final**

 **Ademas de esta historia tengo dos mas de cancion de hielo y fuego y Harry Potter en creacion. aun les falta un tiempo pero calculo que para despues de navidad estaran perfectamente listas para la produccion. una de ellas es la continuacion de Camino a la Gloria solo para que lo sepais asique voy a decir que promete mucho**

 **Ni ASIOF ni Harry Potter me pertenecen en absoluto**

* * *

 **El Reino del Norte**

 **-Camino Real Direccion a Aguas Dulces-**

Ned debía decir que estaba de lo mas sorprendido por su sobrino. Habria esperado la ira normal de su sobrino por lo que los Martell y Dayne casi le habían hecho al tratar de matarlo pero en vez de dejarse llevar por la ira o la rabia el niño había sido mas maduro y mayor y solo había pedido lo que había pedido. Era una demostración de que el niño estaba en su opinión en un buen camino al no buscar el derramamiento de sangre en la forma de venganza (la única razón por la que no lo hizo es porque no le convenia. Pero si otra persona hiciera algo parecido entonces Hadrian los desmembraría)

Aun asi era preocupante. Una parte de el se preguntaba que es lo que había impulsado a Jon Arryn a dar la falsa información. No quería creerse de ninguna de las maneras que su mentor. Un hombre que veía como lo mas cercano a un padre había estado usando el Norte para esta guerra. Por desgracia para el que era tan confiado el problema era que Willam Dustin y Mark Ryswell no compartían su opinión. Durante la guerra muchas de las ideas de lucha implicaban usar a los Norteños como medios para un fin y ambos hombres tenían muy claro que harian saber sus opiniones a los demás señores del Norte acerca de las acciones del Arryn

Hadrian no necesitaba ser un adivino para saber que es lo que pasaba por la mente de su tio. Su tio pensaba que el era bueno por no estar dipuesto a ir por el camino de la sangrienta batalla. No lo quitaría por el momento de esa idea pero si el tuviera que decir la verdad no tenia nada mas en mente que hacer sufrir a los Martell porque lo querían muerto. Pero había reinado sobre su temperamento. Tambien había planatado en la mente para que la donación que se había hecho no pasara demasiado por la mente de los demás de exigir un pago de los Tyrell para mantenerse como señores del Alcance ya que después de todo habían estado de lado de los reales

Hadrian estaba contento con como las cosas habían salido en el asunto. Había pagado su deuda con Elia de la mejor manera posible (sus abanderados podían crecer molestos pero de ser necesarios los aplacaría con sus métodos personales) y aunque sabia que podía tener repercusiones había escogido lo que el pensaba seria una mujer que le ayudaría considerablemente a tener el dominio del Norte. No hay que dejarse engañar el sabia que habría aquellos que pensasen que habría sido mejor una dama del Norte pero Hadrian buscaba dar un poco de sangre fresca a la línea de Stark y aunque el había hecho bien nunca se sabe con la línea de sangre Martell y la de los Targaryen de manera mas directa

Pensando en el Norte la mente de Hadrian se fue de inmediato a algunas de las personas mas peligrosas del norte o mas bien su mayor enemigo: Roose Bolton. Su tio había dejado saber mas o menos acerca de los diferentes señores que tenia el Norte y su principal idea era que Roose era un enemigo escondido debajo de una mata de hojas fingiendo lealtad hasta el momento en que podría golpear de la manera que el saldría beneficiado. Hadrian sabia que tenia que empezar a preparar sus medios para tratar con el que era en parte por lo que quería llegar al Norte porque tenia algunas buenas ideas de hacer no solo el Norte mas seguro sino además eliminar el espionaje en sus tierras

No había que ser un genio para saber que había espias por todas partes. El Norte aunque un reino grande tenia pocas casas lo cual a el también le venia bien. Sus planes para el Norte exigían la creación de varias casas nuevas pero tenia los medios para hacerlo y sinceramente contaba con ello para resolver también un poco el poder en el Norte ya que por desgracia el sabia que gran parte del poder del Norte estaba en los Bolton algo que quería ver fuera lo antes posible. Uno no da ventajas a sus enemigos de ninguna de las maneras y el sabia que su enemigo tenia una ventaja en este momento

Tambien sabia que tendría que hacer algo que beneficie a todo el Norte para que sea visto como algo asi como un verdadero guardian del Norte. Un regalo. Pero para poder llevarlo a cabo antes tenia que asegurarse de varias cosas. Sabia que esta tierra era inmensamente rica en minas de oro y plata y dudaba que solo los Lannister tuvieran esas minas. Una vez llevara a cabo sus planes el estaba mas que seguro de que sabria con total seguridad la composición del Norte y podría llevar a cabo sus planes para convertir el Norte en la super potencia que el podía convertirla

Asahara miro a su hijo que estaba muy pensativo. El era pensando en algo que lo tenia de lo mas tenso ella podía decirlo con una sola mirada a su rostro y si tenia que apostar ella diría que era a causa del hecho de que los señores del Norte lo pondrían en algun momento a prueba para saber si el era digno de ser seguido y si ella tenia que pensar mas a fondo ella sabia que el estaba pensando en el hombre que lo desafiaría por completo: Roose Bolton. Un hombre tan frio, Brandon lo describió como un hombre que era ambicioso y estaba constantemente tramando para hacerse con el control del Norte

Su hijo ya estaba pensando en el enemigo que tenia en el Norte y como podía tratar con el. Eso le gustaba mucho de su hijo al tener una cabeza en su sitio en vez de entre las piernas como muchos otros hacían. Ella pensó que su hijo podía ser el siguiente Cregan Stark el lobo sangriento uno de los hombres mas temidos de los siete reinos. Ella tenia que admitir que la idea la hacia mas feliz ante la idea de su hijo dejar su marca con la eliminación de una casa como los Bolton. Nunca das a tu enemigo la oportunidad de apuñalarte por la espalda sino que lo atacas por todos los lados

Ella había enseñado bien a su hijo en su opinión. Tenia las costumbres del Norte muy metidas en su mente. Es decir que era fuerte y haría lo que fuera para lograr mantener a su gente en servicio todo lo contrario de Eddard que era demasiado noble. Pero tenia la mente de un sureño de saber acerca del temido juego de tronos. Su hijo seria mas que capaz de pasar la dura prueba que se le pondría mas tarde o mas temprano en frente por estas personas ella lo sabia y solo podía esperar con ansia. Pero ella dejo de pensar cuando su hijo se acerco mas a ella lo cual quería decir que quería charlar

´´Madre ahora nos dirigimos a La casa de la familia Tully y se me hace un poco difícil de aguantarme con ellos``. Hadrian miro a su madre en busca de consejo. Era mentira, su oclumancia le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta de aguantar esto pero quería darle la impresión a su madre que la necesitaba lo cual era muy cierto. Nunca antes había sentido el amor de una madre y sentir esta emoción con ella, sentir la emoción que ella tenia cada vez el le pedia ayuda. Eso era mas valioso que cualquier otra cosa

´´Paciencia mi lobo del invierno. No hay que lanzarse por el momento a atacar al cuello del enemigo que no nos espera. Hay que esperar pacientemente el mejor momento para golpear. Solo de esa manera tendras mas oportunidades de conseguir hacer que tu mordisco sea verdaderamente mortal mi hijo``. Ella se emociono también. La idea de tener a los cabrones que la querían muerta y a su hijo delante era una emoción muy grande y fuerte pero sabia que tenia que quedarse quieta y esperar el mejor momento para golpear ya que de no hacerlo ellos serian en la posición precaria

´´Como digas madre pero se me hace difícil aguantarme cuando se que esta gente esta tan feliz detrás de mi cabeza. Sera mejor que nos andemos con cuidado. No me extrañaría de ninguna manera que intentasen de envenenarme solo porque estan pensando que de esta manera podrán hacerse con la posición del Norte``. Hadrian sabia de gente ambiciosa pero si ellos pensaban que se dejaría matar asi como asi ellos estarían de lo mas equivocados ya que tenia muchos planes en esta vida como para dejarse matar tan pronto en esta vida y mas aun por un condenado pececito que lo mejor que sabe hacer es vender a su familia

´´Mi querido hijo. El autocontrol es la clave del avance en todos los sentidos. Permitete ser todo lo apasionado que quieras con la mujer que elijas como tu compañera en tus habitaciones y cuartos privados. Pero ante la gente debes ser algo diferente. Debes ser como el acero Valyrio. Fuerte y poderoso. Esa es la clave del avance al fin y al cabo mi querido hijo``. Al menos asi es como muchos habían avanzado. Con el control de la situacion. Si quería avanzar el norte tenia que controlar por completo el Norte y para conseguirlo no podía permitirse de ninguna manera ser dominado por las emociones

´´Ya veo. Control emocional sobre mi mismo. Creo que lo puedo hacer sin ninguna duda madre. Bueno al menos podre controlarme de lanzarme encima de ellos y empezar a golpear sus cabezas contra el suelo que es mas de lo que estoy seguro algunos podrían aguantarse abiendo que tenían delante de sus narices una persona que quiere tu cabeza como trofeo para que su hija domine el reino mas grande de todos``. Hadrian decidio continuar haciendo lo que hacia al mismo tiempo que pensaba en muchas formas de moletar a Hoster Tully mientras se quedara en el lugar que era el hogar de la familia Tully. Seria de lo mas divertido sin embargo también había un problema

´´Pero madre ¿Qué hacemos si ellos tratan de hacer cualquier cosa con Jon? Los sureños como tu misma dices tienen una tendencia a ver en mal lugar a los bastardos todo por las rebeliones que ha habido a lo largo de los tiempos y por el temor a que sus familias directas pierdan sus posiciones``. Era una duda que ahora Hadrian podía intentar pasar por su madre. No hay que equivocarse si por el fuera mandaria a la mierda a los Tully a la primera oportunidad para mantener a salvo a Jon que no había hecho ningun mal en este mundo duro e implacable

´´Normalmente yo diría que una persona debe sobrevivir por si misma. Pero Jon es solo un bebe. Un bebe indefenso que no hizo nada al venir a este mundo como lo hizo. Ademas el es tu familia y siempre te he enseñado que la familia de tu corazón es muy valiosa. Ademas de lo que he podido sacar de Ned el prometió defender a ese niño pero es demasiado honorable y jamás se opondrá a su esposa lo cual significa que ella abusara de el. Tal vez tu deber como su primo mayor es protegerlo de todo mal ¿no cees?``. Despues de todo lo que había pasado recientemente ella era muy firme creyente de la supervivencia del mas apto pero un niño que no ha hecho nada en este mundo tiene el mismo derecho a vivir y mas auncuando una madre paga el precio mas alto para traerlo a la vida

´´Madre al respecto de la paternidad de Jon ¿Qué haremos si tenemos que elegir en un futuro acerca de el o los Baratheon? No tengo nada en contra de Robert ser rey mientras deje al Norte a su bola pero ¿Qué pasa si alguno de sus descendientes nos toca y tratar de someternos de alguna manera?``. Despues de todo tenia planes para el Norte y a Hadrian no le extrañaría que a un niño con mas bien un pensamiento intolerante y estúpido se le ocurriese la genial idea de que puede someter el Norte para sus caprichos. El prefería pensar en todos los escenarios posibles que vayan en contra del norte para tener contingencias

´´Por desgracia uno nunca sabe. Pero si por alguna razón te ves en la obligación de elegir entre un mal rey y un joven que crees que seria un buen rey mi decisión es que apoyes al que seria definitivamente un buen rey ya que hemos visto sin ninguna duda de lo malo que puede ser que haya un mal rey en el trono de hierro``. Ella miro a su hijo detenidamente preguntándose de donde venia esta mentalidad de repente pero hadrian simpre había sido un joven que imaginaba muchas cosas y en algunas ocasiones esas cosas podían terminar siendo muy reales asique entendía perfectamente la mente de su hijo en este momento

´´Pero antes de pensar que eso es todo pequeño lobo dejame impartir una lección de sabiduría que he aprendido de tu amado padre. Uno contra cinco ganara el uno porque un puño es superior a cinco dedos. Para poder vencer al puño tendrías en pocas palabras que abrir una ventaja ¿Cómo podrías hacer eso? No lo sabras a menos que explores a tu adversario asique creeme cuando te digo esto: el conocimiento es poder. Recuerda eso siempre mi hijo``. Ella sonrio cuando vio que el asintió. El seria lo bastante inteligente como para poder tratar el asunto de ser necesario por si mismo y con sus propios medios y métodos

Hadrian se quedo pensando. El sabia bien las lecciones de su madre. Cuando cinco potencias luchan contra un frente unido las posibilidades contra el frente unido son bajas. Para ellos siempre debes de romper el frente. En ocasiones hay que buscar la debilidad de dicho frente que suelen ser las ambiciones de los diferentes lideres. El sabia que si quería de alguna manera apoyar a Jon si llegaba la necesidad tendría que tomar medidas contra el frente unido que existía en este momento: Baratheon, Lannister y Arryn. Las tres eran una potencia considerable y Hadrian sabia lo bastante bien que si quería tratar con ellos tendría que hacerlo con inteligencia y astucia

Bueno no seria difícil en realidad. Todos estarían en la lucha por el poder por lo que el solo tendría que esperar. Y cuando muestren una señal de debilidad el solo tendría que golpear de manera contundente y efectiva. Y no es como si ellos pudieran mantenerse siempre en perfecta forma. Pero para ello tenia que deshacerse de las debilidades del Norte y hacerlo una verdadera potencia. Tenia el tiempo y podría lograrlo además tenia su magia y podía conseguir muchas cosas con ella por lo que solo tendría que hacer los movimientos acertados en el momento acertado y ya esta

Ashara dejo a su hijo y se acerco a ned. Tenia que dejar en claro varios aspectos de esta situacion antes de que el hombre pensara en hacer nada. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ser libre en su regencia mas que nada porque había visto que era un hombre honorable. Y Brandon aunque un buen hombre no era honorable. Brandon haría lo que viera necesario en su momento algo que su hermano nunca seria capaz de hacer y ella se negaba a que los señores Norteños vean debilidad en la familia solo porque su actual regente era un hombre que era una buena persona que haría muchas cosas buenas por las personas

´´Ned me gustaría aclarar unas cosas antes de que lleguemos a la casa de los Tully asique por favor escuchame con la debida atención ahora ¿vale?``. Ella miro al hombre Norteño sin miedo y con respeto. Era un veterano de guerra y se merecía el respeto por haber sobrevivido a ella después de todo pero ella era la antigua esposa de Brandon Stark y ella esperaría que el escuchara atentamente sus palabras lo cual el hombre pareció entender ya que la miro fijamente

´´Mira tu eres el regente. Tu eres el que debe decidir si las ideas de Hadrian llegan a buen puerto o no pero dejame explicarte una cosa que creo que podría resultarte útil. Hadrian no es un niño normal. Es muy inteligente y muy espabilado. Si le das la oportunidad el demostrara estar bien en su juego por lo que te pido ahora que entiendas esto``. Ella iba a poner ya el pie en el suelo para que el hombre que tenia delante entendiera lo mejor posible la situacion ya que sabia que Ned podía ser tan duro de mollera como cualquier otro Stark por lo que cuanto antes el entienda las cosas mucho mejor al menos asi seria

´´Lo que me quieres decir es que mientras que le de la oportunidad a Hadrian es que el no será mi enemigo. No se lo que puedes pensar de mi Ashara pero tengo mas que claro que si el tiene una mente y los medios para llevar a cabo sus planes entonces estare mas que de acuerdo con ellos Ashara pero ¿a que viene todo esto?``. Ned quería saber que es lo que tenia en mente la mujer que estaba aquí conversando con el. Tenia sus razones para venir a tener una charla con el y no seria una cosa solamente o una sola norma asique el quería una respuesta

´´Eres un hombre honorable. Pero te voy a dejar en claro mientras que tu eres honorable el resto del mundo te puede patear en el suelo solo porque ellos te verán mas débil que ellos. Tienes demasiadas debilidades y ellos las explotaran sin ninguna duda. Y no me refiero solo a tus enemigos sino también tus aliados. Jon Arryn lo hizo cuando os hizo creer a todos que Hadrian había muerto por lo que tienes que despertar y entender lo mejor la situacion o entonces estaras muy jodido``. Ella iba a poner los puntos bien claro desde el principio y garantizaría que el hombre que tenia delante no la cagara demasiado creyendo en cosas muy nobles y sinceras

Ned Stark se estremeció ante la forma de explicarse de Ashara. Le recordaba un poco a Brandon. El no se andaba por las ramas y directamente te decía donde habías cometido el cruel y fastidioso error que empujaría por tus gargantas. Ashara le estaba dejando en claro que ella no lo dejaría arruinar las esperanzas de su hijo solo porque el fuera Norteño y que si de alguna manera hacia algo que fuera malo para el Norte ella se ocuparía de ello sin ningun problema. Ahora quedaba mas claro porque esta mujer y su hermano se habían relacionado después de todo ya que era mas que obvio que ella y Brandon tenían mucha fuerza en común

´´Soy el regente de la familia Stark hasta que Hadrian alcance la mayoría de edad. Pero como ya he mencionado no voy a interponerme en ningun tipo de decisión que el haga siempre y cuando tenga los medios para llevarlo a cabo y siempre que tenga las capacidades para hacerlo. En cuanto a ser aprovechado de alguna manera como usted dice no tomare ninguna decisión sin completamente analizarla ¿Qué te parece?``. El esperaba con sinceridad que eso fuera mas que suficiente para Ashara porque el no quería tener problemas con la mujer que tenia delante

´´Espero con total sinceridad que no tomes ninguna decisión imprudente. Recuerda que Jon Arryn ya se ha aprovechado del norte con esta guerra. Si tratas de alguna manera de tomar decisiones a favor de la corona sin haber antes comprobado completamente que es una buena decisión entonces me asegurare que pases el titulo de regente a benjen Stark porque el Norte ahora mismo solo debería de preocuparse del Norte``. Ela veía en el una amenaza potencial mas que nada porque Jon Arryn tenia muy echadas sus garras sobre el y lo mas seguro es que si Jon pedia una cosa ned se lo daría. Ella esperaba que no fuera de esta manera ya que de ser asi se enemistaría con el

Ned se estremeció ante la mención de su mentor. No le gustaba admitirlo pero ella podía tener razón. Y posiblemente el habría hecho cualquier cosa por Jon mientras se mantenga como regente lo cual se veria mal para todo el Norte. Tendria que asegurarse de que cualquier accion que tomase a favor de la corona no fuera demasiado influenciada por su viejo mentor ya que de ser asi entonces lo mas seguro es que pasaría como le estaban diciendo: que perdería la regencia y posiblemente abriría una brecha con su familia. Lo primero no importaba demasiado en la mente de Ned pero lo segundo era otro asunto para el que no iba a dejar pasar

Asahara se alejo de el pensando que había impactado lo suficiente en el hombre como para que este se diera cuenta de que de ahora en adleante el Norte dependía de el y el solamente no podía simplemente decidir cosas solo porque era por el bien de la corona. Ella esperaba que el hermano de bran aceptase la cruda realidad que este mundo y que entendiera que existen los que son manipulables y los que no son manipulables y por desgracia Ned Stark era de los Manipulables en lo mas alto asique será mejor que vaya cambiando eso o tendrían serios problemas en el futuro

* * *

 **-Castillo de Aguas Dulces-**

Hoster Tully era un hombre ambicioso. Había tratado por todos los medios de convertir su reino en una verdadera potencia y expandir sus dominios aunque de manera segura ¿pero como logras esto? No podía ir ni a este ni a oeste como sus señores no eran precisamente las personas mas amables para tratar con forrasteros. No hay que equivocarse ya que gran parte de su dinero lo hacia de vender alimentos a Occidente que aunque una tierra con minas de casi cualquier tipo apenas tenia suelo fértil para cultivar pero no era tan estúpido como para ponerle un precio elevado a los hombres que hasta hace no mucho tenían relación con la mano del rey

Los Arryn tampoco eran una opción para tratar de conseguir influencia en ellos. Despues de todo los Arryn eran una familia aun mas antigua que la suya y a diferencia de su familia los Arryn habían sido reyes del valle mientras que ellos luchaban bajo el dominio de la casa Harren. Fue sin embargo también bueno que ellos adquirieran muchos de sus alimentos también. Su única competencia en los negocios eran los Tyrell que producían aun mas alimentos que ellos en una sola temporada. Eran una verdadera espina en su opinión pero el no podía tratar de ninguna de las maneras de quitarles sus negocios. La reacción seria terrible si el tenia que decirlo

Fue entonces cuando Rickard Stark se ofreció a casar a su hijo mayor con su hija. Eso habían sido muy buenas noticias. Con suerte podría hacer que el Norte solo comprase alimentos de ellos y eso serian buenas noticias porque serian una fuente de beneficios considerable. Pero de la misma manera que había venido la oportunidad esta se había desvanecido porque Brandon Stark se había casado con la mujer Ashara Dayne. Su furia no había tenido limites no solo porque el chico prefería casarse con una casa vasalla antes que con el (aunque los Dayne eran una familia mas antigua y noble que la de ellos)

Estaba perdiendo sin ninguna duda la oportunidad de todo el dinero que podía ganar. Y eso no podía ser permitido. Por eso cuando llego la guerra pensó que era bueno. El filtro la noticia del nacimiento del niño Stark en la familia Dayne para que el rey loco exigiera su cuerpo solo para el niño escapar junto con su madre. Pero no importaba ahora sollo tenia que casar a su hija con Ned Stark y lo hizo cuando contuvo el ejercito Norteño en los gemelos. Nadie le impediría sus ambiciones y el llevo a cabo sus planes sin ningun problema aunque sus asesinos no encontraron a la madre y el niño

Ahora había recibido un cuervo de Jon Arryn que le preocupaba: la madre y el niño viajaban con Ned Stark. Esto destruía por completo sus planes. Planes que había tejido con cuidado ahora estaban desbaratados por completo a menos que matase al niño pero no era estúpido. Si atacaba ahora se veria como si el estaba detrás de ello y los norteños no apoyarían entonces a Ned ni a su familia. Tenia que ser paciente y jugar el juego para tener el control un dia en mas delante de la que era el reino mas grande todos. Solo tenia que ser paciente acerca de cómo hacia las cosas y todo se solucionaria a favor de la familia Tully como debería de haber sido en un principio

Bryden podía perfectamente ver los planes de su hermano. Estaba molesto porque el heredero de Brandon estaba vivo. Su hermano podía pensar muy hábil en ocultar sus pensamientos pero para alguien como el que vivía del campo de batalla y tratando por todos los medios de sobrevivir. Su hermano no tenia esos instintos y no seria capaz de entender que el seria visto venir por los Stark pero a el eso le daba igual. Sinceramente nunca apoyo los ideales de expansión de su hermano ya que los vio como una tontería. Solo esperaba que las decisiones de su hermano no molestasen a los Stark

´´Como hermano voy a decirte que no pienses en lo que estas pensando Hoster. No nos conviene molestar a aquellos que estan en mayor cercanía con el rey de Poniente y te cueste o no creerlo el amor que profesa Robert a la familia Stark seria mas que suficiente para ver a nuestra familia golpeada si tratamos de alguna manera de obligarnos sobre ellos``. El era el lógico en esta situacion y solo dios sabia que podía planear su hermano al ir por la espalda. Estaba mas que seguro de que volveria a tratar de matar al niño en algun momento ya que algo malo que tenia su hermano era una ambicion sin control que lo empujaba hacia delante

´´Tenemos esto muy cerca Bryden. Tenemos la oportunidad de aumentar el poder de la familia Tully ¿no te parece eso lo suficiente como para empujar las cosas? La oportunidad se nos presenta y seriamos completos estúpidos si no tratamos de sacarle el máximo provecho. Ademas tenemos a nuestra disposición varias ventajas únicas como es el hecho de que el regente será ned. El escuchara seguramente al padre de su esposa``. Planes ya estaba formándose en su cabeza y ya podía ver las cosas saliendo de la manera que el buscaba. Una manera que haría a las tierras de los ríos mas ricas y poderosas (a costa de uno pero a el no le importaba en absoluto)

´´Voy a decírtelo ahora hermano para que no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones. No nos conviene cabrear a los señores del Norte. Es cierto que Ned es ahora el regente de la casa Stark pero si el niño ve algun tipo de discrepancia cuando ascienda a la posición elevada ¿con quien crees que lo pagara? No quiero enemistarme con los que se consideran familia ya que hemos casado a Catlyn con Ned``. El no quería problemas y esto iba a generar problemas por todos los medios asique prefería mantenerse lo mas alejado posible gracias. Si Hoster quería cabrear a los lobos entonces eso seria cosa suya no de el

´´Ned escuchara a su padre en ley. Y tal vez consiga convencerlo de que el mejor medio para garantizar la prosperidad del Norte es que el sea su señor y no el niño cuando madure. Todo es cuestión de empujar las cosas por el camino adecuado hermano y las posibilidades serán muy a favor de la casa Tully``. Hoster veía la victoria sin importar. Despues de todo solo eran Norteños lo que tenia delante (el nunca pensó que su enemigo ya estaba esperándolo por todos los medios y haría cualquier cosa para eliminarlo de la ecuación) y no creía que los Norteños jugaran demasiado al juego que gobernaba Poniente

Bryden se alejo de su hermano. Si había una lección que había aprendido en el campo de batalla es que no hay plan alguno que se salva al contacto con el enemigo. Y Hoster estaba pensando que podría manipular a los norteños solo pensando que ellos tendrían que ceder a causa de sus necesidades de alimentos. Si los norteños aprendían de esto habría un poco de mala sangre entre ellos y pensaran en manera de vengarse de ellos y aunque los Tully eran señores de uno de los siete reinos el sabia que Robert se pondría del lado de los Stark condenándolos en el proceso. Tendria que pensar en como actuar de ahora en adelante

Fue en ese tiempo que a caballo entraron Ned, sus asociados que quedaron de la batalla en la torre de la alegría, Ashara y su hijo asi como los carros que cargaban los cinco millones de dragones de oro que eran para la familia Stark (y que en la mente de Hadrian servirían para potenciar considerablemente la fuerza del Norte). Ni que decir tiene que mientras que a Ned le gusta aguasdulces a Hadrian no le gusto tanto el castillo en cuestión. Era un firme recordatorio de la arquitectura de los primeros hombres que ahora servia al maldito culto de los septos. Como el señor del Norte se aseguraría de que la arquitectura del norte fuera recordada por sus impresionantes fortalezas una vez mas

Fue entonces cuando Hadrian se fijo en las tres personas que salieron a fuera. Una de ellas era Hoster Tully. Lo distinguió sin muchos problemas gracias al hecho de que el hombre vestia con ropas caras y podía ver el hecho de que muchos de los sirvientes se arrodillaban ante el. El estaba recordando en ese momento a Lucius malfoy. Una serpiente por excelencia. Un hombre peligroso sin ninguna duda al que si se le daba la mas minima oportunidad seguramente les mordería por la espalda. Y vio el claro disgusto en su mirada cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia. Era demasiado obvio que el hombre aun tenia firmes deseos del Norte para su familia y el estaba pensando seguramente malos pensamientos por lo que metió una ligera sonda en su mente para ver que corria por la cabeza del pez

Cuando se confirmo que el hombre haba enviado asesinos tras el asi como sus planes para el Norte Hadrian sonrio. Le gustaba saber los movimientos de su enemigo y lo estaba subestimando considerablemente pensando que solo era un niño Norteño y no seria capaz de jugar el juego. Puede que este año tendrían que comprar la comida de esta familia pero el tenia mas que claro que a partir de este año el Norte seria completamente independiente. Por eso estaba deseando llegar lo antes posible al Norte para poder empezar lo antes posibles con sus planes para convertir el Norte en lo que el quería

Por supuesto también vio las intenciones de mover lentamente a Ned para hacerse cargo del Norte. Primero usaría su posición como regente forzando a Ned a tomar medidas en ciertos sentidos. Lo que el no contaba es que los Norteños no estaba felices con los del sur si lo que veía de sus acompañantes era cierto. Mientras que los sureños vivian de los norteños y sus necesidades. Los sureños tenían ciertos privilegios únicos que los hacían considerarse por encima de los norteños. Hadrian sabia con esto que los demás señores Norteños no dejarían a Hoster salirse con la suya aumentando de esta manera su apoyo

Tambien capto de sus planes para su muerte. Sus planes parecían girar en tres sentidos. El primero era contratar asesinos profesionales, el segundo es tenderle una emboscada en alguna salida que el haga del Norte y la ultima implicaba a los Bolton con los que había estado en conversaciones y que planeaba usarlos como su mano en el Norte para quitarlo en caso de que todo lo demás fallara. Ambicioso el pequeño hombre desde el punto de vista de Hadrian y no temia ninguna represalia porque esperaba que Robert viera mejor a ned en la posición que al niño de Brandon. Tambien parecía contar con el apoyo de Arryn

Otro de los hombres que salió fue Bryden Tully. El hombre tenia en claro que no quería ser parte para nada de los planes de Hoster ya que pensaba que solo traerían dolor a la familia Tully y su posible extinción si el rey pensaba que estaban metiéndose con los Stark. El hombre era un digno caballero que tomaba muy en serio sus votos y que tenia cero interés en ser usado por su hermano para una de sus alianzas estúpidas. El lo miraba con mucha precaucion al no confiar de ninguna de las maneras en lo que un niño norteño criado por un sureño seria mas que capaz de hacer. Hadrian sonrio pensando que el hombre era muy inteligente

La ultima en salir era Catlyn Tully. Era bella pero en la mente Hadrian vio a la mujer ser demasiado rigida y demasiado metida en una forma de ser que en opinión de Hadrian era solo la mente de una persona a la que le habían lavado el cerebro los de la fe de los siete. Era una devota servidora de la fe y ya estaba haciendo en su mente planes para asegurarse de que sus niños fueran leales servidores de la fe al igual que ella. Su opinión de la familia Stark y el Norte era que solo eran unos barbaros con sus costumbres y sus dioses de la naturaleza. Hadrian tenia cada vez mas ganas de mostrarle a este mujer un pedazo de su mente

Ashara miro a la mujer que también la estaba mirando claramente molesta. Era obvio que Catelyn Tully todavía guardaba rencor por el hecho de que un hombre se había resistido a ella y había preferido estar con ella. Brandon le había confesado que Catelyn no era precisamente material de matriarca de una gran familia. Era demasido obstinada en su mente y pensando que sus creencias eran superiores y ella confiaba en lo que Brandon le había hecho saber por lo que solo miro a la mujer Tully devolviéndole la mirada dejando en claro que no la intimidaba para nada. Todos los demás eran ajenos a este concurso de miradas entre las dos mujeres hermosas

´´Ned mi buen hijo en ley. Me alegra saber que has vuelto de tu viaje a esa torre de Dorne a salvo. Nunca se sabe lo que los Dornienses podrían haber intentado contigo allí. Quizas te habrias podido convertir en un recluso por parte de ellos para tratar de forzar de alguna manera al rey``. Hoster se acerco con claro interés de empezar a jugar el juego cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño paquete que llevaba Ned: un niño. El chico tenia un puto bastardo y lo había traido a su presencia. Solo eso hizo la ira aparecer a las facciones del Tully pensando que estaba siendo aun mas insultado

´´No vengo a quedarme. Saldre con Catlyn lo antes posible. Hay muchas cosas que hacer en el Norte como informar que lo que tu y Jon Arryn hicisteis saber de la muerte de mi sobrino eran mentiras. El Norte no olvida Hoster y no perdona cuando alguien trata de usarlo de alguna manera por lo que por respeto a nuestro enlace como familia debido al matrimonio dejame hacerte saber de ante mano que puede haber repercusiones por tus mentiras``. Ned sabia que estaba siendo duro pero cuando lo vio mirar mal a Jon algo se activo en el, un aire protector (mas como una leve compulsión de Hadrian para hacerlo defender a Jon de todo mal posible ya sea de accion o palabra)

Hoster salió de allí insultado pensando en como haría pagar al Norte por el desaire que había sentido en su persona. Catlyn vio al niño en los brazos de ned y de inmediato miro de manera desagradable pero aun asi le presento a ned su hijo Rob. Ned se quedo sin poder articular palabra alguna por la belleza de su hijo. Era una emoción de lo mas única si el podía llegar a ser sincero y no quería dejar de ninguna de las maneras que su hijo saliera de sus brazos fue una suerte que Ashara se hiciera cargo de Jon ya que de esta manera pudo sostener a su pequeño hijo. La vida parecía sonreir una vez mas a la familia Stark

* * *

 **-El Norte, Invernalia-**

El Norte se sentia tan vivo en la mente de Hadrian. Habia sentido el poder del Norte. Las líneas ley que alimentaban la tierra estaban mas dirigidas al muro. Pero aun podía sentir el poder que emanaba de esta tierra. Un poder que el estaba mas alla de seguro que seria capaz de moldear cualquier parte del mundo. Un poder único que serviría para proteger a la gente de aquí en el Norte. No había una manera mejor de expresar lo que sentia en este momento al respecto de la magia de este ambiente salvo que el sentia mas fuerza y poder recorriéndolo aunque podía ser porque esta tiera era suya y la magia de esta tierra lo reconocia como el dueño formal de esta tierra por lo que de ahí esa posibilidad

Tanto Dustin como Ryskwell se habían disculpado pero habían marchado de inmediato para extender la noticia de que el heredero de Brandon Stark estaba vivo y no muerto como les hicieron creer los sureños. Eso era bueno desde su punto de vista. Golpearia mas cabezas de personas que habían tenido algun tipo de apoyo en los Arryn y en los Tully (no es que el apoyo Tully fuera a durar mucho ya que de lo ultimo que saco en la mente del hombre Hoster era que iba a drenar seco a los Norteños por la accion de Ned de traer a su bastardo) y el sabia muy bien quienes eran estos y como podría jugar con sus perdidas. Le gustaba ser tan capaz a decir verdad

Cuando vio Invernalia se quedo maravillado. La hermosa fortaleza era mucho mas de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a esperar. Hacia ver las grandes fortalezas de la época medieval como menos que insignificantes. Tambien sintió que Invernalia estaba sobre un punto que se cruzaba con dos líneas ley. Eso serviría muy bien para sus planes al respecto dee moldear el Norte ya que necesitaba un punto principal y ¿Qué mejor punto que el punto del hogar de la familia Stark? Tenia mucho trabajo por delante aun asi en su mente y seria mejor pnerse a trabajar

No es que la fortalezca sea inexpugnable. Tendria que añadir no solo defensas mágicas sino físicas. Y pensaría en alguna manera de producir esa piedra conocida como Rocadragon de la que estaba hecha la fortaleza de la casa Targaryen. Habia oído que la piedra en cuestión era imposible de mellar por lo que una fortaleza rodeada de esos muros y cuyas estructuras también tenían esa misma consistencia estaba bien en la mente de Hadrian. Tambien colocaría en todas las torres de defensa un tipo de arma defensiva. Algo como una ballesta de repetición dándole asi consistencia física a las defensas. Tambien seguramente tendría que dedicarse al trabajo en el pueblo. Si quería tener campos adecuadamente cultivados necesitaría una pequeña ciudad aquí

Hadrian se dirigió de inmediato por toda la fortaleza y estuvo dejando que su presencia inundara cada piedra para saber mejor todo el lugar. Su madre se rio por lo que pensaba era alegría infantil. Ned Stark también se sintió satisfecho con la fortaleza aunque Hadrian pudo ver a Catlyn Stark mirarlo molesta como si ella esperase que el se comportara de una amnera. Una mujer tonta desde su punto de vista. Esta era su tierra y actuaria por el momento de la manera mas adecuada que en este caso implicaba recorrer el sitio con algria e lusion absoñuta por lo bien que se sentia el sitio para el

Tras esto fue llamado por Ned a la que era la sala de recibiento de los Stark. Alli estaba. El Trono del Invierno. El lugar fundado por el primer Stark Brandon el constructor (también conocido como Sirius Black). Podia sentir el trono conectado minimamente a las líneas ley. Tendría que hacer lo que tenia que hacerse con dicho trono es decir de reuninificar la conexión entre las líneas y el trono para ser adecuadamente beneficiadas por el. El trono estaba hecho de granito con los reposabrazos ser de figuras de lobos Dire. Tenia un aspecto de comodidad debido a los colchones que se habían añadido a la espalda y el asiento lo cual el agradeció (no podía imaginarse estar sentado sobre granito varias horas sin ninguna comodidad)

´´Sobrino me alegro de que hayas venido a tiempo ya que tengo cosas que quiero discutir contigo con siendo la primera y mas importante la dirección del Norte ¿te ves capaz de tener esta discursion ahora o quieres esperar unos días?``. Ned sabia que como regente tenia todo el poder detrás de el pero Ashara le había explicado detalladamente que Hadrian era un joven con una mente de lo mas única que podía llevar por buen camino al Norte. El no seria el que llevase la contraria a la bella mujer del sur por lo que decidio poner a prueba su mentalidad y ver que estaba en la mente de dicho joven

´´No tengo ningun problema con tener esta conversación en este momento tio. Espero saber que es lo que me puedes decir del Norte para que un dia lo pueda gobernar de la manera mas adecuada y ser un buen ejemplo para los demás norteños``. Un poco de politiquería ahora le vendría bien. Ya tenia cosas en mente y si las podía poner ahora mismo en marcha seria lo mejor que el podía hacer en realidad. Cuando vio a su tio asentir a sus palabras lo vio pensar por un momento antes de que el hombre planteo la pregunta: ¿Cómo pensaba ayudar al Norte? Era una pregunta bastante buena en la mente de Ned

´´Bueno el Norte tiene recursos y medios para muchas cosas. Somos el mas grande de los siete reinos pero lo que nos deja en mal lugar es el hecho de que no somos capaces de sustentarnos a nosotros mismos. Durante mi estancia en Braavos descubri que había alimentos que crecen muy bien en el clima frio por lo que con permiso de usted tio estaba pensando en adquirir los medios para poder plantarlos de esta manera podremos crear varias tierras de cultivo por todo el Norte y explotar nuestros amplios terrenos``. Hadrian vio que su tio asentía a su respuesta como si el mismo supiera esta realidad algo que era una trsite verdad

´´Interesante. Nunca se nos ocurrió esa forma de pensar pero todavía tienes un problema ¿de donde sacaras a trabajadores del campo? El Norte no tiene una excesiva cantidad de personas en el para poder dedicarse al trabajo de campo``. Otra pregunta en la que quería ver la respuesta de su sobrino. El niño pareció pensar por un momento como considerando la respuesta hasta que conisguio una sonrisa digna de un lobo. Una sonrisa depredadora y si el tenia que ser sincero una sonirsa que le recordó considerablemente a su hermano Brandon que lo hizo sentir mucha nostalgia

´´Bueno es bien sabido que las tierras de la corona asi como las tierras occidentales y las tierras del Alcance tienen un exceso de población. Supongo que podemos hacer creer a los señores sureños que podemos deshacernos de sus excesivas cantidades de población y nosotros los podríamos poner a trabajar en los campos``. Era la solución mas obvia lo que el no haría saber es que enviaría a colgar carteles en las principales ciudades de Westeros asi como en cada uno de los asentamientos con un par de hechizos. Uno que haría a la gente emigrar y otro que impediría a los señores y cualquiera con malas intenciones hacia el Norte hacer nada con los carteles

Y una vez mas Ned se sorprendió por su sobrino haber resuelto un problema. Una vez escucho de su padre que donde la mente adulta ve cientos de posibilidades la mente de un niño siempre ve la opción mas sencilla. Estaba entusiasmado si el podía decirlo. No le gustaba depender de otros aunque ese otro sea ahora familia por lo que el hecho de que su sobrino podía fácilmente haber encontrado una forma de darle al Norte recursos para resolver sus problemas de alimentos le hizo sentirse bien por un momento y solo podía pensar en las reacciones de los demás norteños a esta situacion que salvo por Bolton ellos verán con buenos ojos (Bolton solo se quejara por quejarse)

Al final muchos temas se discutieron entre ambos. Por ejemplo la minería de las montañas del Norte con Hadrian creer que habría depósitos de cualquier elemento aunque antes quería asegurarse de eso. Tambien discutieron la creación de un nuevo puerto no solo para defenderse por el lado occidental sino para crear una forma de comercio con Ashai y Yi Ti. Y finalmente darle un incentivo a los Manderly aunque Hadrian mantuvo algunas cosas en secreto. Despues de todo quería sorprender a su tio con un descubrimiento que el estaba mas que seguro que lo tendría contento

Llegaban buenos tiempos para el Norte


	5. Chapter 5

**He vuelto con un nuevo episodio señora y señores. Antes de que alguien pregunte que cuantos mas voy a escribir antes de pasar a una neuva historia dejadme decir que mi interes es alcanzar los nueve capitulos no solo con esta historia sino con otras tres mas para poder de esta manera mas o menos tenerlas en buen camino. lo hago mas que nada porque de no ser asi entonces mis historias tendran una soberana diferencia**

 **En una nota negativa mi historia Legacy y Soberano de los mares van a ser eliminadas. He tratado de escribir acerca de ellas en el ultimo verano y no solo no he podido sino que ademas me he encontrado sin ganas. Eso ha hecho mucho daño a mi forma de ser. un verdadero dolor en corazon para mi. no me gusta perder interes en mis historias pero ha pasado con estas dos. solo puedo disculparme por mi fallo y ya esta**

 **Otro punto que creo que debeis saber es acerca de esta historia. alguien me pregunto ¿por que Hadrian tiene que hacer poderoso al Norte si lo unico que tiene que hacer es vencer al dios de la nada y al dios de fuego? es una respuesta simple en realidad. primero es que Hadrian tiene un fuerte interes en todo lo que se posa en su mirada. tiene un interes en sus legados y el quiere dejar un brillante legado a decir verdad asique de ahi que quiera hacer al Norte mas poderoso ¿os imaginais ser recordado como el señor que elevo a un rey de sangre Stark asi como convertir el Norte en el mas poderoso reino? pasaria a la historia como algunos gobernantes Stark como el prio Brandon el constructor**

 **Tambien Hadrian es ambicioso. Era un Slyhterin por una buena razon. El quiere un objetivo. el tiene algo en mente. y no se detendra ante nada ni ante nadie para llevarlo a cabo. En algunos momentos se hara pasar por un burdo señor del norte pero todo es una capa. un engaño. para hacer esto lo hace mas que nada para darle una mala imagen a los sureños. Porque para el los sureños son el enemigo asi de simple y sencillo**

 **Ni Harry Potter ni Cancion de Hielo y fuego me pertenecen en absoluto**

* * *

 **Las Acciones del Niño Mago**

 **-Winterfell-**

Hadrian había pasado los últimos tres meses trabajando de la manera mas ardua posible para garantizar el futuro del Norte. Lo primero que había hecho era visitar el despacho de los señores del invierno que era el lugar donde por supuesto trabajaban en sus asuntos. Alli descubrió varia información que lo había dejado bastante perplejo y que posteriormente había comprobado para asegurarse de que no solo la información era cien por cien verdadera sino que tampoco tenia un problema con dicha información y lo que posteriormente descubrió por si mismo le gusto bastante si tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo. Eran muy buenas noticias desde su punto de vista

La cadena de Montañas del Norte tenia un deposito de Oro. Al principio Hadrian no sabia de cuanto oro estaban hablando por lo que en secreto y con una manta encantada el fue a visitar el lugar. Se sorprendió considerablemente al descubrir que las montañas y su parte subterránea tenían grandes vetas de oro. Tan grandes como las que tenían los leones. Eso eran muy buenas noticias en su mente como había descubierto una cosa que beneficiaria considerablemente al Norte y sabia perfectamente a quien podría darle la tarea de explotar esto. Eran muy buenas noticias en lo que se refería a Hadrian pues ahora además de su piedra filosofal había un segundo modo e obtener oro

Cerca del ultimo hogar había una serie de montañas que tenían grandes reservas de plata también lo había comprobado por si mismo. Eran mas buenas noticias como en la mente de Hadrian los Umbers eran fuertes aliados que merecían algunos beneficios y el beneficio de la plata se podía bien dar a ellos. Lo mismo pasaba en las montañas de los acanatilados grises lo cual beneficiaria considerablemente a la familia Karstark aunque eso no era todo lo que tenia en mente para la leal familia Norteña ya que tenia sus planes para ellos y sabia que ellos los iban a cumplir sin ninguna duda

La isla del oso tenia yacimientos de hierro lo cual serviría para que lo comercializaran con los Glover que eran la familia de mejores maestros de la herrería del Norte. El castillo Cerwyn tenia en sus cercanías montañas con también depósitos de bronce y de plata. No tan grandes como los de los Umber pero si lo bastante como para beneficiar bien a la buena casa del Norte. Por desgracia Fuerte Tumulo no contaba con nada de eso por lo que Hadrian se había exprimido el cerebro hasta que se dio cuenta de que antes de que hiciera su trabajo en el suelo del lugar las zonas de Fuerte Tumulo eran inmensamente ricas. Habia encontrado a los que serian los diseñadores de alcohol del Norte al final

Habia mas y mas pequeñas cadenas montañosas que podían ser aprovechadas pero en ese mismo momento su trabajo también estaba en lo que había estado haciendo. En estos tres meses había estado muy ocupado también colocando los santuarios. Lugares que servirían para dirigir la magia de las líneas ley y fortalecer y hacer mas rico el suelo del Norte. Para asegurarse de que todo funcionaba perfectamente también había decidido que el haría que se conectara al trono del Invierno. Todo eran buenas noticias en su mente salvo que por desgracia tendría que hacer saber a los Bolton que las colinas solitarias tenían depositios de joyas preciosas. No quería nada que ayudase a los Bolton pero al hacer esto el sabia que pondría en una posición de lo mas frágil a los Bolton ya que si ellos se atrevían a traicionarlos el impacto seria aun mas grande

Bolton. Nunca entendió porque los Stark no terminaron con ellos. Desde su punto de vista solo había dos tipos de enemigos: el enemigo muerto y el enemigo molesto. El enemigo muerto era el que obviamente se terminaba y el molesto el que estaba a punto de pasar a muerto porque se había puesto en su radar de accion. Los Bolton podían ser la segunda casa mas poderosa del Norte pero con sus planes en marcha Hadrian tenia pensado en hacer a otras casas mas poderosas para que de esta manera los Bolton se pensasen mejor el tratar de hacer nada aunque el sabia mucho mejor que no lo harian

Ahora que había terminado con los asuntos que le apremiaban: reconocer el Norte y todos sus puntos de posible inversión y hacer los refugios. El podría ponerse con los asuntos mas importantes como era el crear su red de vigilancia Eye in the Sky. Era un antiguo hechizo que permitiría saber todo lo que pasaba en el Nrte sin ningun problema para saber lo que sus vasallos harian asi como los diferentes grupos de bandidos que mas tarde o mas temprano iban a aparecer en el Norte con la explosión de población y de negocios que iban a sentir después de todo eso es lo que pasa cuando hay aumentos: que hay bandidos

Fue entonces cuando se encontró con su tio o mas bien su tio vino a verlo. Había estado meditando tranquilamente. Sus poderes de manera ofensiva serian capaces de abrumar a un quinto año pero aun necesitaba mas potencia de fuego. Había visto a los vasallos de los dos señores de fuego y hielo y francamente en su mente la potencia es una cuestión que debía ser tenida en cuenta. La potencia en ocasiones era la única manera en que uno podía tener la esperanza de sobrepasar a los enemigos que tenían delante y mas aquellos que son muy poderosos también

´´Hadrian me preguntaba si podíamos tener una charla los dos de nosotros es un poco de un asunto privado si no te importa``. Ned estaba nervioso. Desde que llegaron a Invernalia Catelyn se había comportado adecuadamente pero era obvio su desprecio por Jon lo cual no le había sentado bien a Hadrian que era claramente protector de su primo mas joven de todo mal e incluso había hecho saber a la mujer que de no ser por Rob la habría expulsado del castillo por su comportamiento contra un bebe que no tenia culpa alguna de haber nacido

´´No tengo ningun problema tio pero espero que esto no sea por el motivo de que le he negado un Septo a Catelyn o que ella sigue molesta con Jon porque de ser asi me voy a molestar bastante. Winterfell es el dominio del Norte y se veria mal si dejamos que un concepto como los dioses de los siete se planten aquí cuando todos los demás señores norteños miran a nosotros con ojo critico por eso``. Hadrian había sido molestado por Catelyn que había pedido un Septo el había dicho que no debido a que como este era un hogar del Norte y el lugar principal se veria mal empezaran a ver mejor a los dioses del Septon que a los dioses del Norte dioses que el prefería sinceramente

´´No estoy aquí para decir nada acerca de la decisión que has tomado con Catelyn acerca de no darle un Septo como ella ha pedido. Ni tampoco vengo a exponer mas quejas de Catelyn acerca de Jon. Solo venia a saber mas o menos cuales son tus intenciones para la reunión con los señores del Nrte dentro de unos días. Llamalo curiosidad pero me gustaría saber que tenias en mente mas o menos sobrino. Espero que no te sea molesto a ti``. Ned miro a s sobrino esperando a que se calmara. La mención de Catelyn quejarse de Jon no le sentaba bien y se enfurecía bastante por ello por lo que esperar a que se calmara era la decisión mas inteligente

´´Tengo la intención de hacer saber a los demás señores del Norte de mis intenciones para nuestro reino. Va a ser un trabajo de lo mas duro pero ceo que contando con el apoyo de los Norteños como un todo se puede lograr hacer un trabajo excepcional si se me permite decirlo con sinceridad``. Hadrian sabia de las verdaderas intenciones de su tio es decir que quería ver como de preparado estaba para la presencia de los otros señores Norteños. Hadrian estaba lo mas preparado posible para una reunión con los señores del Norte aunque sabia que siempre había posibilidades de que hubiera problemas

´´Solo quería ver como estabas Hadrian nada mas. Es bien sabido que el Norte no deja que ninguna decisión se tome sin ser adecuadamente vista. Tu eres el producto de un niño del Norte y un sureño por lo que no me extrañaría que algunos de los señores del Norte no te vieran con buenos ojos y lo mejor que puedo aconsejar es que estes preparado para cualquier cosa que pueda pasar``. Era una cosa que había querido hacerle saber a su joven sobrino. Si bien los Norteños no verían con malos ojos que el quisiera ayudarlos el sabia que algunos de los Norteños verían con malos ojos el hecho de que el era un producto de nacimiento del sur asi como estar por casarse con una niña sureña en vez de una niña del Norte

´´No tengo ningun problema con las decisiones de los señores del Norte. Tengo bien claro que serán molestos esto es cierto. Pero tengo mis razones que dare cuando estemos en la reunión y me asegurare por todos los medios de que de ahí no salga para nada nada``. El sabia que Bolton lo mas seguro es que hara saber al maestro de susurros sus razones para ayudar a la princesa Rhaenys por lo que el se aseguraría que el hombre de fuerte terror no se salga con la suya de ninguna de las maneras y tenia tantas formas de hacerlo que el estaba mas que seguro seria de lo mas entretenido de hacer y también de paso le echaría una mirada a la mente de ese hombre. No se fiaba para nada de Bolton

´´No voy a decirte entonces que mas hacer Hadrian. Pero solo recuerda que los Norteños te van a poner a prueba. Aunque es cierto que eres el hijo de mi hermano Brandon no has demostrado que eres un digno sucesor a sus ojos todavía y tendras que hacerlo de alguna de las maneras. Espero que tengas un buen plan para ellos asi como una buena explicación para no casarte con una chica Norteña``. Era el tema final lo que posiblemente tenga mas molestos a los señores del Norte ya que seguramente algunos de ellos habían visto a sus hijas sentadas en el asiento de la casa Stark pero cuando menciono esto sintió una frialdad en el ambiente que podía jurar venia de su sobrino

´´No voy a arrodillarme de ninguna manera ante nadie. Lo que ha pasado ha pasado y nadie puede evitarlo por desgracia por lo que me gustaría que ellos aceptasen que esto es lo que pasara. Si esperan que me arrodille ante ellos y pida perdón por haber tomado una decisión entonces estan mas que equivocados. Esta es mi vida de la que estamos hablando y yo decido por mi mismo y no tengo ningun interés en obedecer las ordenes de nadie``. Nunca le había gustado que le dieran ordenes de todos modos y cualquiera que era demasiado estúpido como para pensar que se saldría con eso merecía una buena puñalada en el corazón. Si los señores del Norte esperaban que por alguna razón se disculparan todos ellos estarían de lo mas equivocados

´´No tienes que decirme ninguna cosa asi sobrino. Entiendo y acepto que tomas tus propias decisiones solo te pido amablemente que recuerdes que el Norte no es como los otros reinos. Siguen al mas fuerte. Si quieres que te muestren lealtad no solo debes darles un premio o regalo como hacen los sureños pero tienes que demostrarles que eres un gobernante fuerte que no se doblara ante nada``. Su padre podía haber hecho lo que hizo pero Rickard Stark era un hombre temible que no tenia ningun problema con el derramamiento de sangre si lo veía necesario de alguna manera

´´Bien porque aunque reconozco a los señores del Norte como personas valientes y dignas si piensan que voy a ser un perro del sur que simplemente se inclina ante ellos estarán de lo mas equivocados. Soy un lobo y los lobos no esperan de ninguna de las maneras a que otros les digan que hacer. Si tengo que morderlos y devorarlos asi lo hare``. Con su ultima palabra dicha Hadrian se fue de la vista de su tio que estaba claramente conmocionado con la fuerza con la que salió el discurso de su sobrino. Cuando hadrian se fue del despacho se encontró sin embargo cara a cara con su madre

´´Camina conmigo Hadrian. Debes despejar la ira ahora mismo o de lo contrario cualquier accion que tomes será emponzoñada por ella``. Ashara cogió del brazo a Hadrian y lo llevo consigo a dar un paso por la gran fortaleza. Cualquier persona que lo miraba sabia que el joven señor Stark estaba molesto y se aparto ya que no querían cruzar al joven que estaba en ese momento furioso algo que Ashara agradeció considerablemente ya que quería que su hijo se relajara

´´No es necesario ser un adivino para saber que la mención de que alguien te diga lo que tienes que hacer te molesta Hadrian. Creeme en eso te pareces mucho a Brandon. Si alguien le decía de hacer una cosa el se negaba por completo. Te pareces en ese sentido a tu padre pero dejar que la ira te gobierne es una completa estupidez. Piensa, razona y luego golpea. Asi es como debe hacerse las cosas mi hijo``. Ella empezó a notar que su hijo se calmaba y sonrio. Siempre había tenido un don para calmar a su hijo y ella lo empleaba cuando el se molestaba. Era raro que se cabreara pero normalmente siempre tenia que ver con la nocion de alguien decirle como hacer las cosas

´´Gracias madre. Casi pierdo el control y eso no me gustaba pero el tio Ned estaba obsesionado con la reunión de los nobles y casi parecía que quería decirme como hacer las cosas. No tengo nada en contra del tio Ned y reconozco que el decía la verdad acerca de que hay que demostrar fuerza como los Norteños respetan solo la fuerza de una persona como la clara garantía de que es un buen líder``. El vio a su madre sonreir ante sus palabras y sabia que ella ya sabia acerca de lo de la fuerza pero aun tenia la sensación de su tio querer guiarlo por un camino que el no habría emprendido de ninguna de las maneras

´´Pero el parecía querer guiarme por su propio camino. No tengo nada en contra del tio Ned pero ha sido educado por un Arryn que cree que la nobleza y el honor es la mas alta de las cosas. No lo veo asi. Veo la vida y el mantener la vida como lo mas importante y me niego a que alguien me diga que tengo que actuar todo lo noble y caballeroso solo porque es lo que le han enseñado. No es mi estilo ni es mi forma de ser la madre``. Hadrian casi sintió la fuerza volver a el y era algo que no quería. Había olvidado que en esta edad la magia es muy emocional que es lo que lo había hecho parcialmente perder el control de si mismo con su tio

´´Y estoy satisfecha con tu forma de ser Hadrian. Me gustaría poder decir que estaría contenta contigo ser un joven noble y valiente pero si hay algo que se es que el noble y valiente tiende a morir antes que el cauto y peligroso asi como tramposo. Haz lo que tienes que hacer para mantenerte con vida y hacer que tus enemigos se pudran. Esa es una mentalidad que estoy mas de acuerdo que tengas. De todos modos venia también a decirte otra cosa``. Ella prefería a su hijo mantenerse con vida que morir solo por actuar noble. Era eso mejor en su mente que la opción de la muerte ya que la muerte no era mas que el final

´´Elia estará aquí en unos días me ha llegado un cuervo desde puerto Blanco. Estaran aquí antes de la reunión con los señores norteños y dejame decirte antes que nada que Elia esta muy agradecida con tus acciones que le salvaron la vida a ella y su hija``. Ella también era feliz por eso. No solo por la deuda saldada sino porque Elia era su amiga y nunca quiso que sacrificaran a su hijo. Ahora si ella hubiera querido ser cruel se habría asegurado que los Martell sufrieran un poco por sus acciones contra su hijo pero Hadrian había pensado que seria mejor otro curso de accion

´´¿Hija? Se que se ha mencionado mucho acerca de solo verla con su hija pero pensé que también vendría con su hijo escondido de alguna manera ¿hay algo que no sepamos acerca de todo esto madre?``. Hadrian solo esperaba que no fueran a tener una sorpresa de lo mas desagradable por lo que estaba mas que a punto de preguntar mas cuando su madre levanto la mano de la forma que lo hacia para declarar que ella todavía tenia que explicar algunas cosas que estaban claramente sin respuesta

´´no se mas de lo que tu sabes mi hijo y si soy sincera lo que se es poco en comparación con lo que no se. Pero creo que Elia nos explicara adecuadamente que es lo que ha pasado exactamente con su hijo y ella nos dira que fue del niño para no ser criado por ella. Creo que después de cómo tomo medidas para asegurarse de que tu crecías conmigo que es lógico que cualquiera que le arrebatara a su hijo sufriría la ira de ella y creeme cuando te digo hijo mio que Elia no es una persona que quieras enfadada contigo``. Y ella se rio cuando se iamgino las posibles venganzas de la mujer aunque todavía tenia una pregunta ¿Qué había sido del otro niño?

* * *

 **-Winterfell. Varios Dias Mas Tarde-**

Elia miro la imponente forataleza del Norte. Si había una cosa que ella era buena era sabiendo el poder de un determinado grupo solo viendo sus castillos. Habia visto Altojardin, Bastion de Tormentas e incluso Roca Casterly. Pero ninguno de ellos podía trasnmitir la misma sensación de poder que le estaba dando este imponente castillo del norte hecho de Granito. Era como si el castillo enviara un mensaje único por medio de su presencia. Y ella temia la respuesta que tenia que darle. El castillo era as imponente que nada de lo que había visto en su vida y ella se pregunto ¿Qué habría sido del Norte si no hubieran necesitado alimentos del sur?

Mientras que los otros reinos tenían acceso a recursos el Norte siempre había sido mas vacio a cuasa del frio del lugar. Pero ella no podía evitar preguntare ¿Qué pasaría si de alguna manera el Norte adquiere la capacidad de producir sus propios alimentos? ¿Qué pasaría si la población del Norte aumenta exponencialmente? No eran preguntas que la hicieran sentir bien ya que convertirían al Norte en un lugar diferente. Tambien ella se había preguntado que clase de recursos había en el Norte y si había alguna manera de explotarlo. Si los hubiera ella querria que eso se hiciera de alguna manera

Rhaenys miro la fortaleza impresionada. Ella no había salido nunca de la Fortaleza Roja pero incluso el lugar no era tan sorprendente como lo era esta fortaleza. Tambien había una sensación de poder en el aire que de ninguna manera podía ser igualado por la fortaleza roja. Y por supuesto estaba el olor. La fortaleza tenia que consumir incienso mientras que este lugar olia muy bien. Le gustaría quedarse aquí y seguramente aprendería nuevas cosas. Las cosas en Lanza del Sol se habían vuelto muy aburridas también ya que ella no encontró divertido estar encerrada en su habitación y se pregunto que sacaría de todo este lugar

Rhaenys se quedo maravillada también de la belleza de la tierra. Muchos le habían dicho que el Norte era salvaje e indómito pero ninguno le dijo que era hermoso también. La belleza del lugar, la belleza de la naturaleza. Todo era bueno en su mente y ahora le tocaria vivir aquí. Cuando entraron en la fortaleza sintió menos frio que el que hacia fuera que era cortesía en realidad de las aguas termales subterráneas asi como la influencia de las líneas ley en la fortaleza. Pero ella no sabia nada mas que el calor y la sensación hogareña que se sentia. No tenia ninguna manera mas de explicar que esto es lo que sentia ella

Cuando la pareja de madre e hija paso por las puertas de la fortaleza se encontraron con hadrian Stark y su madre Ashara Dayne. Hadrian miro a la pareja de madre e hija con cuidado. No seria bueno si cualquiera pensara que podía simplemente ser hechizado por las miradas de otras personas. Pero su madre le había dicho que Elia era una de las jóvenes mas inteligentes y brillantes que uno podría llegar a encontrarse. Ella dijo también que habría sido preferible ella al trono de la familia Martell que Doran ya que aunque Doran era inteligente y hacia un buen trabajo manteniendo el reino no era querido como lo eran sus hermanos menores

Hadrian sin embargo centro su vista en la niña y sintió la magia en ella. Era bastante increíble si tenia que decirlo la cantidad de energía mágica que su cuerpo parecía producir y si el tuviera que salirse con la suya no habría nadie que cuestionara su decisión de tenerla como una esposa no solo porque el podía decir que crecería bella sino por su magia. Y si se parecía a su madre entonces no habría encontrado mejor pareja potencial para el que la de la bella joven sureña asique eso hizo aun mas fuerte su intención de tener que hacer lo necesario para que los señores del Norte entendieran mejor la situacion o al menos asi lo pensaba el

Ashara sonrio cuando vio a su amiga y espero a que ella se acercara a ellos lo cual hizo en cuestión de minutos y ambas se abrazaron en un abrazo de familia como ellas lo llamaban. Habían crecido muy cerca la una de la otra y ambas sabían que debían a la otra la vida que tenían parcialmente (Si Elia supiera acerca de que Hadrian era el que la había salvado se sentiría aun mas en deuda). Cuando ambas amigas terminaron de abrazarse se dirigieron a dentro con sus hijos detrás de ellas y fue entonces cuando se encontraron con Ned y Catelyn y decir que la mujer de los ríos miro con recelo era quedarse completamente corta ya que Catelyn tenia la creencia de que Elia era una señora de venenos (nada mas cierto) que tramaba deshacerse en algun momento de ella

´´Ashara nunca mencionaste que tu hijo fuera un joven tan hermoso. Ese cabello negro suyo junto con tus ojos violetas. Creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que los habrá a cientos que estén locos de que mi Rhaenys haya capturado a tu hijo``. Elia se rio cuando vio la clara molesta de la Tully y se fue aun mas divertida cuando se encontró con la mirada feliz de Ashara que miraba a su hijo con claro afecto y amor era bastante obvio que el mismo amor que ella sentia por su Rhaenys era sentido por ella en cuanto a su hijo lo cual la hacia increíblemente feliz

´´Mi pequeño lobo seria un buen cazador de mujeres de no ser porque piensa que el no ser fiel a la mujer con la que estas en compañía es una cosa que no debe hacerse. Dudo de todos modos que cualquier mujer se pueda acercar a el. Con tu Rhaenys si se parece a ti será tan hermosa que será imposible que nadie mas se fije en ella y mi hijo tendrá que garantizar que nadie se acerca a ella de todos modos``. Ashara encontró el juego de lo mas divertido si ella tenia que dar su palabra y lo que lo hacia mas divertido era ver el rostro de Catelyn que claramente parecía molesta por ser ignorada de alguna manera

´´De todos modos donde estan mis modales. La presentación debe de hacerse o de lo contrario solo parecerá que tengo interés y ya esta. Soy Elia Martell y esta es mi hija la princesa Rhaenys Martell. Ambas estamos felices de encontrarnos en el hogar ancestral de la casa Stark y esperamos con ansia aprender el máximo posible de todos los presentes``. Elia no había traido consigo una septa pensando que seria un insulto al Norte el traer una septa para educar a su hija ya que después de todo iban a ser norteños y en el Norte se seguían a los antiguos dioses no a los dioses de los siete y ella no era tan estúpida como para ofender a los Norteños

Hadrian puso a los ojos a los juegos de las mujeres antes de acercarse a la joven Rhaenys de tres años. La niña miro conmocionada cuando Hadrian se acerco a ella. Se quedo mirando los ojos de color violeta oscuro mientras que Hadrian miraba los ojos de color marron oscuro. Y Hadrian luego sonrio con picardia antes de ofrecerle el brazo como diciendo que quería pasar el momento con ella a lo que ella respondió con su propia sonrisa antes de cogerle el brazo a Hadrian y ambos salir de allí bajo las atentas miradas de sus madres que decidieron que tenían que tener una charla ellas mismas

Cuando llegaron con seguridad a un lugar donde poder charlar Elia abrazo a su amiga Ashara y lloro. Le hizo saber del miedo que había pasado por su cuerpo cuando sabia del asalto Lannister y le confio que de no haber sido por ayuda externa no se habrían salvado de ninguna de las maneras. Ashara solo abrazo a su amiga sabiendo lo mal que lo había tenido que pasar y tratando que se tranquilizara por todos los medios ya que debía de estar serena de ahora en adelante ya que no les pasaría lo mismo que le había pasado nunca mas en el norte y menos aun con un señor del Norte que tenia lazos fuertes con el sur

´´De todos modos me he estado preguntando Elia ¿Qué fue de Aegon? Y no te preocupes porque nadie podrá escucharnos aquí Hadrian me ha garantizado que nadie se acercara a esta habitación a menos que sea necesario``. Lo que ella no sabia es que todo el recinto de Invernalia tenia una protección que impedía que espias obtuvieran información. Hadrian había descubierto un burdel de espias y muchos niños que estaban en la fortaleza actuar como tales de ahí la creación de esta sala especifica para garantizar que nadie trataba de obtener ninguna información

´´Nunca hubo un Aegon. Todo lo que fue era una cortina de humo. Un intento de asegurarse que el rey no me mataba. Alguien había dejado en mis alimentos un elixir que me esteriliza. Y mis apuestas eran que Pycelle el maestre tenia que ver algo de ello``. La ira que sentia podría haber congelado el mismo infierno o hacer arder el cielo. No había mayor tesoro para una mujer que dar vida al mundo y el hecho de que el bastardo maestre le quitara esa oportunidad todavía la molestaba considerablemente y ella haría cualquier cosa para vengarse de el

´´Asique el niño solo fue un engaño para mantenerte a salvo de la ira del señor del reino. No es que me extrañe. Pero lo que me extraña es que Rhaegar hiciera esto teniendo en cuenta lo muy loco que parecía estar como para secuestrar a la futura esposa de un señor asi como la hija de otro señor. Solo eso era un catalizador para la guerra``. Ashara miro a su amiga sin entender lo que había empujado a Rhaegar por el camino que lo había tomado. No cuadraba para nada el hecho de que hubiera secuestrado a la niña de ninguna de las maneras y a ella le gustaría tener una explicación semi decente al menos

´´Rhaegar no secuestro a la niña. Si mi información es cierta el le ofreció a la niña la posibilidad de escapar del matrimonio con el Baratehon. Aunque no es que sea feliz con sus intenciones se que es lo que impulso esta locura en Rhaegar. Extraños sueños acerca de monstruos blancos que se acercaban al reino. Pensó que solo el príncipe prometido seria capaz de hacer algo contra ellos pero si esos monstruos son los caminantes blancos ¿Qué seria capaz de hacer un solo hombre contra esos monstruos? Rhaegar dejo que la locura lo consumiera cambiando del hombre que se preocupo por mi al instigador de la guerra``. Lo único que lamentaría de la muerte de Rhaegar es que su hija lloraba su perdida nada mas. Ella lo insistió en hacerle ofertas al señor del Norte pero en vez de eso el pensó estúpido

´´En otras palabras alguien había hecho de esto una guerra para hacer bien perder el poder a los Targaryen o una forma de venganza contra el Norte de alguna manera. Fantastico tengo para mi hijo dos enemigos totalmente desconocidos que seguramente estén tramando en este mismo momento formas de hacerle daño a mi hijo``. Ella sabia ahora que la guerra no fue solo una cosa causada por la situacion del secuestro de la tia de Hadrian sino porque a un tercero o posiblemente un cuarto le interesaba. Esto eran muy malas noticias y ella se preguntaba que debería de hacer exactamente

´´De lo poco que se amiga mia alguien le hizo creer a Brandon que su hermana fue secuestrada. Yo empezaría buscando por ahí para tratar de alguna manera localizar la alimaña y tratar con ella de manera definitiva. Si tuviera que apostar también me dirigiría a los Riverlands ya que ellos fueron los que se sintieron insultados por los Norteños cuando Brandon se caso contigo y no con la niña Tully``. Ella solo podía apuntar al enemigo que tenia la confianza sin embargo aun había otra persona que tratar seguramente

´´Eso sin embargo no elimina a la persona que se llevo al niño que era supuestamente tu hijo Aegon. Puedo decir que esa persona tendrá en mente planes para el niño de usarlo como un medio para un fin si creo que es cierto acerca de sus intenciones al llevarse al niño con el y creo que eso es una amenaza a tener en cuenta ¿no piensas lo mismo Elia?``. Ella podía decir que sea quien sea que lo había hecho también podía estar detrás de la guerra como un interés de herir a la casa Targaryen. Seria en su mejor interés de tener un control de la situacion en la que estaban lo mejor posible lo cual significaría saber que es lo que estaba detrás de todo esto

´´Si yo fuera una persona que se pondría en los juegos de fortuna tendría sospechas de Varys. Es un hombre demasiado misterioso para su bien y desde su llegada era como si el buscara convertirse en indispensable para el trono de manera que seria imposible que cualquiera lo quitara ya sea luchando a favor de los Targaryen o quienquiera que vinera detrás de ellos. Es una amenaza a ser tenida en cuenta``. Ella tenia que dárselo a Ashara ya que al igual que ella había descubierto el problema antes de lo que nadie podía darse cuenta. Eran buenas noticias si su hijo era educado por su madre de la misma manera que ella era

Mientras que las dos madres estaban teniendo una conversación acerca de todas las conspiraciones que tenían lugar en el reino los dos jóvenes en cuestión estaban disfrutando de un pequeño viaje por la fortaleza del Norte. La idea de no tener que pasar tiempo con una septa le parecía de lo mejor a la princesa joven que pensaba que las septas eran mas una amenaza que algo bueno a ser tenido en cuenta con todas sus costumbres excesivas y sus pensamientos de que sabían mejor que nadie. El estar libre de ellas era una verdadera alegría en la mente de Rhaenys

´´nunca he sido muy fiel a las costumbres de los nuevos dioes. Es decir que son caros. Yo cada vez que oigo acerca de estos pienso en como hay que pagarles mientras que los norteños no tienen que pagar por la protección de los suyos. Es francamente mejor en mi opinión``. Rhaenys estaba viendo todo con ojo preciso. Para una niña de tres años. Siempre había sido mas madura de lo que su edad le había dado a entender quizás por el hecho de que su madre no la había mimado para nada haciéndole ver que la fortaleza roja era un lugar peligroso en el que vivir

´´Yo no me puedo imaginar sin embargo tener que vivir en un lugar que huele mal y que además no te puedes fiar de la gente. Ademas me gusta mucho estar en el Norte y creo que te gustara también a ti princesa. Es cierto que ahora mismo el Norte no tiene mucho pero tengo la intención de cambiar todo eso para darle a los norteños un poco mas de vida de la que tienen``. Hadrian le gusto la niña. Era mas adulta que muchos de los niños mayores que el que había visto ya sea en Starfall o en Bravos. Era un cambio fresco en su mente y era de lo mas divertido también ya que no le pedia jugar como muchos niños hacían a esta edad

´´Eso es desembarco del rey por desgracia. Esta mas bien saturado de gente y no tienen un sistema para asegurarse que las aguas no se acumulan y apestan todo. Es una buena suerte que ahora viva aquí aunque como tu mismo has dicho no parece mucho que se pueda hacer salvo lo típico de niños como jugar corriendo y escondiéndose``. Rhaenys no tenia nada en contra de disfrutar como una niña pero en su mente eso se veía un poco demasiado mundano y quería hacer mas cosas divertidas

´´¿alguna vez has salido a cabalgar? ¿Cómo es tu tiro con arco? Se que no son las típicas cosas que las damas tienen que hacer supuestamente pero le tengo un gusto muy bueno a hacer esas cosas cuando tenia tiempo antes de que tuve que irme a Braavos porque el rey quería mi cabeza``. El no quería mencionar el hecho de que sus propios tios habían estado mas que dispuestos a dársela y su propio tio también lo iba a hacer sin embargo Rhaenys los sorprendió una vez mas cuando dijo las siguientes palabras

´´No tienes que ocultarme de lo que hablas. Se que el tio Oby y el tio Doran no eran precisamente una buen imagen para ti. Son buenas personas pero en su mente el resto de los reinos podían quemar y como eras el heredero de Invernalia para ellos no tenias el mas minimo valor asique no tienes que disculparte por como ellos se comportaron para nada``. Ella no se sentia de un animo muy agradable con ellos por eso. Pensaba que sus tios la habían cagado a lo grande y ella tenia la sensación y corazonada de que Hadrian seria mejor de tener como un aliado que como un enemigo en cualquier caso

´´Simplemente no quería que te molestaras. La familia es una cosa muy valiosa e importante a tener y siempre he pensado en que hay que defender a la familia. No me llevo bien con mis parientes Dayne y no ayudo a golpear un poco mas de ego que mi padre venció a Arthur lo cual fue un recordatorio que su forma de hacer las cosas no los convertía directamente en los mejores luchadores. Espero poder conectar mejor con mi familia Stark``. El esperaba de verdad tener éxito con su familia Stark porque de no ser asi eso significaría que estaría muy solo en este mundo

´´Si bien estoy de acuerdo con tu punto de que la familia es una cosa de gran valor e importancia cuando ellos se equivocan debe ser un miembro de la familia y no de fuera el que les de la lección de inmediato porque de no ser asi entonces seguirán cometiendo errores o al menos eso dice mi mama``. Una vez mas Rhaenys hablo con tal profundidad que sorprendió a Hadrian ya que no esperaba ese comportamiento de una niña de tres años aunque el tenia sus teorías acerca de los motivos detrás de porque era tan madura mentalmente. Era también una cosa buena desde su punto de vista. Haría su tiempo mejor aquí

´´Bueno ¿que te parece si te presento un juego llamado ajedrez? Es muy popular en Braavos y pensé que era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo. A mi también me gusta porque me obliga a pensar. La lastima es que solo he tenido un oponente en la forma de mi madre y en los últimos meses no he tenido tiempo para jugar este juego``. Hadrian saco el tablero y las piezas y se las presento a la niña que miro el juego interesada antes de decidir jugar. Ellos se lo iban a pasar bien ya que la idea de desafiarse mentalmente era una cosa que tenia que ser buena para ambos niños (y confirmaría las sospechas de Hadrian que la magia de Rhaenys la había hecho madurar mentalmente mas rápido que una persona normal)

* * *

 **-Winterfell. Un mes Mas Tarde-**

Como había dicho Hadrian pronto llegaron los señores de cada una de las casas del Norte. Cada uno de ellos venia con el objetivo de conocer al joven señor Stark y hacerse una idea de el. Pero uno de ellos venia a observar atentamente si podía sacar partido de esta situacion a favor de su casa. Roose ya estaba pensando en maneras de sacar provecho de toda esta situacion. El sabia que el niño al ser del sur podía tratar maneras de socavarlo pero primero quería probar las aguas. No iba a enfrentarse al niño de ninguna de las maneras si tenia un fuerte agarre del poder ya que eso seria un poco estúpido

Cada uno de los señores de las casas mas importantes había venido: Cerwyn, Umber, Ryswell, Bolton, Karstark, Dustin, Flint, Glover, Hornwood, Manderly, Mormont y Talhart. Cada una de las casas era señora de una parte de la tierra del Norte. Pero todos habían venido para conocer a su nuevo señor. Se habían hecho a la idea de que seria Ned Stark el señor del Norte pero el aprender que el hijo de Brandon estaba vivo los hizo cuestionarse que es lo que estaba pasando en realidad y como pudieron ser engañados los aliados en la guerra acerca de la muerte del niño aunque la mayoría de ellos ya estaban pensando que los señores del sur se aprovecharon de la situacion como siempre hicieron

Hadrian había estudiado perfectamente los dominios de cada uno de los hombres que habían venido buscando maneras de ayudarlos y darles algo mas de lo que ganarse. Y podía decir con gracia que la magia de la tierra que había sacado ya estaba haciendo el suelo mas fértil. Tambien había recibido semillas para iniciar las plantaciones de los alimentos que servirían para el norte y mantenerlos independientes de todas las maneras de los señores del sur. Cuando todos estuvieran sentados el empezaría a hablar aunque el ya sabia que el señor Umber lo iba aponer a prueba. Su tio ya le había dicho que de todos los señores el era algo asi como el portavoz principal mas que nada para hacer saber lo que pensaba

´´Buenos señores del Norte. No me voy a andar por las ramas y decir ninguna mierda sobre como honrado de estar con vosotros. No os conozco. No se nada de vosotros salvo lo que he aprendido en los últimos meses y es todo a causa de una puta guerra y porque los señores del sur en los que confiabais no hicieron bien su jodido trabajo asique no voy a decir ninguna mierda acerca de cómo honrado me haceis con vuestra presencia. Me haceis contento porque por fin tengo vuestras caras y se quienes lucharon para vengar mi supuesta muerte. Pero si quereis honrarme entonces dejarme hablar y después de eso podeis decir todo lo que queráis``. Hadrian pensó que la mejor manera de comenzar esto era con fuerza y poder después de todo los norteños solo respetaban eso

´´El Norte durante el ultimo siglo no ha sido reconocido por lo poderoso que es en realidad y las naciones del sur como los Rios o el Alcance han sacado provecho de nuestra debilidad para sacar el dinero que ganamos arduamente. Pues yo digo que a la completa mierda. Este año puede pasar pero me niego a seguir comprando alimentos a uns cabrones despiadados que solo nos ven como una fuente de ingresos``. La pasión en su voz llego a todos. Era una pequeña cantidad de magia de compulsión diseñada por magos que querían especialmente llamar la atención. Hadrian pensó que seria una buena idea usarla en esta situacion de todos modos

´´He hablado con amigos que hice Braavos. Hice acuerdos con ellos. Y he pagado por conseguir semillas de alimentos que crecen perfectamente en suelo como el nuestro con nuestro frio. Es posible que alguno de ustedes esta pensando ¿el niño esta loco? ¿Cómo puedes esperar que crezca algo cuando incluso en verano hay aguanieve y también en ocasiones nieve en el Norte?``. Hadrian se rio cuando vio que algunos de los señores lo miraban impresionados de que hubiera descubierto lo que ellos pensaban y no necesitaba un lector mental para saber que Bolton parecía haber encontrado un punto donde golpearlo. El hombre no era tan inteligente como se podía creer y menos aun cuando el había estado casado con una mujer como Daphne

´´Tengo Fe. Tengo Fe en que los mismos dioses a los que les hemos dado nuestras vidas defiendan el Norte. Si no creeis en mi creer en los Dioses que hemos decidido seguir. Si no confiais en mi confiar en aquellos que creen en las posibilidades remotas. Prefiero arriesgarme con esto a seguir pagando un dineral a unos hombres que no se preocupan por nuestra ente eso para empezar señores del norte. Me niego a seguir siendo tratado como un perro. La casa Stark y el Norte estaban aquí antes que cualquiera de ellos y si tienen jodidos problemas con nosotros entonces digo que vengan y me la chupen``. Hadrian dejo de hablar para darles un tiempo que pensar a los diferentes señores del Norte que claramente no se habían esperado para nada el discurso de su señor. Era una cosa rara para todos ellos de escuchar

´´JA el mocoso del lobo los tiene bien puestos. No se el resto de ustedes pero si mi señor dice que le den por el culo a los condenados coños del sur entonces yo digo que hagamos lo mismo. El sur nunca se ha preocupado por nosotros ¿Qué decían de nostros cuando no luchábamos? Que somos salvajes, bestias indómitas. Pues bien entonces si ellos quieren pensar eso de nostros que les den por la parte de atrás. Voy a confiar en los Stark. Hasta el dia de hoy ¿Cuándo nos ha fallado un Stark? Los gobiernos del sur nos han jodido siempre pero los Stark han estado de nuestro lado``. Jon decidio depositar su confianza en el chico. Había algo que le decía de hacerlo y el prefería correr riesgos con el chico que con los sureños que los pensaban en utilizar de cualquier manera

´´Si nuestro joven señor tiene fe digo que la tengamos. Yo estaba literalmente muerto caballeros y Hadrian me salvo con un extraño ungüento que puso por mis heridas. Pico como una jodida perra eso lo voy a decir pero también hizo bien su trabajo al curarme de un golpe de espada que técnicamente debería de haberme matado. Ryswell tu sobrino también paso por lo mismo ¿no es asi?``. Willem estaba mas que dispuesto a sacar el tema para que todos lo escucharan mas que nada porque sabia que esto le ganaría puntos con todos los demás ya que el salvar su vida lo habría convertido en héroe de la casa de Dustin

´´Si. Mark me conto como tenia una jodida espada en el estomago y el chico llego y le unto algun tipo de ungüento como tu lo llamas y empezó a curarse aunque perdió el conocimiento. Tambien se suponía que debía perecer debido a la perdida de sangre pero se mantuvo sano a pesar un poco de palido debido a la perdida de sangre pero con vida``. Rodrik solo sabia que le debía una deuda a su señor porque junto con sus hijas su sobrino era su mayor tesoro y esperaba en realidad que su señor nombrara a uno de los hijos de sus hijas como futuro señor o sino a su sobrino Mark

´´La casa Karstark siempre ha sido beneficiada por nuestros hermanos mayores. No voy a ceder de ninguna manera ante un señor joven. Un joven señor que nos dice que tengamos fe en el. Digo que lo hagamos. Los sureños nos mintieron. Nos obligaron a luchar en las posiciones de la guerra mas peliagudas. Pagamos la guerra con nuestra sangre. Si nuestro joven señor dice que mandemos a la jodida mierda a esos cabrones traidores yo digo que lo hagamos por todos los medios``. Rickard había perdido muy buenos soldados en esta guerra solo porque a los sureños no les daba la gana de ayudar un poco pues si ellos decidían de ser asi entonces el prefería apoyar al señor Stark

Uno por uno los señores dieron su opinión de cómo los sureños se podían ir a la mierda. Tener que luchar una guerra como principal fuerza de frente los había molestado. Habian perdido soldados y en algunos casos buenos amigos por luchar de esta amnera en lugar de ser apoyados por las fuerzas de Baratheon y Arryn por lo que era de lo mas lógico que cuando Hadrian les había dicho que había una alternativa a ser como ellos mismos lo decían las perras de los sureños ellos la tomaron con las dos manos lo cual le gusto a Hadrian ya que significaba un buen punto pero Roose Bolton decidio dar su propia opinión personal negativa acerca de esto

´´Si bien podemos hablar de fe la fe no mantendrá alimentados a los hombres y mujeres del Norte y aunque no me gusta tanto como a los demás creo que no deberíamos de hacer ninguna tontería solo inspirada por las palabras de un niño que tiene una rabieta con los sureños``. El habría dicho mas pero se sintió atrapado. La mirada violeta de Hadrian lo atrapo y el podía jurar que estaba analizándolo por completo en todos los sentidos. Nunca en su vida se había encontrado con una mirada tan aterradora que lo atravesaba de lado a lado. Era una emoción totalmente única para el si tenia que ser sicero

´´Lord Bolton le agradezco su preocupacion por la gente del Norte pero creo que podría haberlo hecho sin las palabras desagradables de usted. De todos modos si tuviera que decir esto es que antes de que estén listos para la cosecha había pensado en comprar alimentos por ultima vez a los sureños. Solo para asegurarse de que la gente de nuestro reino no pasa hambre como el buen señor Bolton bien dice``. Hadrian había entrado en la mente de Bolton se asqueo de lo que vio. No solo practicaba todavía el desollamiento pero además el hombre dejaba a sus hombres muchas libertades. Eran un grupo de monstruos de la misma manera que Gregor Clegane lo era para las tierras Occidentales. Tendría que planificar contra este hombre con cuidado

´´Pero no solo venia a decirles señores que había encontrado una forma de alimentar las bocas de los Norteños sin tener que pagar a los sureños. No. Iba a decir que tenia los medios para convertir al Norte en un gran reino. Uno por uno de ustedes les voy a dar una recompensa por su gran trabajo en esta guerra aunque antes de eso me gustaría indicar que la casa Stark tendrá dos nuevas casas cadete algo que espero sea bien recibido por todos ustedes``. Hadrian sonrio al ver a los Norteños preguntarse que se le había ocurrido a Hadrian ahora y algunos de ellos casi lo esperaban con anticipación como si fuera una buena cosa ver algo completamente diferente

´´Primero Esta la casa Cailstark. La Casa Cailstark estará dirigida por Eddard y su familia y serán considerados los guardianes de las puertas del Norte. Su deber será la de servir como los protectores del Norte contra el sur de todas las amenazas posibles. No podría haber pedido un mejor comandante en esta posición ya que dirigiste sabiamente a los Norteños incluso en un tiempo que no se podía haber esperado``. Hadrian hacia esto también porque Robert preferiría tener cerca a Ned y la mejor manera de hacerlo era en una posición como esta ya que la otra casa Cadete exigiría mucho tiempo y mucha dedicación a ser empleada

´´La segunda casa. Estara Bajo Benjen y se casara con Dacey Mormont heredera de la lady Mormont. He llegado a la conclusión de que el Norte necesita algo de presencia alla arriba. Pero también tengo cierta información de vital importancia que se refiere a las montañas del Norte que es donde estará situado el hogar de Benjen y su nueva casa: Montstark``. Hadrian esperaba que fuera bien recibido por los Norteños lo cual cada uno a su manera felicito a su tio por su nueva posición. Es decir había pasado de ser el cuarto hijo al futuro señor de toda una nueva casa. Eso era motivo de alegría en la opinión de muchos

Benjen en realidad había querido marcharse al Muro para ser parte de la guardia de la noche pero Hadrian no iba a consentirlo. Benjen representa a la casa Stark y aunque seria bonito que los Stark tuvieran presencia en el muro eso seria si había muchos Stark. El prefería esto porque también le daría oportunidades a los Norteños en un futuro muy prometedor y le daría una excusa también para empezar a sacar el oro de las minas de las montañas del Norte que era la razón de que fuera a colocar esto allí ahora solo tenia que contactar con los constructores de Braavos para hacer la nueva fortaleza que se le había ocurrido

´´Ahora voy a pasar a dar ciertos regalos. Regalos que espero que sean para el Norte. Primero será para usted Lord Manderly. Por su tarea inquebrantable para tratar de lograr por todos los medios un beneficio al Norte le concedo quinientos mil dragones de oro. Quiero la construcción de una flota lord Manderly. El tiempo que el Norte permaneció sin presencia Naval ha terminado. Y como ultimo regalo para usted le pediré que pase mas tarde por mi despacho personal ya que tengo un regalo para usted además``. Hadrian podía claramente ver la alegría del señor de Puerto Blanco. Claramente la alegría de tener una flota una vez mas le gustaba mucho

´´Lord Cerwyn. Se me ha dado a conocer que en las montañas de las tierras de la casa Cerwyn puede haber perfectamente minas de plata y tal vez oro. Se las concedo. Solo pido amablemente que de un pequeño impuesto a la casa Stark por el descubrimiento y ya esta. Espero con ansia ver como trabaja. También tratare por todos los medios de adquirir maestros de la minería para que trabajen con usted``. Hadrian vio al señor de la fortaleza Cerwyn mirarlo impresionado con sus donaciones y asintió. Posteriormente Hadrian le entrego el contrato que confirmaba las minas como de la casa Cerwyn con el impuesto a pagar (el hombre leyó detenidamente el contrato y lo firmo sin saber que lo cumpliría si o si ya que estaba atado con magia)

´´Lord Dustin me gustaría haber podido darle un regalo como minas de oro y plata al igual que al señor Cerwyn pero en sus tierras no hay estas extensiones de terreno. Pero si puedo darle algo. Me he enterado que los Dustin son expertos fabricantes de la bebida y tengo ideas para nuevas bebidas. Son suyas. Son suyas para comercializar como quiera. Solo haga lo mismo que el señor de los Cerwyn``. Hadrian paso los pergaminos co la receta para varias bebidas alcoholicas para que los Dustin las hagan: Whisky, Vodka, Brugal (ron) y Champgane. Era obvio que la idea de ser creadores de nuevas bebidas le interesaba al joven señor Dustin y agradeció el regalo de su señor y firmo el mismo acuerdo

´´Señores de las dos casas de Flint que me quedan. No voy a negar que su supervivencia es un regalo. No hay mucho mas que daros a cada uno un total de doscientos cincuenta mil dragones de Oro no solo para ayudar a vuestras fortalezas a convertirse en mas actualizadas por asi decirlo sino para expandirlas y darles un poco mas de vida``. Hadrian se alegro cuando los dos cofres en cuestión se les entregaron a los dos señores de la casa Flint que habían sobrevivido a la guerra y que le agradecieron considerablemente por su ayuda

´´Lord Glover. Es bien sabido de la Importancia de Bosquespeso. Se me ha confirmado que vuestras tierras contienen algunos de los mejores trabajadores de la madera. Espero con ansia que seais los trabajadores de las nuevas naves de la casa Manderly. Pero se que eso no es suficiente recompensa por lo que os entrego la mina de plata que hay al este de vuestra posición asi como un total de doscientos mil dragones de oro para también fortalecervuestro dominio``. Hadrian vio al señor sonreir ante sus donaciones y acepto también el mismo contrato que los cerwyn habían recibido por su accion

´´Lord Hornwood. Se me ha hecho saber que hay reservas de minerales preciosos en sus colinas y montañas. Estoy de la misma manera adquiriendo los mineros adecuados para trabajar y enseñar y espero el pago de impuesto adecuado o tal vez le comprare yo mismo las piedras preciosas para mas tarde trabajarlas aun no lo se pero recibiría lo que se merece por su arduo esfuerzo en una guerra``. Hadrian vio al señor casi estallar en lagrimas por el reconocimiento. Era obvio que le gustaba la idea de tener algo mas que ofrecer a su gente que solo el sobrevivir un dia mas en el Norte

´´Lord Talhart se me ha hecho saber que sois los señores indiscutibles de las forjas del Norte. No voy a discutir ello pero creo que siempre se puede mejorar eso. Por tanto voy a concederos un total de cien mil dragones de oro para que consigáis traer a un joven herrero de Qohor que imparta sus enseñanzas y también el trabajo minero para las minas de hierro de las colinas que se me ha hecho saber tienen hierro en las tierras que os pertenecen``. El señor Talhart asintió aunque podía ver la emoción. Los Talhart eran buenos en la herrería y la mayoría de los herreros del norte venían de ellos. Tener un herrero de Qohor los haría aun mas felices en cuestión a ellos

´´Lord Ryswell he oído que tenis la costumbre de criar buenos caballos. El Norte necesita caballeria. Por tanto os pago con doscientos mil dragones de oro para la adquisición de caballos y la creación de lugares donde puedan vivir. Quiero los mejores caballos para el Norte y no puedo confiar menos en alguien que no sea vos mi señor``. Los Ryswell eran una casa poderosa y con esto estaba ganando mas apoyo de su lado que del lado del Bolton algo que pudo ver perfectamente en ellos y que los hacia felices claramente por sentirse como la principal fuerza motriz de la caballeria del Norte

´´Lord Umber, lord Bolton las colinas solitarias tienen minas también. Pueden ser ya sea de minerales o de metales preciosos. Les entrego la mitad a cada uno de ustedes para que las exploten. Pero esto es una advertencia: no quiero problemas de ninguna parte. Cada uno tiene su trabajo que hacer y espero con ansia que lo hagan bien ¿soy claro?``. Hadrian sabia que podía confiar en los Umber pero Bolton podía tratar de hacer cualquier cosa. Al hacer esto le estaba enviando un mensaje a Bolton: te doy algo pero pasate de la raya y te lo quito. Ambos señores (con Umber mas que feliz) asintieron (y con Bolton claramente molesto por las posibles perdidas que sufra ya que al minimo problema su palabra no seria creida para nada)

´´Ahora hay dos casas que he dejado para el Final: Mormont y Karstark. Algunos pensarían que no tengo nada para ellos pero eso es mentira. Mormont quiero que formes una nueva casa que sea lal a ti por medio del matrimonio entre Eddard Karstark y Lyra Mormont. Esta casa será vasalla de la casa Mormont y su establecimiento será en Dragon Sea Point. Te dare setecientos mil dragones de Oro. Doscientos mil para la cosntruccion y mejoramiento de la fortaleza allí situada y los otros quinientos mil para la nueva flota de Occidente``. Hadrian vio a Lady Mormont y a Lord Karstark estar con los ojos abiertos como platos aunque Karstark parecía a punto de quejarse aunque Hadrian no había terminado de decir ni mu y tenia una noticia aun mas sorprendente

´´Lord Kastark por su desempeño y logros en esta campaña de guerra le doy lo que siempre ha deseado: Skagos. Donde se iniciara una casa nueva vasalla de usted que será mandanda por su hijo Torhen y Lyanna Umber ¿sera eso suficiente para usted? Y no tiene que respetar a los salvajes de la isla. Si tratan cualquier problema elimínelos y punto``. Normalmente alguien se habría opuesto a este movimiento pero era bien sabido que los salvajes de Skagos eran caníbales por lo que nadie los echaría de menos

El Norte mejoraría eso Hadrian se lo prometió con mucha fuerza


	6. Chapter 6

**Un nuevo capitulo que espero que sea algo esperado por la gente. ha sido un trabajo algo serio. en un momento queria hacer algo pero cuando se lo comente a alguien cercano a mi me dijo que aunque Hadrian es poderoso, tiene magia y es muy astuto el tiene una debilidad: no puede estar en todas partes. Por lo que al final deje las cosas de una manera que si bien no haran felices a algunas personas lo estoy haciendo mas que nada por el bien de mi historia. hay veces que un poco de dolor es necesario**

 **Segundo que voy a decir es que he visto la linea del tiempo de los libros. El ataque de los Greyjoy fue seis años despues de la guerra de Robert por lo que lo he escrito de esa manera. de todos modos pasaran todavia otros diez años antes de que comience el canon. No espereis que salve a todos los Stark solo porque son Stark. Hadrian hara lo que puede pero el no sera un salvador por lo que no lo espereis. El tiene una firme creencia de que las personas hacen sus propias camas por lo que el no intervendra a menos claro esta que vea un completo ataque contra la casa Stark o haya una gran ofensa. Es cruel pero he crecido con esa ideologia de que porque puedes no tienes que corregir los errores de todos**

 **La guerra sirve con un proposito: mandar un mensaje al sur. El mensaje es que si antes el Sur se pensaba poderoso ahora se daran cuenta de que en realidad estan en lo mas bajo de la cadena alimenticia**

 **NI ASIOF ni Harry Potter me pertenece**

* * *

 **El Error de los Calamares**

 **-Tierras de Occidente. Roca Casterly (Año 289)-**

Tywin Lannister era un hombre orgulloso y poderoso. Lo sabia perfectamente. Sabia que el tenia el poder y disfrutaba usándolo. Donde una persona trataría de mantener un adecuado equilibrio entre sus pancartas el preferiría recordarles a todos que el era el que comandaba y mandaba. Era un señor Poderoso que no se inclinaría ante nada ni nadie y que les dejaría saber a todos que el era el poder de Occidente después de todo. Pero había un serio problema por desgracia que había aparecido. Un problema que no había previsto de ninguna de las maneras en su vida ya que lo consideraba completamente improbable

En seis años había habido un cambio de poder considerable. El Norte. El que muchos llamaban el mas débil de los reinos aun a pesar de su gran tamaño había decidido no tolerar mas a la gente del sur. Durante el primer año desde la guerra de Robert continuaron comprando comida de los Tully. Eso fue hasta que finalmente al terminar el año se descubrió una terrible noticia: los Norteños producían su propia comida. Fue una cosa que no gusto nada al señor de Occidente. El sabia que la razon por la que los Norteños apenas tenían dinero era porque los Tully los dejaban sin ningun dinero para nada mas al comprar sus alimentos

Pero ahora producían sus alimentos. No sabia como era posible pero habían creado un nuevo mercado completo: Maiz, Repollo, cintricos, frambuesas y mucho mas. La cantidad de alimentos que ahora producían los Norteños era extensa. No sabia como había pasado lo único que sabia es que a principios del mismo año el Norte recibió varios cargamentos desde Braavos y de ellos salieron las semillas de estos nuevos productos. Fue un golpe que el no había esperado de ninguna manera y ahora el Norte no tenia que gastar dinero en alimentarse

No les ayudo tampoco que el Norte había hecho de alguna manera para conseguir un aumento de la población por medio de un poco de aprovecharse de las situaciones del Sur. El Sur tenia grandes cantidades de población que eran miserables y pobres. El Norte ofreció trabajo y ofreció mas calidad de vida de lo que había oído por lo que la gente había emigrado. El que se conocía como el segundo menos poblado de los reinos era ahora con una gran cantidad de gente que hacia ver al Norte cada vez con una mayor tasa de población que trabajaba los campos o estaba ayudando en la fortificación de sus defensas o peor aun ayudando en la creación del Nuevo Puerto Occidental del Norte

Eso había sido una cosa que nadie se había esperado por nada en el mundo. Si bien el Norte tenia grandes bastiones muchos estaban en un estado golpeado debido a su edad. Pero Hadrian Stark había llegado a la conclusión de que para el Norte verse fuerte no solo los Stark debían verse fuertes sino todos y cada uno de los nobles del reino debían de verse fuertes y poderosos por lo que había entregado sumas de dinero considerables para remodelar adecuadamente sus castillos y fortalezas. El resultado es que si ahora veias las fortalezas del Norte tu pensamiento era que solo eran aterradoras. No ayudo tampoco por supuesto el hecho de que uno de sus mas importantes Bastiones volvia a estar en pie: Foso Cailin

De todos los bastiones del Norte este era el mas temido. Había soportado las invasiones Andalas y manchado con sangre de sus enemigos toda la zona. Francamente era un lugar que muchos nobles sureños habían sido felices que cayera en mal estado cortesía de los Tragaryen. Solo para que el lugar volviera a estar en pie y con una promesa de mantenerse aun mas fuerte y poderoso. Simplemente servia como un mensaje que decía que el Norte había vuelto para ser mas fuerte y poderoso y eso no le sento bien a Tywin de ninguna manera y solo quería aplastarlos por completo

Tampoco ayudo a que se decía que las montañas del Norte estaban siendo explotadas en busca de recursos. No sabia de donde habían salido los mineros pero sabia que el Norte estaba explotando cada cadena montañosa descubriendo grandes cantidades de metales preciosos y piedras preciosas. A este ritmo competirían con la casa Lannister en riqueza especialmente porque los Stark tenían sus propias montañas que estaban en las cercanías y a las que estaban sacando oro. Diablos había incluso una casa menor como la Codon disfrutando de esto. Simplemente en la mente de Tywin había que hacer algo lo antes posible o se veria eclipaso por los Stark

La buena noticia es que podría hundir sin problemas el Puerto Occidental Stark. Es decir no tenían nada que ofrecer los Norteños salvo por sus nuevos alimentos asique no tardaría mucho en venirse abajo. Pero por el momento lo dejaría ser una completa perdida de dinero para los Norteños. Al final le convenia a el mas que nada y disfrutaría de saber que los estúpidos Norteños sin su sentido adecuado de cómo hacer negocios perderían por completo una considerable cantidad de dinero

Entonces se abrió la puerta de su despacho y por ella entro Kevan. Su hermano y mano derecha. Era un hombre digno en la mente de Tywin y por el que lo daría todo junto con el resto de sus hermanos. Por el momento le valdría el hecho de saber que Kevan estaba mas que contento con la vida que tenia. Su hermano era tan hábil y pensador como el mismo pero por suerte no era tan ambicioso. Era una suerte no tener que temer ninguna represalia ni nada de sus hermanos. Era una buena suerte en su mente el poder contar con ellos por todos los medios

´´Hermano traigo ciertas noticias que posiblemente te interesen``. Kevan había dedicado su tiempo en los últimos años a vigilar a las grandes casas de Poniente. Era el director de la red de espionaje Lannister ya que sabia que su hermano tenia mucho trabajo que hacer. Donde el era esto por supuesto sus otros hermanos tenían otras tareas como el factor de comandante de sus ejércitos y también como almirante de la flota. Cada uno de ellos tenia un importante papel que cumplir en el reino para mantenerlo fuerte y poderoso

´´Los Tyrell estan todavía molestos. Es cierto que todavía se benefician considerablemente del mercado con nosotros de productos pero estan molestos porque no pueden llegar al Norte de ninguna manera y aun estan molestos por el hecho de que los multaron con una considerable perdida de oro. La situacion en el Dominio no son las mejores ya que la mayoría de las casas cuestionan a los Tyrell``. Kevan había estado espiando detenidamente a los Tyrell ya que hasta hace unos años eran sus mayores competidores como la casa mas rica ya que después de todo salvo por las tierras de los ríos todos tenían que obtener alimentos de ellos y ahora ya no era asi

´´No es de extrañar. La incompetencia de su señor es una cosa de la que podemos beneficiarnos considerablemente. Ese tonto de Mace Tyrell es incapaz de gobernar. Simplon de mente y con un gran ego. Podemos tener que obtener alimentos de ellos pero si las cosas siguen a este ritmo pronto habrá una guerra interna entre los del Dominio contra los Tyrell impulsada seguramente por los Florents``. La sola idea de un enemigo debilitarse considerablemente era una buena noticia en su mente y solo hacia mas satisfactoria su posición. Es lo malo de los malos gobernantes y es que no pueden hacer bien su trabajo y mantener el reino a flote

´´Ya es como dices hermano pero Olenna Tyrell esta haciendo un increíble trabajo. Los Hightower los apoyan por el momento asi como los Tarly a pesar de los insultos que han recibido cortesía del imbécil de Mace. Parece ser que tienen sus esperanzas en el joven Willas esperando que el niño sea un gobernante mas adecuado que el inútil del padre algo que no será difícil aunque he oído que el niño tiene una mente increíble y bastante buena``. El hijo de Mace era no un guerrero pero era un dirigente mas que adecuado y con el apoyo de dos militares mas que capaces como Tarly y Hightower entonces lo mas lógico era decir que no seria sensato oponerse a el

´´Olenna es una buena contendiente y ha garantizado que la posición de la familia Tyrell se mantenga a pesar de las estupideces. Pero a menos que ocurra un factor que conduzca a los vasallos Tyrell unirse con su señores olvidando las palabras de los Florent me temo que no van a tener mas que serios problemas de ahora en adelante``. Era una predicción basada mayormente en el hecho de que los Florent aunque no tan queridos eran una familia poderosa del Dominio y fácilmente podían llamar a muchos hombres por lo que podrían utilizarlos para hacer daño a los Tyrell

´´Otro asunto es las Tierras de la Tormenta. Renly ha sido nombrado señor de las leyes del Reino. Un error en mi opinión pero Jon Arryn esta por todos los medios tratando de minimizar nuestra presencia en la corte que cada dia es mayor. Renly por lo que he oído es excesivamente suave. No un verdadero señor de Tormentas como muchos de los señores piensan y algunos incluso estan pensando que un hijo bastardo de Robert haría mejor el trabajo que el``. El tono de burla de Kevan hizo gracia a su hermano que se permitió una ligera sonrisa. Era siempre divertido en su mente ver como las cosas caian sobre sus puntos adecuados

´´¿Ohh? Esa es una información que no me había esperado ¿prefieren un hijo bastardo de Robert antes que a Renly? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho ese niño tonto que hace que los señores de la Tormenta depositen su confianza en dicho niño bastardo?``. Aunque no raro era de lo mas común que un niño bastardo en el sur fuera completamente echado a un lado. Solo los Norteños y los de Dorne defendían considerablemente a los bastardos unos porque seguían mas la fe de los primeros hombres antes que la de los siete y los Ryhonar por el simple hecho de que era su cultura también

´´Parece ser que Renly no esta a la altura simplemente eso. No ayuda a que solo hay un niño nacido de la descendencia de Robert y Cersei por lo que la mente de ellos es que el hijo bastardo de Robert lo haría mucho mejor. Ya estan tratando de convencer a Robert de que lo legitime para poder ponerlo en la posición de Renly a ser posible. No ayuda tampoco a que Renly bueno digamos que no se siente atraído por las niñas y se a negado a tomar esposa alguna``. Era comico desde el punto de vista de Kevan que dicho hombre joven podía perder la situacion como señor de Bastion de Tormentas por algo como el hecho de que no tenia interés en las mujeres de ninguna manera

´´Si Cersei tiene un segundo hijo habrá que empujar por conseguir que sea nombrado señor de Bastion de Tormentas y hay que conseguir de alguna manera que Jaime salga de la guardia Real. Necesito a mi heredero aquí donde podre educarlo para gobernar y donde tu podras ayudarlo junto con tus hijos en caso de ser necesario``. Ya era bastante malo con el hecho de que el había tenido un hijo enano pero como si fuera igual de malo resultaba que su hijo no podía tener niños por el simple hecho de que era un guardia real simplemente bastante malo en la opinión de Tywin algo que necesitaba ser solucionado de inmediato

´´¿No has pensado que tal vez en vez de sacar a Jaime de su posición deberías tal vez tomar a uno de los hijos de Cersei como Pupilo y enseñarle todo lo que es posible? Es cierto que Jaime es tu hijo pero debes de reconocer que la cago de lo lindo al ser su típico sin cerebro. Tal vez deberías de buscar alguien mas adecuado como un nieto nacido de la unión entre el rey y la reina. Te daría mas seriedad a la situacion y nadie podría debatir que sea tu heredero ni siquiera los que quieran ver a nuestra casa en ruinas``. Kevan pensó que había encontrado una solución y su hermano estaba al parecer considerando dicha opción ya que se veía pensativo

´´Ya veremos. Primero vamos a esperar lo que sale del viente de mi hija. Si nace un segundo niño lo reclamare como heredero de la casa Lannister y lo traeré aquí antes de que Cersei pueda decir nada. He oído como habla de su primer nacido y es una completa idiota. No dejare que un posible heredero de nuestra familia``. Esa era su ultima decisión y seria definitiva. Podrían haber reclamado Bastion de Tormentas quizás pero había que tener en cuenta que Robert podía ser un poco en contra de ello. Había oído que el hombre no tenia la mejor de las relacione con su estúpida hija

´´En otro asunto a ser tenido en cuenta tu petición de que yo sea nombrado señor de la moneda ha sido completamente rechazada. En vez de eso Jon Arryn ha traido a un joven llamado Petyr Baelish. En la apariencia parece ser un joven adecuado para el puesto pero lo he tenido observado y he descubierto que es un hombre que tiene muchas cosas detrás de su espalda. Es un embaucador y un ladron. Con el en la posición de maestro de la moneda quizás podamos hacer algo con el reino haciéndolo en deuda con nosotros fortaleciendo nuestra posición``. No había sido difícil descubrir acerca del joven. Aunque talentoso en el engaño uno no juega al juego durante la mayor parte de su vida sin aprender a controlar mejor las cosas

´´Bien eso son buenas noticias para nuestra casa que se vera consirablemente beneficiada. Lo has hecho bien Kevan. Lo has demostrado una vez mas que eres un hermano en el que puedo confiar adecuadamente. Sin embargo algo me dice que ahora vienen malas noticias. Tienes la costumbre de contarme cosas buenas antes que las malas``. Tywin conocía muy bien a sus hermanos como para saber lo que tenían en mente y lo que los hacia pensar por lo que cuando vio a su hermano soltar un suspiro cansado sabia que el había estado en lo cierto. Estas eran las buenas noticas pero las malas venían ahora

´´Nuestro único modo de espionaje fiable en el Norte son los Bolton. Los Stark estan en una feroz caceria para asegurarse por todos los medios que no hay ningun medio que escapa a su control. El Niño Stark es un pensador bastante decente que dedujo fácilmente nuestros espias y los ha eliminado. No he recibido informes de ellos en una temporada y solo he recibido información de los Bolton``. Era una cosa buena que los Stark fueran completamente estúpidos en la mente de Kevan por no destruir a su enemigo cuando se les dio la oportunidad. Gracias a eso los Bolton y Whitehills seguían dándole información a ellos con tal de ver dañada la casa Stark de alguna manera

´´La única información que teníamos confirmada era la terminación de la reconstrucción de la reconstrucción de Foso Cailin. Debo decir que si esa era la forma en que era el antiguo castillo no me extraña que nadie pudiera someterlo de ninguna manera. Es monstruoso hermano quizás por lo menos solo un tercio mas pequeño que Harrenhall hermano``. Habia sido una vista imponente por decir como minimo. Muros de cincuenta metros de altura con Veinte torres a su alrededor que al parecer tenían lo que parecían ser balistas. Era casi tan grande como Harrenhall con una gran cantidad de casas para los que vivirían allí que se dividirían entre soldados, cocineros y el herrero con el gran torreon de setenta metros que era el hogar del señor

´´Tambien he recibido una información de lo mas única. Las fortalezas Norteñas no estan hechas únicamente de piedra. No se como se las han arreglado pero han hecho muros mas fuertes y resistentes al hacer una integración de hierro en ellos. Los muros son de casi medio metro de espesor hermano. Son monstruosidades. Han usado claramente el dinero que se les dio sabiamente para la reconstrucción del lugar``. Era simplemente una idea bastante aterradora si el tenia que ser sincero y solo sabían acerca de Foso Cailin no quería imaginarse el resto de las grandes fortalezas de los Stark

Tywin se sintió como si no lo pudiera creer ¿Cómo había podido pasar esto? Con fortalezas tan resistentes el sabia que ahora el Norte seria difícil de tomar afortunadamente aun tenían la via marítima o al menos eso es lo que pensó hasta que vio que su hermano se movia completamente nervioso como aterrado por algo. Su hermano kevan no se asustaba con casi nada por lo que sea lo que sea lo que lo tenia asustado era realmente una cosa mala y temia su reacción. Por suerte el nunca haría daño a su hermano de ninguna de las maneras

´´Me han llegado informes de un gran astillero en la isla del oso donde estan construyendo barcos. Son diferentes a cualquier cosa que hayamos visto. La única razon por la que sabemos de ellos es por el hecho de que uno de nuestros barcos bajo mis ordenes se acerco y tuvo que huir rápidamente. Tambien vieron la nueva fortaleza Puerto de Dragon Sea Point hermano y una vez mas los Stark se han vuelto a sobresalir en ello``. Sobresalir era quedarse corto. No sabia como se llamaba el lugar pero si sabia que el lugar en cuestión podía considerarse como una gran fortaleza militar muy fácil de defender

´´Se divide en tres zonas. La primera barrera es para los que vienen al Norte y vienen en los barcos allí descansaran y se diviertan. Luego hay otra barrera donde viven las personas que trabajan en el puerto: marineros Norteños y soldados de lugar para mantener el puerto defendido. Y una ultima barrera donde esta el hogar de los futuros señores. Se parece a un hexágono con un punto séptimo en el gran torreon donde vivirán los señores``. El lugar había sido de lo mas sorprendente. El puerto podía fácilmente tener cien de las nuevas naves del Norte o posiblemente mas según la gente que lo había visto. Las barreras eran de alto de la misma altura que Foso Cailin bueno al menos la primera, la segunda era mas alta y la tercera aun mas y tan anchas como ellas y estaban compuestos del mismo material. Era sorprendente

´´Esta es información muy problemática Kevan. En solo seis años supuestamente el Norte se ha convertido en nuestro mayor rival político y todo parece girar en torno al niño Stark ya que hasta la fecha nunca se había dado ningun caso como este. Son malas noticias que deben ser controladas de inmediato. Normalmente habría sugerido la muerte del niño pero en este momento no seria una buena idea y conociendo a nuestra suerte se nos descubriría ¿hay algo mas del Norte que hayas averiguado?``. Esta información era de lo mas problemática en su mente y algo tendría que hacerse con esta información mas tarde o mas temprano y el sabia que la mejor forma de zanjarlo era matar al niño

´´No. Los Bolton solo me han pasado la información necesaria. Como ya no son la segunda casa mas podersa es un hecho. Ellos y los Whitehills estan siendo poco a poco derrotados y sus perdidas son considerables si soy sincero. Actualmente y por un amplio margen debido a sus casas cadete los Stark son el máximo poder. Los Karstark con el control completo de Skagos, los Cailstark con el control de foso Cailin y los Montstark con el control de la cordillera del Norte y eso sin contar con los Stark los tienen por completo controlados y si a eso se le añade el poder Dustin, Glover y Mormont su fuerza supera por muchísimo a los Bolton``. El único apoyo que podrían recibir los Bolton estaba en los Whitehill y el apoyo de interferencia de los Ryswell nada mas

´´Entonces en realidad no tenemos ninguna forma de hacer daño a los Stark de verdad. Ellos son el poder supremo en el Norte de la misma manera que nosotros lo somos en las tierras Occidentales. Pidele a los Bolton que hagan todo lo posible por recabar información de los Stark por todos los medios. Quizas encontremos una manera de hacerles daño en lo mas profundo de su ser``. No se detendría. Convertiria su legado en uno que nadie podría jamás cuestionar esa era su ambicion. Desgraciadamente su año no comenzaba bien porque le llego un sirivente comunicándole una mala noticia: los Greyjoy habían atacado Lannisport

* * *

 **-King´s Landing-**

La ciudad Roja. Ese es el nombre por el que muchos se referían a Desembarco del rey por varias razones. Lo primero era la piedra rojiza de la que estaba hecha. Un color bastante bueno. El otro era un poco menos agradable como era un recordatorio de la matanza orquestada por Tywin Lannister cuando tomo la ciudad en nombre de Robert Barathenon. Ni que decir tiene que la gente no perdonaba eso por nada en el mundo y muchos recordaban con claro odio las acciones de los soldados Lannister cuando se lanzaron al frenesí salvaje y eso que ya habían pasado seis años desde aquel dia fatídico

Jon Arryn gimio internamente. Tanto trabajo que hacer. Tanto esfuerzo que hacer y hay ocasiones en las que se preguntaba si valia la pena. Habia elevado a Robert para ser un digno gobernante pero desde la muerte de Lyanna Stark las cosas se habían torcido por completo con el estar menos interesado en los asuntos. Con un rey ausente todo el peso del reino caia sobre sus hombros y debido a la presión de varias familias no tenia mas remedio que tratar por todos los medios de evitar la extensión de poder de dichas personas. Era molesto y era cansado y hay veces que pensaba que no daba el resultado que quería

Tywin lannister era un hombre inteligente y astuto. Sabia que para poder gobernar Robert necesitaba una cosa que consolidara su reino. Habría sinceramente preferido a la chica Stark. De esa manera cualquier petición de los Norteños acerca del dinero por las perdidas no se habría podido hacer pero la chica había muerto y eso significo tener que pagar a los Stark por las perdidas y no ayudo el fracaso en encontrar al niño Stark. Aunque Robert no se lo tenia en cuenta sabia que había perdido el apoyo del Norte por completo haciendo entonces que tuviera que buscar apoyo en solo dos reinos: su reino y las tierras de la tormenta

No hay que equivocarse. Su opinión de los Norteñas era la misma que el resto de los reino del sur y es que eran nada mas que barbaros y ya esta pero nunca se atrevería a decir eso porque su principal competidor por el dominio de las tierras del valle era muy unido a los Stark por mucho que le disgustara ya que los Royce aunque ya no eran los gobernantes del Valle si tenían una gran cantidad de poder y apoyo. Eran el equivalente de los Reyne para los Arryn y siempre tenia que andarse con ojo con ellos. El hecho es que no tenia un heredero directo y el chico Hardying era un inútil en el mejor de los casos

Habia cosas que lo molestaban. Como el hecho de que el niño Stark era el que mandaba en realidad en el Norte. Habia oído que Ned apenas decía nada y solo estaba de acuerdo con sus planes. Era otra forma de lamentación. Sabia que si Ned hubiera sido el que fuera a mandar el Norte entonces nunca habría pedido una compensación por la guerra. Sin embargo el niño lo hizo lo cual lo tenia considerablemente molesto ya que el niño no solo había sacado una considerable cantidad de dinero pero es que además de eso el niño estaba potenciando significativamente el Norte

Tambien el niño al estar con vida hizo que los Tully estuvieran mas que molestos. Hoster estaba rechinando dientes desde el dia e que lo conoció pensando en todo lo que había perdido. Fue desde entonces que había perdido el apoyo de los Tully. Hoster y el habían hecho un trato. Hoster tenia descendencia en el Norte como Gobernante y a cambio el lo apoyaría en todas sus políticas. El niño gobernaba en el Norte pues entonces ya no había trato. Una vez mas culpa del niño que solo dos de los siete reinos estaban detrás de el apoyándolo por lo que tenia que hacer lo que sea para controlar todo mejor

Era una situacion molesta en la que estaba si tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo. No podía confiar en mas que aquellos que le habían demostrado clara lealtad pero hasta ellos podían ser comprados. No sabia exactamente que hacer en todo caso y se sentia en algunos momentos superados por la presión de la posición. Tenia que encontrar una manera de resolver todos los problemas del reino lo antes posible o de lo contrario el se veía cayendo de la posición que estaba. Necesitaba una distracción. Algo que hiciera que todos los conspiradores se centraran en otros puntos

Sin embargo fue llevado de vuelta a la realidad cuando las puertas de la sala de la Mano se abrieron. Por ella entraron los integrantes que debían mantener a Poniente en lo mas alto: Stannis Baratehon señor de los Barcos, Renly baratheon señor de las leyes, Pycelle el Gran maestre, Varys Maestro de Susurros y finalmente Petyr Baelish maestro de la moneda. Cada uno de los presentes ocupaba una parte importante del poder de Poniente aunque si era sincero el habría colocado a personas diferentes para las diferentes posiciones de todo el consejo aunque no tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo de todos modos

Pycelle no era digno de confianza en lo mas minimo. El hombre era leal a los Lannister hasta la medula. La prueba estaba por supuesto en el hecho de que Pycelle había traicionado al Rey Aerys por lo que la confianza en el era una cosa que no existía precisamente. Era también el hecho de que no sabia si el tenia sus propios planes. La Orden de Maestres era una fuerza a ser tenida en cuenta pues eran los únicos que producían aquellos con conocimientos médicos y otras artes asi como ser los que proporcionaban la educación de los jóvenes de sus casas. En pocas palabras tenían una gran cantidad de poder detrás de ellos

Renly había sido elegido como Maestro de Leyes mas que nada porque quería evitar por todos los medios que los Lannister colocaran a alguien de su bolsillo ahí. Sin embargo había oído que no era muy querido en las Tierras de la Tormenta y algunos señores estaban pensando en sugerir que el hijo de bastardo Edric Tormenta sea legitimado para poder de esta manera ocupar el bastion de Tormentas. El no estaba de acuerdo con eso ya que necesitaba a Renly para tener una fuerza de respaldo por todos los medios pero no sabia lo que pensaría exactamente Robert ya que con el en la mente nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar

Stannis bueno era un hombre del que se podía confiar. No era un jugador del juego y fácilmente el hombre tenia tolerancia cero para las llamadas posturas de relajación ya que era muy militante. Pero era como el hierro. No le gustaba cambiar. No le gustaba moldearse y era de los que una vez que ha tomado una decisión nada lo cambia. Tampoco ayudaba en nada que Stannis era un hombre que pensaba que una vez tomada una posición todos los que estaban por debajo y atados debían lealtad inmediata no pensando que tenia que ganársela. Pero en una situacion como la que tenia ahora el era el mejor de sus aliados

Varys era un enigma. Había apoyado al rey Loco pero debido a la importancia de su red de espionaje el había sido mantenido. En lo que a el se refiere no se podía fiar de el de ninguna de las maneras porque estaba aunque según el interesado en el Bienestar del reino el no sabia donde se clasificaba el Bienestar. Pero debido a su importancia de valor estratégico no podía hacer nada para sacárselo de encima y sabia que tenia que mantenerlo al menos por el momento hasta que demostrase que no solo no era leal sino que tenia otras cosas en mente

Petyr era un joven que el había traido debido a su buen hacer en su deber como controlador de los fondos de Puerto Gaviota. Era un hombre que en opinión personal de Jon era digno de confianza aun a pesar de haber comenzado tan hacia abajo. Se podía confiar mas en el que en los Lannister por lo que le había confiado la mas importante de las posiciones la de maestro de la moneda ya que el mas importante para un reino era el que controlaba la moneda. Confiaba en que el haría un buen trabajo teniendo en cuenta el tipo de vida que llevaba Robert de gastar y derrochar

´´Me alegra de que todos estemos reunidos hoy ya que me gustaría un informe detallado de cada uno de los miembros acerca de las diferentes cosas que han sucedido en los siete reinos``. Jon miro a cada uno de los presentes esperando una adecuada respuesta y esperando en realidad que tuvieran algo con lo que satisfacerlo. Era mejor tener un completo control de todo y recordarles a estas personas que trabajan y servían al reino por todos los medios por lo que no podían dar por sentado las posiciones. El primero en decidir hablar fue el propio Petyr que parecía mas bien con ganas de decir algo

´´Mi señor mano he hecho algunos números y creo que podemos encontrarnos ante un serio problema. El nivel de vida de la reina y el rey son excesivos y los fondos que entran no son lo bastante adaptables para la situacion en la que estamos. Creo que tendremos que subir los impuestos para lograr esto``. Petyr escondió detrás de una sonrisa todo lo que sentia. Estaba cada dia mas cerca de demostrar que cualquier acon cerebro podía conseguir el poder. Su venganza contra los Stark pronto seria culminada asique el estaba de lo mas feliz en ese mismo momento

´´Ya veo. Las subidas de impuestos nunca son bien recibidas. Y los únicos reinos que podrían soportar subidas son el Norte y las Tierras de Occidente. Subir los impuestos de manera desmesurada de ninguno de los lados seria peligroso. Cersei se quejaría o Robert no tomaria a bien que sus amigos Norteños se vean afectados de ninguna manera. Gracias por las palabras Petyr voy a darles un poco de pensamiento``. Era todo lo que podía prometer dada la situacion. No podía simple y únicamente decir de subir los impuestos de ambos reinos porque podrían tomarselo muy a mal y trabajaría en contra del pacifismo que el quería en el reino

El sabia que ambos reinos eran ricos. Era la única explicación que podía dar. Los Lannister con sus venas de oro eran casi imposibles de superar ¿pero que es lo que le había dado una oportunidad de levantarse al Norte? Era una pregunta que el no tenia respuesta y sinceramente quería respuestas acerca de lo que estaba pasando en el Norte. Por lo que miro a Varys que cuando sintió su mirada decidio continuar la conversación acerca de lo que el pensaba era una respuesta mas adecuada de la situacion en general

´´Mis pajaritos no han podido descubrir mucho acerca del Norte. Esta hermetico y los cazan con suma facilidad mi señor. Por el momento una razon por la que tienen acceso a mas fondos es debido al hecho de que no tienen motivos para comprar comida de fuera. Los señores del Rio han estado drenando secos a los Norteños todo este tiempo. Y cuando se supo que no había matrimonio entre Tully y Stark para mantener la posición de señor del Norte trataron de volver a las viejas andadas para someter al reino. Por desgracia Hadrian Stark había tenido amigos con capacidad de aquirir semillas de determinados alimentos y salieron bien de todo esto``. Varys no había podido creerse la suerte del niño cuando la descubrió y estaba aun mas molesto por el Norte estar creciendo poderoso

´´Eso es una buena noticia. Con mas dinero que gastan en ellos podríamos hacer que los pagaran en impuestos lo cual beneficiaria considerablemente la reino``. Petyr no tenia la mas minima intención de dejar a los Stark crecer fuertes y poderosos por nada en el mundo. Su lugar era el de abajo y además no iba a dejar que los que le quitaron a Catelyn se salieran con la suya mas aun ese insufrible Hadrian Stark hijo de Brandon Stark. Suya seria la venganza

´´No podemos. Las leyes estipulan que la única manera de poder hacer un aumento de los impuestos en la familia Stark es cuando obtienen ganancias del comercio y debido a que no realizan ningun comercio que genere grandes cantidades de dinero no podemos simple y únicamente decirles que vamos a aumentar sus impuestos. Seria aun peor porque he oído que Hadrian Stark esta empleando el dinero para ayudar al pueblo mas que nada y si tratásemos de meternos en medio no solo nos odiarían sino que además ganaríamos la furia del Norte que nunca perdona``. Renly había estudiado las leyes muy a fondo para hacer bien su trabajo y por eso cuando se le dio la oportunidad de poner en su lugar a Petyr lo disfruto

´´Enfurecer al Norte es lo ultimo que queremos. Ya tenemos una situacion de lo mas tensa. Los Martell siguen increíblemente molestos por el hecho de que la hija de Elia se ha tenido que casar con los Norteños y no han dirigido ni una sola palabra al exterior. Y luego estan las islas del hierro de los que no tenemos el mas minimo control en este mismo momento``. Jon no quería problemas. Enfrentaria a los Norteños cuando la situacion fuera necesaria pero en este mismo momento no era una buena idea y no quería la ira de los señores del Norte centrarse en el trono de hierro. No perdonaban todavía lo que paso en la guerra

´´Mis fuentes sin embargo también han añadido algo de preocupacion. No se que es lo que estan tramando los Stark pero estan produciendo una gran fuerza militar naval. Han convertido la isla del oso en lo que parece un astillero naval par aproducir naves de guerra y comercio. Son diferentes. Se las llama bergantines a las naves mas rapidas mientras que las naves de conflicto se llaman Galeaza que son también muy rapidas pero mas diseñadas para la destrucción``. Habia sido una noticia que no le había hecho gracia al señor de los susurros. El Norte era imposible de invadir por tierra y hasta el momento su mayor ventaja era un ataque naval. Y ahora ya no seria de esta manera

´´¿una flota naval para hacer frente a que exactamente? Es desconocido pero también hay la posibilidad de que los Stark estan pensando en cubrir sus flancos. El niño puede pensar en que tener el control de una marina poderosa hara mas fuerte a su reino. No puedo decir que se equivoca ya que esta en lo cierto. Con una marina poderosa bajo su mando las posibilidades de cualquiera oponerse a ellos o asaltarlos por via marina son menores``. Stannins no era satisfecho con eso. Una flota era un bien muy valioso e importante y cuantas mas naciones tengan flotas mas difícil seria controlarlas por todos los medios. Si al Norte con sus defensas naturales e añades una flota poderosa tienes un reino mas difícil de dominar

´´Y antes de que digas nada Baelish me temo que el dinero de las flotas y de las estructuras del Norte no sale ni de comercio ni explotaciones sino del dinero que le dio el rey cuando se decidio compensar a los Norteños por las perdidas por lo que no podemos decir nada. El joven Stark claramente esta tratando por todos los medios de sacar un poco de beneficio de dicho oro haciendo importantes inversiones en sus dominios``. Jon no hablo feliz recordando la perdida de cinco millones de Dragones. Era mucho dinero pero el sabia que si hubiera tratado de impedirlo por alguna razon habría perdido aun mas la cara con el Norte

´´El hecho de que estén construyendo una flota me hace cuestionar que buscan hacer exactamente. Estamos de ojos ciegos en el Norte. Diagame lord Varys ¿hay algun detalle que podamos apreciar adecuadamente acerca de los Norteños? Cualquier detalle seria beneficioso para mi como Maestro de la Moneda``. Lease como el quería saber los movimientos de los Stark para bloquearlos. Por desgracia su red de espionaje no abarcaba el Norte. Los únicos de los que podían depender en el Norte eran los Bolton y no había mucho mas que pudieran hacer con ellos ya que cualquier cosa dicha por los Bolton o sus aliados al trono poniendo mal al resto del Norte los llevaría a sospechar de ellos

El Norte tenia una ley que muchos temia: la ley de casa extranjera. Cuando una casa extranjera trataba de influir en una de las casas internas para hacer cumplir una agenda el gobernante del Norte estaba en su perfecto derecho de ejecutar a dicha casa al considerarse como una casa traidora al Norte. Si de alguna manera el Bolton o los Whitehills decían algo que podía afectar al Norte y los Norteños lo descubrían la casa seria eliminada destruyendo en el proceso los únicos ojos que tenían en el Norte. Hace cinco años sabían que los Bolton se podrían haber atrevido ahora ya no

Y nadie quería perder los únicos ojos que quedaban en el Norte por lo que no tenían mas remedio que limitar mucha de la información que entraba por los Bolton. Varys sabia de lo que hablaba. Los Bolton le habían comunicado que los Stark estaban dándole apoyo a cada una de las casas leales para impulsarlos hacia lo mas alto. No ayudo tampoco que habían descubierto muchas vetas de oro, plata y minerales preciosos. Pero Varys sabia que si decía lo mas minimo los Stark sospecharían de un solo obejtivo y finalmente lo descubrirían y los Bolton y Whiehills en el estado que estaban contra todas las familias del Norte serian aplastados. Pero esta información bien podía ayudar en otras cosas

Fue entonces cuando un soldado entro llevando un informe con una información que solo Varys se había esperado pero que había ocultado a todos. Las islas del hierro estaban entrando en rebelión y habían atacado Lanisport y las islas escudo. Era una guerra una vez mas. Cada uno lo vio a su manera. Varys solo oculto una sonrisa pensando en que esto solo haría mas daño a los siete reinos mientras que al mismo tiempo esperaba que sus planes hubieran tenido éxito por completo

* * *

 **-Winterfell. El Norte-**

El Archimaestre Marwyn había cambiado. Antes en la ciudadela había sido un hombre regordete debido a la vida que se vivía en la ciudadela. Pero todo había cambiado cuando llego al Norte. Aun recordaba el dia que el joven lord Stark envio (obligado) una carta a la ciudadela acerca de que necesitaba un maestre debido a que el maestre Lewin se iria a Foso Cailin con su tio Ned Stark. Por supuesto la ciudadela había querido enviar a un maestre de las tierras de Occidente para poder tener uan vigilancia del Norte que estaba evolucionando sin ellos poder hacer nada pero el se había adelantado

No había ninguna ley que implicaba que los Archimaestres no podían de ninguna manera servir a una gran casa. Gomon el archimaestre de los Tyrell era en si mismo un archimaestre y aun asi el hombre se había colocado en la posición de maestre de Highgarden por lo que no tenían ninguna razon para negarle su petición de colocarse en el Norte. Diablos aunque perderían un espia algunos habían pensado que era una idea mas que adecuada porque significaba perderlo de vista. A el no le había importado. Se había llevado a los acolitos que le eran enteramente leales a el y había llegado al Norte con el interés de conocerlo

El tuvo una visión de un niño nacido. No sabia quien era. Esta visión llego cortesía de las velas de vidriagon de la ciudadela. El fue entonces capaz de ver al niño, un niño capaz de usar la magia de una manera que no debería de haber sido capaz. Fue testigo de demostraciones de poder que no se creía capaz de ninguna manera. Y después de eso el decidio buscarlo ¿pero como encontrarlo? Eso fue difícil hasta que escucho que dos guerreros del Norte fueron salvados por un ungüento único del que nunca nadie había ido hablar. El supo entonces que lo había encontrado: el heredero de la casa Stark era su niño mágico. Claro que el primer año no pudo llegar hasta el pero cuando envio la carta acerca de la necesidad de un maestre lo vio como su oportunidad. Aun recordaba esa reunión

* * *

 _ **-Escena Retrospectiva-**_

Marwyn acababa de salir de su carro mirando con una expresión bastante impresionada. La antigua Winter Town había desaparecido para dejar ver una ciudad inmensa del tamaño de Antigua. No sabia como Stark había podido lograr esto pero también podía ver que no todo el lugar estaba habitado. Se preguntaba que había en toda esta ciudad. Su curiosidad lo estaba comiendo pero avanzo queriendo conocer al niño mago. Queria saber mas, quería aprender mas. No quería andarse corto y quería aprender el máximo posible por lo que siguió al hombre que lo había estado esperando en las puertas de la ciudad grande que aun tenia que ser rodeada por una muralla

Mark había llegado a Winterfell después de que Hadrian le ofreciera la posición de Castellano de Invernalia. Se había quedado de piedra. El era un miembro cadete de familia Ryskwell y no se había esperado semejante accion. Su familia también se había srprendido considerablemente y el había aceptado de buena gana. La razon de esto era que hadrian pensaba que un hombre que había servido en una guerra y sangrado tanto por su familia merecía una recompensa adecuada. El nunca había pensado que el señor de Invernalia seria una persona tan justa pero estaba contento con su posicion

Tambien ocupaba por el momento la posición de Maestro de armas ya que Hadrian pensaba que por el momento al no tener un hombre que ocupe dicho puesto el necesitaba alguien de esa posición. Rodrick Cassel se había trasladado como Maestro de armas de Foso Cailin por lo que Hadrian estaba sin dicha posición. De todos modos el solo sabia que Hadrian Stark era un joven que sabia recompensar adecuadamente a sus hombres. Diablos lo ultimo que sabia Hadrian había contactado a varias personas de Essos para que su familia en los Riachuelos pueda adquiri caballos mas grandes con los que mezclar la cria del Norte con el objetivo de crear una especie mas grande y mas fuerte

Rodrick pensaba que su joven señor no precisaba de un Maestre. Diablos de lo que el sabia su joven señor posiblemente sabia mas que señores del Norte. Pero el había explicado que precisaba de alguien que enseñara las artes medicas algo en lo que el no era tan hábil de ahí la presencia. Rdrick al igual que muchos del Norte desconfiaba de la orden. Es decir ¿Cómo confiar en ellos cuando resulta que los Maestres eran casi todos del sur y nunca del Norte. Simplemente en su opinión no eran dignos de confianza y era mejor andarse con ojo con ellos

Marwyn siguió al hombre y se dio cuenta de que la antigua puerta de madera de la fortaleza de Invernalia ahora era de piedra. Los muros eran mas altos asi como se podía ver que las torres no estaban para nada dañadas. El suponía que esto tenia que ver con el hecho de que el joven señor podía fácilmente haber usado dinero para cubrir las reconstrucciones pero el sabia mucho mejor. Había algo de magia. Sintio la magia. Nunca en su vida ni siquiera en Ashai se había sentido tanta magia concentrada lo que le hizo sentir que estaba mas de acuerdo con lo que había hecho

En la sala de los Stark no el salón sino su sala privada Hadrian estaba tranquilamente pensado. Vale que la nueva sala era un poco mas lujosa. En vez de piedra de granito era de marmol negro. Los miembros eran de madera de Ebano y las cistalerias de las ventanas eran de un color gris oscuro con motivos de lobos en ellas. Habia tenido que usar transmutación en todo esto pero no le había importado. Dejalo ser un poco vanidoso todos tienen derechos a sus pequeños pecados y el al igual que cualquier persona normal no era diferente a eso de tener pecados por supuesto

Cuando la puerta se abrió por ella entraron Mark y su nuevo maestre. Hadrian siendo la persona que era entro un momento en la mente del maestre buscando lo que quería. Descubrir que era un Archimaestre era una cosa de lo mas divertida para el ya que nunca se podría haber imaginado a uno de los mas altos cargos venir. Lo que lo sorprendió que este hombre ansiaba aprender acerca de la magia. Era un hombre que buscaba la magia como un hombre con una misión y es por eso que estaba allí ya que al parecer unas velas especiales le habían dado una visión de el

´´Buenos días Mark. Gracias por traer al maestre hasta aquí. Si quieres puedes volver a tu tarea anterior o si no tienes nada que hacer puedes usar el tiempo como quieras``. Hadrian trato de ser amable con su subordinado que asintió a las palabras de su señor antes de dejarlo solo aunque no sin antes lanzarle una mirada al maestre como dándole una advertencia de que era mejor para el no cometer ningun error

Marwyn miro al joven. No, no era joven. Lo había visto en sus visiones. Era un hombre mayor. Un veterano de guerra de mas años y antigüedad de lo que nadie se podría haber llegado jamás a imaginar por lo que en la mente de Marwyn sabia que no debía dirigirse mal a la persona que tenia delante y sacar lentamente el motivo por el que estaba allí. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que el joven delante suya estaba mas bien divertido como si su presencia lo entretuviera por alguna razon

´´Buenos días archimaestre Marwyn, también llamado Marwyn el mago. Debo decir que el dia en que conozco a un miembro de tu orden que no es un imbécil es todo un regalo para la vista y mas aun teniendo en cuenta el tema que tanto deseas aprender``. Hadrian había decidido sacar el tema a relucir lo antes posible. Vio que había sacado de lugar al hombre que claramente no había esperado de ninguna manera que el sabia para lo que venia. Pero Hadrian no podía culparlo de ninguna manera. Nunca se había encontrado con alguien como el después de todo

´´Gracias por el cumplido. Supongo que ahora que sabes para que estoy aquí tendras cosas en mente ¿no es asi?``. Marwyn tenia que haber sabido que el joven que tenia delante ya lo había visto venir con su capacidad de ver la mente. No estaba contento por ello y podía decir sin ninguna duda de que lo molestaba considerablemente que una persona se hubiera metido en su mente pero el hombre que tenia delante no se fiaba de su orden por lo que era de lo mas lógico que hiciera todo en su mano para garantizar que el no iba a ser un enemigo escondido debajo de su techo

´´Si. Usted no es lo que yo había esperado. Casi había esperado un lameculos al que habría tenido que introducir en su mente y haber aplastado su mente antes de que le diera las ordenes de lo que quería que hiciera pero usted es diferente. Usted quiere aprender la magia. Puedo simpatizar. La magia es una cosa bastante impresionante si soy sincero. Estoy dispuesto a enseñarte magia si estas dispuesto a colaborar conmigo en mis planes para el Norte. Una cosa por otra cosa``. Hadrian era un firme creyente de hacer las cosas con un intercambio equitativo. Hadrian no podía aparecer como el que impartía el conocimiento medico pero Marwyn si podía hacerlo por lo que darle dicha posición era lo mejor que podía hacer

´´¿me enseñarías magia? ¿y a cambio solo tendría que ponerme de tu lado en las posiciones que quieres sin informar detalladamente a la ciudadela? Me estas ofreciendo lo que siempre he anhelado pero que siempre me han dicho que no es posible y solo me pides que traicione a una orden que me ha menospreciado. Creo que puedo decir que estas ofreciéndome mucho mas de lo que yo mismo había esperado al venir hasta aquí. Casi había pensado que tendría que forzarte a ceder a mis peticiones``. Marwyn tenia que hacer cálculos en su mente. Tenia que saber mejor aun la situacion en la que se encontraba. Sin embargo el ultimo paso era que le pedían que traicionara a la orden una cosa no demasiado difícil de hacer teniendo en cuenta lo que ellos siempre habían pensado de el

´´He visto tu mente. La magia significa mucho para ti. Te uniste a la ciudadela con la esperanza de aprender mas acerca de la magia creyendo que sus infitas cantidades de conocimiento adquirido tendrían el conocimiento que tanto buscas. Sin embargo no era asi ¿verdad? Prohíben la magia porque es un poder que no pueden controlar. La magia es una fuerza incontrolable y por tanto desde el punto de vista de los maestres debe ser destruida. La razon por la que te ofrezco lo que buscas es porque puedo sacar también mucho beneficio. No soy una sociedad de bondad ni nada de eso``. Hadrian vio claramente al hombre estar decidiendo que hacer. Pero sabia su respuesta. Y por eso le entrego un documento que había formado para todos aquellos que ocuparan posiciones de poder

´´Si firmas este documento te enseñare magia. Como he mencionado quiero algo de ti. Tengo muchos conocimientos que pueden ayudar al Norte pero el camino medico no lo puedo mostrar asi como asi ya que se veria sospechoso. Ahí es donde tu entras. Si aceptas mi contrato te enseñare magia y te ayudare a mostrar al mundo mas y mas cosas de las que los maestres seguramente no estarán satisfechos``. Hadrian vio al hombre sonreir ante la idea de molestar a los maestres pero no podía culparlo después de todo. Los maestres eran prohibitivos y este hombre era un poco demasiado libre para sus gustos por lo que su oferta era demasiado buena

Marwyn no se lo pensó. Leyo el documento que tenia delante. Basicamente era un contrato de lealtad. El prometia no vender los secretos del Norte ni hacer daño a la dinastía gobernante y a cambio Hadrian se ofrecia a darle un pago adecuado y equitativo que en este caso seria la enseñanza de la magia. Cualquiera habría pensado que era un poco demasiado pero Marwyn miro por un momento a Hadrian antes de firmar el documento con la pluma que le habían entregado. Con el contrato establecido el solo podía esperar a lo que aprendería bajo los dominios del mago de la guerra

* * *

 _ **-Tiempo Presente-**_

Y había aprendido mucho. No solo Hadrian le había enseñado magia pero le había enseñado mas. Mucho mas. Le había enseñado química, física, biología y matematicas. Nunca había pensado en tanto conocimiento. Hadrian había creado los libros y se los había entregado. Normalmente una persona no habría sido capaz de aprenderlos pero debido a la magia y a su oclumancia fue capaz de aprender mucho cortesía de Hadrian. También la apertura de la magia significo que su cuerpo cambio. La magia tendía a quemar muchas grasas debido al consumo de esfuerzo y energía lo cual hizo que su cuerpo pasara a ser lo que era ahora

Le habían puesto a cargo de la enseñanza de los médicos y la administración del conocimiento para la Universidad del Norte. Cuando le pregunto a Hadrian que era la universidad el se sorprendió. Un lugar donde aprender. Un lugar donde el conocimiento era utilizado y no guardado para ser mantenido. El hecho de que el había sido nombrado como el hombre para ayudar en la enseñanza de la nueva generación le gusto tanto como aprender magia. Fue un honor para alguien como el poder enseñar. Siempre le había gustado enseñar y sus acolitos lo estaban disfrutando también. En cuatro años el numero de médicos, maestros herreros y alquimistas asi como maestros de farmacia que había posiblemente le daba una ventaja considerable al Norte sobre los demás reinos

Si era sincero con la ayuda de Hadrian Stark el Norte se convertiría no solo en el mas poderoso militarmente de los reinos sino el mas avanzado en la materia de la educación. No ayudo a que Invernalia y Winter Town reflejaban el poder de los Stark. Winter Town estaba dividido en cuatro zonas. La primera zona era la zona de viviendas que en ella vivian cerca de cien mil personas posiblemente mas. Otra zona era la zona de entretenimiento que estaba con el Coliseo hecho de Granito con refuerzo de hierro. Otro punto importante eran las casas de Baño hechas de piedra caliza. Y luego estaba el anfiteatro. La siguiente zona y posiblemente la mas grande eran las zonas de cultivo y animales. Se cultivaba en invernaderos y los animales estaban en pequeñas granjas para no tener una gran cantidad. La ultima zona era la zona de trabajo y de negocio

La arquitectura de todo el pueblo era una mezcla entre un estilo que Hadrian llamo el estilo gotico y un estilo romano. No sabia lo que significaban pero lo que si sabia es que ambos estilos no solo dejaban a la zona como lo mejor sino que además reflejaba mucho mejor la construcción. Tambien se fijo en que había muchos mosaicos de vidrio que reflejaban el conocimiento del vidrio estar en la casa Stark. Algunos pensaban que era obra de Myr pero eso es porque Hadrian aun no había abierto el negocio del vidrio con el resto del mundo esperando a tener una gran cantidad de vidrieros y tener por supuesto la oportunidad de defenderse contra el ataque de Myr

La defensa de la ciudad era también muy avanzada. Las murallas estaban de cerca de cuarenta metros de altura con ser lo bastante anchas como para tener a lo largo de la muralla tres líneas de arqueros. Las torres median cincuenta metros de altura que le recordaban a la estructuva Valyria con en lo alto de la torre estar las armas de destrucción masiva de la familia Stark: los caños de Tension. El arma básicamente se basaba en un gran tubo hecho de hierro en el que había un mecanismo que almacenaba tensión y que posteriormente se soltaba para liberar su carga que era una bola explosiva hecha de un material de vidrio que contenía en su nucleo un liquido que cuando se mezclaba con el vidrio exterior era tan condenadamente volátil y potente como el fuego Valyrio francamente había seis de estas torres con cada una de ellas tener en diferentes niveles también espacios para las balistas de repetición. Era una defensa impenetrable

Marwyn estaba tranquilo pensando en todo el esfuerzo de Hadrian Stark. Las murallas alrededor de el pueblo podían no haber terminado pero las torres ya lo estaban y eso de por si solo era bastante defensa. Pero todo su pensamiento se fue cuando vio un cuervo. Por petición de Hadrian se empleaban mas lechuzas que cuervos en el Norte. Diablos Hadrian le había dicho como educar a las lechuzas a uno de sus acolitos. El cuervo podía ser de otra casa del Norte o del sur. Cuando el recibió el cuervo y leyó el mensaje se quedo blanco como un muerto

La casa Greyjoy se había sublevado y había cometido posiblemente el mayor error del mundo: habían tratado de secuestrar a Ashara y Elia cuando estaban de vuelta de su viaje a Dorne via marítima. Los emboscaron en las cercanías de Seaguard de los Mallister al parecer. Los Mallister pudieron recuperar sus cuerpos al menos

No había que ser un genio para saber lo que esto iba a significar


	7. Chapter 7

**Un nuevo capitulo. disculpo la tardanza pero cogi un virus y he estado en cama unos cuatro dias sin poder hacer una completa mierda por lo que lamento que no haya podido actualizar hasta este momento sabiendo que hay tanta gente esperando esta historia. Diablos parece que es en realidad mi historia mas buscada solo hay que ver el numero de favoritos y seguidores asi como visitas en su corto tiempo. Es simplemente increible a decir verdad y no se como expresar adecuadamente lo que siento al respecto salvo por decir gracias**

 **Ahora en este capitulo se va a ver un invento. lo he llamado cañon de tension. basicamente imaginar un cañon hecho de metal con un muelle que se puede tensar increiblemente gracias a una palanca que dispara un proyectil mucho mas largo que una balista. luego tambien esta el proyectil que es una version mejorada del fuego Valyrio muajajajaja**

 **Gracias a los seguidores de esta historia porque me dais mas ganas de escribir**

 **su historia hermana esta ya formandose aun le falta tiempo pero creo que para Enero estara lista para salir**

 **Ni Harry Potter ni ASIOF me pertenecen. de ser asi habria sido muy diferente**

* * *

 **La Guerra En La Mar. El Lobo Sangriento**

 **-Foso Cailin. El Norte-**

Hadrian Stark era un joven que sabia el amor de una madre. Sabia que una madre haría todo en su mano para garantizar que su hijo estaba a salvo. Por eso mismo había amado a su madre mas que nada en el mundo. Y por eso cuando se le comunico de la muerte de su madre la ira había sido algo que no había podido ocultar. Fue la primera vez que su magia había afectado al clima creando una tormenta que abarco todo el area. No hizo ningun daño sino que la tormenta sirvió para mostrar su ira y su dolor de eso estaba mas que seguro ya que el había querido que fuera de esta manera

La muerte de su madre lo había golpeado seriamente. Su madre que era para el un regalo del cielo había sido una cosa que lo había molestado muy seriamente y que solo lo había hecho sentir mas y mas furia. Cuando se entero del ataque a su madre supo que los Greyjoy la iban a utilizar tanto como un medio para que el Norte no se levantara como una mera mujer de placer. La ira que sentia era una cosa que nadie se atrevería a desafiar de ninguna de las maneras y mas de uno cuando miraba a sus ojos sentia miedo por lo que iba a significar seguramente para el mundo entero

Rhaenys tampoco lo había tomado a bien y fue aun peor porque ella no podría desahogarse en los greyjoy como ella quería hacer. Hadrian le había pedido que se quedara en Invernalia supervisando las construcciones y las llegadas de nuevas personas mientras el quitaba una gran cantidad de monstruos de su vista. Rhaenys había aceptado pero mas que nada porque lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que lo que les esperaba a los nacidos del hierro no era la cosa mas bonita del mundo sino que les esperaba un destino mil veces peor que la muerte. Hadrian tenia la intención de destruir sus modos de vida de principio a fin

Hace dos años que el había decidido enseñar a Rhaenys acerca de la magia. Había tenido que crearle al igual que a Marwyn un conducto ya que a diferencia de su alma que estaba habituada al uso de la magia no era lo mismo con ella y con su maestre. Ella había bajado a un area de entrenamiento personal y había dejado caer su ira y su rabia. Hadrian podía decir que la conjuración elemental de Rhaenys seria bastante poderosa cuanto mas tiempo le diera. El había sido testigo de su ira y dolor cuando creo una tormenta de fuego que consumio todo a su alcance

Hadrian podía perfectamente entender la ira de Rhaenys. Habían escapado de la muerte hace años solo para caer a manos de los Greyjoy. Rhaenys estaba fuera en busca de sangre y aunque Hadrian sabia que era malo no entregarle la cabeza de algunos Greyjoy por el simple hecho de que ella no estaba todavía lista para el combate el sabia perfectamente que ella quería la sangre de las personas que le habían quitado a su madre. Lo podía entender perfectamente porque el se sentia de la misma manera y no se detendría hasta haber conseguido la venganza que tanto ansiaba

Habia llamado a los señores mas adecuados para esta guerra. El señor Bolton no había respondido a su llamada porque el no lo había llamado. Le había indicado Roose que necesitaba de alguien que cuidara el Norte en su ausencia. Sabia que era un golpe al señor de Fuerte Terror pero era un recodatorio mas para dicho hombre que el no era el que mandaba precisamente que es lo que el buscaba hacer de todos modos ya que sabia que era el que estaba diciendo a los sureños la mayor parte de lo que podía y había descubierto

La razon por la que iban a Foso Cailin era que el había pensado que la mejor forma de resolver esto era con el hecho de que ellos habían sido llamados pero que le aspen si iba a cumplir las ordenes. Hadrian sabia que los gobernantes como Jon Arryn tenían una estrategia pero el no iba a dejar que le dijeran como comandar a sus tropas. Sus tropas eran suyas el les daría las ordenes y es mas que nada porque no se fiaba de Arryn. Habia hablado con algunos señores que estuvieron en la guerra de Robert y dijeron que Jon Arryn no tenia ningun problema con colocarlos en las líneas delanteras y colocarlos como sacrificio

No dejaría que su gente fuera sacrificada. Ademas el Norte tenia su flota Occidental que estaba compuesta por unas sesenta Galeazas y cien Bergantines. Usaria sus tropas como el pensaba que era la medida mas adecuada. Pero el se calmo cuando vio los altos e imponentes muros de Foso Cailin. Diablos se sorprendió cuando vio las tiendas de Campaña de todas las casas que habían acudido. Bolton faltando no queriendo arriesgarse a una puñalada trapera por la espalda y menos aun fiándose tras descubrir que el misero señor estaba en conversaciones con los Lannister

Las casas que el había llamado eran: Mormont, Glover, Karstark, Cailstark, Montstark, Umber, Dustin y Cerwyn. No había llamado a mas casas por la sencilla razon de que tenia que dejar fuerzas a la defensa. Los Flint servirían como protectores de Cabo kraken mientras que Hornwood, Manderly, Talhart y Ryswell se quedarían a la defensa. Hadrian no era tan tonto como para mostrar toda la fuerza del Norte. Diablos todas las casas que habían venido solo traian la mitad de sus hombres por su petición

Cuando la gente vio Hadrian muchos se inclinaron. Algunos le dieron su pesame por el fallecimiento de su madre y muchos otros le rogaron que le dieran la oportunidad de manchar el mar con la sangre de sus enemigos claramente con ansia de sed de sangre. Hadrian desmonto y entro en la fortaleza ignorando todo lo demás hasta que llego a la sala principal donde estaban sus tios junto con los señores de las casas llamadas. Ni que decir tiene que algunos sintieron la presencia de Hadrian y se sintieron de lo mas intrigados por su ira que aun no se había ido preguntándose exactamente que es lo que iba a pasar exactamente

Ned poda ver en los ojos de su sobrino una sed de sangre que solo había visto en Robert cuando supo que le habían secuestrado a su futura esposa. Era comprensible. En los ojos de su sobrino no había odio ni locura solo furia. Clara furia y dolor por el hecho de que había perdido a su madre. Y no podía tenérselo en cuenta de ninguna manera debido a que después de todo su sobrino solo había podido confiar durante su vida en su madre. Pero esa ira nunca presagiaba nada bueno para sus enemigos y sabia que si los Greyjoy se acercaban a su sobrino el los aplastaría sin ninguna duda en su mente

Benjen vio a su sobrino y supo lo que estaba rondando por su mente. Benjen había sentido lo mismo que su sobrino. Ira pura. La muerte de su padre y hermano mayor asi como el secuestro de su hermana no le había dejado un buen sabor de boca al Norteño que era el y había querido venganza por lo que les había pasado. Y su sobrino estaba igual que el. Le había arrebatado a su madre por las manos de los Greyjoy pues el haría sufrir a los greyjoy era asi de simple y sencillo y el no podía quejarse de que su sobrino tomara dichas medidas contra los señores calamares porque el sabia que es lo que se había traido a si mismos

Los señores del Norte rindieron cuentas a Hadrian. Cada uno de los presentes sabia lo que era perder a familia y seres queridos pero en este caso había sido por un vil ataque cobarde. Entendian perfectamente lo que estaba pasando el joven Hadrian pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ellos podían ver que el tenia planes en mente que seguramente estaban pasando por hacer pedazos a dichas personas nin niguna muestra de piedad. No es que ellos fueran a quejarse de ello ya que estaban mas que de acuerdo con ello ya que esto había sido un ataque contra el Norte y el Norte tenia que responder a ello con fuerza

´´Sobrino estamos aquí como pediste con lo que dijiste ¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos?``. Benejen fue el primero en salir a sacar el tema a relucir. Ned habría preferido hacerlo de manera mas tranquila pero sabia que su hermano le estaba ganando la partida por lo que no tenia mas remedio que dejarlo empezar las preguntas a el. Benejn sabia que su hermano quería ir directamente a reunirse con los ejércitos sureños por lo que sabia que mas valia que Hadrian tuviera una buena razon para esta reunión

´´Estoy aquí para discutir nuestra estrategia de guerra. No podemos simplemente salir hacia delante y cargar como tontos, hara que nos maten. Ademas me niego a que un sureño me diga como mandar a mis tropas y me importa una jodida mierda si se trata del mismísimo dios de dioses el que ha venido aquí y me dice como hacerlo``. Cuando Hadrian termino de decir lo que pensaba los demás estaban un poco tocados aunque Jon Umber pronto solto una risotada por lo que el pensaba era un comentario digno de un Sark. Ned se veía molesto pero sabia que cuando su sobrino se le metia un plan lo mejor era hacerlo

´´Jon ha pedido que vayamos a Seaguard donde esperaremos la llegada de la flota real para lanzar ataques contra las islas del hierro. Supongo por tus palabras que no estas de acuerdo con ello y que ya tienes algun tipo de plan para lanzar un ataque contra ellos por todos los medios``. Ned sabia que su sobrino estaba tramando algo y los demás norteños miraron para ver que es lo que el joven Stark tenia en mente en ese mismo momento después de todo. Y a decir verdad Hadrian tenia sus planes bastante buenos pero no sabia como seria en la estrategia de batalla

´´No voy a hacer lo que me diga un hombre que ha usado a los Norteños como un medio. Vamos a atacar a nuestra manera. Se tio que tienes un profundo respeto por Jon Arryn pero sere completamente sincero en que Jon Arryn no tiene el mejor interés del Norte en mente sino el del valle y nosotros no somos el valle asique espero que no tengas ningun problema con esto``. Hadrian podía entender los motivos detrás de su tio para apoyar al señor del valle pero el no se fiaba por varios motivos. El primero es que sus prioridades no eran las suyas y el segundo es que el hombre lo había querido tan muerto como Hoster Tully

´´Ned tienes que aceptarlo. Nosotros somos norteños y ellos son Andalos ¿recuerdas las lecciones de historia no es asi? ¿recuerdas como los Andalos conquistaron a las familias que no podían vencer verdad? Mediante matrimonios y luego haciendo cambios definitivos. No podemos dejar que eso pase en el Norte. Es nuestro hogar y acepta que todas las costumbres Andalas no son tan buenas como lo parecen. Recuerda que la fe exige un pago constante de dinero y tributo``. Benjen sabia que su hermano era firme defensor de la fe Norteña y tratato de sacar eso a relucir para ponerlo de manera definitiva de su lado cosa que al final logro

´´Bien para empezar solo he pedido que traiagais a la mitad de nuestro ejercito. Somos cuarenta mil hombres lo cual es bueno. Tengo la intención de llevarme a veinte mil conmigo para lanzar ataques contra las islas del hierro. Con nuestras Galeazas destruyendo sus barcos y los Bergantines transportando nuestras tropas estoy mas que seguro de que podremos llevar a cabo la misión sin ningun problema``. Era una estrategia simple y sencilla. Sabia que habría conflictos en unas islas y en otras. La mejor manera de ganar era asaltar y destruir sus ejércitos en el mar de ahí que fuera a lanzar el personalmente un ataque

´´No es por ofender sobrino pero ¿Por qué no llevarte a todos contigo? Es decir tendrías mas posibilidades de hacer daño a los del hierro con ataques con todas las fuerzas que hemos traido y al mismo tiempo estarías mas seguro``. Esta era una prueba. Benejn sabia como funcionaban las cosas en el Norte. Era el fuerte el que mandaba a diferencia de en el sur quien era el que supuestamente era mas bien político colocado. Benejn quería asegurarse de que su sobrino era respetado no solo por su derecho de nacimiento sino además porque era un digno líder de ser seguido

´´No ofendes tio. Lo primero es que lanzar un ataque con todas nuestras fuerzas y dejando de lado a los sureños se veria mal. No somos los únicos en ser atacados. Los Lannister y los Tyrell por mucho que odie decirlo tienen muertes que vengar no voy a ser el que les quite. Pero hay varios objetivos que quiero cumplir. Los Greyjoy se apoyan en su política de asalto pensando que los Norteños no tenemos defensa contra ellos. Quiero destruir esa mentalidad por completo y de ahí que voy a atacarlos y destruir dos de sus principales bases: Harlaw y Viejo Wyk``. Hadrian sabia que los había sorprendido solo por la reacción que tenían claramente no haberse esperado su respuesta de ninguna manera

Ambas islas eran por asi llamarlas fortalezas y de gran prestigio para los hombres del hierro. Destruir las casas que habitaban en ellas enviaría un mensaje mas que adecuado de que el Norte no perdonaba trasgresiones de ningun tipo. Era una forma de hacer las cosas mucho mas sensata y mejor que simple y únicamente lanzar un ataque contra las islas del hierro. Tambien seria una buena manera de demostrar el poder del Norte frente a las islas del hierro al hacer daño a dos de sus puntos mas importantes de las islas. Todos los señores Norteños se quedaron de piedra

Ned solto un suspiro. Sabia que su sobrino ya habría incluso ideado un plan para hacer daño a ambas islas pero el no sabia como hacerlo exactamente. No es que no fuera un buen militar el mismo es solo que el no era un marinero y no tenia la mas minima idea de cómo tratar co la amenaza que estaba en los Greyjoy en el mar por lo que el no sabia exactamente como su sobrino había planeado exactamente tratar el asunto en cuestión. Y el vio por las miradas de todos los presentes que no era el único que cuestionaba las ideas de Hadrian. Vio al joven sus piras y parecía mas decidido a responder

´´Actualmente la flota del hierro esta dividida en tras partes: Euron, Aeron y Victarion Greyjoy. Con ellos tres tener repartidos los cien barcoluengos tenemos una posibilidad única. Los barcos de Euron estan combatiendo en este mismo momento y dando problemas a los Tyrell. De lo que se ese no es nuestro problema. Nuestro problema son las dos facciones de Victarion y de Aeron que una se encuentra atacando a los Lannister y la otra por las islas del hierro. Mi intención es destruir una de esas facciones y atacar al mismo tiempo los dos templos de los hombres del hierro``. Era una estrategia simple en realidad. Muy sencilla pero vio que tenían mas preguntas por lo que Hadrian sabia que tenia que explicar adecuadamente que es lo que pasaba exactamente

´´Los Barcoluengos son rapidos y capaces de golpear con facilidad. Normalmente las Galeazas no tendrían ninguna oportunidad pero hay una ventaja. Una Galeaza tiene mas capacidad ofensiva que un barcoluengo y las nuestras especialmente. Con esto tengo la intención de destruir ambas partes de la flota del hierro y luego posteriormente atacaremos. Primero atacaremos a los de Blacktyde. Luego atacaremos a Harlaw y finalmente a Viejo Wyk. Dejaremos las otras islas para los Tyrell salvo por Pyke que será un asalto conjunto si soy creyente de la estrategia de Jon Arryn``. Y ahora ellos lo captaron. Maldita sea el pensó que necesitaba buenos capitanes marinos. Parecia que tendría que contratar marineros de Braavos para educar a posibles caputanes

´´Y en cuanto a la razon para no llevarme a todas las tropas concentradas ya lo he mencionado. Necesitamos una participación en Pyke. Ahí es donde tanto tu tio Ned como los señores de la familia Umber, Cerwyn y Dustin entrais. Los cuatro sois comandantes probados. Pero necesito a los señores Glover, Karstark, el Tio Ben y la señora Mormont para venir conmigo. Ellos serán los que espero produzcan la mayoría de los comandantes marinos y bueno se que el tio Ben no seria para nada feliz sin vigilarme como a ti tampoco te hace gracia tio Ned``. Hadrian se burlo un poco de sus tios que le dieron miradas serias antes de sonreir un poco al ser pillados en sus preocupaciones

´´Ademas las fuerzas de los Nacidos del Hierro estarán como he mencionado muy disperas y no preparadas para la aniquilación que tengo planeadas para ellos. Es mi firme intención de enviar un mensaje lo mas claro posible y eso va a implicar un poco de masacre y golpe duro por lo que espero tio que no estes a punto de asustarte por lo que vas a presenciar exactamente``. Hadrian había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que en ocasiones era la sangre y la muerte lo que servia como mejor manera de enseñar y el planeaba hacer uso de ello para impartir una muy importante lección a los nacidos del hierro: que no se puede molestar a alguien mas grande que tu

´´El problema es que una vez sepan del ataque podrían pensar en lanzar un ataque contra tu flota. Tendras que eliminar primero a uno de los tres tercios para asegurarte de que no te superan de ninguna manera militarmente Hadrian. Es eso o seras completamente superado. No estan listas todas las naves. No puedes simplemente llevarte todos los Bergatines y galeazas porque al mismo tiempo dejarían débil al Reino``. Benejn estaba preguntándose como pensaba su sobrino hacer posible esta misión suya personal contra los nacidos del hierro cuando entonces lo vio. Esa malvada sonrisa que veía cada vez que tenia un plan muy bueno

´´Planeo llevarme diez galeazas y veinte Bergantines únicamente. Con nuestras mejores armas para lanzar ataques a larga distancia no tengo la mas minima duda de que superaremos a los nacidos del hierro en su llamado campo de batalla predeterminado. Despues de eso tengo la firme intención de unirme a vosotros en el asalto de Pyke aunque no tengo la intención de participar solo quiero ver el conflicto de manera directa nada mas``. Lo que el no mencionaba es que tenia pensado hacer daño a las paredes de Pyke. Cuantas menos vidas norteñas se sacrifiquen mejor desde el punto de vista de Hadrian de ahí que fuera a estar allí mas que nada

Con eso dicho el grupo hablo de la estrategia. Como es Natural Ned pensó que ya que no iba a llevarse toda la flota occidental podrían emplearla para mover las tropas que llegaran de las demás fuerzas aliadas. Hadrian estaba en contra indicando que mostrar su posible supremacía militar marina no era la mejor de las ideas y que lo mejor que podían hacer era mas bien llamar la flota en Puerto Blanco en los mismos números que habían decidido usar manteniendo el resto de la flota Oriental oculta en Skagos. Ned estaba en contra de ocultar sus fuerzas a su mentor pero los demás señores estuvieron de acuerdo con ello

Hadrian estaba mas decidido que nunca a una meta. El atacaría primero a Blacktyde para que enviaran ya sea la fuerza de Aeron o la de Victarion. Sinceramente prefería que fuera Aeron ya que el fue el que asalto el barco de su madre por lo que tenia una cuenta pendiente con el. Sin embargo Victarion lo haría igual de bien ya que el hombre también era un bjetivo en la mente de Hadrian al cual quería usarlo como un mensaje para el buen señor de las islas del hierro. Ver morir a su familia seria seguramente un buen mensaje para enviar o al menos eso pensaba Hadrian de todo esto

* * *

 **-Mar del Atardecer. Harlaw-**

* * *

 _ **-POV Aeron Greyjoy-**_

Aeron Greyjoy era un extremista. Tenia el pensamiento que su señor el dios Ahogado estaba con ellos y el pensaba que no había fuerza marina que los pudiera discutir por supuesto. Pero aunque no los había quien pudiera discutirlo eso no impedía que hubiera de vez en cuando alguna que otra mosca molesta que aparecia con la intención de ofender a su señor de todo. Francamente le molestaba cuando la gente no entendía que de todas las deidades era la suya a de los hombres del hierro la única que importaba. Ninguna otra deidad podía competir contra ellos y sin embargo algo asi había pasado

Habian recibido informes de que los Norteños tenían ahora una flota occidental. No le importaba demasiado en realidad. No le preocupaba. Una pequeña flota como la suya no podría contra la gran flota del hierro que estaba formada por Cien Barcoluengos y varios cientos de carracas. No tenían rival en el mar era asi de simple y asi de sencillo pero nadie mas lo aceptaría de ninguna manera. Los Stark perdieron cualquier posibilidad hace tiempo. Pero de todos modos los Stark habían lanzado un ataque contra Blacktyde. Los informes que llegaban de los supervivientes eran de lo mas preocupantes si el podía ser sincero consigo mismo

Habian sacrificado hasta el ultimo hombre adulto y capaz de luchar de la casa Blacktyde. Habia sido una perdida de mas de trescientos hombres. El problema es que no fueron simplemente matados. La primera defensa fue destruida. Habían hablado de proyectiles explosivos que destruyeron por completo sus defensas de tierra antes de que llegaron cogieron al señor de la isla y todos sus soldados y los empalaron antes de prenderles fuego. Fue un duro golpe para ellos y aquellos que son firmes creyentes en la religión del dios ahogado ya que su muerte tuvo lugar en el dominio del señor de las tormentas su eterno enemigo. Por eso el con sus barcos estaba ahora en harlaw ya que una de las personas había oído que era si siguiente objetivo

Tenia treinta barcoluengos y casi cien carracas con el. Tenia la victoria en su mano o al menos eso pensaba. No pensaba que los llamados señores del rey y del Norte tuvieran lo que hay que tener para hacer una verdadera batalla naval. Cuando se vieran superados en numero el estaba mas que seguro de que retrocederían para no luchar contra un verdadero hombre como el. Despues de todo era bien sabido que los Norteños quemaron sus barcos cuando uno de sus estúpidos reyes se convirtió en un marica contra el mar. El mar era su dominio y no habría nadie que pudiera discutir eso con ellos ni ahora ni nunca

´´Mi señor no se han avistado naves enemigas en dirección a Harlaw por el momento ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que ellos van a venir hacia aquí mi señor? Es decir que podrían haber dicho lo de que este era su objetivo cuando en realidad podían querer ir a otra parte``. Uno de los subalternos de Aeron se adelanto para parlar con su señor preguntándose como tenia tanta firme confianza en que los Norteños vendrían por aquí. Mas de uno de los miembros de la tripulación estaban asustados ya que habían oído de lo que paso en Blacktyde otros estaban sedientos de sangre por lo que había pasado

´´Es muy simple. Desconozco si tienen capitanes hábiles y capaces pero tengo bien claro que ellos no se acercaran a Harlow por el otro lado ya que significaría enfrentarse a las fuerzas militares de Viejo y Grand Wyk. Su única oportunidad en realidad es venir por este camino y ya esta. Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer esos bastardos sarnosos``. Era una buena noticia en su mente ya que les permitiría sorprenderlos y pasarlos con sus armas. Es cierto que las carracas apenas tenían gente pero tenían como objetivo de engrosar sus filas y al mismo tiempo disparar sus escorpiones nada mas

´´Mi señor ¿ha oído de lo que hicieron en Blacktyde? Pasaron a los adultos que estaban de acuerdo con los saqueos por la espada o al menos los empalaron y luego los quemaron ¿podemos decir con franqueza que no hay motivo alguno para no desconfiar de estos Norteños?``. El marinero no era tonto. Sabia que habían hecho un atentado contra la vida de Ashara Dayne y habían fallado dando como resultado en la muerte de la mujer por lo que si el era sincero si el fuera el lobo mas joven estaría buscando su sangre. Sin embargo su señor no parecía en lo mas minimo preocupado

´´Incluso si eso es asi creo que hay que tener en cuenta mi fiel soldado que eso fue en tierra firme. Nosotros somos bendecidos por el Dios ahogado. Nosotros vivimos y prosperamos por el saqueo. No podemos morir simplemente porque la mar no aceptara nuestras muertes. Si ese niño Stark quiere lloriquear por la perdida de su mama alla el pero no me detendré por nada. Los Greyjoy volveremos a las viejas maneras y seremos libres del Trono de hierro``. El fanatismo en los ojos de Aeron pareció disgustar mucho a su subordinado que se alejo de el no queriendo tener nada que ver con esa mirada de loco por nada en el mundo

Mientras que Areon no lo dijera en publico sabia que la muerte de Ashara Dayne había sido un contratiempo con el que no habían contado. La Intervencion del Norte añadiría por lo menos cuarenta mil soldados en busca de sangre por culpa de dicha accion. Ya se vio lo que esos cuarenta mil bien podían hacer en la Rebelion de Robert por lo que sabia que esto era un gran problema. Tampoco ayudo para nada que el había tenido deseos de probarla. Habria sido una buena esposa de sal en su mente por lo que la perdida era una a ser tenida en cuenta al menos en su opinión y sabia que era un golpe serio

Pero eso no le impediría seguir cumpliendo con su deber como uno de los tres oficiales de la flota del hierro. Sabia que Euron estaba llevando a cabo una campaña de terror en el Dominio y estaba recibiendo buenos premios y Vctarion había asaltado la ciudad de Lannisport por lo que también había recibido un buen bocado. Por desgracia el había fracasado en su misión de seucestrar a Ashara y Elia por lo que no era tan bien visto en este mismo momento en las islas. Si no quería ser repudiado tendría que detener por completo al cachorro lobo y usarlo como un medio para garantizar que los lobos no tengan ningun intento mas contra las islas

´´Mi señor se ha informado de movimiento al Noreste de nuestra posición``. Uno de sus vigilantes aviso de lo que parecía movimiento y entonces los vieron. Habia bastantes barcos si podía ser sincero. Por lo menos treinta barcos. Pero tendrían que estar al menos asustados de su presencia con las carracas. O al menos eso pensó el hasta que se dio cuenta de que no detenían para nada el avance que hacían lo cual lo extraño. Tambien le extraño que las Galeazas se ponían en línea delantera para tratar de cubrir el máximo de espacio

´´¿Qué estan tramando? Los superamos de manera naval en mas de cuarenta barcos esto no tiene el mas minimo de los sentidos ¿Por qué no retroceden ante nuestra visión. Si no van a retroceder entonces les enviare un recordatorio del poder de los Kraen. Lancen un ataque directo hacia ellos por todos los medios``. Como una todas las naves de ls Greyjoy se lanzaron hacia delante con la clara velocidad de los Barcoluengos superando a los otros barcos. Avanzaban directamente hasta los Stark sin saber exactamente en lo que se metían. Fue el sonido de un zumbido lo que los alerto antes de que sus líneas traseras estallon en fuego blanco

* * *

 _ **-POV Hadrian Stark-**_

Hadrian comando a sus hombres de manera eficiente. No muchos habían sido felices con sus acciones contra los de la casa Blacktyde pero la ira de Hadrian había sido comprensible. Cuando un señor es demasiado cegado por sus ideales estúpidos tenían que ser sus lores los que lo mantengan en la tierra firme. Ellos fallaron por lo que también eran parcialmente responsables de lo que había pasado al final del dia. Pero el solo había ajustado con los soldados y con el señor de la casa nada mas y nada menos. Había dejado a las mujeres y a los niños en paz ya que no eran el objeto de su ira en ningun sentido

Benjen miro con cuidado a su sobrino. Habia visto una faceta que según su padre era parcialmente en los Stark: la falta de compasión. Su sobrino había ejecutado de la manera lo mas brutal posible a los hombres de la isla que estaban en el ejercito del hierro con la intención de asegurarse de que nunca mas serian una amenaza para ellos. Sabia que algunas de estas acciones podían verse mal pero su sobrino seguía muy de cerca a Cregan Stark y Theon Stark. Dos Stark que habían pasado a la historia por ser con castigos severos aunque todavía personas adecuadas para los suyos. Entendia perfectamente a su sobrino sin embargo. Y también ayudo a que los hombres que había ejecutado de esta manera estaban en plenos actos desagradables

Bueno para ser sincero Benjen sabia que Hadrian podía ser recordado por dos facetas. Por un lado Hadrian era como Brandon el Constructor. Traia tantas ideas, tantos planes y tantas cosas. Nadie podría discutir nunca que el joven Stark era inteligente y sabia hacer uso de dicha inteligencia. Pero sabia que el niño tenia una vena y racha de crueldad que lo hacia comparar con los dos Stark ya mencionados. Sin compasión por el enemigo. Para el cuando alguien se convertía en tu enemigo tu deber era hacerle tanto daño que se plantease dos veces lo de venir a por ti como un mal que no quería

Los otros señores recordaron con esto que si bien los Stark eran una casa que estaba por encima de todo justa con sus recompensas también era brutal con sus castigos. Rickard Stark había sido un hombre asi. Y la primera demostración no vino con esto sino con las acciones de Skagos. Hadrian había descubierto que Skagos no estaba bajo control de los tres clanes que vivian allí sino por la realeza de Ibben y que habían estado usando ese tiempo para cazar a gente del Norte para tenerlos como esclavos y que ya en su momento se habían llevado a los clanes a servir como esclavos

Cuando Rickard Karstark descubrió esto el había informado detalladamente a Hadrian en secreto. No se veria bien si el Norte perdia Skagos. Hadrian le aseguro que no pasaría nada malo. Y hace dos años entonces golpearon. Los de Ibben no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad y se enfrentaron al castigo por Hadrian personalmente. Ese fue el momento en que la mayoría de las casas nobles aprendieron que Hadrian Stark era tanto el pasado como el presente de los Stark y todos decidieron por unanimidad no joder con el de ninguna manera aunque claro había los Bolton que pensaban que con ayuda exterior podría hacer algo

Hadrian vigilaba muy seriamente a los Bolton y todo el mundo en el Norte que a la mas minima accion de los Bolton que implicara el daño de un solo personaje del Norte el caería sobre ellos. Nadie había dicho nada. Ni siquiera los Ryswell. Los Ryswell en secreto esperaban la muerte de Roose Bolton para que su hijo Domeric que todos sabían que era mas Ryswell que Bolton se hiciera cargo de Fuerte Terror. Pero todos sabían la verdad. A sus doce años todos temian mucho a Hadrian Stark aunque no un tirano no tenia el mas minimo indicio de compasión con aquellos que lo enfurecían

Desde entonces, desde aquel dia que se vio la ira del lobo los Karstark sabían que cuando recibieron Skagos tenían un deber de protegerlo. En dos años se habían centrado en la fortificación de las defensas de la isla y la producción de barcos como los llamados Bergantines para el comercio y las Galeaza para poder usarlos como forma de guerra. Su deber era proteger este pequeño pedazo del Norte y asegurarse de que si Ibben vuelve a aparecer aprendan que el Norte es de ellos

´´Sabes tio Ben se me hace bastante raro esto de comandar a las tropas pero se que no tengo ninguna otra opción en realidad ¿Cuál es tu sincera opinión de lo que me vi obligado a hacerle a los habitantes de Blacktyde que estaban a favor de la guerra?``. Hadrian miro a su tio mas joven que estaba apoyado tranquilamente contra un lado del barco. El sabia que sus decisiones tenían peso y aunque sabia que en ocasiones erraba por el camino de la precaucion siempre es bueno saber lo que otras personas pensaban de ti exactamente

´´No soy Ned. A diferencia de Ned que se ha criado con los consejos del Valle y sus normas de comportamiento yo fui elevado por mi padre para pensar como un puro norteño. Si hubiera sido Ned el que hubiera estado allí el seguramente te habría tratado de detener pensando que a los soldados que se habían rendido se les debía de dar algo de cuartel y compasión. Un Norteño sin embargo sabe que cuando tienes un enemigo el único resultado es aquel en el que sabes que nunca mas será una amenaza``. Por muy despiadado que pudiera parecer Benejn sabia que era la única opción en realidad cuando se trataba de ajustar cuentas con un enemigo

´´Ya veo. Sabes, hice lo que hice pensando en una simple solución. El hijo del hierro nos ha estado acosando durante siglos. Matando y tratando de conseguir recursos de nuestras tierras durante todo este tiempo sin importarles las vidas de las personas solo importándose a si mismos. Con eso en mente tenia mas que claro que ellos no sentían compasión ni pena por nosotros. Diablos incluso estoy mas que seguro de que lo veian como todo un asunto gracioso``. La ira en la voz de Hadrian podría haber sorprendido a algunas personas pero el sabia que su tio Benjen no seria tan fácilmente sorprendido ya que al igua que el no tenia una muy buena mente acerca de los hijos del hierro

´´Por eso cuando tenia todos esos prisioneros pensé que esto serviría como un mensaje. Un mensaje que haría que la gente entendiera mejor su situacion de ahora en adelante. Un mensaje que les haría darse cuenta de que ellos no tenían el poder sino nosotros tenemos el poder. No lo hice por placer sino para garantizar que ninguna persona que me es preciada vuelva a salir mal parada por culpa de las acciones de los nacidos del hierro``. Asi es como el veía las cosas. Si para que los enemigos del Norte no los molestaran tenia que sacrificar a los nacidos del hierro entonces el lo haría sin ninguna duda y sin importarle una mierda lo que sea que tenga que pasar

Benejn solo podía suspirar ante la decisión de su sobrino no es que pudiera quejarse de ello. Es decir su sobrino estaba atado a una posición muy complicada debido al hecho de que tenia un deber como protector del Norte. Muchos habrían pensado que gobernar con honorabilidad y cosas por el estilo estarían bien pero el Norte era un lugar donde solo el fuerte, poderoso, inteligente y astuto perduraría. La razon por la que no se metían en los problemas de la corte es que los Norteños no le veian el sentido. No sacaban nada de ello y tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer como el mantener su vida

Hadrian no se sintió nervioso por lo que su tio pensara de el. Sabia que no tenia que gustarle a todo el mundo. Diablos el comprendía eso perfectamente ya que sabia que dnde algunos verían sus acciones como justificadas otros la verían como una salvajada no es que a el le importase en realidad. Lo que a el le importaba era la protección de su gente punto y final y si para ello tenia que destrozar el culo de mas de una persona lo haría sin ninguna duda y sin importarle en lo mas minimo como se sientan. Pero los pensamientos de Hadrian se fueron cuando un avisador dijo que tenían en frente a la flota del Hierro lo que hizo a Hadrian sonreir

´´Parece que es como yo sospechaba que harian una vez se corriera el comentario del asalto de Blacktyde. Y si tenemos suerte entonces esa fuerza naval que tenemos delante será liderada por Aeron Greyjoy por lo que podre matar dos pajaros de un tiro. Bien. Mandar un mensajes a las Galeazas e indicar que quiero los cañones en un angulo de cuarenta grados. Vamos a impedir que se escapen destruyendo sus carracas creando una barrera de fuego``. Hadrian vio a través de sus ojos mágicos lo que el ya sabia. Si bien los Barcoluengos estaban completamente llenos el caso era que las carracas a penas tenían lo justo para ser manejadas

Hadrian vio como los cañones de la línea de Naves se alzaron hacia arriba en el angulo que había pedido aunque solo los cañones de la línea principal pues cada Gealeaza tenia diez cañones que estaban en una superficie circular. Cinco en un primer nivel para darles la capacidad de adaptarse y adquirir angulos diferentes de disparo y otros cinco en un segundo nivel que eran para disparar en línea recta. Cuando Hadrian vio los barcos haberse puesto en posición dio la orden de abrir fuego y el sonido de un casquido sono pues la tensión almacenada en los cañones se libero soltando cada barco tres bolas de fuego mortal

Unos segundos después se vio como las filas detrás de los Barcoluengos ardían. Esto sirvió para mandar el miedo en los corazones de los enemigos que no habían esperado de ninguna manera el ataque. Y si bien los barcoluengos eran rapidos no podrían esquivar la lluvia que les caería. Hadrian ordeno un avance para encontrarse en combate con ellos pero a medida que avanzaba dio la orden de la preparación de otra lluvia de fuego. Ya había aprendido cual era el barco del Greyjoy por lo que los demás barcos no tenían el mas minimo interés para el ya que no significaban nada en su mente

Y mientras las Galezas hacían esto lady Mormont ordeno a los Bergantines rodearlos para lanzar un ataque ya contra la isla. Tenian que conquistar la isla de Harlaw mientras que su señor se encargaba de su enemigo aquí presente. Ella había recibido la orden de Hadrian de atacar directamente y cuando ella le había preguntado como destruirían las puertas de madera de roble de la fortaleza el solo había respondido que había bolsas de aceite en los Bergantines. Que las empleasen para lanzarlas contra las puertas y luego que los arqueros las hicieran volar por los aires

Hadrian vio como los barcos enemigos se lanzaban a por ellos y pronto cada uno de sus barcos estaba enfrascado en un combate. Algunas de las galeazas ya habían volado con un buen disparo a sus barcos pero algunos de ellos habían sido confrontados por su adversario. Por supuesto solo para ser golpeados por una de las naves que no tenían adversario. Todo estaba convirtiéndose en una lluvia de sangre pero que para Hadrian no tenia valor como pronto su barco se encontró Embistiendo al barco de Aeron y el no se quedo quieto a esperar a su tio sino que se lanzo directamente al barco adversario

Los navegantes del hierro que se pudieron poner en pie vieron a un chico que no seria mas de quince años delante de ellos uno se burlo y fue a el con un hacha. Su golpe fallo y perdió la cabeza cortesía de Hadrian que estaba ahora mas que nunca sediento de sangre. Los que estaban en el barco vieron con temor como caian flechas sobre ellos muriendo poco a poco hasta que al final solo quedo un puñado que fue atendido personalmente por Hadrian y los hombres que saltaron al barco con el en busca de una satisfacción por lo que ellos pensaban eran años de acoso de los nacidos del hierro

Aeron empuñaba una espada y un hacha y miro como lentamente el niño de ojos violeta avanzaba hasta el. Había matado a cinco de sus hombres con facilidad. Era obvio que fácilmente era un maestro espadachín y el niño no se detenia por nada en el mundo hasta que llego hasta el. Vio una furia y un odio en esos ojos que lo hizo sentirse un poco presionado por la presencia del niño. Nunca en su vida había visto unos ojos tan llenos de emoción agresiva como esos y eso lo hizo asustarse completamente. Fue también con eso que descubrió que el niño que tenia delante era Hadrian Stark y eso le mordió mas bien fuerte ya que un niño de doce años había matado a por lo menos diez de sus hombres

´´Tu eres Aeron Greyjoy el bastardo cabron que mato a mi madre cuando trato de capturarla para convertirla en una esposa de sal junto con Elia Martell. Lo digo de inmediato suelta tus armas y ven en silencio y tu muerte aunque lenta y dolorosa no lo será tanto como si me obligas a hacer cualquier cosa contra ti``. Hadrian quería ver si el hombre aun tenia coraje después de haber perdido a su flota. El hombre le solto un rugido y se lanzo hacia delante poseído casi como si pensara que tenia una oportunidad y Hadrian respondió al moverse a un lado esquivado la caída del hacha que tenia en sus manos

Hadrian vio venir los golpes con facilidad y el esquivo como si nada antes de que el golpeo con fuerza con una patada reforzada a su rodilla rompiéndole posiblemente los huesos de la rodilla haciendo que el hombre cayera el suelo. Hadrian lo vio intentando ponerse en pie pero respondió clavándole su propia espada en la rodilla que tenia sana. Fue un sonido de dolor lo que sono de la boca del hombre aunque Hadrian aun no se detuvo como lo agarro del cuello y lo golpeo una vez contra el costado de la nave rompiendo su nariz en el proceso. Y aun asi el no se sintió satisfecho. Tenia que hacerle mucho mas daño. Tenia que verter su odio en el y fue asi como descargo la cruciatus en el

Hadrian no tenia much gusto por la maldición de tortura mas que nada porque sabia que dicha maldición era una que podía hacerse adictiva pero en este caso la maldición no se manifestó de la misma forma sino que canalizo toda su ira y odio y se formo una gran cantidad de rayos que por lo que vio atacaron al sistema nervioso y muscular del Greyjoy. Fue muy placentero escuchar gritar al hombre y se detuvo enseguida asi como se aseguro de que nadie lo había visto. Creo una caja y lo metió en ella antes de enviar la caja a Invernalia donde Jaqen se ocuparía de que llegara hasta su señora. No era solo el quien tenia que quitarse su ira con este imbécil

Benjen vio a su sobrino y vio que el tenia una mirada de satisfacción. El podía decir sin ninguna duda de que Aeron Greyjoy estaba muerto definitivamente a manos de Hadrian Stark y le sonrio sabiendo que el joven niño ahora se sentiría mucho mejor que antes cuando el había tenido toda esa ira en su sistema a causa de las acciones de dicho bastardo desgraciado. Ahora podrían dirigir su atención a la conquista de la isla de Harlaw por lo que volvieron a sus barcos antes de dirigirse directamente hacia la isla con sus Galeazas. Hadrian recibiría mas tarde un informe de daños y perdidas. Ahora mismo estaba demasiado satisfecho con la muerte que había causado en el enemigo que le había quitado a su madre

* * *

 **-Isla de Pyke. Las islas del Hierro. Mar del Verano-**

Balon Greyjoy era un hombre orgulloso. Orgulloso de su poder y su fuerza. Comandaba en su opinión la mas poderosa de las flotas marinas y nadie podía oponerse a el. Había empezado lo que era en su opinión el mejor plan del mundo para recuperar la independencia de las islas del Hierro. Sabia que seria sangriento y brutal pero tal es la vida de los nacidos del hierro y además dudaba que sus enemigos tuvieran una sola oportunidad contra sus fuerzas navales. Con los Barcoluengos atacando y retirando y las carracas lloviendo su acero sobre el enemigo el estaba mas que seguro de que la victoria seria suya por todos los medios sin importar nada mas

La guerra iba bien. Habían destruido por completo la fuerza de los Lannister al privarlos de su armada militar negándoles de esta manera cualquier posibilidad para un ataque naval lo cual era bueno en la mente de Balon. Tambien habían traido mucha riqueza con dicho ataque y muchos esclavos. La guerra había comenzado bien en ese aspecto y había recompensado a su hermano Victarion con ello al darle la importante misión de arrasar a las flotas que se atrevieran a venir de la costa occidental por la zona sur ya que ¿Quién mejor que el saqueador de Lannisport para hacer el trabajo?

Euron estaba también haciendo un impecable trabajo al hacer el máximo daño posible a los Tyrell al hacer daño a la flota Redwyne. La mas grande las flotas podía ser pero estaba mas que nada formada por naves de comercio no preparadas para una guerra. Euron había hecho bien su trabajo y había hecho pedazos la flota y había sometido las llamadas islas escudo. La ventaja pertenecía a los calamares que mientras que los sureños tenían que reconstruir sus flotas ellos podrían hostigarlos y hacerles mas daño. Tendría que pensar en una adecuada recompensa para su otro hermano menor por un gran trabajo hecho en su mente

Por desgracia aquí es donde terminaban las buenas noticias y llegaban las malas. Aeron había fallado en su misión. Su misión era para garantizar que ni el Norte ni Dorne se metían en la guerra que tenia que capturar a Ashara Dayne y Elia Martell. Era una misión de vital importancia. Con la destrucción de dos de las tres flotas de los siete reinos los sureños tendrían que depender de la armada real que lentamente seria destruida hasta que ellos dictaran los términos. Pero eso no podría funcionar adecuadamente si por desgracia contaban con el respaldo de las flotas menores como la de Stark y la de Martell

No solo había fallado en su intento de capturar a dichas mujeres sino que además las habían matado. Ahora el sabia que las dos casas estarían fuera de sangre tras ellos y no se detendrían hasta que la casa Greyjoy pagara en sangre por sus acciones. El no los temia. Despues de todo aunque tenían flotas estas eran pequeñas e insignificantes contra la gran armada del hierro por lo que cuando se lanzaran a por ellos solo responderían matando a todos sus navegantes y enviándolos al mar profundo pero eso no quitaría el hecho de que se podían convertir en una molestia

Ya había recibido carta de lo que había pasado en Blacktyde. Decir que no se lo había esperado era quedarse corto. No se había esperado de ninguna manera ese tipo de respuesta cortesía de los Stark. Empalar y luego quemarlos. Había hecho a muchos de sus hombres mas firmes creyentes temblar de rabia pero al mismo tiempo algunos temian al joven Stark. Lo temian por lo que parecía mas que dispuesto a hacerles a ellos. Este no era un luchador que luchaba con el honor sino un despiadado depredador que buscaba hacer el máximo daño posible a su enemigo antes de tenerlo enterrado y muerto a sus pies. Era una cosa bastante mala en su mente aunque afortunadamente Aeron se había considerado que podía plantarle cara al niño y detenerlo como pago por sus fallas

Con la captura del niño Stark tendría una vez mas la ventaja contra dicho reino y le enseñaría una vital lección para asegurarse de que nunca mas se atrevería a pensar que el Norte tenia una oportunidad en el mar. Tambien exigiría a cambio de su liberación la recién fundada ciudad y puerto conocido como Aegis. Era simplemente un bastion demasiado maravilloso como para ser dejado de lado. Fue entonces cuando entro un mensajero que parecía mas bien asustado como si temeria en hablar siquiera lo cual confundió mucho a Balon

´´Mi señor ha llegado un cuervo de Harlow. Se ha confirmado la conquista de la isla por parte de la casa Stark con toda la línea principal de los Harow haber sido masacrada como lo hicieron en Blacktyde forzando a la rendición de las demás casas allí y se ha confirmado la destrucción de la flota dirigida por lord Aeron mi señor``. El mensajero estaba temblando ahora de miedo al ver a su señor con la cara morada y claramente furioso. El se fue de allí tan rápido como había venido mientras que dicho señor estaba claramente sintiendo el dolor por la perdida de su hermano y la sustancial perdida de sus barcos de guerra

Simplemente no tenia sentido. Sus barcos eran rapidos y resistentes por lo que en la mente de Balon no tenia el mas minimo sentido que los barcos retrasados del Norte pudieran superar de alguna manera a las naves de guerra de los Nacidos del hierro que eran prácticamente los señores del mar. Tendria que enviar mensaje a Victarion. Tendria que hacerle saber que había pasado y pedirle que emplee su flota para hacer el máximo daño posible a la flota Stark aunque claro eso significaría dejar momentáneamente la debilidad de su lado occidental pero claro no es como si hubiera otra flota que pudiera hacerles daño de ninguna manera

* * *

 **-Winterfell. El Norte-**

Rhaenys Martell estaba tranquilamente trabajando junto con Marwyn en su magia. El maestre y hombre mayor no era como ella o Hadrian con reservas monumentales debido a haber nacido de una familia mágicamente poderosa pero el hombre estaba intrigado por la magia y por ver lo que seria capaz. Hadrian le había comentado que si el no podía aprender la magia en su mejor forma siempre podía tener un hijo al que enseñar la materia practica para ver el mismo la magia en accion a través de su sangre y cumplir con ello un importante papel en el mundo. Ni que decir tiene que lo tenia de lo mas intrigado en hacerlo

Rhaenys había sido interesada al escuchar al hombre decir que la mayoría de los maestres tenían en secreto hijos que convertían en sus acolitos para tener siervos realmente leales a ellos. Pro la idea de que el podría ver a su familia empuñando mejor la magia era una cosa que le gustaba a Marwyn. Cuando el una vez pregunto porque los sacerdotes tanto rojos como de la cabra negra sacrificaban a gente tanto ella como el recibieron una dura lección de Hadrian comentando acerca de algo que nunca habían esperado en sus vidas acerca de la magia

 _´´la magia es un poder que esta en todas las personas. Algunas nacen con el potencial de usarlo y otras no. Cuando una persona nace con el potencial debe entrenarlo desde niño para no solo controlarlo sino cimentarlo. Lo que estos sacerdotes hacen no es magia sino que se convierten en conductos del ser de fuego para que el utilice a través de ellos la magia. Cuando sacrifican a alguien el ser de fuego adquiere su fuerza de vida que el canaliza a través de ellos. Lo mismo pasa con la cabra negra``._ Habia sido un duro despertar para ambos ya que no se habían esperado de ninguna manera la respuesta de Hadrian ser asi con ellos pero al mismo tiempo les enseño una valiosa lección

Rhaenys no quería ser usada. No le gustaba la idea de ser manipulada por nada y agradeció que Hadrian le estuviera enseñando magia de manera personal ya que sabia que el podía enseñarle mucho. Miro a su dedo índice izquierdo donde estaba un anillo de platino con runas y un diamante negro con la forma de una serpiente. Según Hadrian hasta que su cuerpo se habituara ella precisaba de un medio para controlar la magia y de ahí este anillo también era un anillo que el le había regalado para simbolizar su futuro matrimonio

´´Mi señora ha llegado un paquete para vos``. Jaqen presento una caja. En la caja había una nota. Rhaenys miro la caja con curiosidad y luego miro la nota. Leyó la nota y pronto sus ojos se endurecieron al mismo tiempo que aparecia una fría sonrisa. Y abrió la caja donde estaba un Aeron Greyjoy. Ella miro al hombre y le pidió amablemente a Jaqen que lo llevara a un lugar apartado donde ella trataría con el. Ella tenia que darlo, su futuro marido sabia muy bien cuales eran los mejores regalos para hacer a una dama vengativa


	8. Chapter 8

**Me alegra saber que esta historia es tan querida en realidad. me hace feliz. trabajo algo mas en esta historia que en las demas pero estoy decidido a terminar todas mis historias a menos claro esta que algo mate mi musa. De todos modos quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo agradecido que estoy por saber que estan detras de esta historia como lo estan. me hace muy feliz en realidad**

 **Una persona ha mencionado que la presencia de Hadrian con todo el poder que tiene parece trampa. Voy a responder a eso y espero que la gente lo comprenda. Para empezar La Muerte ha jugado su carta. Hadrian se convirtio en un vasallo de ella al encontrar y dominar el poder de las reliquias. El crecio fuerte y poderoso por si mismo sin vender su alma ni nada por el estilo. El es tan fuerte en parte porque un pedazo pequeño del poder de una de las tres entidades Ancestrales esta en el**

 **Esta historia no va de una lucha justa entre el bien y el mal. Si una persona piensa que Hadrian es el bien dejarme decir que es incorrecto. Hadrian es un Eclipse. Es decir que ni es Luz ni es Oscuridad sino una mezcla de ambos lo que le da una seria ventaja. Porque se gana el afecto de la gente con sus acciones e inculca un temor muy saludable en todos debido al poder que tienes. Es asi de simple y sencillo**

 **Ahora aunque los enemigos de la muerte son los Heraldos Blancos (los caminates) y los heraldos de fuego (los sacerdote del dios de fuego) no penseis que ellos tienen que ser tan fuertes. Hadrian ha experimentado no solo un tipo de magia sino en todos los sentidos. Es un maestro de Transfiguracion moldeando el campo de batalla a su antojo. Un maestro alquimista creando todo lo que quiere debido a su comprension de todo lo que lo rodea. Y un maestro de los elementos debido a su manipulacion de los elementos. Ese es el poder de Hadrian que cuando comparas su poder con el de los otros dos bandos te das cuenta de porque los supera**

 **No voy a decir como los va a aniquilar pero voy a dejarlo en claro: no sera un juego justo. Hadrian tiene la firme creencia de que el juego justo es solo para aquellos que son estupidos**

 **Ni ASIOF y Harry Potter me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Fin de la Rebelion. El Poder del Norte**

 **-Seaguard. Tierras de los Rios-**

 _ **-POV Ned Stark-**_

Ned Stark estaba impaciente. Hace una semana que todas las fuerzas aliadas habían llegado. Los primeros en llegar fueron los Arryn liderados por Yohn Royce. El señor Royce era un hombre realmente imponente y muchos discutían y pensaban que si bien los Arryn eran los señores del Valle era porque los Royce se lo habían permitido. No solo la casa era increíblemente fuerte y antigua pero estaba en una posición estratégica por lo que lógicamente hablando el hombre era una presencia poderosa y peligrosa para el valle que debía ser tratada adecuadamente y con el debido respeto. Una gran diferencia que había con los Bolton

Los Royce se diferenciaban de los Bolton en el hecho de que no eran tan sedientos de la posición de señor del Valle. Estaban bien con su posición y por el momento los Arryn no habían cometido demasiadas faltas en cuanto a su posición por lo que no había ninguna razon para rebelarse contra ellos. Eran firmes aliados de los Stark debido a que la tia de su padre era la madre del señor Royce por lo que estaban en buenos términos. Fue esta situacion lo que mayormente hizo que Rickard su padre lo enviara a los Arryn ya que los Arryn a pesar de su fuerte enemistad con los Stark parecían interesados en arreglar las cosas con los Stark. Los Royce no se metieron en ello pero estaba claro que no habían estado satisfechos con como había resultado Ned

Otro ejercito que pronto llego fueron los Lannister. Tywin Lannister acompañado de su hermano Gerion Lannister estaba allí ya que con la destrucción de Lannisport no seria posible que una fuerza naval llegara hasta allí por lo tanto el hombre estaba aquí para que sus tropas fueran llevadas para la llamada guerra contra las islas del hierro. Ned no necesitaba ser un lector de metes como para saber que el señor de la roca quería la muerte de los Greyjoy por su atrevimiento y osadía a atacar a uno de sus puntos de poder asique era de lo mas lógico que estaba molesto en ese mismo momento

La verdad es que podía simpatizar con los Lannister. Habían recibido un duro golpe aunque esa simpatía no era muy grande. No se fiaba del león. Sabia que era increíblemente ambicioso y sabia que en los últimos seis años el Norte se había elevado considerablemente por lo que las posibilidades del león tenérsela jurada a su familia eran muy altas y por supuesto en la mente de Ned Stark cualquiera que tenia problemas con su familia era un enemigo a ser tenido en cuenta aunque al ritmo que iban las cosas los ejércitos que llegarían serian superiores a los veinte mil. El tenia bajo su mando a quince mil hombres ahora mismo con Hadrian haberse llevado cinco mil soldados de infantería y los suficientes como para manejar treinta Galeazas

El sabia que las Galeazas eran un poder a ser tenido en cuenta. Era una fuerza naval respetable y temible y mas aun con el diseño innovador de su sobrino que les permitia sacar mas provecho a la fuerza del viento con sus velas que con los remos pero aun asi había por lo menos quinientos luchadores por nave. La mayor fuerza naval jamás considerada y hadrian decía que aun tenían que aumentar su numero de soldados marinos. Tal y como estaban las cosas solo podían desplegar las sesenta galeazas de uno de los dos lados y doscientos bergantines por lo que su sobrino quería incrementar el numero de tropas al alcance cosa que no había sido necesario ya desde que recibieron la llegada de los esclavos libres de los Stepstones que eran cerca de un millón

Aun recordaba ese dia con facilidad. En Puerto Blanco llegaron mas de cien Dromones. No sabia el numero exacto. Eran barcos que luego usarían por su madera para la creación de las Galeazas. Pero el caso es que todos eran un conjunto variado de habitantes de Sothoros, las islas del verano y otras partes que estaban sin explorar. Decidieron venir cuando fueron libres debido a que se les apareció una presencia que les dijo de ir allí. Se habían integrado muy bien e incluso habían adoptado a los dioses antiguos basandose en el hecho de que tenían que haber sido ellos los que los llevaron allí

La gente del Norte y estas personas se estaban mezclando muy bien combinando la sangre de los primeros hombres con la sangre de todas estas personas. A este ritmo como iban las cosas la ciudad de Winter Town según Hadrian tenia un censo de mas de quinientos mil habitantes y los demás bastiones una población de cien mil pasando de esta manera el Norte a ser el tercer reino mas poblado con ser las Tierras de las Tormentas y el Dominio los lugares mas poblados. Fue también a través de esta gente que el sabia que la experiencia naval se estaba haciendo muy popular en el Norte

Si a eso le añades la gran explosión de población también por la llegada de personas de los otros reinos el Norte estaba muy numeroso. La razon por la presencia de tanta gente era variada. Por un lado estaban las minas recién abiertas por todas partes. Luego estaban los campos de agricultura. Y finalmente todas las granjas de cria de animal. Facilmente el Norte estaba aumentando su población lo cual hacia bastante feliz a Ned ya que eran solo buenas noticias en su mente ver al Norte mas fuerte. Diablos incluso estaba viéndose obligado a la creación de un asentamiento cercano a Foso Cailin no solo para el cultivo de tierras sino de animales y servir como un lugar donde la gente pueda hospedarse

El Norte estaba brillando con la llegada de Hadrian por lo que también sabia que las diferentes familias del sur no lo veian de buena manera. No eran las mejores personas eran personas que pensaban mas bien en si mismos y que veian el florecer del Norte como una mala situacion que les hacia mas daño que bien. Ned sabia perfectamente que si se les daba la oportunidad de llegar hasta su sobrino ellos lo aprovecharían por todos los medios pensando en maneras de eliminarl al que ellos pensaban era el alma del rejuvenecimiento del Norte. No lo podía permitir pero había poco que el pudiera hacer

* * *

 _ **-POV Tywin Lannister-**_

Tywin vio el despliegue del Norte. Tres condenadas familias y tenían por lo menos a quince mil hombres aquí. Tendría que obligar a los Bolton a decirle mas acerca de los avances del Norte. No podía consentir de ninguna manera que los Norteños se alzaran contra sus superiores de ninguna de las maneras. Tampoco ayudo a lo que veía. Tenian buenas armaduras y un buen metal. Esto significaba que sus herreros eran mejores que los suyos. Tenia que averiguar el máximo posible de lo que estaba pasando el Norte antes de que las cosas se salieran de control o mas concretamente de su control. Ya era bastante malo que el no tenia la mas minima idea de cómo estaban los Stark pero no poder controlar las demás casas era malo

Tywin sabia que tenia que andarse con pies de plomo. Aunque su hija se había casado con Robert era bien sabido del desden hacia ella cortesía de la actitud de mas santa que nadie de su hija. Había veces que se preguntaba si estaba de verdad maldito. De sus hijos uno era un completo tonto porque pensó que formar parte de la guardia real era bueno, otra era una estupida sin capacidad de pensar y el ultimo un enano ¿era quizás esto un augurio de que la casa Lannister estaba condenada al fracaso? El no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo de ninguna manera. La casa Lannister se mantendría como la mas poderosa de las casas

Pero para que eso pasase necesitaba una cosa muy valiosa: un heredero. Era obvio que el niño primer nacido de Rober y su hija no era una opción para dicho puesto pero solo podía esperar en realidad que ellos tendrían mas hijos. Con mas hijos de esta manera el tendría la oportunidad de tener a uno de ellos fomentado en Casterly Rock y crecido como un futuro señor adecuado. Y esperaba que no tuviera ni la estupidez de Jaime ni la tontería de su madre pero si tener el cerebro tanto suyo como de Tyron. Despues de todo el cerebro podia ser la mas importante arma en un arsenal

Tyron. Era un caso muy peliagudo el que tenia delante suya. El era una vergüenza para la familia pero era increíblemente inteligente. Una parte de el lo despreciaba por quitarle a su esposa pero otra parte de el sabia que su esposa no habría sido feliz con el modo en que trataba a su hijo. Su esposa podía ser una despiadada política igual que el mismo pero amaba a su familia muy fuerte y si ella hubiera sabido que trataba mal a Tyron ella lo habría hecho pedazos. Y el sabia que nada la habría podido detener. Tambien sabia que era su propia ira la que había llevado al enano a ser un borracho sin razon

Su hijo estaba con una muchacha del pueblo. Normalmente el se habría lanzado ante la oportunidad de hacerle daño. Pero últimamente se había dado cuenta de una cosa: Tyron era inteligente. Tyron era tan inteligente como el, tan cruel como el y tan peligroso como el por lo que era lógico que si hacia cualquier cosa el se enfrentaría a el. No ahora sino mas tarde. Algunos podrían pensar muy bien de si mismos pero Tywin sabia que tal y como estaban las cosas el equilibrio de los siete reinos estaba llendose a tomar puñetas y la cantidad de gente que quería mal a su familia era muy grande

Por lo que decidio que por el momento dejaría a su hijo a su voluntad. Si el niño quería estar con la chica bien por el. Y no trataría de tener ningun asunto tratado con ella de ninguna manera. Dios solo sabia lo que pasaría si hay una fracturación en este momento en la familia. Con la presencia de poder de los Norteños había una gran cantidad de posibilidades de que en algun momento los buscaran para hacerles daño quizás no tener una imagen de cruel y bastardo cabron el futuro señor del Norte valdría la pena (siempre y cuando el niño sobrevivía a la guerra e intentos de asesinato)

Tambien sabia que tal y como estaban aumentando las cosas pronto el Norte tendría la fuerza para atacar al Sur. No necesitarían una fuerza militar sino una fuerza naval militar que despliegue las tropas para posteriormente hacerlos pedazos. Con eso seria bastante en su opinión para hacer un daño que no tendría ninguna forma de reparar. No quería darles una razon mas a los norteños para despreciarlo a pesar de saber perfectamente que los Norteños lo odiaban debido al hecho de que el no era digno de confianza para ellos. Los Norteños no les gustaba jugar el juego, lo consideraban una perdida de tiempo bastante grande y preferían centrarse en llevar sus vidas hacia delante en vez de perder su tiempo en maquinaciones de ningun tipo

* * *

 _ **-POV General-**_

Pronto Ned los vio a todos los que iban a participar en la guerra. Su mentor Jon Arryn llego con Robert su amigo y los dos parecían diferentes. Jon parecía molesto pero habia aprendido a leer entre líneas bastante bien y podía decir sin ninguna duda que aunque su mentor estaba molesto por la guerra a la vez lo vio como una brillante oportunidad para ellos. Su mentor no era lo que el recordaba pero claro Jon tenia que tratar con toda la fracturación del Reino que aun se estaba recuperando de la guerra total que tuvo lugar por lo que era de lo mas lógico que viera la oportunidad de poner a los Greyjoy en su lugar como una manera de unir al reino

Robert por otro lado se veía de lo mas eufórico. Robert seguía siendo un amante de la guerra. Una persona que tenia la idea de que la guerra y la batalla era de lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida. Donde el prefería dedicarse a mantener su lugar y al Reino del Norte a salvo Robert parecía tener una preferencia por el conflicto y la guerra sin ninguna duda recordándole a tiempos mejores que lo que tenia que hacer ahora. Su amigo había cambiado mucho la muerte de su hermana y el solo podía sentir una pequeña cantidad de compasión por lo que el ahora tenia que hacer y mas aun si los rumores de lo desagradable que era Cerse Lannister era cierto

Ned no tenia nada en contra de los conflictos. Diablos sabia ver que este conflicto habría terminado por suceder ya que como bien le dijo su sobrino los nacidos del hierro se pensaban con derechos por encima de los demás asique a su sobrino no le extraño en lo mas minimo cuando trataron de salirse con la suya. No había esperado de ninguna manera lo que había pasado con la muerte de Ashara y Elia. Lo que también le extrañaba es que alguien hubiera sabido del barco en el que iban. Tendria que comentárselo después a su sobrino el estaba seguro de que el mismo ya habría llegado a las mismas conclusiones que el

´´Ah Ned veo que ya estas aquí. Bien bien esto es bueno. Ya va siendo hora de que les demos una lección a esos condenados calamares por haber tratado de sacar todo este lio ahora. No voy a detenerme hasta que aprendan que sus caminos como este no son mas que un error considerable``. Robert estaba emocionado. La lujuria por el combate estaba una vez mas aquí. Podria desahogarse bastante. Como rey no podía participar en los torneos lo cual era una condenada mierda en su opinión pero la verdad es ¿Quién se atrevería a enfrentarse al rey? Una verdadera pena en su opinión

´´Robert, Jon. Creo que estamos todos aquí. La flota Martell y la Flota Redweyne llegaran en unos días junto con la flota de Puerto Blanco por lo que solo tenemos que discutir por un tiempo lo que tenemos que planear para tratar con esta insurreccion. Creedme cuando digo que los Norteños no son felices. Han visto a Elia y Ashara como partes importantes``. Ned tenia que al menos hacerles saber que esta guerra iba a ser brutal y que en esta ocasión el Norte no tenia la intención de perdonar de ninguna manera las acciones de los que los habían ofendido. No habría ninguna oportunidad

´´¿Qué hay de la flota Norteña en Sea Dragon Point Ned? ¿Por qué no podemos valernos de esta flota también?``. Jon tenia un mal presentimiento. Por alguna razon no le gustaba que no tenia completo control del Norte. Con Ned si habría sido posible pero su sobrino parecía no estar del humor para ceder todos sus usos al ejercito real. Tendría que convencer a Ned de que el niño debía ser mas atado en línea

´´Eso es porque Hadrian se llevo la Flota de Sea Dragon Point con la intención de eliminar una de las tres partes de la flota Greyjoy y también golpear el corazón de las islas para obligarlos a retroceder y darnos mas espacio para maniobrar``. Ned vio la clara molestia en Jon. Estaba mas que claro que a Jon no le hacia gracia que su sobrino no le hiciera caso y obedeciera las ordenes como tenia que ser pero el no iba a ser el que le dijera a su sobrino lo que tenia que hacer. No solo su sobrino no escucharía si no le gustaba lo que oia (o no lo encontraba de acuerdo a sus planes) sino qiue solo aumentaría su odio hacia Jon Arryn

´´JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Bolas de acero. Ese condenado niño tiene unas bolas de acero. Me recuerda sinceramente mucho a tu hermano Brandon en ese sentido. Cuando se le metia una cosa en la cabeza el no se detendría ante nada para llevarlo a cabo``. Robert neia que dárselo al niño no solo huevos sino un atrevimiento bastante grande pero ya podía ver la mirada molesta de Jon. Como de costumbre su mentor no estaba feliz porque los planes no estaban saliendo como el los había planeado. No es que a el le importase ya que tenia mas cosas en mente

´´No es bueno Ned. Ese niño no debería de haber marchado de ninguna manera y sin recibir ordenes. Espero por su bien que no nos haya hecho perder considerables cautivos de guerra por su incompetencia de infantil``. Jon no se fiaba del niño. Ademas de que el niño le tenia ganas por sus maniobras políticas fallidas era el hecho de que el niño era Norteño no un norteño con tildes del sur que podría ser manejado posteriormente por lo que el niño no estaba en realidad de su lado. Estaba del lado de Robert por una deuda al haber matado al parcial responsable de la muerte de su padre pero nada mas

´´No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por mi sobrino tanto como lo haces parecer Jon. Hadrian es mas que capaz. Te garantizo que vamos a recibir noticias positivas de los frentes del mar en este tiempo``. Ned no podía entender porque su mentor no veía a Hadrian por lo que era: un joven adecuado como gobernante. Tambien es cierto que nunca paso por la mente de Ned que para Jon Hadrian era solo otro Norteño incivilizado ya que no había sido moldeado en su opinión. Ned no sabia esa forma de ser de su mento de ninguna manera y solo pensaba en el como un segundo padre

´´Dejar ya de pelear maldita mierda. No tenemos tiempo para tener problemas los unos con los otros Jon. El niño ha ido por si mismo bien y vale es comprensible ya que después de todo el niño tiene una cuenta que saldar con los Greyjoy. Su madre ha muerto por culpa de ellos por lo que no puedes de ninguna manera culparlo por ir al frente``. Robert entendía a su mentor. Si el niño era vencido tendrían los Greyjoy muchos nuevos rehenes. Pero algo le decía que ese niño era un puro Norteño como los que poblaban las pesadillas de muchas familias Andalas lo cual solo hacia que su sangre se estremeciera mas por ello

´´Robert si el niño es atrapado y sus fuerzas derrotadas entonces no solo los Greyjoy estarán en posesión de cuatro señores sino en el futuro lord del norte. Podrian hacer cualquier demanda a nuestra corona. Diablos el propio Norte tendría que pagar un precio bastante elevado por las acciones de su estúpido de un niño que era incapaz de quedarse quieto en casa``. Jon sabia que su actitud podía ser ahora mismo de demostrar la estupidez del niño pero si llegaba a oídos del niño su actitud el sabia que lo mas seguro es que la gran brecha que había entre ambos crecería considerablemente debido al hecho de que el lo había insultado aun mas

Tywin había estado escuchando en silencio en todo momento. Aunque no lo demostraba estaba feliz. Jon Arryn había perdido el control del Norte. Eso era bueno. Los Arryn tenían ahora solo el apoyo de Tormentas y de las tierras del Valle. Eso significaba que tal y como había dicho su hermano ellos podían hacer fácilmente movimientos para hacerse aun mas con control de las tierras de la corona. Aunque tal vez el pensó que podía aprovecharse de la ira del señor del valle para hacer al niño Stark mas leal a el que a los demás. Todo eran buenas noticias en su mente

Fue entonces cuando por la puerta de la tienda entro un soldado con un mensaje que Ned cogió. Cuando empezó a leer no se podía creer la información que traian consigo. Era información de lo mas valiosa si el tenia que decirlo con sinceridad. Informacion de lo mas única si tenia que ser sincero y que sabia que callaría por completo a su mentor. Por lo que cuando dejo de leer tenia una sonrisa de lado a lado que fue vista por su amigo y por su mentor que no tenían la mas minima idea de lo que estaba pasando

´´Me acaba de llegar notificación de que la isla de Blacktyde ha sido derrotada por completo con todos sus luchadores muertos. La isla de Harlaw ha perdido a la casa dominante y la flota de Aeron Greyjoy ha sido completamente borrada del mapa. Con esto la flota real podrá junto con la flota del Redweyne sin ninguna duda aplastar a la fuerza de Euron Greyjoy y podremos someter también a la fuerza de Victarion Greyjoy``. Ned tenia que dárselo a su sobrino. Esta era información de lo mas interesante si tenia que ser completamente sincero con ella. Por supuesto Jon no se veía feliz

´´¿la masacre de la casa principal de Harlaw y de los miembros adultos de Blacktyde? ¿pero que demonios esta pensando ese niño? ¿es que no sabe que hay que tomar prisioneros en la guerra? ¿Qué condenadas cosas se le han estado enseñando?``. Jon no podía creerse lo que había oído. En vez de pensar que esto era una buena noticia por la eliminación de las amenazas que eran dichas casas el hombre estaba hiperventilando al no poder creerse que el condenado niño había matado a las personas sin ningun problema ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

´´Creo que lo que mi sobrino esta pensando en que tiene enemigos con los que tratar. Personas que lo desean muerto con todas sus ganas por lo que el toma las medidas adecuadas para que no puedan tomar las suficientes acciones contra el Jon. No se porque decimos gran cosa teniendo en cuenta que son estas mismas personas las que han declarado la guerra al trono y han intentado por todos los medios de vernos muertos``. Ned no podía entender a su mentor. Es decir que prefería que se arriesgaran a tomar prisioneros cuando era bien sabido que los nacidos del hierro tenían poco interés en hacer lo mismo con ellos alvo cuando querían esclavos o mujeres

´´Ned tienes que entender la situacion un poco de manera mas detallada. Necesitamos los prisioneros para poder someter a Pyke sin que tengan ganas de luchar. Una vez que vean la mayoría de los nobles haber sido atrapados y vencidos los Greyjoy se verían sin ningun tipo de apoyo y por lo tanto se rendirían de inmediato``. Jon habría dicho algo mas pero Robert solto un taco y el propio Tywin estaba mirando mas bien divertido por el comentario pero teniendo en cuenta que ellos nunca tenían problemas con los Greyjoy en el valle podía decir que no tenia la mas minima idea de la escoria pirata

´´Lord Mano no creo que entienda la situacion. Para un nacido del hierro le es y le da igual si uno de sus hombres nobles ha sido capturado. Para ellos eso importa poco. Lo único que les importa es su objetivo de saquear y golpear por completo a sus enemigos por lo que la mejor forma de tratar con ellos es por medio de mandar un mensaje: rendirse o morir. Hadrian Stark esta extendiendo muy bien ese mensaje de lo que puedo decir ya que no solo ha capturado dos de las islas del Hierro sino que además ha conseguido golpear a otras familias en el proceso dejando en claro que o se rinden o mueren. Es eso lo que esta dejando solos a los Greyjoys mas que nada``. Tywin termino de explicar lo que el sabia era la mentalidad del niño

´´Aun asi no es honorable de ninguna de las maneras hacer lo que ese niño esta haciendo. No se si me siento confiado con el hecho de tener a un niño asi como futuro señor. Robert creo que tenemos que pasarle el señorio a Ned``. Esta era su oportunidad para conseguir que el Norte este bajo su control. Jon ahora sabia que el niño Stark no era controlable ni manjeable pero Ned si lo era. También pudo ver interés en la mirada de Tywin. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta de salir del lio en el que estaban con los Stark pero para su sorpresa Robert negó con la cabeza lo que el dijo

´´No quiero ser aguafiestas Jon pero dejame hacerte una pregunta ¿Qué crees que pensaran los norteños? Cuando la propia mano insulte a los Stark de Invernalia por el hecho de que no quiere al niño que es su heredero legitimo en la posición debido a no gustarle como hace las cosas. No solo eso pero además se dice que ese niño ha traido muchas cosas buenas al Norte ¿Cómo les dices que el principal responsable de todas esas cosas es castigado por actuar como un señor que venga las perdidas de su familia? Solo nos traería mucho daño. Y por si no lo recuerdas mi querido padre en ley destruyo dos casas hasta la extinción y nadie dijo nada por lo que no podemos hacer nada``. Por primera vez desde que se hizo rey Robert dio una respuesta que era en realidad justificada y adecuada

Lo que ninguno de los presentes sabia es que Hadrian había puesto muy fuertes medidas de compulsión en la mente de Robert para garantizar que nada ni nadie le intenta quitar su posición. Despues de todo Hadrian había visto claramente a Jon Arryn por un hombre que esta parcialmente detrás de su muerte por lo que sospecho de el en todo momento y lo mismo se podía decir de Hoster Tully por lo que Hadrian tomo las medidas adecuadas para garantizar que de ninguna manera su posición se veía eliminada de el de ninguna de las maneras. Podia ser una táctica tramposa pero el solo estaba usando todas las medidas a su alcance para lograr mantenerse en su posición

Jon frunció el ceño internamente. Había esperado que el amor que Robert sentia por Ned fuera lo bastante fuerte como para verlo como una mejor opción que el niño pero el mismo se dio cuenta de que lo que Robert decía tenia mucho sentido. Hadrian era el responsable de los cambios que beneficiaron al Norte no Ned por lo que si trataba de sacarlo seria mal visto. Ademas era actualmente responsable de la muerte del hombre que había matado a la princesa Elia por lo que aunque solo sea por eso Dorne lo respaldaría para ir en contra de el afirmando no ser un gobernante justo

La verdad es que estaba muy mal situado si el era sincero. No sabia como mejorar la situacion en su beneficio y si el era sincero no creía que tuviera una oportunidad de lograrlo debido al hecho de que no contaba con el apoyo de nadie. Es cierto que los Bolton lo apoyarían pero era mas que nada por debilitar el gobierno del Norte ya que seguramente veian al niño como alguien que estaba beneficiando al Norte y por tanto una amenaza pero si se ponía del lado de los Bolton no importa lo mucho que Ned lo quisiera el estaría en contra de el porque los Bolton eran su enemigo

Y tampoco ayudaría de vuelta en casa del valle los Royce lo mas seguro es que sacaría el tema en cuestión alegando que el era una persona manipuladora que buscaba tener el control de todos como el propio Tywin llegando tan lejos como para quitar a personas de sus posiciones solo porque le beneficiaba. No tenia respaldo en esto y si el se movia para hacer cualquier cosa el tendría a su propia gente en contra por lo que decidio dejar el tema en cuestión para que no recordaran nada de esto. Lastima que el no sabia que Ned no lo olvidaría y se lo comentaria a Hadrian ya que después de todo era su señor y tenia que responder ante el

Los cuatro hombres incluyendo a Tywin decidieron establecer una estrategia militar para tratar con las demás islas. Cuando se enteraron de los planes de Hadrian atacar Viejo Wyk ahora sabían perfectamente que el niño quería aplastar el espíritu de los nacidos del hierro. Ned sabia que esto aunque una venganza tenia el máximo sentido. Tywin pensó que era inteligente. Jon solo pensó que esto demostraba que el niño era indómito. Y Robert se mantuvo pensando que el niño tenia algunas de las bolas de acero mas grandes que había visto en su vida. Cada uno tenia planes que hacer en ese momento

* * *

 **-Isla de Pyke. Islas del Hierro-**

A bordo de su Galeaza Hadrian estaba mirando. Ya tenia decidido cambiar las Galeazas por los Galeones. El había empleado la Galeaza porque era fácil y rápida de construir y sabia que después de la guerra había muchas posibilidades de que los nacidos del hierro atacasen a los Norteños y todo el mundo pero con la lección aprendida Hadrian tenia pensado en la creación de dos barcos: el Galeon y la Fragata. Cada barco tenia por supuesto su objetivo diferente con las intenciones diferentes y con un propósito único ya que Hadrian quería hacer esto lo mejor posible

Los Bergantines se convertirían en los barcos de comercio. Eran rapidos y podían tener perfectamente a doscientos hombres y mujeres en ellos lo cual haría fácil su trabajo de transportar no solo los bienes sino de protegerlos efectivamente. Tambien pensó que si los soldados no estaban muertos de cansancio de manejar los remos entonces serian mas capaces de luchar seguramente o al menos eso es lo que pensaba hadrian de todo esto. Cada Bergantin podía llevar fácilmente diez cañones por costado y dos cañones en la parte delantera y dos en la trasera lo cual les daría una ventaja en combate junto con su velocidad

Las Fragatas tenían la misión de convertirse en las naves de patrulla. Tan rapidas como los Bergantines pero con una potencia de fuego diez veces superior. Una fragata tenia una bodega, una cubierta para los marineros y la primera cubierta en la que estaban las armas de ataque. Mismo diseño que los Bergantines de no ser por ser el doble de grandes y con mayor capacidad para armas donde si los bergantines podían llevar diez cañones por cada costado estas podían llevar quince cañones por cada costado lo cual suponía una considerable cantidad de daño

Y luego estaban los Galeones. Eran el plan para la creación de las armas de destrucción navales. Era el objetivo de crear estas naves para convertirse en las capitanas de las cuatro flotas que tendría el Norte. No solo tenían dos cubiertas de armas de fuego sino que podían fácilmente llevar a trescientas personas que estarían mas que aptas para el combate en todo momento debido a no estar en la necesidad del manejo de los remos. Con esta fuerza que hacia que cada costado tuviera cuarenta cañones era una verdadera fuerza y para batallas individuales tenia los dos cañones por la parte delantera y dos en la trasera. Una verdadera joya para la guerra que también podía fácilmente servir para el negocio

La razon por la que Hadrian no los había impuesto es porque sabia que nada mas terminar una guerra con los Tararyen los Greyjoy al mando de su intolerante de un hijo estarían con ansia para lanzarse a la conquista. Necesitaba la fabricación de barcos rapidos y precisos que ya se conocían de ahí las Galeazas. Pero tras la guerra Hadrian tenia pensado dirigir este tipo de construcciones para convertir a la familia Stark en la fuerza naval suprema. El objetivo detrás de esto es que con pocos barcos superiores crear una verdadera fuerza naval que aplaste a sus enemigos

Por supuesto algunos habrían comentado que había un problema con los arboles pero hadrian ya tenia cubierto esto. Por medio de la Geomagia había conseguido hacer que por cada árbol talado creciera uno mas tan tapido como un mes. Era un proceso que algunos pensarían que es hacer trampa de la misma manera que con su oro pero Hadrian no tenia ningun interés en dejar de aprovechar su mejor baza que era la magia. Sabia que las líneas ley podían soportarlo y además lo mas importante: lo necesitaban. Desde la extinción de los Dragones que eran las criaturas mas mágicas las líneas ley no habían trabajado mas alla de su diez por ciento. Hadrian estaba sacando a luz un setenta por ciento

Hadrian vio Pyke aparecer a la vista y se preparo. Desde que envio el mensaje a su tio de la toma de Harlaw las cosas no habían estado quietas. La fuerza combinada del Norte con las tierras de la Tormenta, las tierras occidentales y el Dominio había sometido al resto de las islas salvo Viejo Wyk que como el se había comprometido había sometido de manera personal. La flota de Victarion había sido también destruida con Victarion Greyjoy siendo finalmente ejecutado por su ataque contra Lannisport y con eso eliminando dos de las tres flotas Greyjoy aunque si los rumores eran ciertos era como si hubiera eliminado en realidad las tres ya que la flota de Euron había sido también golpeada obligándolo a irse a la clandestinidad

Con la destrucción de las flotas ahora solo dejo a las islas indefensas que cayeron. La verdad es que de lo que sabia por su propia red de espionaje la gente estaba interesada en los Bergantines. Mientras que no podían transportar tanta gente como las otras naves eran mas rapidas y con mas potencia de fuego. Tambien a decir verdad contra uno de sus bergantienes perderían bastantes personas antes de poder llegar hasta ellos por lo que el sabia que muchos de los nobles estaban interesados en sus barcos no es que Hadrian le fuera a decir a nadie como se hacían sus barcos. Despues de todo eran SUYOS

Cuando Hadrian llego al único puerto seguro de Pyke vio la gran cantidad de barcos que estaban allí. Hadrian dio orden de que los marcos se marcharan. Las Galeazas no tenían razon de estar allí y con solo las tropas de los bergantines tenia mas que suficiente o al menos eso es lo que pensaba el mismo. Cuando fue visto de inmediato por uno de los soldados Norteños pronto le indico que era esperado en la tienda de mando a donde el fue de inmediato para ver allí a todos los señores reunidos. Allio vio a Oberyn Martell que estaba apartado de todos y vio al señor de Highgarden jactándose de las victorias de la flota Redwyne en su nombre

Ned vio a su sobrino y sonrio. Su presencia era la de todo un militar. Esperaba con ansia escuchar acerca de lo que tenían que decir los otros señores de el pero el sabia que aunque sus acciones eran un poco cuestionables ya que Empalar no era del todo correcto de hacer en la mente de los sureños el sabia perfectamente que a su sobrino no le había quedado mas opción que enviar un mensaje: rendirse o morir. Ese era el mensaje. Y salvo por Gran Wyk las otras islas del hierro solo habían dado una resistencia simbolica a las fuerzas unidas todo gracias a las acciones de su sobrino. Podia haber sido brutal pero había ahorrado vidas de los de su lado

Jon miro al niño que tenia delante. Su presencia era diferente a la de un condenado niño de doce años. Miraba como mas un veterano que muchos caballeros con mucha experiencia detrás de ellos y también como si fuera bastante malo sus ojos eran los de una persona que analizaba todo al mas minimo detalle. Este era un norteño como los fueron aquellos mas temidos. Nada bueno. Tendría que tener una relación mas solida con el Norte con el matrimonio de su aparente heredero con la hija mayor de Ned. Era la mayor oportunidad que el veía de todos modos

Robert miro al niño y recordó mucho a Rickard Stark. El recordaba mucho al Viejo Lobo. El hombre era un adversario para todo aquel que quería hacerle daño a su familia. Aun podía recordar el dia que se entero de que tenia una bastarda antes de casarse con Lyanna. Juro que ese dia fue el único dia que había sentido miedo en su vida. Rickard había llegado cerca del metro ochenta y cinco con una gran cantidad de masa muscular. Estaba el allí con su espada hielo y esa mirada gris suya aterradora. Cuando lo miro el solo sintió un gran temor. Un temor que ahora le recordaba mucho el niño que tenia delante

Tywin Lannister tenia que dárselo a los Stark. Tenían un futuro señor de lo mas aterrador. Pura presencia podía decir que el niño no era nada mas que un depredador a la espera de lanzarse sobre cualquier amenaza. Esta presencia se parecía mucho a el. Le hacia sentirse preocupado. Sabia muy bien como era el mismo como para saber que si el niño se parecía a el entonces lo mas seguro no lo quería de ninguna manera como un adversario o enemigo político de ninguna manera. Tendría que tratar por todos los medios que ninguno de su familia lo antagonizara aunque eso podía ser difícil

Oberyn solo había venido a la guerra para conocer al niño. Había recibido la noticia de la muerte de Aeron con infinita alegría. Nadie sabia como había muerto pero todo el mundo había oído sus gritos de dolor antes de ser silenciado lo cual indicaba que el chico que tenia delante era seguramente vicioso y mortal. Era una combinación del Norte y el Sur. Una buena combinación si podía ser sincero consigo mismo pero al mismot tiempo le hacia preguntarse ¿Cuál seria su destino en caso de molestarlo? Después de todo el y su hermano habían querido entregar su cabeza al rey loco

No se hacia ilusiones. Sabia que su casa la había cagado con el niño hace seis años. Lo sabia muy bien. No ayudaba a que su hermano estaba tramando una segunda rebelión apoyando a Virseyers Targaryen. El preferiría no tener una condenada guerra ahora que su sobrina estaba a salvo y los responsables de la muerte de su hermana estaban pagando pero Doran no quería dejar escapar la posibilidad de tener el trono de hierro. Si el era sincero preferiría evitar un conflicto con el Norte. Su fuerza naval era impresionante y sin dragones no habría manera de someterlos por lo que sus ganas de una guerra contra ellos eran inexistentes

´´Sobrino me alegra de que hayas terminado tu conflicto por las islas del hierro. Tus acciones han ofrecido la perfecta oportunidad para terminar esta guerra antes de lo que nadie podía llegar a imaginarse y todos estamos contentos con tus acciones``. Ned al menos lo estaba pero podía decir que Jon no era feliz con la matanza de las líneas principales de muchas de las familias nobles bajo el mando de los Greyjoy creyendo que los súbditos no eran responsables de las fallas de sus señores. Un error tonto que el no comentaria

´´Aunque mis métodos pueden haber sido bastante sangrientos hemos tenido un éxito completo en la pacificación de las islas por lo que en lo que a mi se refiere hemos tenido un completo éxito en esta guerra con bajas minimas por nuestro lado salvo en Gran Wyk ¿Quién fue el imbécil que comando esa batalla?``. Hadrian había oído de lo que había pasado en Gran Wyk. Mas de mil muertos de su lado. Se llevaba a cuestionar la capacidad de mando del increíblemente imbécil e incompetente que había liderado esa campaña por todos los medios

´´Cuidado con lo que dices niño verde. Puede que no haya tenido tanto éxito como tu en esta guerra pero he conseguido pacificar la mas grande las islas del hierro ¿Qué has hecho tu en comparación todo lo que yo he conseguido?``. Mace Tyrell no se dejaría ser insultado de ninguna manera pero cuando vio al joven Stark mirarlo con solo su ceja alzada supo que se había metido en un terreno bastante malo a decir verdad lo cual lo asustaba mucho ya que esa mirada que le daba era la de alguien que aunque podía parcer cordial no lo era en absoluto

´´Y es por eso que a los que participan en justas no se les debería de dar el mando de un ejercito antes de que demuestren efectivamente que son buenos militares ¿Por qué no Randyl Tarly o Leyton Hightower dirigieron el asalto? Son comandantes mas que probados. El señor Tarly llego a conseguir infligir una derrota en el propio Robert Baratheon durante la rebelión si lo tengo bien entendido``. Hadrian disfruto de la mirada de pura indignación del hombre tonto. El había hecho una conquista estúpida sacrificando soldados. No serian sus soldados pero eran soldados competentes que no merecían ser masacrados solo por la increíble estupidez de un hombre estúpido

Randyl Tarly sonrio cuando vio a su señor feudal estar indignado y ser reconocido como el hombre que obligo una derrota al temido demonio del tridente. Tenia una mejor forma de pensar del niño Stark llegando a considerarlo al menos un decente comandante con respeto a otros comandantes y como si eso no fuera suficiente el hombre también vio que el chico sabia como empujar a la gente como lo estaba haciendo con su inútil de un señor. La única razon por la que no se había sublevado contra la casa Tyrell a pesar de la estupidez del señor es porque su hijo mayor era considerado por muchos mas que adecuado para el gobierno

Leyton sonrio. Sabia que el niño Stark era inteligente y lo había demostrado. Tambien había demostrado ser un comandante capaz eniendo en cuenta que entre tres islas y una flota enemiga solo había perdido a doscientos hombres si los informes decían la verdad y el no era de los de equivocarse con la información reunida. Decia mucho de sus capacidades de comandante lo cual cuando lo comparabas con su bufon de un hijo en ley tenias en claro que el joven Stark era mas capaz y mas peligroso de lo que podía parecer

Mace estaba irritado. El mocoso lo trataba como si fuera inferior a el. Le demostraría de alguna manera. Estaba a punto de decir alguna cosa jactanciosa cuando solo la mirada del chico y Tywin Lannister lo asusto considerablemente. Ambos eran poderosos en sus formas de ser y ninguno quería perder el tiempo con sus estupideces por lo que cortaron el tema de raíz con el estúpido imbécil antes de que dijera ninguna tontería. Mace no queriendo enfadar al león viejo se callo aunque se promteio internamente encontrar una manera de conseguir hacerle daño al mocoso y pronto pensó en una cosa

´´Si bueno no todos tenemos estos extraños cañones que todos llaman ni barcos tan buenos. Digame joven Hadrian ¿no estas pensando en ofrecer maneras de poder manejar esto para todos verdad?``. La idea era muy simple. O demostraba la estupidez del niño al prometer dicha arma a la casa Tyrell o lo dejaba como una persona que guardaba las cosas para si mismos. Vio con una sonrisa que todos se habían interesado en dicha arma también ya que parecían muy entretenidos sin embargo el niño solo sonrio a lo que el había dicho como si le hiciera gracia

´´Me parece comico que el señor de uno de los siete reinos que ha considerado a los Norteños como nada mas que bestias analfabetas este por pedir un arma diseñada por mi junto con su municion ¿no eras tu el que pensaba que el rey era un diota por querer casarse con una perra loba en vez de buscar algo con mas clase?``. Hadrian vio al señor de Highgarden estremecerse y vio a Robert mirando claramente con ganas asesinas al idiota señor pero sabiendo que aun asi todos buscaban una razon para ver porque no ofrecia el arma el decidio dar una razon

´´Para empezar es un arma diseñada por mi por lo que solo yo se como funciona no busques conseguir a los que la montan serán muy silenciosos acerca del tema creeme. Y seria muy tonto si le entregara un arma a gente que un dia puede convertirse en mi rival política de alguna manera después de todo en el famoso juego o juegas para ganar o mueres y no tengo la intención de morir``. Hadrian vio a cada uno de los restantes señores estremecerse. La idea de ser rivales en ningun sentido con el Norte no era buena con los cañones a su disposición y tampoco les gustaba la idea de que el Norte no los cediera

´´Segundo seria una completa estupidez y digo esto con la mas respetuosa de las formas que le entregue un arma que me da ventaja a cualquier otra casa. Es decir yo no vi a los Targaryen entregar su fuego Valyrio a nadie por lo que no hay ninguna razon para que se haga y dudo mucho que el rey lo autorice porque seria una forma de abuso de poder absoluto. Lo que uno consigue por si mismo es solo suyo. Estas son mis armas y si teneis algun jodido problema poner a vuestros maestres a trabajar no a sentar el condenado culo y hacer como si son las personas mas importantes del mundo``. Hadrian nivelo a Mace con una ultima mirada haciendo que el patético hombre retrocediera captando que la había cagado de lo lindo

Jon quería pedirle al chico que entregase el arma a la armada real por el bien del reino pero viendo la situacion actual no era una buena idea. Tenia demasiados puntos malos con la familia Stark por haber hecho lo que hizo en el pasado por lo que no podía de ninguna manera terminar por exigir un arma creada por los Stark y menos aun claramente el señor de la familia en cuestión. No solo se veria mal pero se veria como abuso de poder y no quería enemistarse con el Norte. Necesitaba todo el poder de los reinos para mantener la situacion a favor de la familia real

Tywin sabia que no podía emplear ningun tipo de presión por Cersei para pedir el arma. Diablos nadie podía hacerlo estaba en contra de las leyes. Si el hiciera cualquier cosa se veria en mal lugar y lo mas seguro es que Hadrian buscaría una venganza por ello por lo que decidio que la mejor idea era dejarlo estar. Solo tenia que someter a su maestre a una forma de aprender a hacer dicha arma. Para eso estaban los maestres: para investigar y tratar de descubrir el máximo posible por lo que no tendría ningun problema con ello

Lo que ninguno de los presentes sabia es que Hadrian había catalogado como secreto el invento. Es decir el método por el cual se creo. Sus trabajadores podían hacerlo pero no podían decir como lo hacían debido por un lado a Fidelius y por otro lado a un contrato mágico. Tenia toda la ventaja de su lado por lo que no tenia nada de lo que preocuparse de estas personas tratando de encontrar el secreto de su arma lo mismo se podía decir de su hellfire. El había diseñado estas armas no solo para convertir el Norte en una super potencia con la que nadie querria meterse pero además los caminantes blancos eran un peligro a ser tenido en cuenta

´´De todos modos estamos aquí para terminar esta jodida revuelta. Yo ya he hecho bastante. He destruido una de las flotas. He hecho pedazos tres de sus islas. Básicamente que un niño de doce años haya hecho pedazos la moral de los Greyjoy es bastante por lo que espero que al menos los demás hagáis algo``. Hadrian tenia que controlarse cuando vio la clara molestia de algunos de los presentes mientras que el propio Robert solo se reia aun mas por decir que el niño tenia unas bolas de lo mas grandes que nunca antes había visto

Hadrian dejo a los presentes para trabajar en la estrategia mientras que el iba y daba a las Galeazas ordenes de volver a su puerto para poder descansar. Ya no eran necesarios después de todo ya que cumplieron sin ninguna duda el papel que tenia en la guerra por lo que seria una completa estupidez dejarlos aquí para que hagan mas trabajo cuando no tenían necesidad de ello. Tambien sabia que la gente estaba preguntando por los cañones y no tenia intención de desmontar un par para usarlos en la guerra de asedio. Si ellos eran incapaces de pensar en maneras de poder hacer frente a los muros de piedra no era culpa suya

Hadrian estaba a punto de continuar su viaje cuando vio salir de la tienda a Oberyn Martell. Su opinión de la familia Martell no era muy buena. Vale que había llegado a apreciar a Elia que era una buena mujer y habría sido una gran reina pero los hermanos de dicha mujer no le parecían dignos de confianza. Doran se parecía demasiado a una persona de misterio y engaño y Oberyn se parecía al atacante rápido y silencioso y mortal como las serpientes. No se fiaría de ellos de ninguna manera y menos aun teniendo en cuenta que querían su vida por todos los medios asique el no se asociaría con ellos por nada en el mundo

Oberyn vio al chico. Era un potencial sin saber de que lado se pondría. El sabia que su hermano tenia ambiciones. Una ambicion que implicaba el trono de hierro y se había vuelto a involucrar con Targaryen a pesar de saber que era una mala idea. Pero tener de su lado a Hadrian Stark seria mejor que como enemigo. Sin Dragones el Norte no podía ser conquistado. Con esos cañones ninguna flota podría combatir contra el y solo sabia de esos cañones en los barcos ¿Qué pasaba si los tenia en algunas de las fortalezas Norteñas? Eso no seria bueno para los planes de su hermano en ninguno de los sentidos ya que eso las haría inexpugnables

Su hermano podía tener orgullo. Podía pensar que Dorne bajo su mando y con los demás reinos peleándose entre si podría ser fácil de conquistarlos. Pero el Norte era diferente. El Norte era un reino tan grande como todos los demás juntos. Si le daban mas tiempo crecería en mas población y solo dios sabe que mas cosas traería este joven a existir. No eran buenas noticias y el sabia perfectamente que con el odio que tenia que tenerle a los Targaryen entonces estaría mas que decidido a no solo eliminar a los Targaryen sino sus aliados por todos los medios. No tendría compasión de ninguna manera como no se la tuvieron a su familia

´´Tienes que tener una muy buena razon para venir por la espalda a verme Oberyn Martell teniendo en cuenta lo que tu querida familia casi me hace. Teniendo en cuenta que me querías muerto no se que es lo que podrías estar buscando en estos momentos al tratar de acercarte a mi por la espalda ¿matarme tal vez?``. Hadrian miro al hombre parado en unos cinco metros de el y no se fio. No llevaba sus armas habituales pero seria solo un estúpido si se fiara de un hombre conocido por ser un verdadero maestro del arte del veneno. No le leyó la mente mas que nada porque quería ver que es lo que quería

´´Solo vengo a ver un hijo perdido de Dorne. Te ha ido bastante bien Hadrian. Has elevado correctamente al Norte el que muchos llamaban un reino desesperado a lo mas alto. Lamento que hayas perdido en el proceso a tu madre por desgracia``. Y el lo lamentaba de verdad. Ashara era una buena persona que no se merecía la muerte de ninguna manera por lo que en su opinión lo que había pasado era una terrible tragedia que no podrían recuperar de ninguna manera

´´Nunca fui un hijo de Dorne. Demasiado Norteño siempre me decían mi tio y mi abuelo por lo que no tengo ninguna relación con los Dayne mas el hecho de que eran familia de mi madre y ya esta. Y teniendo en cuenta que la ultima vez que me viste querías mi vida porque era una orden del rey loco no estoy lo que se puede decir feliz de verte Oberyn``. Hadrian miro al príncipe de Dorne con sus ojos casi echando algo de poder pero en su favor el príncipe no retrocedió de ninguna manera sino que lo miro con ojos que parecían llenos de pesar aunque teniendo en cuenta lo engañosos que eran los dornienses el pensaba que era mas una táctica que nada

´´Eran otros tiempos Hadrian. Y era necesario proteger a mi familia por todos los medios por lo que tu muerte aunque una cosa desagradable de hacer habría sido para el bien de mi familia. Me lamento de tener que tomar esa decisión pero por mi familia tome la decisión que tenia que hacer y que vi de lo mas necesaria``. Oberyn tenia que estar de acuerdo con el niño. Si le hubieran hecho lo mismo el estaría igual de cabreado que el propio Hadrian pero el estaba en este caso en lado contrario

´´pero tu hermana no pensó de la misma manera. No estaba de acuerdo con mi muerte e intervino salvando mi vida. Ella sabia los peligros que corria y aun asi me salvo la vida. Dice mas a favor de ella que de ti. Y teniendo en cuenta que el barco en el que ella iba fue el único asaltado tengo que preguntarme si no había un agente de Dorne interesado en su muerte por algun motivo``. Hadrian sospechaba que alguien de Dorne le había entregado la información a los Greyjoy acerca del viaje por lo que en su mente el estaba mas que dispuesto a empezar a hacer cribas en los Drnienses porque no solo le había costado su madre sino su madre en ley

Oberyn habría dicho algo a eso pero entonces se pregunto ¿podia alguien de verdad haber hecho eso? ¿haberlos traicionado? La posibilidad era creible. Los Martell no estaban exentos de enemigos como la casa Yronwood que se las tenia jurada y la propia casa Dayne podía tener enemigos que querrian ver a Ashara mal por lo que se hizo preguntarse si tal vez habían sido enemigos que ellos tenían lo que había conducido a la muerte de su hermana

Hadrian no le dio mas tiempo de hablar. Se subió a un bote que lo llevaría a uno de los Bergantines para poder irse de vuelta al Norte. Para el la guerra hace un tiempo que termino


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas. Habria actualizado antes pero tuve una lesion en mi brazo y escribir con una sola mano no me hace mucha gracia a menos que sean mensajes cortos. Por todo lo demas estoy contento de poder decir que tengo este capitulo que refleja en mi opinion lo que serian los pensamientos de cada uno de los jugadores del juego de tronos no solo en los siete reinos sino tambien los de Varys y su amigo gordo**

 **Ahora antes de que alguien se ponga a decir que se los ve simples hay que recordar que todas las ideas en un principio son simples. Luego se hacen mas complejas. puede que en este capitulo no aparezca el Petyr que todos odiamos pero hay que recordar que recieentemente empieza a jugar el juego por lo que todavia no habia tenido la mas minima oportunidad de empezar a golpear la mierda de la gente. pero aviso porque pronto se convertira en la espina que todos conocemos**

 **Otra cosa que quiero decir y que hay que destacar es que Hadrian va a empezar a imponer mas y mas avances. Ahora que ha hecho saborear lo bueno a los Norteños el sabe que ellos van a querer mas y el va a usar eso para su beneficio. Ahora va a comenzar la creacion del ejercito militar del Norte. una fuerza destinada a la defensa del Norte y que sera un ejercito profesional no simples campesinos**

 **¿como lo va a costear? muy simple: la piedra Filosofal le dara esa ventaja. eso junto con muchas inversiones y negocios inteligentes asi como sus minas han colocado al Norte en una posicion de ventaja sobre los demas reinos asique el claramente podra crear un ejercito solido. Y esa es solo una parte. Hadrian va a hacer mucho mas para hacer al Norte Poderoso**

 **Ni Harry potter ni ASIOF me pertenece. De ser asi habria habido muchos cambios**

* * *

 **Consecuencias de la Vision**

 **-King´s Landing-**

Si había una cosa que Jon Arryn no disfrutaba para nada en este mundo eran las sorpresas desagradables como la que tenia en este mismo momento en su campo. La casa Stark se había alzado mas fuerte y mas poderosa que nunca. Hace dos meses la supremacía militar del Norte en marino se aclaro con el uso de estos cañones de tensión como el joven Stark los había llamado y por medio de Varys había confirmado que las fortalezas del Norte de las familias cadete Stark tenían todas por lo menos diez de esos cañones con Invernalia ser la que tenia mas. El norte era ahora mas poderoso de lo que nunca antes había imaginado el bueno de Jon

Hadrian Stark era una amenaza para el. Lo sabia a ciencia cierta. El niño no dejaría el Norte como algo que el quería. Valle no tenia ningun problema con el Norte tener lujos pero el caso es que según Varys los avances del Norte eran demasiados. Dos ciudades portuarias importantes bien defendidas con sus islas ser los astilleros navales. Según ya había oído sus Galeazas estaban siendo desmontadas para la producción de un nuevo modelo de barco del que Varys no tenia la mas minima idea. No tenían apenas partidarios en el Norte y los únicos que tenia no tenían influencia en los astilleros del Norte

Como si eso no fuera lo bastante malo el Norte se había dedicado a las obras. Hadrian Stark estaba creando mucho. Nuevos asentamientos pequeños para la producción de mas alimentos. Las diferentes familias estaban pasando de tener asentamientos y tierras mas o menos vacias a llenarse. La leyenda de la habilidad de los Norteños atraía a los pequeños de todas partes y se juntaban con la sangre de los primeros hombres ampliando la población. Al ritmo que iba en una década pronto tendrían una gran población que haría ver a los demás reinos como una vergüenza ya que las condiciones de vida allí eran solo mejores

Como si eso no fuera ya lo bastante malo los Norteños tenían cientos de minas siendo explotadas. Oro y plata llegaban a las familias de todo el Norte. Diablos el había oído que solo las minas de House Mormont eran increíblemente grandes en plata. La plata no podía ser oro pero eso aun les daba una gran cantidad de beneficios que si se incluye los pagos de la familia Stark por los encargos de las naves de guerra convertiría a los Mormont pronto en una familia de lo mas adinerada y lo mismo se podía decir de los Karstark que tenían el completo control de Skagos

Skagos era un tema peliagudo a tocar. Es decir Ibben los había invadido y había llevado a los clanes allí para usarlos como esclavos. Los Norteños no lo habían tomado para nada bien y estaban cobrándose una deuda de sangre con ellos por eso. El Norte estaba en pie de guerra. La producción de los nuevos buques de guerra tenia como objetivo defender sus costas de los Ibbense pero el sabia que había mas razones. Era un despliegue de fuerza para no ser tratado mal por los demás reinos. Un verdadero dolor de cabeza si el tenia que ser sincero y en mas de una ocasión estaba lamentando haberse puesto de los Tully

Si hubiera sabido que los Stark tendrían un heredero tan temible y peligroso el no se habría unido a los Tully de ninguna manera. El niño estaba obviamente sediento de sangre en busca de los que lo habían intentado matar de niño. Casa Tully estaba pagando el precio de su fracaso porque el Norte ya no adquiria alimentos de ellos para nada. Hoster era furioso por la perdida de dinero aunque el Valle y las tierras de Occidente cubrían su parte todavía el había perdido a un comprador importante

A decir verdad lo que mas le preocupaba era el hecho de que Hadrian Stark no quería tener ninguna relación con el trono de Hierro por el momento. No jugaba el llamado juego. Solo se dedicaba a hacer mas fuerte a su reino. Y lo estaba consiguiendo de muchas maneras aumentado la fuerza de su reino de maneras que nadie se podría haber llegado a imaginar aunque la información de Varys según el era del todo incompleta a causa de que apenas tenia espias allí (entre que Hadrian los detectaba y los habitantes del lugar estaban bien allí nadie quería saber nada de el espionaje)

Para empezar estaban las minas. No tenia ni idea de cómo pero Hadrian Stark había conseguido abrir las minas de todo el reino. Al ser mas grande que Occidente y tener unas cordilleras impresionantes era lógico que ellos tuvieran mas recursos al alcance y no los habían estado utilizando para nada. Ahora el Norte estaba explotando dichas minas sacando en el proceso muchos mas recursos de los que el nunca podría llegar a imaginarse. Era bastante doloroso a decir verdad ya que con tantos recursos a su alcance las familias Norteñas estaban prosperando considerablemente. Diablos incluso las familias sin minas estaban prosperando como eran los Ryswell

Los Ryswell habían pasado a ser una familia poderosa a cuasa del hecho de que Hadrian Stark había conseguido caballos de Yi Ti. No sabia como lo había hecho. Era bien sabido que los caballos de Yi Ti eran muy codiciados en el mundo. Solo diez de esos caballos eran bastante caros pero Hadrian Stark había conseguido cuarenta de dichos caballos y le había pedido a los Ryswell que los criara con el objetivo de crear una nueva familia de caballos. Eso de por si mandaba un mensaje con el que no se sentia para nada feliz. Con esos caballos su caballeria crecería bastante fuerte si el tenia que ser sincero

Tambien era cierto que aprovechándose del area rica que eran los Rills Hadrian les había puesto la tarea de varios alimentos exóticos lo cual les ganaba mas ingresos. Era una de las familias con las que el había contado poder usar en algun momento contra los Stark y ahora ya no seria de esa manera debido a muchos de los productos que exportaban por el mundo. Con esta casa que era la mas problemática crecer fuerte solo dios sabia como de fuertes crecerían las otras casas que tenían acceso a las minas mencionados. No eran buenas noticias en lo mas minimo y lo que era peor es que no tenia el respaldo de Ned

Ned estaba cien por cien del lado de su sobrino pensando que su sobrino estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo para el Norte. Le había enviado varias cartas en el ultimo mes pidiéndole amablemente que le deje estudiar uno de los cañones de su fortaleza solo para Ned negarse. Eso no tenia ningun sentido para el. Había esperado que su antiguo pupilo estuviera de acuerdo con el pero Ned había citado que tenia ordenes de bajo ningun concepto permitir que nadie estudie los cañones. Eran una producción de la casa Stark por lo que nadie mas tenia el mas minimo derecho a decir ninguna coa acerca de ellos. Ni que decir tiene que lo había cabreado de lo lindo verse bloqueado

Petyr Baelish vio a su patrocinador. No le gustaba eso. No le gustaba que para llegar donde estaba dependía de otra persona. El era inteligente y sabia bien hacer sus cosas después de todo por lo que la idea de depender de otra persona no le gustaba. Afortunadamente el hecho era que gracias a dicho patrocinador ahora tenia acceso a mas recursos de lo que podía parecer. Y era gracias a el que era ahora maestro de la moneda. Una parte de el pensó que era una muy buena noticia porque podría incrementar sus cuentas a costa del tesoro real. Pero ver a este hombre preocupado lo hizo cuestionarse que estaba pasando exactamente por la mente de dicho hombre que lo tenia asi

Petyr quería poder. El quería ser el poder. Pero sabia que para conseguir hacerlo el tenia que trabajar lentamente. Hacer a la corona de alguna manera dependiente de el. Tambien sabia que había otras maneras de conseguir poder. Por ejemplo Lysa Arryn. Que mujer mas tonta. No solo una incauta sino que además una victima fácil para sus planes. Iba a requeriri un poco de trabajo y hacerlo a espaldas de todos pero conseguiría a esa mujer de su lado y con ello tendría la puerta de entrada del Valle. El poder seria suyo pero si había una cosa que preocupaba a Jon eso era malo ya que significaba que había una cosa que el no estaba teniendo en cuenta

´´Gracias por venir Petyr. Dime ¿Cómo van las cuentas de la ciudad? Puedes ver maneras de conseguir hacer una regulación como la que hiciste en Puerto Gaviota. Necesitamos ahorrar el máximo dinero posible``. El contaba con el joven que tenia delante y sabia que no lo traicionaría ya que después de todo el joven le debía todo. Era una forma de hacer las cosas mas honorable. Traia gente en su redil. Les daba oportunidades únicas y posteriormente les dejaba en claro que ellos dependía de el para siempre. Era un poco una táctica desagradable pero tenia que hacerse

´´la situacion esta bien si se me permite decirlo. El único problema que veo es la increíble cantidad de dinero gastado. La reina adquiere grandes cantidades del mejor vino y el rey vive en un mundo de gaste sexual y de consumo de alcohol. Es un constante uso de dinero que no se como solucionar exactamente``. Bueno el tenia un plan. El compraría adecuadamente los establecimientos. Se haría con putas y luego tendría un negocio solido que sacaría el dinero del rey. Era un plan bastante fácil. Todo el mundo quería putas en algun momento de sus vidas por lo que era una solución de lo mas lógica tener putas

´´ya veo. Por desgracia la obsesion de Robert con la chica lobo no ha desaparecido y no tiene pinta de desaparecer. Es una suerte que haya tenido un hijo con Cersei. Eso al menos garantizara un gobierno estable por el momento aunque sinceramente no se que decir de las amenazas que tenemos``. Jon no era feliz. Habría preferido sinceramente que Robert cumpliera con su deber pero su antiguo pupilo estaba completamente loco con la chica loba. No había nada que pudiera hacer por el momento para solucionar este condenado problema

´´¿enemigos mi señor? Entiendo que los Targaryen estan completamente controlados. Estan en Essos expulsados sin recursos de ningun tipo por lo que las posibilidades de que de alguna manera sean en nuestra contra son muy bajas``. El estaba cuestionándose que enemigo veía Jon Arryn. Quizás seria una buena idea de tener un completo control de sea quien sea que era este enemigo. Seria bueno contar con una carta de respaldo después de todo que le daría la perfecta oportunidad de hacer algo de presión contra el trono de alguna manera

´´Hay varias personas que me preocupan ya que no entienden el concepto importante que este poderoso reino. Este reino necesita equilibrio y una buena mano que mande sobre todo pero por desgracia los hay que o bien quieren meterse muy adentro del gobierno del reino o que en algunos casos estan demasiado interesados en no formar parte del reino mas alla de lo importante``. No iba a consentir de ninguna manera que todo su arduo trabajo para convertirse en el poder dominante de este reino se echara a perder por aquellos que estaban demasiado interesados en si mismos mas que en el verdadero liderazgo que era necesario para este reino

Petyr se pregunto que quería decir. No entendía lo que estaba pensando el viejo y le pidió amablemente al hombre mayor que se explicara lo mejor posible. Estos llamados enemigos se clasificaban en dos grupos al parecer: los que querían poder y los que querían que los dejaran a su bola. Se preguntaba exactamente que es lo que este hombre tenia en su mente ya que aunque a Patyr le gustaba pensar que podía fácilmente sorprender a la gente el señor del Valle también podía ser increíblemente sorprendente por lo que tenia que saber el máximo posible de la persona que tenia delante

´´Los reinos estan fracturados. Una cosa buena que tenían los Targaryen es que mantenían un perfecto control de los siete reinos aunque es algo que me molesta mucho de admitir pero ellos de verdad tenían un control de su reino. Por desgracia con la rebelion el equilibrio se ha roto por completo``. El sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba. Durante sus primeros años de reinados los reyes dragon trajeron equilibrio. Los reyes desequilibrados solo hicieron daño a los reinos y ahora mas que nunca los reinos necesitaban el máximo equilibrio posible

´´Un enemigo que creo que esta a simple vista Ptyr son los Targaryen. Estan expulsados eso es cierto y no puedo negar que ya no forman parte del reino pero las familias pequeñas de la nobleza podrían verlos como una oportunidad de ascender a la victoria y la alta posición traicionado a sus señores. Este es uno de los enemigos que he mencionado y es posiblemente el mas fácil de tratar. No tienen poder y solo crecerán en poder si les damos la oportunidad nada mas``. Era cierto. Los Targaryen eran una posible amenaza por eso tenia a Varys buscándolos por todos los medios. Cuanto antes estuvieran muertos mejor seria para el reino

´´Pero entonces tenemos a los que son poderosos. Los que estan en nuestro propio reino. Los primeros a destacar son aquellos que quieren ampliar su poder. Hay dos a destacar: Tyrell y Lannister. Los dos grupos tienen el mismo interés: aumentar el poder de sus familias en los siete reinos y no tienen ningun problema de hacer uso de todos los medios para conseguir hacer su ambicion de expandir mas su poder. Hay que tener un ojo sobre ellos por todos los medios``. Eran los grupos que en su opinión le iban a dar mas problemas. Con Mace obsesionado en casar a su hija recién nacido con la corona y con Tywin pensando que al casar a su hija le daba derechos esto lo convertía en un gran problema

Petyr tenia que darle la razon al viejo. Tywin Lannister era un consumado político que no temia recurrir a todos los medios necesarios para conseguir lo que pensaba que su casa merecía por todos los medios. Podía ser bastante brutal como lo demostró la rebelión Terbeck y no era un hombre al que subestimar. Mace Tyrell no era un hombre al que el temiera demasiado. Había oído hablar de el diciendo que no era mas que un inútil y que el verdadero poder del dominio era su madre. No tenia mucho de lo que preocuparse si ese era el caso entonces. No tenia ningun interés en lanzar a dos poderosas casas con personas muy astutas detrás de el por nada en el mundo

´´Pero también estan los que no quieren dejar que el gobierno de la corte los inunde: el Norte y Dorne. Dorne hasta hace no mucho fue la potencia que muchos observaban ya que su situacion con la princesa Elia casarse con el príncipe era favorable hasta la rebelión. El Norte sin embargo yo no los creía un oponente hasta que ese niño apareció. Si llego a saber habría tomado diferentes medidas``. Aun le pateaba considerablemente el hecho de que el niño lo había superado en algunos puntos. Por ejemplo Varys le había hecho saber que Red Rain y Nightfall estaban en posesión del Norte. El niño les había ganado la mano y ahora el Norte tenia cuatro espadas Valyrias lo cual era malo en su opinión

Petyr apretó los dientes. El Norte. Odiaba a los Norteños. No solo Brandon Stark lo había insultado pero es que además de eso le había dado la espalda a Catelyn. No le importaba que lo hubiera hecho porque el la quería para el mismo pero el odiaba el hecho de que la había dejado como una cosa que no valia la pena teniendo en cuenta que eran ellos los Norteños los que no valían ni su suelo. Pero no. No fue asi y el hombre había insultado a la mujer que el amaba. Por eso odiaba con una gran pasión a los Norteños y haría cualquier cosa en su camino para hacerles el máximo daño posible

Habia oído a Varys. El Norte tenia muchismas minas de oro y plata siendo descubiertas. Alimentos exóticos y bebidas nuevas. Estaban consiguiendo mucho dinero solo de vender su licor a Essos ya que aun no habían vendido al resto de Poniente pero una vez que comenzaran el proceso en cuestión los Norteños se harian aun mas adinerados. No ayudo a que tenían dos poderosas flotas. No era bueno en su mente y no quería dejarle ninguna oportunidad a los Norteños de crecer fuerte por lo que tenia que detenerlos lo antes posible antes de que crecieran mas fuertes especialmente al hijo de Brandon Stark

´´¿Por qué no aumentar sus impuestos? Si estan ganando bastante dinero de su comercion y oro y plata de sus minas siempre podemos sacarles algo de dinero extra que podría beneficiar considerablemente a los siete reinos``. Era una forma de solucionar el problema. Dinero. El dinero controlaba el mundo pero vio a Jon no mirar satisfecho, casi como si no le gustase dar la respuesta que el sabia que tenia que darle a su subordinado que obviamente el no podía ver como su mentor

´´Desgraciadamente no podemos hacer tales cosas simplemente. Podemos aumentar los impuestos pero el problema es que la información no llego a Varys por pajaritos normales sino cortesía de los Bolton y Whitehills. Los Norteños tienen leyes muy estrictas. Cuando un señor traiciona su gobernante supremo deben de pagar tanto como el daño que han hecho y si es una traición como esta puede significar la muerte. Subir los impuestos le haría saber a Stark que sabemos de sus minas, descubriría el porque y perderíamos a los únicos ojos en el Norte que tenemos``. No podía permitirse ningun problema con los norteños por desgracia

La perdida de los ojos del Norte no sentaría nada bien. Pero es que además aunque podían incrementar sus impuestos tendría que ser hablado con el joven señor y un acuerdo tenia que ser llegado no podía simplemente llegar y decir que porque tenia minas de oro y plata el tenia que pagar impuestos masivos. Eso sentaría mal al Norte que de inmediato entraría en pie de guerra. Ya era bastante malo que la tensión entre el Valle y el Norte estaba ahí junto con las Tierras de los Rios pero es que además decirles que le subian demasiado los impuestos solo haría que los norteños tuvieran menos ganas de ser un reino de los siete reinos y no tenían dragones con los que conquistarlos

Petyr vio al hombre mayor encerrado en su mente y se disculpo antes de irse mientras tenia sus propias cosas pasando por la cabeza. El Norte estaba creciedo fuerte y poderoso. La progenie de Brandon Stark estaba dando esto como resultado. La ira estaba llenándolo por completo solo de pensar en el hijo del hombre que mas odiaba ser parcialmente responsable de lo que el pensaba era una injusticia. Tendria que mover sus planes para tratar de alguna manera con los Stark. No podía permitirles salirse del molde que el tenia pensado para ellos de servir como simples herramientas

* * *

 **-Roca Casterly. Tierras Occidentales-**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez que se sorprendería con el Norte Tywin Lannister se habría burlado significativamente de dicha persona pensando que solo era un necio estúpido. Por desgracia el había visto en primera persona el nuevo poder del Norte. Una fuerza naval capaz de someter con seguridad a cualquier fuerza naval conocida con sus temidos cañones. Era una cosa desagradable de ver si el era sincero consigo mismo ya que era un recordatorio de que era una amenaza a ser tenida en cuenta. Lo cual antes nunca había pensado que seria posible ya que como todo el mundo el pensaba que los Stark no eran nada mas y nada menos que simples barbaros

Habia recibido mas informes. El Norte estaba desmontando las Galeazas para aprovechar la madera en un tipo diferente de barco ¿Qué es lo que podían tener en mente? El no lo sabia y no saber una información tan vital e importante lo dejaba un poco inquieto. No se fiaba de lo que e Norte había planeado era asi de simple en su mente ya que hasta ahora el niño estaba demostrando ser un verdadero peligro que tenia que ser adecuadamente tratado. La muerte siempre era una buena forma de resolver los problemas y además de eso el sabia que contaria con el apoyo del Norte para Joffrey

La muerte de un noble no era una cosa extraña. Siempre podía pasar ya que después de todo no todo el mundo espera ver un asesino venir pero el sabia perfectamente que si atacaba a Hadrian Stark de alguna manera y fracasaba tendría serios problemas. Robert era muy temperamental con respecto a los Stark considerándolos una verdadera familia de el y no tenia la mas minima intención de atraer la ira de dicho hombre por nada en el mundo ya que aunque su hija estaba casada con el sabia perfectamente que si lo molestaba lo mas seguro es que el seria el que tendría que responder ante ello

Kevan estaba mirando cuidadosamente a su hermano mayor. Tywin había estado muy pensativo desde que termino la guerra con los Greyjoy. La guerra no había sido buena. Lannisport precisaba de ser reconstruida por completo y habían perdido negocios. Tampoco ayudaba en nada que no eran ellos los que habían dado los golpes de gracia a los nacidos del hierro sino que había sido la familia Stark. Para una casa como la Lanister que siempre estaba pendiente de hacer pagar a sus enemigos por sus acciones el sabia perfectamente que lo que había pasado era intolerable y tendrían que tramar algo para recuperar su reputación

Gerion miraba a su hermano mayor cuestionando lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Había querido lanzarse en la aventura de recuperar la gran espada de la familia al ir a Valyria pero Tywin le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Según Tywin necesitaban un almirante de marina eficiente y hábil que hiciera bien su trabajo. Y el era el mejor ya que era de as personas mas hábiles en las artes de la guerra por lo que el entendió perfectamente a su hermano no querer que se fuera en una búsqueda que podía terminar mal de alguna manera. No era Tygett que estaba siempre celoso de la reputación de su hermano después de todo

Los hermanos sabían que la situacion era tensa con el poderío alzado del Norte por lo que estaban esperando saber que haría su señor hermano. Después de todo el era el que mandaba en la familia y quien tomaba las decisiones sin importar si estaban de acuerdo. Afortunadamente el tendía a escuchar la palabra de sus hermanos. Ver allí a su hermana también seguramente lo tranquilizaría considerablemente. Ella siempre era capaz de tranquilizar a su hermano sin importar nada mas por lo que estaban esperando sus palabras acerca de la situacion actual

´´Las tierras de occidente tienen un problema. Este ataque contra nosotros en Lannisport fue hecho por los Greyjoy porque se pensaban que no habría respuesta afortunadamente el causante esta muerto y ellos han aprendido por las malas que siempre hay consecuencias para sus acciones. Por desgracia no fuimos nosotros los que le hicimos entender eso sino los Stark lo cual me molesta bastante``. La molestia se podía ver sin ningun problema en el mayor Lannister que se veía claramente con angustia por el hecho de que no había podido impartir una lección a los que les habían atacado

´´No podíamos saber de ninguna manera que el señor Stark tendría estos barcos con mejoras hermano. Soy navegante y jamás en mi vida he visto diseños navales como esos. Diablos daría todo lo que tengo para aprender el secreto detrás de sus bergantines. Eran increíblemente rapidos. Usados para el comercio serian excelentes. Te hace cuestionarte lo que estan construyendo ahora con la desmantelacion de sus galeazas``. Como un avido navegador Gerion se cuestionaba que estaba tramando exactamente Hadrian Stark. Era una cosa impresionante lo que había visto hasta el momento. Demostraba que los Norteños tenían una vez mas una joya como Brandon el Constructor

´´No deberías de ser tan emocionado por el hecho de que los Stark tienen ahora un joven tan talentoso hermano. Nos pone en una mala situacion por si no lo sabias ya que ahora los Stark estan convirtiéndose en una potencia que podría ser lo bastante para desequilibrar el equilibrio de poder que hay en todo Poniente``. Kevan sabia por su trabajo de lo que hablaba. Los Lannister tenían el ejercito mejor preparado y armado pero con esto descubierto ¿Quién decía que los tark no irían por el mismo camino? No era una idea de lo mas atractiva para el segundo hermano mayor de los Lannister

´´La emoción no viene del hecho de que ellos tienen un prodigio sino del hecho de que esta descubriendo cosas diferentes ¿Cuántas cosas han avanzado en los últimos mil años los maestres? Bah esa panda de ratas no ha evolucionado en ninguno de los sentidos. Se contenta con quedarse como estan y ya esta para ellos``. Y era la cruda realidad. Los maestres no eran en la mente de Gerion el grupo mas avanzados. Estaban atascados y en la opinión de Gerion no parecían estar haciendo nada para mejorar no solo como maestres sino como personas y por tanto eran en opinión del hermano mas joven un poco de una debilidad y no un beneficio antes que nada

´´Aunque tengo que estar de acuerdo con Gerion me temo que no puedo permitirme nada mas que preocupacion. Ese niño esta convirtiendo al Norte en poderoso. Siempre pensé que el Norte tenia que tener minas de oro o por lo menos plata allí y trate de averiguar maneras de conseguir bajo control pero el chico nos ha superado por completo lo cual son mas malas noticias que buenas si tengo que ser sincero``. La idea de haber perdido el control no satisfacía a Tywin. Era un hombre que sabia que el control de todo era de lo mas importante para mantenerse en el poder y haber perdido el control del Norte no era una buena cosa a tener en su mente

´´lo único que tendríamos que hacer es eliminar al chico o al menos eso es lo que dices Tywin pero tienes que reconocer que hay muchos contras con ello. Si enviamos un asesino allí y fracasa lo mas notable que nos puede llegar a pasar seguramente es que la familia Stark por todos los medios nos persiga. No es que no podamos con los Stark ¿pero que nos hara Baratheon si puede?``. Era una duda razonable en la mente de Gerion. El podía decir sin ninguna duda que tratar de matar al niño era una mala noticia y que seria mas problemático que beneficioso al final de sus días

´´Tambien hermano dejame decir que si atacamos a los Stark y fallamos como ya he mencionado no solo tendremos que enfrentarnos a los ejercito de tierra sino también su armada. El no necesitara atacar directamente solo tendrá que atacar a nuestras fuerzas costeras y con ello menguara nuestra fuerza. Cuando todas las casas de occidente vean que sufren y nosotros no se unirán a Stark y nos atacaran``. Gerion no era un maestro en la estrategia como sus hermanos Keva y Tywin pero sabia la verdad cuando la veía y si Stark le tenia ganas a ellos a causa de sus acciones entonces era de lo mas lógico que los atacara con todo lo que tenia y de esa forma ellos no saldrían bien parados

´´hay otra opción. Hadrian Stark esta comprometido pero no casado. Si eliminamos a Rhaenys Martell podemos conseguir de esta manera dejar libre sin compromiso al chico y entonces podremos posicionar a una de las hijas de la casa Lannister como futura señora de la casa Stark. Desde ahí seria posible influenciar o al menos aprovecharse de dicha posición para beneficiar a nuestra casa``. Genna había visto dos opciones. Una era complicada y que podía hacer daño la otra era simple y en realidad podía ser mas beneficiosa para la casa Lannister. Lo que seria mas importante es que además de eso es que si eliminaban a la niña la casa Martell estaría claramente enfurecida con la casa Stark

´´Es una opción con la que si tengo que ser sincero no habíamos contado. La chica no es tan importante. Desde la caída Targaryen los Martell ya no son verdaderamente una amenaza y su mayor fuerza esta basada en el hecho de que su sobrina esta comprometida con la ascendente casa Stark. Eliminando a la niña rompemos cualquier puente de la casa Stark en Dorne y al mismo tiempo podemos poner a uno de los nuestros en el matrimonio con Stark ya que necesitaría una pareja potencial fuerte``. Tywin tenia que dárselo a su hermana. Era una maestra del engaño y la manipulación por lo que ella había visto sin ninguna duda formas de sacarle provecho a esta situacion

´´Hermano seguimos teniendo el mismo problema: llegar hasta ella. He oído que Rhaenys y el joven Stark estan muy cerca y el no pierde en ningun momento la vista de ella por lo que si hacemos cualquier cosa tiene que ser a manos de un intermediario. Un agente terciario que el Stark en caso de descubrir persiga en vez de nosotros``. Kevan pensó en la que seria la mejor opción y los otros hermanos hicieron lo mismo pero Tywin ya había decidido como hacerlo. Además eso al mismo tiempo le daría la oportunidad de ver mas como pensaba el niño Stark

* * *

 **-Highgarden. El Dominio-**

Olenna Tyrell sabia que su hijo podía llegar a ser un increíble idiota en ocasiones pero e que esta vez se llevaba la palma en lo que se refería a ser idiota. No solo su hijo insultaba al señor de la casa Stark lo cual era una mala idea ya que como señores de casas poderosas siempre tenían que estar mas o menos en una relación amigable. Ya sabes el típico un dia te ayudo yo y un dia me ayudas tu. Pero no su hijo idiota le había insultado a dicho joven y esto significaba sin ninguna duda de que dicho joven estaría estudiando, esperando su ocasión para vengarse de ellos. Francamente su hijo no solo era idiota sino que además parecía no tenia instinto de conservación

Su nieto Willas estaba al lado. El propio Willas se preguntaba como su padre podía ser tan jodidamente estúpido. Ya era bastante malo que por culpa de su imbécil de un padre había mucha tensión dentro del Dominio. Donde a diferencia de reinos como el Norte o incluso la casa Baratheon tenían una o dos casas molestas ellos los Tyrell tenían a la mayoría de las casas considerablemente cabreadas. La única razon por la que no se habían unido contra ellos era el simple hecho de que no querían dar un mal frente a los demás señores de Poniente y porque sabían que una rebelión implicaría que cualquiera podría aprovecharse

Willas no era un luchador por culpa de la lesión que tenia en su pierna que lo hacia cojo pero era un estratega mas que decente que había ideado mas planes de contingencia contra las amenazas de su casa de lo que nadie se podía imaginar. El no veía a los Stark por el momento como una amenaza pero desde que se pusieron del lado de los Targaryen en la ultima guerra el sabia perfectamente que estaban en la lista de mierda de la corona. La única razon por la que tenían alguna influencia es porque Renly Baratheon era un joven idiota y ambicioso que estaban utilizando en su favor

El plan de su padre para resolver sus problemas era casar a su hija y su hermana con la familia real. Un plan que el no pensaba que era una buena idea. Vale que el joven Jofrey aun estaba por crecer pero si el era sincero prefería no arriesgarse con la sangre de los dragones. Y además de eso prefería no tener relación alguna con los Lannister ya que sabia que para el actual patriarca de la familia todo era una cuestión de prestigio. No quería poner en el ojo de mira de dicho hombre a su familia por nada en el mundo ya que lo mas seguro es que buscaría usarlos en su provecho de alguna manera

´´Abuela ¿Cómo nos puede afectar la situacion con el Norte? Es cierto que nunca han comprado nuestros alimentos siendo estos destinados mayormente hacia Dorne y las Tierras de la tormenta Y Occidente pero estoy seguro de que una relación con el norte tendría que haber sido mas fructífera de lo que tenemos``. Willas era uno de pensar que las alianzas firmes siempre eran mejor que una falta de respeto como lo había hecho el hombre que era su padre. En realidad el estaba empezando a hacer poco a poco movimientos para suplantar por completo su autoridad. Y el esperaba que en unos años tendría tanta fuerza necesaria como para ocupar la posición de señor de Highgarden

´´Desgraciadamente el Norte no tomara a bien la actitud de nuestro querido gobernante supremo. No se como se lo tomara personalmente el chico Stark pero se que todos los señores Norteños estaba claramente furiosos por la actitud de tu padre y no me extrañaría de ninguna manera si alguno de ellos pidiera que se hiciera un ajuste a la actitud de tu padre. Norteños no son lo que se puede decir un grupo muy comprensivo y compasivo y tienden a guardar una gran cantidad de rencor por las actitudes de las personas hacia ellos``. Olenna sabia bien de lo que hablaba. Norteños eran de los de guardar rencor y esperar pacientemente el mejor momento para golpear ellos eran asi de especiales a decir verdad

Willas miro extrañado a su abuela. Ella pensaba que el Norte guardaría rencor pero no decía nada del chico Stark. Eso no se sumaba en su mente y no entendía que pasaba exactamente por la cabeza de su abuela al respecto de eso. Ella vio claramente a su nieto con la pregunta en su cabeza y sonrio ya que parecía que su nieto era tan inteligente como siempre captando las preguntas adecuadas y necesarias lo cual decía mucho de el por todo ya que no mucha gente se daba cuenta de dichos pequeños datos en la vida

´´El chico Stark es diferente. He conocido a muchos Stark en mi vida Willas. Todos tenían una cosa en común: no eran pensadores. Es cierto que no son tontos e idiotas pero no eran de los de calentarse la cabeza con ideas y con planes sino que tenían una preferencia por idear sus propias formas de hacer las cosas. Era asi de simple para ellos al final. Pero este niño no es como cualquier Stark``. Y eso la aterraba. De todas las familias de Poniente los Stark eran la mas antigua y con el paso del niño podían convertirse seguramente en la mas poderosa. Cada vez que nacia un Stark destacado había grandes cambios: Brandon el constructor y Brandon el carpintero de barcos un ejemplo

´´Cuando comparas a este niño con cualquier otro niño Stark ¿sabes lo que pienso? Pienso que podemos estar ante el nacimiento de un nuevo Brandon el Constructor. Creador de las mas importantes e imponentes fortalezas del mundo. Una fuerza a ser tenida en cuenta en todo el mundo y creo que cuando se piensa en este niño lo veo claro como el dia que el esta en el mismo interés que esos hombres del pasado``. Y la idea la aterraba bastante. No quería que casa Tyrell se convirtiera en un objetivo de dicha familia. Una familia que no se detendría seguramente ante nada para conseguir lo que pensaban era suyo por derecho

´´Asique este niño piensas que puede ser la venida de algun tipo de genio espectacular como lo fueron sus antepasados ¿no es asi abuela? Y temes que por las acciones de mi padre esa gente este enfurecida con nosotros por todos los medios``. No era difícil ver que es lo que estaba en la mente de su abuela porque el mismo tenia que decir que estaba de acuerdo con ella. Si los Stark del pasado eran una cosa a ser temida entonces era de lo mas lógico que ella temiera al chico en cuestión pero la vio fruncir el ceño aun mas porque estaba pensando en algo mas

´´Este niño me recuerda a la historia de Cregan Stark el lobo Sangriento. El único Stark en convertirse en mano de un rey. Un hombre temible si se me permite decirlo con total sinceridad. Un hombre astuto e inteligente. Si combinas esa forma de ser junto con la capacidad inventiva que el niño parece tener entonces es mas que claro que el niño es una considerable amenaza para todos aquellos que se coloquen encima o en su camino de ninguna de las maneras``. Un chico listo era una cosa. Un chico listo, inteligente y con capacidades políticas era toda una amenaza a ser tenida en cuenta que había sido molestada por su estúpido de un hijo

´´Tal vez la abuela lo que no hemos pensado es en como tratar con el por todos los medios. Es decir no importa lo brillante, inteligente e increíblemente cauteloso que sea uno siempre comete errores y puede ser asesinado por ello. Solo tenemos que contratar al asesino adecuado para hacer por nosotros el trabajo y la cosa estará completamente resuelta``. Willas vio el problema y la solución. Sabia que tendrían que hacer las cosas de una manera que requirira pensar mas que nada pero el estaba mas que seguro de que el chico Sark podía ser tratado con facilidad si se les daba la perfecta oportunidad

´´No es tan simple mi querido nieto. Si vamos tras el ahora ¿Quién crees que será el principal sospechoso? Nosotros nos convertiríamos en el objetvo de la ira del Norte y al mismo tiempo nos convertiríamos en la ira de Baratheon. Ya es bastante malo que perdiéramos algo de dinero tras la guerra pero además es que si vamos tras el niño lo mas seguro es que el ira tras nosotros con todo lo que tiene si falla. Los intentos de asesinato no se hacen asi a la ligera``. Ella sabia que su nieto era inteligente pero al parecer había tenido un desliz. Tendría que corregirlo. Por ahora tendría que pensar en la mejor manera de tratar con el niño por todos los medios

* * *

 **-Lanza del Sol. Dorne-**

Doran Martell era un hombre que no creía que el orgullo era una pieza importante de la vida. Era un hombre que pensaba que el orgullo precedía a la caída. El era un hombre con una mentalidad de lo mas única con la preparación y los planes adecuados. El pensaba que cualquier enemigo podía ser abatido si tenias la bastante constancia ya que se demostró que Dorne podía después de todo con paciencia y calma matar incluso a un dragon. Por lo que en su mente lo que tenia planeado no solo era posible sino que solo requería el trabajo adecuado aunque no era tan estúpido como para pensar que seria fácil

En su mesa tenia documentos de cada una de las casas conocidas. Es cierto que Dorne no podía levantar un poderoso ejercito pero sus defensas hacían imposible que nadie llegara hasta ellos por lo que se habían enfocado en un tipo de lucha mas inteligente: la guerra de guerrillas ¿Por qué enfrentarse a alguien de manera directa si lo podias envenenar y matarlo con un buen tiro? Era solo por ese tipo de medios que una persona tenia en realidad las oportunidades de hacer las cosas. Mediante la estrategia y la trampa uno puede conseguir mas cosas que por otros medios

Doran sabia que sus enemigos eran considerables: Lannister, Tyrell, Baratheon, Arryn y Stark. Cada una de las casas era un enemigo a ser tenido en cuenta pero el sabia que solo tenia que hacer que las cosas fueran de tal manera que todos estuvieran en la garganta del otro. El único problema era su sobrina. Rhaenys no quería tener nada que ver con el y por lo que había aprendido estaba muy apegada al joven Stark. Era una muy mala noticia en su mente que lo molestaba considerablemente y solo le hacia querer gruñir. Dornienses eran entrenados para seducir y dominar no al revés pero su sobrina había caído al igual que lo fue la madre del niño al encanto de los lobos

Y por desgracia había mas problemas de los que parecían ya que por lo que había aprendido a través de Oberyn los Stark estaban cambiando. El cambio nunca es bueno al menos cuando el cambio no es positivo para ellos. Era un mensaje. Un mensaje que le decía que el Norte estaba cambiando y no le gustaba lo que esto significaba. El cambio del Norte significaba que no solo crecerían para convertirse en una potencia sino en posibles jugadores. Su madre le había advertido que si otro Stark como Cregan se levantaba entonces los siete reinos llorarían lagrimas de sangre

La casa Martell seria la mas poderosa una vez mas. Pero tenia que ser astuto y calculador para lograrlo. Tenia que jugar con sus ventajas y las desventajas de sus oponentes. La desventaja mas importante de sus oponentes no era otra que el hecho de que les llevaba ventaja. Les llevaba años de juego de política. Ellos no podrían cambiar asi como asi de la noche a la mañana pero el problema que tenia con el Norte es que al igual que ellos el Norte tenia unas defensas naturales insuperables si quería ganar a los norteños tendría que apuntar a su corazón: a los Stark

Oberyn podía fácilmente ver los planes de su hermano. Su hermano estaba demasiado interesado en volver a poner en el juego a la casa Martell. El no opinaba de la misma manera. Tendrían que hacer como el Norte que estaba tratando por todos los medios de elevarse a si mismos a una posición elevada. Era una idea inteligente e increíblemente astuta del señor del Norte en lo que se refería a el pero su hermano concedia demasiada importancia a la familia real como para darse cuenta de que en realidad era una completa estupidez aunque afortunadamente no estarían relacionados de ninguna manera con los Lannister

Pero no sabia si la idea de relacionarse con los Targaryen era igual de buena. El tenia que aceptar que su hermano era hábil en la política. Pero militarmente su hermano no tenia talento alguno. No era un pensador de la estrategia militar y no tenia la mas minima idea acerca de muchas cosas. Por lo que en su mente cuando su hermano trataba de poner a Dorne contra f¡las fuerzas de los siete reinos el tenia que dudar considerablemente. Al menos no decía de enfrentarlos en combate directo sino de atacarlos con veneno y engaño lo cual no haría tanto daño a ellos

Pero el quería atacar al Norte. Francamente Hadrian Stark no había parecido interesado en lo mas minimo en el juego de tronos. Para Hadrian su única preocupacion era su gente. Los estaba preparando y elevando. Se había convertido en un faro para ellos. Y su hermano quería matarlo después de que dejase embarazada a su futura esposa pensando que podría influenciar en el Norte. Su hermano era demasiado ambicioso en ocasiones o al menos eso es lo que el pensaba de la actitud de su hermano ya que el preferiría dejar a los Norteños en solitario teniendo en cuenta que no eran de los de soportar ninguna mierda en los últimos tiempos

´´Hermano ¿en realidad quieres atacar al Norte? No veo ningun sentido en hacerlo porque no nos hacen nada. No tienen interés en el juego lo único que quieren es seguir con sus vidas de manera tranquila y avanzar en sus asuntos. Si los atacas será como un movimiento agresivo de cualquier manera y Rhaenys fácilmente veria que somos responsables del ataque si lo hacemos con veneno``. Oberyn no quería cabrear mas a su sobrina de lo que ya estaba. Ella les tenia muchas ganas porque pensaba que no eran buenas personas. Y porque estaban dispuestos a cualquier cosa por sus ambiciones. Diablos los comparo a los Lanniter lo cual era un verdadero insulto en su opinión

´´el problema Oberyn es que el Norte estará sin control a este ritmo. Seamos francos el Norte es un lugar poderoso que durante ocho mil años no ha sido explotado. Ahora ha llegado un niño con la mentalidad de genios como Brandon el Constructor y le esta sacando el máximo partido ¿Cuánto crees que taradaran en volverse una verdadera potencia que no se doblara ante nadie que ellos reconozcan?``. Y ese era su motivo mas que nada. No querían reconocer la importancia del Norte. La idea de los Norteños con derecho a decidir acerca de los gobernantes no era una idea atractiva porque sabia que si esto era asi habría mas familias que exigirían acerca de los gobernantes del trono de hierro

´´Bueno hermano pero creo que te estas excediento si atacamos al chico y Rhaenys sabe que ha sido por veneno entonces sospechara de nosotros y ella llevara a los Norteños contra nosotros. Estas olvidando que ella no nos tiene tanto aprecio a causa de las disputas con Elia y ella lo mas seguro es que nos tenga un poco de odio si atacamos a su futuro esposo``. La verdad es que no quería alejar a su familia. Rhaenys era lo único que le quedaba de Elia por lo que en su mente no había ningun motivo lo bastante fuerte como para tratar este asunto y Doran estaba tomandoselo como si fuera todo un juego lo cual lo estaba molestando

´´NO me excedo. Cualquier accion que garantice la seguridad de nuestra casa y la prosperidad de nuestro reino es una accion adecuada a tomar ¿Qué crees que pasara cuanto mas fuerte crezcan los norteños? Los reinos siempre hemos tratado al Norte como insignificante y cuando Cregan Stark se convirtió en la mano del rey el hizo un baño de sangre con todos los que lo ofendimos ¿de verdad quieres que pase lo mismo otra vez? Pues yo no``. No iba a dejar por nada en el mundo que el chico se convirtiera en una amenaza para el. Lo mataria antes que permitirlo pero si antes dejaba a Rhaenys embarazada el podría intentar de alguna manera influenciar

´´¿y tu quieres darle al niño mas excusas para ir tras nosotros en caso del ataque fallar? El chico no es estúpido. Sabra perfectamente quien lo ha atacado. Sabra perfectamente quien es la amenaza para el ¿Qué crees que hara cuando se entere de quien le ataca? El descenderá sobre nosotros con la ira del invierno y nos aplastara. No has visto el poder de su armada. No tiene que atacar con un ejercito solo soltar a su armada y estaremos jodidos``. Su hermano no parecía pensar en la contra muy bien pero Oberyn sabia mejor. Oberyn sabia que lo que le pasaba a Doran es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentia desesperado

Doran no miro mas a su hermano. Tenia un plan. Un plan que elevaría a la casa Martell a lo mas alto una vez mas. Casaria a su hija con los targaryen y de ahí surgiría una poderosa alianza. Despues de eso desataría la guerra sobre Poniente. Casa contra casa. Todos demasiado débiles como para poder tener una oportunidad de plantar resistencia. Al final seria la victoria de la casa Martell. Solo tenia que ser paciente y sus planes tendrían éxito y además no es como si hubiera alguien que le podrá desafiar. Nadie nunca sospecharía del pobre e impoible de hacer daño a nadie de Doran Martell

* * *

 **-Pentos. Contiente de Essos-**

´´Ya hemos eliminado a las únicas personas que sabían que Aegon el hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen nunca existió asique podemos decir que la primera parte del plan esta dando los resultados adecuados``. Varys estaba en la casa de un buen amigo suyo: Illyrio Mopatis. Un hombre ambicioso que tenia planes. El hombre era gordo y estaba mirando a su buen amigo de los susurros pensando que su trabajo duro daría un buen resultado después de todo. Ya estaban mas adelantados de lo que fueron en sus principios por lo que el plan estaba seguro de que tendría éxito al final

´´Excelente. Con la dinastía Targaryen eliminada y fuera de la visión podremos hacer caer al reino en una espiral de sufrimiento. Una vez que los reinos estén demasiado débiles como para plantar una verdadera resistencia mi hijo el ultimo descendiente Fuegoscuro se hara cargo de la posición de rey``. Illyrio había sido siempre un hombre ambicioso por eso había conseguido convertirse en un hombre de negocios poderoso y temible. Y se había vuelto mas poderoso cuando se caso con la ultima descendiente de la línea Fuegoscuro dándole una flota de barcos y una gran cantidad de capital

´´La situacion es como esperábamos. Los leones estan centrados en aumentar el poder. Aprovechare eso para caldear el ambiente con las rosas y posteriormente a los ciervos haciendo que todos estén en las gargantas de los demás. Será una buena forma de no solo llevarlos a pelear entre ellos pero no sospechar que caen en una trampa``. El engaño era la verdadera arma mas poderosa. El engaño que se hizo a la chica lobo hizo que los reinos se levantaran en guerra. Ahora desataría una guerra entre todas las casas. Solo había un problema

´´¿Qué te pasa mi buen amigo? Te has puesto por un momento muy pensativo ¿hay alguna cosa que te tiene preocupado o que te tiene sin saber que hacer exactamente?``. Illyrio sabia muy bien a su amigo. El rara vez perdia el control de una situacion pero se lo veía claramente mal como si pensara que había una cosa con la que no estaba para nada preparado lo cual le llevo a cuestionarse que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su buen amigo

´´Hay un desarrollo con el que no contábamos: el Norte. Estan cambiando. Volviendose diferentes. No son los mismos idiotas fáciles de gobernar y lanzar sino que ellos son mas pensadores y parecen tener mas cosas en mente. No me extrañaría en lo mas minimo que los Norteños tengan algun tipo de movimiento planeado contra cualquiera que los ofendiera``. Y en secreto Varys rezaba para que nunca se descubriera su participación en la muerte de Ashara Dayne. Había oído de lo que el chico Stark hizo a sus enemigos y era mas que obvio que si se enteraba de lo que el hizo lo mas seguro es que estaría con sed de sangre por sus acciones

Illyrio no era feliz pero afortunadamente tenían una ventaja en el Norte: los Bolton. No seria difícil motivar a los Bolton para ir a por la casa Stark. Por supuesto el estaba pensando en los Stark como solo una casa con un golpe de suerte que simbolizaba en su opinión el final de la familia. Por lo que pensó que no era un simple y sencillo punto y final muy bonito que el ultimo Stark seria el que daría aparentemente al Norte un poco mas de aliento

´´No son una preocupacion ¿tienen una armada? Eso no importa porque aunque ellos tengan una armada ellos seguirán siendo una zona de baja población. Al final no importa cuantos barcos tengan porque si son superados en numero serán derrotados``. El hablo con confianza pero esa confianza desapareció cuando vio a Varys nervioso por algo. Su compañero en esta operación rara vez mostraba nerviosismo por algo. Había sido un maestro manipulador que condujo a los siete reinos en el caos por lo que verlo nervioso era toda una experiencia si el era sicero consigo mismo

´´No creo que sea tan fácil ¿te acuerdas del asalto a las islas Stepstones que todo el mundo cuestionaba asi como las islas basicilisco y la gran inmigración de Yi ti? He descubierto a donde fueron todas esas personas que faltaban: al Norte. El Norte ha visto un incremento impresionante de su población. La nueva sangre combinándose con la sangre antigua dara un implso considerable al Norte``. Era una preocupacion y el sabia que sus números no pararían de crecer por nada a menos que claro el Norte deciera rechazar

´´Ya veo entonces solo hay que matar al corazón que esta detrás de todo esto``. Y esa fue la decisión final

Se había abierto la temporada de caza de los lobos


	10. Chapter 10

**Este año comienza y creo que todos merecen un regalo ¿por que? Porque todo el mundo que ha vivido un nuevo año merece algo nuevo. este es un nuevo capitulo que entrego a cada persona no solo de esta historia sino de otras cuatro historias nuevas asi como de cada historia que estaba ya escrita. para que la gente no se ponga impaciente**

 **Por cierto y esto es solo un aviso. por un tiempo habra algo de golpe a Sansa. No es por nada pero la niña hasta que no la sacaron de su mundo de ensueño era idiota**

 **No poseo ni Harry Poter ni tampoco Una Cancion de Hielo y Fuego**

* * *

 **Planes y Mas Planes**

 **-Winterfell. El Norte-**

Hadrian Stark estaba mirando unos documentos con mucho interes. Dichos documentos eran un informe detallado acerca de las diferentes casas. Si bien podía confiar en los señores de las casas ya que despues de todo el les habia entregado grandes posesiones Hadrian no era tan jodidamente estúpido como para no saber que algunas de las casas tenian señores ambiciosos que querían mas para sus casas por lo que era de pura lógica no fiarse de ellos de ninguna de las maneras y prefería tener una completa vigilancia de ellos así como una vigilancia del sur aunque ahora estaba mas interesado en el Norte

Para empezar la casa Whitehill estaba tratando de empezar mas peleas con los Forrester. Era bien sabido que la ira de la casa en cuestión con su casa vecina era por el hecho que donde los Whitehill habian completamente talado todos los arboles de Pino de Hierro que tenian los Forrester solo talaban los que necesitaban. Por eso trataban de empezar muchas peleas con los Forrester en un intento de obligar a los Stark a ponerse de su lado. Los Whitehill eran grandes asociados de los Bolton y su mayor fuerza aliada actual teniendo en cuenta que sus otros posibles aliados los habian abandonado salvo en forma simbolica de los Ryswell

Los Karstark habian sido en un principio un apoyo de los Bolton en secreto por parte de Cregan Karstark. El hombre no escondia que deseaba el poder de bastion kar y como lo quería el tenia ningun problema con aliarse en secreto con Bolton. Por supuesto desde que a las tierras de los Karstark se sumo Skagos habian querido aun mas el dominio de dicho lugar aunque afortunadamente Hadrian los habia aplacado temporalmente por el hecho de que el astillero de Skagos estaba bajo el control de Karstark. Y habia avisado con anterioridad a Rickard de las ambiciones de Cregan

Rickard habia forzado a Cregan a tomar el negro. El hijo de Cregan habia montado en cólera y habia tratado de asesinar a su señor siendo asesinado en el proceso. Los Karstark se consideraban muy en deuda con el a causa de la limpieza de un nido de víboras y esperaban con ansia un dia poder pagarle por ellos pero a Hadrian no le importaba en lo mas minimo ya que con Cregan ido un enemigo invisible supuesto habia sido eliminado por completo de la alianza de los Bolton y le daba mas y mas permiso para lentamente golpear a los Bolton fuera del tablero

Por supuesto esto solo sirvió para que se viera mas a la familia Stark como poderosa. Es decir Foso Cailin bajo Ned Stark. La Fortaleza Montaña del Norte bajo Benjen. La ciudad portuaria de Occidente bajo el dominio de los Mormont que eran de los mas duros partidarios de los Stark, Skagos bajo el dominio de los Karstark dándoles aun mas importancia y Puerto Blanco bajo el dominio de los Manderly. Con toda esta presencia los Stark tenian suficiente poder como para someter a todas las demás familias. Añadiendo al hecho de que ahora los Stark podían por si mismos levantar un ejercito de veinte mil hombres eso los hizo mas poderosos y en mejor situacion que las demás casas en el Norte. Francamente nadie quería estar en su lado malo

Antes el Norte aunque fijamente detrás de los Stark tenia ciertas debilidades ya que los Bolton con sus aliados podían fracturar el Norte. El actual poder de los Stark los convertía en la mayor fuerza de todo el Norte y sin ningun tipo de impedimento. Hadrian sabia perfectamente que esta supremacía los convertía en mas difíciles de hacer daño pero aun estaba buscando constantemente maneras de asegurar esto ya que aunque habia creado una solida alianza de poder en el Norte Hadrian no era tan jodidamente estúpido como para pensar que los Bolton no atacarían a traición en algún momento

La verdad sea dicha los únicos aliados potentes que de verdad los Bolton tenian eran los Ryswell debido al matrimonio de lord Bolton la segunda hija de lord Ryskwell y de lo que sabia Hadrian gracias a su espionaje era que lord Ryswell no solo se estaba lamentando de su decisión sino temia por el futuro de su hija ya que estaba siendo mas usada como un rehén por lord Bolton que nada. No era que eso le fuera a quitar el sueño a Hadrian. El señor de los caballos habia recibido ciertos tipos de ayuda de Hadrian para promover el futuro de su casa pero caso a su hija queriendo asegurarse de que de una u otra forma su familia estaba bien situada. Esto le enseñaría a jugar con la situacion mejor

La razón mas que nada por la que los Bolton todavía no habian sido destruidos es que no habian hecho nada que pudiera probar. Es cierto que habian pasado la información de las minas por todo el Norte a las casas sureñas en un intento de ganar el favor de los sureños pero la cruda realidad es que Hadrian sabia que también los espias de Varys deben de haber aprendido sobre ello. De todos modos Hadrian no tenia ningun interes en ello porque ahora tenia una clara ventaja sobre los sureños en la forma de que el ya tenia acceso a un nuevo recurso único

Despues de mucho experimento por el ultimo año Hadrian ya podía hacer vidrio. Sabia de una mejor técnica que los vidrieros de Myr pero la verdad es que no tenia gente que lo trabajase. Habia tenido que esforzarse en el desarrollo de la técnica para poder desarrollarla y de esta manera darle la perfecta oportunidad de hacer el vidrio para los norteños. Una vez que esto se corriera por el sur tenia una clara idea de que los de Myr tratarían de matarlo. Eran demasiado predecibles ya que no querrian un oponente a su mercado de Myr por lo que ya tenia un plan para tratar con ellos

El plan ahora era aplicar los conocimientos del vidrio para crear una fuente de ingresos diferente para la casa Stark. Hadrian no era tan estúpido como los Lannister para depender únicamente del oro y aunque el estaba también haciendo dinero con los impuestos que reclamaba de los Dustin en sus producciones de alcohol el preferiría que la casa Stark tuviera su propia producción material ademas de las minas y su piedra filosofal. Era también una forma de obligar al resto de Ponbiente a devolver el dinero que les habian estado quitando durante cerca de trescientos años. Una buena venganza en la mente de Hadrian a decir verdad

Fue entonces cuando Marwyn entro en su oficina. El hombre lucia con esa alegría que el tenia desde hace un tiempo. Hadrian sospechaba que el aprender a usar magia una vez mas así como el factor de que el hombre podía hacer verdad su sueño de poder hacer mas de lo que se le limitaba en la ciudadela lo hacia feliz. También estaba por supuesto el factor determinante de que estaba dejando en mal lugar a la ciudadela con constantes hallazgos en la forma de anatomía humana y su funcionamiento así como arquitectura e ingieneria. Para un hombre que habia sido condenado al ostracismo por su propia orden solo por no estar de acuerdo con sus puntos miopes era claro que el hombre era feliz con dejarlos mal

Marwyn habia pasado un buen año a decir verdad. Su mentor (pensaba en Hadrian como un mentor no solo por enseñarle magia sino enseñarle mucho mas: física, química, arquitectura, matematicas, biología y anatomía) le habia dado la formula para hacer vidrio y luego le habia pedido amablemente que encontrase una forma de poder hacer el proceso. Marwin habia tenido que encontrar personas adecuadas entre los tr4abajadores de Invernalia con buenos pulmones y una gran hambre de aprender. Y el resultado habia sido el esperado: la producción de vidrio estaba por comenzar. Estaba seguro de que esto haría feliz a Hadrian mucho

A decir verdad el estaba también preocupado. La producción de vidrio era de Myr y el sabia que esa gente ocultaba su secreto con mucho celo. La producción de Myr del elemento dicho era lo que los habia convertido en una super potencia capaz de luchar por el control de las tierras en disputa. Si una nueva presencia aparecia con la producción de vidrio a el no le extrañaría en lo mas minimo que tratasen de eliminarlos por todos los medios por la posible perdida de dinero asique sabia que su mentor estaría en peligro y por tanto el futuro del norte también estaría en riesgo

Sin embargo Hadrian solo habia sonreído a el cuando el le dijo sus miedos. Como si no le preocupara que Myr tratase de matarlo. Myr era una potencia de Essos despues de todo y a el no le extrañaría en lo mas minimo que contratasen a los mejores asesinos que se pudieran permitir. Pero la confianza de Hadrian en sus poderes podía ser una maldición mas que una bendición en este caso. El quería recomendarle que tomara con cuidado un curso de acción que no lo pusiera en peligro o que tomase las medidas adecuadas para que Myr lamentase su existencia si lo intentaban siquiera el pensamiento de ir tras su vida

´´Sigues preocupándote demasiado por Myr Marwyn. No son tanto de una amenaza como los estas considerando``. Hadrian encontró divertido que el hombre que tenia delante, un hombre que supuestamente tenia ordenes de matarlo en caso de no ser de uso para la orden de los maestres estaba tan preocupado por su bienestar. Pero para Hadrian no era una preocupación la gente que lo quería muerto. Sabia como tratar con ellos perfectamente y aunque una cosa complicada en ocasiones el sabia perfectamente como resolver los problemas que podían venir hacia ellos

´´Es solo que con el dinero uno puede contratar a cualquier persona. Entiendo que no te preocupan los hombres sin rostro pero aun hay asesinos de gran habilidad no solo en los siete reinos sino en todo Essos. Hay una marca de asesinos de Ashai que es capaz de hacer demonios sombra para matar ¿Por qué no te preocupa esta posibilidad?``. Marwin quería poner su conciencia tranquila lo antes posible pero cuando escucho la suave risa de Hadrian se pregunto que estaba pasando por la mente del joven en cuestión aunque luego se reprendió recordando que era la mente de un hombre doscientos años con mucha experiencia militar

´´Hay cosas que hay que entender Marwin. La codicia humana es una cosa que no puede desaparecer de ninguna de las maneras y que esta en todas las personas. Esta misma codicia es lo que impulsa a aquellos que están en posiciones de poder. Y Myr esta llena de ellos por lo que no seria ninguna duda en ninguno de los sentidos que buscarían en algún momento sacarme de la competencia cuando vean un nuevo vidrio en el mercado. Por lo que ya cuento con que envíen un asesino a por mi``. Hadrian sonrio cuando vio al maestre mirarlo con los ojos comprendiendo lo que quería decir pero aun no perdia la preocupación en sus ojos a pesar de que el ya estaba preparado para la llegada de su asesino

´´Estas diciendo que cuentas con el intento de llegar hasta ti. Quieres que traten de llegar hasta ti para tener una excusa de respuesta. Una excusa que no solo convertirá a Myr en la ira de todos los demás por su flagrante intento de matar a un noble de Poniente pero al señor de la futura casa Stark en pocas palabras. Debo decir que es brillante``. Y el tenia que reconocerlo. Hadrian lo habia planeado al detalle al parecer ya que no solo contaba con el atentado de los de Myr sino también con una posible respuesta pero cuando vio su sonrisa se sintió un poco aterrado

´´Estas parcialmente en lo cierto. Cuando me ataque tendre una excusa pero no se hara publica. Se hara correr el rumor del intento y del pensamiento de Myr de matarme. No se confirmara pero hara que todos vean a Myr con sospechas. Sin embargo no será eso lo que hara que todo el mundo este aun mas en contra de ellos. No, lo que los convertirá contra los de Myr es que perderan su principal fuente de dinero en la forma de los artesanos de vidrio``. Hadrian ya tenia las listas de los magísteres que los tenian bajo contrato (lease esclavos) y ya tenia como sacarlos a ellos y sus familias. Si bien tenia una buena cantidad de trabajadores del vidrio el prefería tener algunos mas que claramente beneficiarían inmensamente al norte

Marwyn tenia que hacer un esfuerzo por comprender. El hombre que tenia delante habia planeado con antelación. Lo habia planeado meticulosamente todo. El aprovecharía el ataque contra su persona esparciendo un rumor. En ocasiones los rumores son mas terribles que los juicios porque sin un juicio los Myrenses no podrían defenderse de las acusaciones contra ellos pero al mismo tiempo tenia planeado secuestrar a los artesanos de Myr y a sus familias. U plan brillante e inteligente si el tenia que ser sincero con hadrian y el lo habia planeado durante un tiempo por lo que podía decir ya que es lo único que explicaba que ya tuviera todo listo

´´Lo has sabido un tiempo ¿no es así? Habías sabido que Myr trataría de matarte cuando salga al mercado tu vidrio y lo has planeado todo al detalle: los trabajadores, sus familias y los magísteres. Habías planeado cada movimiento al detalle para ser un movimiento quirurjico y eficiente que colocaría a tu familia en una mejor posicion de la que ya tienes ¿no es así?``. El maestre tenia que reconocer que la persona delante suya era temible y peligrosa. Casi se compadecía de todos los enemigos que tenia pero al mismo tiempo esa compasión desaparecia cuando pensaba en que esos enemigos se habian buscado su destino despues de todo

´´No es difícil saber cuando sabes a tu adversario Marwyn. Una lección sabia que aprendi hace mucho tiempo. No hay mejor manera de vencer a tu adversario que sabiendo como funciona su mente. Cuando uno sabe como la mente de una persona funciona las posibilidades de ser superado de alguna manera son menores de lo que cualquier otro puede llegar a pensar. Esa es la razón por la que se como van a hacer las cosas mis enemigos antes de que ellos hagan nada``. Era una forma de hacer las cosas que a Hadrian lo convertía en peligroso. Habia una buena y condenada razón por la que el era en pocas palabras tan peligroso y se convirtió despues de todo en un mago de la guerra. El poder te llevara tan lejos como tu propia mente

Marwyn tenia que reconocer la verdad en sus palabras. No era la palabrería de un charlatan. Los grandes estrategas militares eran conocidos por no solo tener mentes que les permitían pensar adecuadamente sino que ademas de eso pensaban en como lo haría su enemigo. La sola idea de que el hombre que tenia delante fuera sorprendido de alguna manera desapareció al comprender que no solo el estaba perfectamente preparado para sus enemigos sino que tenia muchas jugadas bajo la mano para tratar con ellos. Esto demostraba que el también era un jugador del juego. La razón por la que muchos desdeñaban a los Stark es que no jugaban el juego. Este no era de la misma mentalidad y seguramente los sorprendería considerablemente

´´De todos modos aunque la preocupación de Myr es una cosa que no podemos dejar pasar creo que hay mas cosas de las que hablar ¿Cómo va el proyecto de la universidad Marwyn?``. El proyecto era una tarea de lo mas ambiciosa si el tenia que ser sincero. Despues de todo la creación de una universidad para que todos estudien es algo increíblemente complicado. Habia hecho bien en la creación de libros de determinados temas pero habia otros como la metalistería que el no tenia un control demasiado bueno y no le vendría nada mal un poco de ayuda en la forma de los libros de la ciudadela

´´La construcción va bien. Isengard pronto será una construcción mas que terminada mi señor y con la ayuda de tus conocimientos varios temas están cubiertos sin ningun problema como es la alquimia y la biología así como incluso la cria de animales pero hay temas que no son tan fructíferos ¿Cómo has pensado tratar el tema de los metales mi señor?``. Marwyn tenia que reconocer el esfuerzo de su señor. Una gran creación si el tenia que ser completamente sincero. Un trabajo descomunal y que según el todavía tenia que llevarse a cabo en su máximo potencial

´´Desgraciadamente no es tan bueno. Me gustaría mucho tener acceso a un herrero de Qohor. Esa gente si sabia lo que se hacia diablos. Son los mejores herreros del mundo pero por desgracia están completamente restringidos a su ciudad. Es raro ver fuera de la ciudad un herrero de ellos``. Hadrian sabia que le vendría muy bien un herrero de semejantes habilidades pero por desgracia no iba a ser así de ninguna de las maneras. Qohor mantenía muy ocultos sus secretos y rara pero que muy rara vez sus herreros salian de la ciudad de los brujos por lo que estaba en una situacion no del todo favorable

´´Entonces creo que deberías de postergar el máximo posible el aprendizaje acerca de metalistería. Enseñar a las personas acerca del metal para luego volver a cambiarlo todo porque tenemos un diferente modo de hacerlo seria u mal plan mi señor creo que debemos hacer las cosas con mas calma al menos``. El esperaba que su señor estuviera de acuerdo con su pensamiento. Despues de todo no podían hacer de ninguna de las maneras de enseñar a la próxima generacion de herreros si tenian en el proceso que cambiar todo lo enseñado cada pocos años

´´Estoy de acuerdo. Por ahora Isengard se encargara de la enseñanza de ma medicina. Tenemos varios sanadores realmente talentosos al menos que han crecido aun mas con las enseñanzas que les he dado. Lo único que tenemos que hacer ahora es que enseñen sus lecciones al mundo entero que seleccionamos para aprender. Es la mejor forma de hacer las cosas al menos desde mi punto de vista``. La verdad es que gracias a los acolitos de Marwyn tenian maestros para cuatro de los cinco campos: Matematicas (ingieneria, arquitectura y control de cuentas), Medicina, crianza animal y alquimia (pociones y elixires así como otros elementos). Por lo que el estaba de lo mas satisfecho con el momentode estado actual de la ciudad de la enseñanza

´´Cuando tenga una oportunidad tengo la intención de visitar Qohor. Allí me asegurare de adquirir los recursos de un maestro herrero. Estoy seguro que la idea de el mantenimiento de todo el ejercito de Invernalia seria una cosa de lo mas apreciada por los maestros herreros en cuestión y seguramente los hara mas de acuerdo con nosotros que con Qohor``. Era una cosa que podía aprovecharse: dinero. La idea de un herrero y sus aprendices ser los total responsables del ejercito militar de una gran casa seguramente seria una cosa que atraería a alguno de los herreros

Con todo esto Hadrian se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el bosque de los dioses. Era su lugar preferido por mucho si el tenia que ser completamente sincero y también ayudaba considerablemente a Hadrian que cada vez que iba a allí tenia una sensación de paz. Marwyn se fue y el hizo su camino saludando a cada persona que se encontraba. Pronto todo el mundo reconocería a la capital de invierno como el lugar mas importante de los siete reinos no solo por el factor de que la capital tenia una considerable cantidad de espacio y no olia sino por sus otras ventajas así como el vidrio que iba a producir

En toda la mañana no habia visto a Rhaenys aunque era de esperarse. Rhaenys estaba mas bien centrada en ciertas cosas como en la mejora de su botánica así como venenos. Era curioso como la joven Dorniense quería honrar a sus antepasados. No solo estaba en buen camino con una lanza pero ademas de eso ella estaba de lo mas interesada en el dominio de un arte tan valioso como eran los venenos aunque podía decir que era mas que nada para cumplir con sus propios intereses personales de golpear a sus enemigos personales de una manera de lo mas efectiva posible así como una manera de asegurarse por todos los medios que ella los veria sufrir

Hadrian conocía lo bastante bien a Rhaenys como para saber que la mayor parte de este tipo de actitud se debía a varios factores. El primer factor es que el le habia hecho saber que pensaba que habia sido un tercero el responsable de la muerte de su madre. Rhaenys era como toda Dorniense muy rencorosa y vengativa. Quería ver la muerte de esta persona pero sabia mejor que lanzarse hacia delante sin ningun tipo de plan o maquinación. Conocía lo bastante bien a la chica como para saber que gracias a sus lecciones de Oclumancia ella estaba mejorando en ese sentido mucho y por tanto estaba tramando y maquinando

Rhaenys también quería superar a su tio Oberyn. No habia mayor y mejor hombre en el arte del veneno que su tio y ella quería eclipsarlo por completo y demostrar que era mejor que el por lo que ella estaba tramando maneras de superarlo. Ella era una joven muy pensadora Hadrian le concedería esto y estaba mas que seguro de que con las enseñanzas que el le habia dado lo mas seguro es que ella sorprendería a mas de una persona con sus increíbles habilidades. Y aun así confiaba en ella debido a que habia hecho un determinado ritual que lo protegería de todos los venenos conocidos gracias a la alquimia

El ritual no era por su preocupación acerca de Rhaenys sino de tres grupos diferentes. Doran Martell, Los maestres y Hoster Tully. Solo un niño tonto e ignorante se dejaría de alguna manera ser sorprendido de alguna manera por grupos que lo mas seguro es que querrian su cabeza. Solo un completo imbécil e idiota se dejaría de alguna manera convertir en el blanco de estas personas y Hadrian siendo una persona precavida como lo era en todos los sentidos habia hecho lo mas sensato a tomar las medidas adecuadas para garantizar que eso no pasaba de ninguna de las maneras

Doran Martell era un hombre ambicioso. Y con su sobrina estar futuramente casada con el ella se convertiría en la lady del Norte y sus hijos herederos ¿Qué mejor manera de garantizar que dichos niños son de influencia Dorniense que eliminado a su padre antes de que pueda hacer nada que los influencia? Doran era inteligente Hadrian le daría eso pero se habia encontrado con bastantes personas que pensaban de manera demasiado similar a el como para no estar preparado de ninguna de las maneras contra sus maquinaciones. El hombre era listo pero no era tan listo como para superar a una persona que durante mas de cien años jugo un juego tan similar a este

Los maestres eran un enemigo por varias razones. Primero hay que entender que a los maestres les gustaba tener el control de toda la situacion de Poniente. Una prueba de su poder es que en cada castillo habia un maestre sureño por lo que tenbian poder en cada rincón del reino. Eran los llamados consejeros pero en la realidad actuaban muy a espaldas de la gente para ponerse en mejores posiciones y hacer a su orden mas poderosa. Marwyn ya le habia advertido que los cambios de la familia Stark en todo el Norte no habian hecho gracia a la ciudadela ya que un Norte poderoso era una amenaza para el llamado equilibrio de poder y esto significaba mayormente que podían ir tras el en algún momento

Hoster Tully era posiblemente la persona que mas ganas le tenia. El hombre escondia detrás de una mascara sus ambiciones. Sus espias ya le habian dejado en claro que estaba mas que cansado con el hecho de que era Hadrian el que estaba en el poder. Habia acudido al rey para ver a Hadrian fuera de su lugar pero gracias a las fuertes compulsiones en Robert era imposible que esto llegase a pasar de ninguna de las maneras por lo que Hadrian sabia que el hombre recurriría al veneno y otras artimañas para tratar de quitarlo de en medio. El hombre era un jugador del juego y la idea de tener al poderoso Norte bajo su mando indirecto lo atraía demasiado para ser verdad

Estas eran las tres amenazas directas que Hadrian tenia en este momento. Las indirectas eran Tywin Lannister y otros adversarios políticos. Tywin era un hombre que haría todo en su mano para hacer al nombre Lannister mas poderoso pero que en este mismo momento tenia una flagrante debilidad en la forma de que carecia de un heredero. Tyron el duende no entraba en esa categoría por lo que por eso no clasificaba como un oponente directo sino uno indirecto pero Hadrian sabia que cuando el poder del Norte creciera Tywin lannister haría todo en su mano para hacer doblar la rodilla al Norte y el Norte solo se rendía a los Norteños nada mas y nada menos

Mientras que Hadrian estaba tranquilamente meditando al lado del árbol corazón sintió una presencia. No era una presencia poderosa sino una que se escondia. Lo observaba desde el árbol y eso lo enfureció. Alguien lo estaba mirando como si penara que podía simple y únicamente aprender de el información. Su ira creció considerablemente y Hadrian lanzo un ataque mental contra dicha presencia dejándole en claro que sabia de el y que estaba de lo mas molesto por sus acciones lo cual pareció hacer a la presencia cuestionarse que pasaba exactamente ahí

 _´´No deberías de tratar de observar a una persona cuando esta no quiere. Tengo una tendencia a matar espias por todos los medios por lo que tus acciones lo único que acaban de hacer es garantizarte un solido enemigo buen amigo``._ Hadrian sintió la presencia retroceder un poco como si le acabaran de hacer algo realmente molesto pero para Hadrian no fue nada mas y nada menos que enviar un mensaje sutil. Sin embargo la presencia volvió una vez mas y parecía mas clara lo que quería decir que antes solo era una extensión, esta era la mente de la persona en cuestión que si quería tener una conversación con el al parecer

 _´´me disculpo joven Stark. Es raro que alguien pueda sentir mi presencia cuando vago por la red de arboles corazón. Una cosa de lo mas extraña si tengo que decirlo con franqueza. De todos modos es fascinante. Sabes de la magia y puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que tienes un gran control de ella misma. Debo decir que es una cosa de lo mas sorprendente``._ La presencia tenia que admitir que el joven con el que hablaba (joven porque se veía así aunque su mente se sentía vieja y poderosa) era diferente. Habia esperado a un Stark mayor en la forma de Ned Stark estar en Winterfell por lo que su presencia diferente lo extrañaba

 _´´la magia es un don increíble y si tengo que ser completamente sincero solo un estúpido podría pensar que sabe todo acerca de este maravilloso poder. De todos modos mi tio es el señor de Foso Cailin no el señor de Invernalia ¿Qué es lo que te hizo pensar que el era el señor de Invernalia?``._ Hadrian no habia necesitado mucho esfuerzo para entrar en la mente del hombre en cuestión. Fue fácil. U poco complicado pero fácil de hacer en comparación las verdaderas mentes protegidas de algunos de los monstruos que el recordaba y Hadrian tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa cuando sintió la sensación de miedo que recorrió la mente de la presencia con la que habia hecho contacto

 _´´¿has leído mi mente? Que poder mas aterrador si soy sincero pero eso no es mi problema. Digamos que creía tener echado un vistazo a la casa Stark lo bastante de cerca y me ha sorprendido considerablemente el hecho de que no sea ned Stark su señor sino tu joven…Hadrian``._ Decir que la presencia estaba sorprendida era quedarse corto ya que no formaba parte de sus visiones sin embargo pronto sintió gran dolor en la cabeza cuando dejo en claro que el podía aprender de otros y era mas que nada porque por alguna razón el joven en cuestión no estaba satisfecho con sus acciones para nada

 _´´No se quien eres pero es obvio que sabes mas de lo que parece. No me gusta cuando la gente trata de jugar a las espaldas de las personas y por lo que estoy viendo ahora mismo en tu mente tu tenias un plan para mi familia Cuervo de los Tres ojos también conocido como Bryden Rios``._ Hadrian habia penetrado aun mas en la mente del hombre en cuestión y habia aprendido bastante y no le gustaba para nada lo que habia aprendido. Este hombre tenia planes para su familia de alguna manera y no le gustaban esos planes ya que prometían muy pocas cosas buenas

 _´´Antes de que me juzgues por mis acciones preferirira tener una conversación cara a cara contigo joven. Creo que sabes como llegar hasta donde estoy sin ninguna duda por lo que por favor ven lo antes posible ya que quiero tener una conversación contigo acerca de mis acciones en todo momento``._ A decir verdad no quería tener que dar explicaciones a un niño pero tener un aliado valioso como el seria un beneficio considerable por lo que seria en su mejor interes de aceptar una alianza. Luego envio un mensaje mental de donde se encontraba y esperaba sinceramente que eso fuera mas que suficiente como para traer al chico

Hadrian sinceramente no confiaba en el hombre y su motivo por el que lo dejaba ir a donde estaba era multiple. Por un lado esperaba que al no estar en contacto mental pudiera ocultarle cosas. Luego también estaba el factor de que el hombre parecía tener cosas en mente para su familia. La simple idea de alguien tener planes en mente para su familia lleno de ira a Hadrian de manera muy fuerte y tuvo que contenerse de no hacer alguna medida drástica. Al final decidió que iria a ver que quería y si podía sacaría beneficios. Con eso se apareció en las coordenadas indicadas

* * *

 **-Roca Casterly. Tierras Occidentales-**

Tyrion Lannister era un hombre con una mente prodigiosa. No habia nadie que pudiera someterlo de ninguna manera ni superarlo por ninguno de los medios. Era incluso mas inteligente que su propio padre ya que al no tener obligaciones habia podido alimentar su inteligencia a grandes niveles. Su única debilidad, su único punto débil era su esposa: Tysha. Su mayor debilidad pero ella era la única persona que le habia dado algo de felicidad. La única persona que le habia dado la oportunidad de ser en verdad feliz en esta vida por lo que el haría todo en su mano para protegerla por todos los medios

¿Cómo la protegía? Muy simple. El le habia ofrecido un trato a su padre. A cambio de dejarle estar con Tysha el renunciaría a cualquier derecho a la casa Lannister de Roca Casterly y daría todo su apoyo a su futuro heredero así como le brindaría toda su ayuda. Sabia que su padre podía ser un hombre cruel y en ocasiones despreciable pero el lo vio como una clara oportunidad de asegurarse de que su esposa, de que su vida no fuera atacada por su padre ya que desde la segunda esposa de su abuelo sabia que Tywin no tenia la mejor forma de ver a los plebeyos

Era la pura verdad. Su padre podía ser un hombre despiadado pero prefería ver resultados. Si bien es cierto que no habia amor entre ellos Tywin sabia perfectamente que el no sabia cuanto tiempo le quedaba en la tierra de los vivos y lo mas seguro es que no fuera demasiado largo tiempo allí por lo que contar con la ayuda de su hijo mas inteligente respaldando a su futuro heredero era un beneficio considerable. A cambio le habia ofrecido a su hijo Castamere. Es cierto que a ojos de cualquier persona se veria como una broma pero Tyron sabia mejor

Castamere estaba bajo un importante yacimiento de oro el segundo mas grande desde el de Roca Casterly por lo que su padre concediéndole el lugar aunque en reuinas estaba dándole un gran favor a su hijo. Era su forma de decirle que por haber hecho una sabia decisión el lo recompensaba. También era cierto que al hacer esto entregaba el control de una poderosa mina a la familia Lannister. No podía entregársela a ninguno de sus hermanos debido a que se veria demasiado como una maniobra de apropiación personal y aunque era lo mismo con Tyrion la verdad es que Tywin esperaba en realidad que el solo consiguiera poner parcialmente en funcionamiento la mina no todo

Pero Tyrion era ambicioso. Queria hacer funcionar la mina. Quería darle a Tysha un futuro mas que digno. Por supuesto que sabia que estaba totalmente esclavizado a su padre pero si conseguía darle a su bella esposa un futuro mejor del que ha tenido hasta ahora para el seria una solida victoria. Fue en ese momento que vio a su tio Kevan. Tanto Kevan como Gerion eran buenos con el Tygett era mas bien indiferente pero ninguno de ellos lo odiaba o despreciaba como su padre

´´Buenas tardes tio ¿Cómo van las cosas en este dia?``. Tyrion saludo a su tio amablemente y se pregunto porque su tio tenia una cara tan larga. Su tio kevan rara vez era tan serio como lo era ahora mismo pero algo lo hacia no estar del mejor humor y eso era un mal indicio en la mente de Tyron que le decía que debía prepararse para cualquier cosa. Afortunadamente su tio pareció percibir que lo habia visto mal y se recompuso perfectamente

´´No es nada malo Tyrion solo los tipicos problemas que tenemos aquí. Ese bastardo de Walder Frey esta molesto ya que alguien ha estado matando a todas sus partidas de caza en el cuello. Y le han entregado los cuerpos despellejados de estos. El hombre es una verdadera molestia si tengo que ser completamente sincero. Sigo sin entender porque mi padre le dejo casar a uno de su progenie con Genna``. Ese bastardo no solo habia sido molesto sino que trataba de meter a los Lannister en lo que el llamaba la caceria ya que no soportaba que alguien matase a sus hombres. Pero para los Lannister era claro quien lo hacia y aunque no temian a los Stark ellos no querían problemas innecesarios y mas aun por Walder Frey

´´¿y se puede saber por que hay partidas de caza en el cuello de los Frey? Se da cuenta esa bastarda criatura que esta solo tentando a los Stark. Hadrian Stark según me han dicho se parece mucho a su abuelo y no creo que haya que ser un genio para ver que ese joven esta atacando con saña y sin ningun problema a las partidas de caza. Es un mensaje y si Walder Frey es incapaz de saber lo que significa digo que cortemos perdidas y lo dejemos a la mierda``. Tyrion tenia mucho cariño por su tia por lo que sentía compasión por su matrimonio con la comadreja aunque era bien sabido que ninguno de sus hijos era Frey pero que tratasen de sacar provecho del matrimonio con los Lannister solo los pondría en mal lugar

´´Desgraciadamente Walder Frey es un hombre con ciertas manias. Y puedes no saberlo pero durante el torneo de Harrenhall la casa Stark insulto a la casa Frey. Lyanna Stark vapuleo a un grupo de Frey que se metían con el heredero del cuello en ese entonces y actual señor. Walder Frey no soporta a nadie que se cree mejor que el por lo que al meterse con los Stark no piensa que esta haciendo nada malo``. Lo cual era un muy gran error ya que Hadrian Stark por lo que podía decir no se detendría y si tenia que quemar todo el castillo Frey lo haría sin ninguna duda. No era un señor débil sino un líder capaz de cualquier cosa

´´Hace que te preguntes de donde saca esa condenada comadreja la confianza de que se podrá proteger de la ira de Stark. El mensaje es claro Frey no son tolerados en el cuello y si siguen tratando de entrar allí lo mas seguro y garantizado es que Stark hara lo que tu piensas tio ¿Cuál crees que puede ser su motivo para la confianza en que no pasara nada con el?``. Tyrion sabia con seguridad de que lo mas probable es que la casa Stark no seria detenida ante nada por los ataques y lanzaría su propio golpe. La única forma que veía que fueran contenidos era por supuesto por el hecho de que Ned estaba casado con Catelyn Tully y ya esta pero teniendo en cuenta que el señor de la casa Stark era Hadrian lo veía muy complicado

´´No lo se con certeza. Hay muchas cosas que hay que entender sobre Walder Frey siendo una de ellas es que el hombre es un tonto orgullo con una creencia de superioridad muy grande que lo lleva a cometer estupideces gigantescas. Seguramente piensa que su posicion privilegiada lo pondrá en una situacion que lo convierte en insustituible pero tanto Tywin como yo creemos que lo mas seguro es que el confía en su señor feudal en aprovecharse del matrimonio de su hija con Ned Cailstark``. Era una posibilidad aunque sinceramente era una posibilidad muy baja si el era sincero que dentendria a Hadrian Stark

´´Esa es una insensatez. Ned aunque un buen hombre y todo eso sabra ver que si los Frey la están cagando deben ser detenidos. Seguramente avalara por medidas menos brutales pero con todo el Norte respaldando al niño no podrá decir ni mu acerca de lo que hace. El odio de los Norteños por nosotros los sureños es muy grande y todo por culpa de determinados miembros ahora exiliados de los siete reinos``. Era de lo mas curioso como los Targaryen se habian ganado un enemigo considerable en los Stark. No solo por prohiubirles conseguir su propio alimento sino por forzarlos en sumisión. Norteños no olvidan y nunca perdonaban

´´No es nuestra preocupación Tyrion. A decir verdad no estoy aquí por eso estoy aquí porque Tywin quiere hablar contigo acerca de algo. Parece que es de vital importancia que te reunas con el por todos los medios``. Kevan al menos sabia que no era acerca de la niña llamada Tysha. Una parte de el temia lo que Tywin podía hacerle a la niña pero al mismo tiempo sabia que la niña no era un peligro como fue la segunda esposa de su padre. Era una buena chica que no amaba el juego de tronos pero con Tywin uno nunca sabia lo que podía tener en mente

Tyrion asintió y siguió a su tio hasta la sala de estudio de su padre. Esa oficina era donde el señor de Roca Casterly planeaba hasta el mas minimo detalle y el sabia perfectamente que si su padre lo estaba llamando ahí era por alguna cosa de importancia. También podía decir sin ninguna duda de que su tio Kevan estaba de lo mas nervioso lo cual no coincidia con el por nada en el mundo. Kevan era una persona que siempre tenia el perfecto control sobre si mismo por lo que verlo tan nervioso no era un buen indicador para el ya que solo dios sabe lo que su padre podía tener en su mente en ese mismo momento

Tywin vio a su hijo enano y mantuvo la indiferencia en su rostro. Era el mejor hijo que podía pedir salvo por el hecho de que era enano. Pero aun así contaba con el. De hecho contaba con el mas que nada porque sabia que con una mente como la de su hijo era mejor tenerlo como aliado que como enemigo y aunque matarlo podía ser una cosa que algunos pensarían en hacer habia un pequeño problema y es que su Joanna le habia pedido que lo cuidara y lo protegiera. Y para el que ella habia sido su sol y estrella que le iluminaba el dia sabia que no podía negarle nada por lo que el no haría nada con el

´´Me alegro de que los dos estéis aquí. Tengo noticias urgentes que lo mas seguro es que pueden ser consideradas como un problema y quería escuchar vuestra opinión acerca de lo que hacer``. Tywin los miro a los dos Kevan siempre leal, su mano derecha. Y vio que Tyrion estaba mirando para saber que pasaba exactamente y ya analianzado los posibles resultados y como usarlos en su beneficio. Su hijo despues de todo y tenia que decir que eso lo hacia sentir orgulloso pero ahora tenia mas cosas que discutir despues de todo

´´Cersei ha quedado una vez mas embarazada. Si hay suerte y es un niño se convertirá en mi heredero y será traido aquí para ser fomentado. He oido como esa hija mia esta consintiendo al niño que ha tenido como primogenito y me niego a que mi heredero sea solo una pequeña marioneta a ser usada``. La ira en la voz de Tywin era mas que clara ya que el habia oído de hablar del niño mimado. También habia oído que su otra hija la joven princesa habiaq sido colocada con una nodriza. Si fuera Tywin traería a su hija y le recordaría de una manera bastante eficiente que sus errores no podían ser consentidos de ninguna manera

´´Tenemos suerte sin embargo. Ya es bastante malo con como ella esta tratando a su heredero padre asique creo que alejar a la niña también seria una buena idea ¿Por qué no ponerla bajo el cuidado de tia Genna? Ella no solo es tan brillante como el resto de vosotros pero ademas le vendría bien una mujer joven con la que interactuar seguramente``. Tyrion vio mucho beneficio en alejar a la niña de su madre mas que nada porque sabia de las tendencias agresivas de Cersei y sinceramente prefería que su sobrino no fuera una perra loca y tonta que solo piensa demasiado bien de si misma como lo hacia su hermana

´´Coincido con Tyrion. Lo mejor es alejar a la niña de la madre si es en verdad tan venenosa como lo parece Cersei en los últimos tiempos. Luego haremos un control de daños con el joven heredero y espero con sinceridad que nos evitemos un sincero y gran problema ya que no me imagino un rey tirano otra vez``. La idea de rebelarse contra un rey tirano ya estaba en la mente de la gente por lo que si Joffrey salía como todos temian lo mas seguro es que verían una nueva rebelión por lo que lo mas sensato era actuar con sensatez y hacer ya control de daños antes de que el niño hiciera ninguna estupidez

´´Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kevan. Lo mas sensato seria hacer los movimientos adecuados para eliminar a Cersei de ser una influencia en el joven Joffrey lo antes posible pero a menos que Robert lo envie con nosotros a ser educado entonces las posibilidades de poder hacer eso son minimas y lo veo con pocas posibilidades de que pase``. Tywin podía decir que su legado estaba en peligro por las acciones de su hija y tenia que ponerle punto y final lo antes posible a menos claro esta que quisieran tener un serio problema por delante lo cual los mordería posteriormente a menos claro esta que enseñase al niño la mas importante lección sobre ser rey

´´Tyrion ¿Cómo va el volver a abrir las minas de oro de Castamer? Cuanto antes tengamos ese medio y servicio abierto mas dinero tendrá a su acceso la casa Lannister. En estos tiempos el dinero puede ser una importante oportunidad para todos nosotros viendo como podemos tener amenazas en todos los frentes``. Tywin no era ajeno a las amenazas. Los Tyrell habian comido el coco del mas joven de los Baratehon y el segundo mayor era un hombre resentido que no tenia ningun amor por Lannister ni por nadie por lo que en su mente tenian que hacerse las cosas adecuadas lo antes posible y la apertura de dichas minas era una de esas cosas

´´No creo que vayamos a tener problemas en ese sentido. He conseguido un buen grupo de trabajadores. Posiblemente en una luna tendremos perfectas condiciones para explotar las antiguas minas de castamere en nuestro beneficio sin embargo padre ¿Por qué el movimiento tan rápido?``. Tyrion sabia que cuestionar a su padre no era la mejor de las ideas pero el sentía algo de curiosidad acerca de lo que podía estar comiendo la cabeza de su padre por tanto. Una cosa así debe ser de lo mas importante y lo tenia preocupado ya que algo lo bastante serio como para preocupar a su padre era algo lo bastante serio como para preocuparlo a el

´´Desgraciadamente tenemos un enemigo que no me gusta nada Tyrion: los Baratheon. Mis fuentes me han advertido que ni Renly ni Stannis están para nada satisfechos con sus posiciones actuales y quieren el trono. Una mayor cantidad de ingresos significaría tener un mayor ejercito``. Tywin no era uno de dar respuestas pero ya que Tyrion estaba con una posicion como esta lo mas importante era hacer las cosas como dios mandaba y asegurarse de que su hijo hacia bien su trabajo ya que de no ser así su casa estaría por completo en peligro. Dependían de sus ejércitos despues de todo

´´Bueno eso es lógico. Stannis es un hombre amargado con su posicion de señor de Rocadragon y por lo ultimo que me he enterado es que a Renly se le ha quitado el señorio de Bastion de Tormentas y se le ha pasado al hijo bastardo de Robert siendo ahora reconocido como el señor de Bastion de Tormentas. Cersei todavía esta quejándose de ello``. Habia sido una gran burla de Robert a su hermano menor pero teniendo en cuenta que dicho hermano era conocido por no estar en la inclinación adecuada es comprensible que Robert designara a uno de sus hijos en vez de a otra persona para la posicion en cuestión

´´Renly aunque con unos pocos fieles tiene la suficiente fuerza como para unirse en un futuro a los Tyrell. El es el que preocupa. Esta siendo jugado es cierto pero el hecho es que los Tyrell lo apoyaran contra los hijos de Cersei y el Alcance puede llamar un ejercito de cien mil mientras que nosotros solo sesenta mil. Prefiero tener algo mas de ayuda a decir verdad``. Era mejor tener un poco mas de apoyo que quedarse donde estaba en su opinión y el confiaba mas en Tyrion despues de saber que tenia esa flagrante debilidad de la chica plebeya. Era lo único que le habia garantizado para poner a Tyrion en esa posicion

´´Pero aun podemos cortejar la presencia de las casas de los Rios, el Valle y el Norte. Unas buenas palabras. Determinadas promesas bien hechas y estos tres reinos podrían colocarse de nuestro lado ¿no es así?``. Tyrion miro a su padre y a su tio preguntándose si lo que el pensaba era cierto pero cuando los vio tensos se dio cuenta de que podían tener problemas en grandes cantidades en ese mismo momento ya que el sabia que las casas podían ser considerablemente persuasivas con las palabras adecuadas pero para su padre mirar tan serio y Kevan mirar preocupado supuso que habia pasado algo muy malo

´´Desgraciadamente la situacion con las tierras de los ríos es un problema. La casa Tully se encuentra con varios problemas. El primer problema que tiene es que el ultimo señor de Harrenhall ha fallecido sin descendientes por lo que las tierras están en conflicto acerca de quien se quedara con el señorio en cuestión``. Y era un verdadero problema. El señorio de Harrenhall era uno de gran poder y dinero si se podía utilizar sabiamente el único problema es que el lugar estaba por completo en ruinas por lo que exigiría un cuidado adecuado del lugar algo no muy fácil de hacer en realidad dado el hecho de que dicho lugar era simplemente demasiado grande

´´Las tierras del valle también se encuentran en un serio problema. El heredero de Jon Arryn nacido de Lysa Tully ha muerto nada mas nacer. El niño era demasiado débil por lo que esta mas bien como una cosita que no pudo aguantar un nacimiento prematuro. Por lo que ahora hay conflicto. Los mas fuertes seguidores de los Arryn defienden a Harrold Hardyng como un posible heredero mas que suficiente. Por desgracia los descendientes mas puros de los primeros hombres como los Royce no están de acuerdo debido al hecho de que el niño Hardyng es mas bien un completo inútil``. Los Royce era una de las casas mas poderosas del valle y sus palabras tenian mucho peso por lo que era de lo mas natural que muchos los siguieran

´´Y en cuanto al Norte. Bueno digamos que Bolton ha decidido que con la información que le hemos pasado de dar un paso hacia delante. Va a matar a Rhaenys Martell y hacerlo ver como un descuido de Stark contra posibles enemigos. La esperanza de los Bolton es que los Martell se venguen. Ya sabes como son de maestros de los venenos``. Kevan termino la explicación y vio la mirada de preocupación de Tyrion. Ahora mas que nunca entendió porque su hermano estaba de acuerdo con haber hecho una paz con Tyrion ya que el claramente era mas inteligente de lo que parecía

Tyrion no podía creerse lo que escuchaba. Eran muy malas noticias si el podía ser sincero y el sabia que a menos que se hiciera algo adecuado con respecto a la casa Stark podían ganar un enemigo formidable. El estaba seguro de que con lo inteligente que era el niño Stark sabria que los Bolton se sentirían atrevidos debido al apoyo sureños (Tully, Tyrell y Lannister junto con Arryn encabezando el apoyo para ellos verlo caer) y no tardaría no solo en matar a los Bolton pero volver su mirada airada contra los sureños. Tenian que encontrar una forma de solucionar esto antes de que explote como el fuego Valyrio o de lo contrario estarían en serios problemas

* * *

 **-Winterfell. El Norte-**

Rhaenys Martell estaba sudando mucho. El campo de entrenamiento diseñado por Hadrian en las criptas de Invernalia tenia como objetivo servir como un lugar donde no solo podrían practicar magia pero ademas de eso ellos podrían entrenarse físicamente. Hadrian le habia hecho saber que ella tenia que ser mas fuerte y poderosa. Los hombres y mujeres no siguen a las personas solo por nacer en una posicion sino por ganarse su lugar con fuego y sangre por lo que si ella quería de verdad ser un dia señora de el Norte tenia que ganarse esa posicion. Solo con diez años ella era mas madura que incluso algunos niños mayores que ella todo gracias a la magia

La magia. Nunca en su vida habría pensado en tener magia. Es decir era un poder magnifico que a ella le encantaba y diablos habia leído de los grandes milagos de Valyria cuando ella crecia gracias a su madre salvar una innumerable cantidad de libros de la antigua Valyria pero el único problema que ella tenia a decir verdad es que según esos libros se exigia el pago de la sangre de esclavos para alimentar la magia. No es que ella no tuviera problemas en sacrificar gente pero la idea de usar a personas como sacrificios humanos por el poder nunca le habia sentado bien del todo y la hizo sentirse muy mal por la idea de la perdida de seres humanos

Pero entonces Hadrian llego y le explico la magia. La magia era un poder único que venia del mundo entero. Para usarlo uno tenia que nacer con el don y luego fortalecerlo. El problema es que fortalecerlo exigia sudor, sangre y lagrimas. Exigia trabajo de verdad y no quedarse tan tranquilo comno si fuera una cosa simple. Y Hadrian le enseño, la entreneo y le mostro como usar la magia desde que ella llego bajo su cuidado. Hadrian le habia enseñado mas de lo que nadie podría jamás haber llegado a imaginar y como si eso no fuera suficiente Hadrian le hizo saber que con el poder suficiente uno podría lograr cualquier cosa

Por supuesto también le explico ciertas normas únicas. Por ejemplo la magia es un gran poder que exige respeto ante todo. Es un poder temible que de no ser controlado adecuadamente hace mas daño que bien por lo que lógicamente ella tenia que tener un perfecto respeto por dicho poder y no darlo por sentado. Hadrian le habia mostrado casos de personas pensar en la magia como nada mas que un objeto a ser usado y vio como fueron convertidos en nada mas y nada menos que personas locas sin nada mas en la vida. La magia es poder pero no un poder que sea para ser usado. Ahora ella podía también entender porque Hadrian se veía satisfecho por la extinción Valyria

La magia como un poder también se ve influenciada por las acciones de los que la usan. Es decir que si una persona se baña en la sangre de sacrificios la magia tomara el poder del sacrificio y esperara hasta que explote literalmente. Esta acción es causada mas que nada debido al hecho de que cuando loa magia se usa para sacrificios se alimenta de las emociones negativas del sacrificio: el dolor, el miedo, la angustia y sobre todo la desesperación. El manejo de los valyrios de su magia como lo hicieron fue como colocar un potente explosivo y seguir y seguir añadiéndole energia hasta que se lleno hasta arriba del todo y por tanto exploto. El resultado se vio en la antigua Valyria por supuesto

Ella habia aprendido muchas cosas de Hadrian. Hadrian también le habia hecho saber que la razón por la que la magia consumía la fuerza de vida de las personas es porque las personas cometían el gran error de pensar que la magia no se podía entrenar. Como cualquier habilidad la magia se podía entrenar y era con en el entrenamiento y control que se podían hacer grandes cosas. Ella no sabia de lo que era capaz su prometido pero el era muy fuerte y podía luchar con la magia durante horas lo cual tenia que ser increíblemente agotador en su mkente y opinión

Era el entrenamiento agotador lo que aumentaba el poder de la magia y su uso. Ya ves un usuario mágico era mas fuerte no solo física sino en mente que una persona normal debido a sus poderes ya que despiertan muchas capacidades únicas pero como todo al no usarse adecuadamente hacen al mismo tiempo daño a cuerpo y mente si no son usados adecuadamente. Hadrian habia impedido que pasara eso con ella. Marwyn necesitaba una piedra rúnica para que no le pasara pero Hadrian le habia ofrecido que si tenia un hijo seria enseñado personalmente por el en las artes de lo arcano

Hadrian era mejor persona de lo que uno esperaría en un mundo de mierda como este. Era atento y cariñoso con ella. Aun recordaba que incluso como niña pequeña el le daría bastante de su tiempo para hacer cosas de niños a pesar de que el tenia muchas tareas que hacer como señor. Siempre atento, siempre buena persona. El mejor tipo de persona que te podias esperar encontrar. Y ella lo estaba amando por ello. Normalmente una niña de diez años no sabria lo que era el amor pero ella tenia a su favor el hecho de su mente crecer aun mas. Sus sentimientos también crecieron ¿Cómo no amarlo cuando sabia que el haría cualquier cosa por ella sin importarle nada mas que verla protegida. Hadrian era la mejor persona para ello en realidad

Marwyn apareció en la cripta de entrenamiento. Habia sentido el poder de Rhaenys y tenia que decir que ella era fuerte. Por si misma podría poner seguramente un ejercito hacia abajo cuando creciera. Ahora entendía mas que nada porque su señor quería que Rhaenys fuera entrenada. Solo el mismo era fuerte pero quería que su futura esposa fuera mas que capaz de protegerse seguramente y también mandar un mensaje. El habia aprendido de Hadrian que para que te sigan tienes que ser algo mas que un simple señor sino ser un verdadero líder. Estar ahí y hacer lo que es necesario por tu gente en todo momento es eso en verdad

´´Buenas tardes Marwyn ¿Cómo va tu dia?``. Rhaenys dejo que su cansancia la ganase un poco y se sento en un sillo que Hadrian habia colocado allí para que tras cada ejercicio ella y Marwyn pudieran descansar. El sin embargo solo los sorprendería con realizar una conjuración y traer a existencia un sillo. Simplemente su futuro marido le gustaba demasiado demostrarse increíble o al menos eso ella pensaba

´´Bien mi señora. El señor Hadrian ha puesto muchos temores que tengo a descansar en realidad. Tantos temores que tenia al respecto de nuestra seguridad y sin embargo el los ha dejado como si no fueran nada. Debo decir que es simplemente increíble como su mente funciona``. Y Marwyn reconocia que era su mente una de las cosas mas impresionantes que habia visto en su vida si a eso le añades esa tenacidad suya lo mas seguro es que podría superar a cualquier persona sin ningun problema pero claro cuando añades la magia y su posicion lo pondría como una persona mas imposible de ser superada

´´¿Cómo va la educación del joven Jon? Hadrian piensa que ahora que tiene siete días del nombre es el mejor momento para educarlo en las diferentes artes que lo destacaran. Mi medio hermano se merece mas en esta vida de lo que le han dado la oportunidad de ser hasta el momento``. Rhaenys amaba a Jon mucho no solo por ser familia sino porque ella siempre quiso una familia y saber que el iba a crecer con el estigma de ser un bastardo no le hacia la mas minima gracia en realidad y una parte de ella odiaba a Ned Stark por nunca defender al niño de su arpía de una esposa

´´Oh el joven Jon es alguien verdaderamente increíble si tengo que ser completamente sincero mi señora. Es muy brillante. He visto a muchos bastardos no poder florecer por culpa de su posicion pero con lord Stark defendiéndolo como lo hace es mas que decir que el niño podría alcanzar todo su potencial. Lo único que lamenta es no estar con sus medio hermanos aparentes``. Marwyn defendia por completo los ideales de su señor. Jon era un digno para ser enseñado y el habia comenzado sus clases con algunas cosas simples pero su mente era magnifica y era un joven también que no se rendía y el estaba seguro de que pronto Hadrian le empezaría a enseñar acerca de la magia

´´Hace que te preguntes exactamente lo que Hadrian podría tener en mente para dicho niño ¿no piensas lo mismo que yo?``. Ella admitiría que se encontraba indecisa acerca de lo que Hadrian podía haber pensado para Jon. Hadrian tenia una deuda con la casa baratehon debido al hecho de que vengaron la muerte de su padre pero al mismo tiempo se sabia que no era satisfecho con las acciones de los Baratheon para nada en el sentido de guía. El mero hecho que habia una deuda de un millón y medio de dragones de oro con el banco de hierro habia hecho demasiadas preguntas y ella sabia que Hadrian no seria feliz con lo que descubriera

´´Estoy con usted de acuerdo mi señora. Lord Hadrian mantiene ocultas ciertas cosas ¿Por qué lo hace? Es una muy buena pregunta si tengo que ser sincero pero creo que es muy fácil. Hadrian esta preparado al joven Jon no porque quiera hacer nada contra la corona sino porque la mejor manera de no tener problemas en esta vida es de siempre estar perfectamente preparado para lo que sea que tenga que pasar. Lo mejor es siempre estar preparado``. Su señor siempre parecía un hombre que estaba planeando con siete o diez pasos con antelación. Brillante e inteligente si tenia que ser completamente sincero y con su señor solo dios sabe lo que exactamente podía estar en su mente para hacer

´´Y tu estas a favor de el en ese sentido ¿no es cierto? Piensas que la mejor acción que Hadrian puede hacer es estar preparado para cualquier cosa en el futuro ¿no es así? No es que pueda decir que me oponga a sus ideales y pensamientos. Hadrian parece mas un hombre de controlar meticulosamente cada paso que se da si soy sincera``. Y ella lo habia visto siempre haciendo eso. Cada vez que pasaba algo en el Norte lo habia controlado personalmente para asegurarse que se desarrolla como el quería e vez de maneras diferentes. Es como si supiera información que los demás no saben para nada

´´¿puedes culparlo mi señora? Solo piense detenidamente en como son las cosas en los reinos: caos y mal. El no quiere que la gran cantidad de caos y veneno que corrompe a los sureños se extienda al Norte. Es cierto que tener el control puede ser en ocasiones un poco desagradable pero dime mi señora ¿ha sacado o explotado de alguna manera lord Hadrian a las personas bajo su mando?``. Marwyn podía decir sin ninguna duda de que su hijoven señor habia tenido un excelente control del desarrollo del Norte y habia eliminado desde las sombras a ciertas amenazas como Cregan karstark. Las casas no son tan limpias como lo parecen y mas aun cuando sale la riqueza a existir

´´No lo culpo. Se perfectamente que su deber es para el Norte y garantizar que el Norte se eleva como una gran potencia por lo que es de lógica que el haga todo lo que puede hacer para asegurarse de que eso pasa por todos sus términos. Puede no ser bonito pero si hay gente como Cregan Karstark que puede tramar contra su propia familia por sus ambiciones lo mas lógico es que el actue en el beneficio de todo el Norte y sus vasallos``. No era la acción mas bonita de ver pero francamente ella podía entenderlo perfectamente despues de todo por lo que no se pondría en contra de ello por nada aunque si le gustaría que Hadrian no fuera tan despiadado y mortífero como lo era para sus futuros hijos

´´La tarea de los que están en la cima mi señores es siempre de asegurarse por todos los medios de que los que esta en posiciones por debajo de ellos se mantengan seguros y a salvo. Cualquier persona puede pensar que los que están en la cima no tienen que responder ante los demás pero eso es solo una estupidez que se dicen a si mismos para calmarse en cuanto a lo que de verdad tiene que ser así es como son las cosas en realidad``. Era una cosa no muy bonita pero tenia que ser así en todo momento por desgracia y el lo respetaba por hacer las cosas de una manera mucho mas efectiva que los sureños

´´Gracias por las explicaciones Marwyn. Ire ahora a dar un paseo. Necesito relajarme y montar ayuda bastante a una persona a perder de la mente todas las cosas que hemos llegado a discutir ahora asique si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hacer``. Con eso dicho ella se levanto de su asiento y se fue para poder salir. Cuando cogió su caballo no se dio cuenta de una persona que la miraba y envio un cuervo para avisar a un grupo que estaba en las cercanías. Un grupo que tenia ordenes de hacer cosas bastante desagradables con la niña

* * *

 **-El Norte del Muro. Gran Arciano del Norte-**

Hadrian tenia que reconocerlo. El árbol que tenia delante mandaba un mensaje de poder que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente podría sentir sin ninguna duda y Hadrian podía decir que era un poder antiguo y fuerte. Vio las runas talladas por el suelo que servían con el objetivo de mantener algo alejado. Rudimentarias en comparación con las que el sabia pero aun potentes como para ser consideradas lo bastante potentes. Cuando el entro en el pascio debajo del árbol Hadrian tuvo que lanzar un hechizo de luz para iluminar el camino como una esfera que estaba delante de el para guiarlo

Hadrian siguió el camino que tenia delante de el. Tranquilo, sin prisa. No habia ninguna amenaza en este mismo momento para el por lo que no veía ninguna razón para moverse deprisa. Es cierto que habia sentido las presencias que lo rodeaban pero no eran agresivas para nada. Eran personas o seres con magia casi de la naturaleza. Un aspecto interesante pero Hadrian quería saber que era esta persona que le habia hablado y que es lo que quería por lo que avanzo hasta que entro en un lugar donde se podía ver al hombre que estaba completamente atravesado y viviendo en simbiosis con el árbol en cuestión

´´ahh joven Stark me alegra de verte. Tengo que decirte que tenemos algunos asuntos de alta importancia de los que hablar que seguramente encontraras de gran valor a decir verdad``. Brynden todavía estaba tratando de aprender acerca de la existencia de este niño. No estaba en la historia y no sabia lo que podía significar para la canción de hielo y fuego de su familia por lo que tenia que pensar con cuidado acerca de los próximos movimientos a hacer a menos claro esta que quiera perder por completo el control de la situacion en si

´´¿Qué es lo que quieres Bryden Rios?``. Hadrian quería saber lo que quería esta persona de inmediato. Quería tenerlo lo mas claro posible para poder actuar de inmediato

´´Para hablar del futuro del mundo y la vida``


	11. Chapter 11

**Por fin se acerca el final de la primera parte. esta es basicamente casi la mitad del trabajo de la primera parte por lo que espero que toda la gente este satisfecha con el trabajo como yo mismo lo soy. Espero sinceramente que a la gente le este gustando el modo en que hago la historia de todos modos ya que es algo en lo que me inspire de otras historias aunque tengo mis propios planes por supuesto ya que son una tarea que me gusta hacer aunque me he dado cuenta algo tarde que cometi un error: escribi Rhyonar y no Rhoynar. lamento el error**

 **Antes de que nadie me diga que parece que Hadrian va a destrozar facilmente al rey de la noche dejadme decir un poco. Primero hadrian no fue traido aqui por la muerte para equilibrar las cosas sino para explotar por completo las cosas a favor de los que estaban en su humilde opinion en el bando correcto. Soy el primero en admitir que la raza humana necesita un control de poblacion pero en este mundo eso no es necesario ya que lo tienen por lo que la existencia de los otros son mas o menos un peligro**

 **Y el Rey de la noche es como una marioneta del gran otro que es un demonio que aspira a ascender como un dios y para eso necesita la vida de todo el mundo. Por eso DEATH ha enviado a Hadrian. Hadrian es despues de todo su caballero. un Paladin de la muerte. dicho esto tengo muchas sorpresas que la gente va a encontrar divertidas. por cierto al respecto de Hadrian tener un lobo aun falta un tiempo espero que la gente sea paciente. pero prometo que el lobo estara a la altura por completo**

 **Ni Harry Potter ni ASIOAF me pertenecen en lo mas minimo**

* * *

 **El Error de los Bolton**

 **-Mas alla del Muro. El Norte. Gran Arciano-**

Hadrian escucho con atención. El hombre que tenia delante hablaba de salvar el mundo. Vale que le habian encomendado una misión a el pero esta persona pensaba que el sabia algo que el no sabia. Era realmente molesto si tenia que ser sincero y mas aun porque esta persona tenia planes para el de alguna manera. Hadrian no era marioneta de nadie. No era un soldado a ser enviado y usado como si nada. Y desde luego no era el perro de nadie por lo que si este hombre, un Targaryen aunque bastardo pensaba que podía decirle como hacer las cosas estaba mas bien en problemas serios

Bryden miro atentamente al joven que tenia delante. Sabia demasiado. Habia convertido al Norte en una super potencia la ultima vez que lo miro. Cada una de las familias leales a los Stark creciendo en poder. Recursos considerables. Era un joven peligroso pero la razón por la que lo habia traido aquí es porque temia segui hablando con el en el plano mental ya que de alguna manera habia conseguido deslizarse dentro de su mente. Solo eso lo molestaba considerablemente y sabia que si de alguna manera el chico aprendía de sus planes para Brandon Stark lo mas seguro es que lo haría sufrir de alguna manera desagradable

´´Hablas de salvar el mundo, de salvar la vida. Pero no impediste que tu familia se fuera a la mierda. No impediste que el Norte fuera tratado como un reino a ser usado por vosotros los targaryen. Siempre usados siempre manipulados por vosotros y solo piensas que voy a decir no pasa nada pídeme lo que quieras que lo hare``. Si habia algo que molestaba a Hadrian de la historia del mundo es que a los Stark nunca se los recompenso cada vez que ayudaron al trono de hierro. Siempre dejados de lado y abandonados aunque claro despues de lo que hizo Cregan Stark era mas que obvio que nadie quería ver a los Stark salir bien parados

´´En el pasado no encontraras nada mas que dolor joven Stark. Es mejor pensar en el futuro de tu familia. Tu familia necesitara de mis servicios y mi ayuda si esperas sobrevivir al infierno que los Otros traerán a este mundo si no les impedimos avanzar hasta aquí``. El podía entender el odio del niño pero despues de las acciones de Cregan Stark se estableció una orden entre los Targaryen de no dar ninguna oportunidad nunca mas a los Stark. Temian a dicha familia por lo que era capaz de hacer. Aunque algunos pensaban en los Stark como nobles la verdad es que eran realmente sangrientos y brutales cuando era su momento de gobierno y los Targaryen no querían eso en sus filas mas

´´Y en el pasado encontrare aquellos que han ofendido de alguna manera a mi casa nada mas y nada menos. Hasta hace trescientos años los Stark no tuvieron obligaciones con el sur y solo respondían cuando eran atacados. Sin embargo con la llegada Targaryen se nos impusieron muchas normas: la compra de alimentos del sur y la prohibición de alimentarnos a nosotros mismos, impuestos considerables y por supuesto obligación en apoyo militar. No soy estúpido ni soy ajeno y si piensas que solo me dejare pisotear por un Targaryen una vez mas estas jodido``. Hadrian no se rendiría ante nadie. No tenia nada en contra de formar parte de los siete reinos pero si tenia mucho en contra de que los suyos sean utilizados por los sureños

´´Y sin embargo estas protegiendo a tu primo que es medio Stark y medio Targaryen ¿quizas un poco de comprensión y compasión por la familia de dragones te vendría mejor ¿no crees? Despues de todo es cierto que nosotros los targaryen hemos cometido errores pero no son tan malos como lo haces parecer joven Stark``. El realmente habia esperado un joven fácil de aprovechar pero esto no era un niño, esto era un adulto que no perdonaba y no olvidaba como lo era el Norte. No podía ser así si el quería que las cosas fueran de acuerdo a sus planes lo cual era una parte muy importante de su estancia aquí

Hadrian miro al hombre sin ningun tono de compasión. No olvidaba. No tenia tolerancia ninguna para lo que los targaryen habian hecho. Habia una jodida razón por la que su abuelo habia sido tan presionado como lo fue y era por culpa de las reglas Targaryen por lo que el no era feliz de que este hombre tuviera el descaro de decirle que perdone solo porque su primo tenia la misma sangre que esos malditos estúpidos incestuosos llenos de mierda. No tenia ninguna tolerancia para ellos y desde luego no tenia ningun respeto por ellos debido a esconderse siempre detrás de sus dragones. No se ganaron el trono los dragones se lo ganaron a ellos muy diferente de lo que hicieron los Stark para gobernar el Norte

Bryden no le gustaba la mirada que el chico le daba. No era una mirada que prometiera perdón ni una mirada que prometiera nada mas que justa retribución pero claro este chico era Stark. Era diferente del Stark que habia visto en sus visiones. Donde Ned era un hombre mucho menos brutal y siempre con la mirada de perdonar el chico delante tenia cero compasión con lo que el consideraba un enemigo y fue aun peor cuando el pensaba que era una amenaza para su familia. Por eso el sinceramente habría preferido a ned. Es cierto que habrían pasado ciertas cosas con el como señor del Norte que eran malas para la familia pero al menos habría podido controlar mejor la situacion

´´Para empezar no soy ni tu amigo ni ninguna estupidez de esas. Mi primo es el fruto de una jodida violación. Y no me importa que me digas ahora que el fue solo el resultado de una relación consentida entre mi tia y el príncipe. Se la verdad. Se como jugo con ella y como manipulo sus temores. Temores causados por la presión del sur, un sur que vosotros los targaryen teneis maldito envalentonado``. La ira de Hadrian era palpable en su voz y poco a poco algunos de los niños del bosque se dejaron ver mirándolo para asegurarse de que no hiciera nada malo al ultimo verdevidente ya que tenian necesidad de el despues de todo

´´Chico no hables de cosas que no comprendes. Era al final necesario. Era necesario para traer a luz un niño. Un niño que tu estas enseñando. Debes de ver el potencial del niño pero si el niño no es adecuadamente enseñado se convertirá en un enemigo mas que en un aliado de tu casa y de todos los reinos``. Tenia que poner a este chico de su lado para hacerle entender que Jon no podía ser demasido alto en su potencial. Podía decir que si el niño tenia en lo mas alto su potencial no se casaria con Danerys ¿Por qué casarse con ella despues de todo? Tenia que hacer algo de inmediato pero no sabia que hacer exactamente

´´Se muchas cosas. Y las veo claras como el cristal en tu mente. Tienes un deseo de mantener lo mas bajo posible a Jon porque no es puro. Esperas en realidad que Danerys de la Tormenta vuelva y con ella conseguir un esposo del Norte y al mismo tiempo targaryen esperas que la dinastía Targaryen tenga el completo control de los siete reinos como nunca antes lo habian hecho maldito bastardo tramposo``. Hadrian vio claro en su mente. El hombre sabia que los targaryen desde la perdida de sus dragones nunca tuvieron completo control del Norte y esperaba con ese matrimonio que las cosas cambiaran por completo para darle un mayor poder a la nueva dinastía Targaryen

´´Tambien quieres algo mas…quieres a mi primo para cambiar de lugar con el. Tu objetivo es pasar el puesto del señor Verdevidente a Bran y posteriormente morir. Si piensas de alguna manera que estoy dejando que mi primo se convierta en un objeto de uso por tu parte entonces eres mas tonto de lo que pasaba señor Rios``. Y ahora la furia de Hadrian volvió con aun mas fuerza y claramente aun mas vengativo que antes. No era feliz con esto de ninguna de las maneras y Hadrian estaba mas que tentando a volatilizar al hombre que tenia delante. Y ante la amenaza de la magia de Hadrian los niños aparecieron con dagas en sus manos

Bryden se quedo de piedra. No lo habia esperado. Si era sincero no habia esperado de ninguna manera que este joven pudiera ver en su mente con esa facilidad. No debería de ser posible ya que habia entrenado su mente para ser difícil de entrar. Habia oído que los adoradores de la llama se valían de las mentes de los demas para atacarlos con su magia por lo que el hecho de que este joven pudiera hacerlo ahora lo habia sorprendido por completo aun mas y no sabia exactamente que hacer al respecto de esta situacion

´´me traes aquí para hablarme de una supuesta amenaza pero en realidad todo lo que quieres es abusar de mi familia. Tenerla bajo tu control por todos los medios como lo hicieron los demás targaryen. Dime exactamente tu estúpido anciano ¿Por qué debería de aceptar tu estúpida propuesta antes de que decida marcharme?``. Hadrian quería marcharse pero este hombre tenía aparente información de vital importancia que podía ser útil para su reino por lo que no tenia mas remedio que quedarse y escuchar pero si el hombre pensaba que todo se haría como el quería estaba muy equivocado

Brynden todavía estaba sorprendido por el giro de acontecimientos mas desagradable que tenia justo encima. No entraba en sus planes para nada esto a decir verdad. Se suponía que no estaban en el plano mental y sin embargo el niño le habia leído la mente. Una parte de el decía de matarlo pero si este joven tenia la magia y sabia como usarla lo mas seguro es que sabria exactamente como luchar y salir de aquí sin ningun rasguño seguramente. No le gustaba para nada la idea de tener que depender del niño pero ahora ya no era cuestión de la casa Targaryen sino de lo que el futuro de la vida tenia que enfrentar como enemigo

´´Hay un gran mal. Una amenaza. Muerte y frio. No quieren nada mas que expandir sus ambiciones por todo el mundo., congelar el mar y consumir el mundo en el proceso. Ese es su objetivo en realidad y por desgracia no tengo los medios para contenerlos. Pero creo que una solida alianza entre el Norte y yo mismo así como la casa Targaryen podría prometer una solución a todo este mal``. Esperaba que la promesa de detener una amenaza que era lo bastante poderosa como para llevarse a los siete reinos fuera el suficiente incentivo poara este joven porque de no ser así no sabia que pasaría exactamente

´´Te refieres a los caminantes blancos. Llegas tarde acerca de informarme de ellos porque he sabido por un buen tiempo de su existencia. También soy consciente de que existen debido a un fallo único. Era un arma dedicada a controlar el nivel de humanos y al final se han vuelto contra todos porque nos ven como una existencia innecesaria``. Hadrian habia hecho una solida investigación en la biblioteca del Invierno que estaba en una de las criptas de Invernalia. Ni que decir tiene que si se hacia saber de la existencia de dicha biblioteca no le costaría ver a los maestres tratando por todos los medios de llegar hasta sus libros ya que eran una fuente de conocimiento muy antiguo

´´Has sabido de los caminantes blancos pero eso no debería de ser posible ya que no han sido vistos desde hace mas de ocho mil años por lo que solo deja una opción y es que has encontrado el conocimiento perdido de los Stark: la biblioteca del Invierno. No hay mayor fuente de conocimiento que esa ya que según se dice son los libros mas antiguos de la dinastía Stark. Muy curioso``. Y muy molesto. Los Stark eran mágicos. No usaban la magia como los Valyrios sino que usaban runas y muy poderosas. Como ejemplo mira a Winterfell que se ha mantenido en pie durante mil años

´´Y estas en lo cierto. He obtenido esa fuente de conocimiento. Fue sellada por Torhen el rey que se arrodillo temiendo lo que los Targaryen podríais hacer con el conocimiento allí almacenado. No me duele admitir que estaban por completo en lo cierto con esas acciones. Los maestres habrían buscado obtener el conocimiento para ellos y la fe lo habría querido ver destruido``. Era simple y sencilla lógica y junto con el Trono de Invierno la biblioteca del Invierno era una de las mayores fuentes de conocimiento jamás concebidas por el hombre haciendo ver el conocimiento de la ciudadela como pequeño en algunos temas en cuestión

´´Bien. De todos modos joven Stark aunque sabes de la amenaza que viene no sabes como destruirlos. Tienes magia y no requieres sacrificios como lo hicieron mis antepasados lo cual es posiblemente una ventaja ¿has pensado en enseñar al joven Bran?``. Tenia que obtener entonces aun mas a Bran de su lado. Era su única esperanza para salvarse de esta vida de infierno y si el era sincero haría cualquier cosa para marcharse de esta condenada vida pero cuando menciono a Bran una vez mas la ira pareció florecer en dicho joven que no parecía no solo nada satisfecho sino también parecía asesino

´´Si piensas que voy a dejarte tener en tus manos a mi primo estas muy equivocado viejo. Voy a enseñar a Bran como controlar su poder y voy a asegurarme de que te mantienes lo mas lejos posible de el y creeme cuando te digo que no te gustara para nada. Hay cosas mucho peores que lo que estas experimentando en este mismo momento señor de los mil ojos``. Hadrian habia visto la visión que el hombre tenia. Los hijos del bosque lo habian salvado pero para ocupar el puesto del Ultimo Verdevidente que habia antes que el ya que se habia vuelto mucho mas viejo y habia ocupado la posicion durante cerca de trescientos años por lo que necesitaban a alguien nuevo

´´Este es el lugar que le corresponde a ese niño. Solo es un segundo hijo. No tiene futuro alguno ni ninguna posible posicion en el futuro ¿Por qué dejarlo pudrirse sin sacar su talento cuando puede brillar y apoyar efectivamente al mundo desde una posicion en las sombras?``. Brynden quería ser libre. Quería escapar de la agonia de vivir como lo hacia pero Hadrian miro aun peor que antes y la magia de su sistema se convirtió en rayos que estremeció a los hijos del bosque mientras que el propio anciano temblaba de miedo por el mero poder que salía del joven que tenia delante

´´Mi primo no será condenado a esta cárcel por nada en el mundo. No me importa quien se piensa que puede hacerlo verdad y realidad. No me importa si piensas que puedes hacer lo que te de la gana y no me importa si es lo que quieren los niños. Mi familia no será usada por nadie. He sido enviado aquí con un objetivo y una misión y si piensas de ninguna manera que simplemente voy a dejar que conviertas a mi familia en un objeto de usar estas muy equivocado targaryen y los niños que te acompañan también ya que no hay pacto alguno que dice que debemos hacer esto``. Hadrian no consentiría de ninguna de las maneras que su familia se pudra en esta situacion mas que nada porque cada miembro de su familia tenia un futuro por delante

Leaf no era feliz. El cuervo habia pedido ser libre y ella le habia ofrecido un trato: un joven con mayor potencial que el y joven. Si el era capaz de darle eso ella con mucho gusto lo liberaría de su situacion. Cuando vio el joven en cuestión estaba mas que satisfecha con la elección ya que el niño era joven y poderoso por lo que seguramente seria mas útil que el hombre mayor que tenian aquí pero ahora tenian un problema con el que no contaba: su guardian. Este joven que tenian delante no era un niño normal era mágico y era mucho mas poderoso que ella en su mejor momento o al menos tenia el potencial de serlo. Pero aun podían eliminarlo y así tener acceso al joven

Hadrian recibió el aviso antes de que ocurriera por lo que estaba listo. Uno de los hijos del bosque se habia colocado en su espalda y habia tratado de estrangularlo para eliminarlo. Hadrian sabia que ella era mas poderosa que el en este momento pero lo que ella no habia esperado es que el se apareciera. Con el saliendo de allí y manteniéndose a salvo Leaf fallo en su intento y sabia que no podía hacer nada para llegar hasta el niño a causa del hecho de que el muro lo impedía. Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban el Muro no se levanto solo para detener a los Otros. Pero también a los hijos del bosque ya que despues de todo fueron las acciones de estos los que crearon a los Otros

Bryden solto un suspiro. Esto no habia ido como se suponía de ninguna de las maneras. El habia tenido la confianza de dirigir al joven en cuestión por un camino que fuera el que el quería. Habia que sacrificar a un miembro de su familia y se podría detener a los caminantes pero no habia querido escuchar ¿Qué es lo que lo hacia confiar en que podría detener a los caminantes? ¿su magia? ¿el conocimiento de la biblioteca del Invierno? Habia tantas posibilidades y el no las controlaba de ninguna de las maneras. Tal vez podría espiar al niño pero cuando sintió la magia al otro lado del sur cortar su conexión con el se estremeció de miedo

* * *

 **-Wolfwood. El Norte-**

Rhaenys estaba disfrutando de un paseo con su caballo. Ella amaba a este caballo con mucha locura un poco debido a su sangre Rhoynar. Los caballos eran vistos como animales muy importantes para ellos y eran posiblemente de las ciraturas mejor valoradas por ellos. Su madre le habia contado en su tiempo que contaba con un hermoso caballo de arena que era firme y leal. Falleció hace un tiempo de vejez pero este era el hijo de un cruce entre dicho caballo y algunos caballos de los que tenian en el Norte que era considerados como los mejores

Hadrian sabia del amor de los Rhyonar por los caballos. Especialmente ella ya que pasaba mucho tiempo viéndolos por lo que el solo le habia dado este como regalo. Le habia pedido que lo educase, que lo enseñara y que lo guie por todos los medios. No era la tarea mas fácil de todas bien que lo sabia el pero ella lo habia tomado con mucho gusto. Este era Blackrain, su corcel que era tan negro como la noche pero con ojos demasiado hermosos como para no ser valorados adecuadamente como lo eran las gotas de una lluvia suave y tranquila

Ella estaba disfrutando mucho con su caballo Blackrain y disfrutaba a la velocidad a la que se movia. Una perfecta mezcla de los caballos poderosos de los Dornienses con los caballos fuertes y rapidos de los Norteños. Ella estaba disfrutando de este momento en realidad y estaba dejando que toda la tensión en su cuerpo se desvanceria. Es cierto que un buen masaje y baño también habría hecho lo mismo pero disfrutaba inmensamente del galopar de su caballo. Ella disfruto inmensamente del momento y se sintió como en casa a los lomos de su caballo

Desde una segura distancia un grupo de nueve hombres estaba siguiendo a la niña ¿sus ordenes? lord Bolton habia dejado en claro que la muerte tenia que ser lo mas terrible posible. Seria la única manera de que los Martell se enfaden lo bastante con los Stark como para atacar con veneno y matarlos. Ellos no pensaron que era una mala idea. Algo que era bien sabido en todo el Norte es que los hombres que servían directamente bajo el mando de Lord Bolton no eran las personas mas agradables y adecuadas siendo bastardos cabrones despiadados que disfrutaban inmensamente con el dolor y el sufrimiento de las personas

Este grupo de hombres era liderado por Ramsay Snow hijo de Lord Bolton y si se le daba la oportunidad al hombre su heredero. Ramsay habia recientemente asesinado a su medio hermano. Habia crecido con el ideal de que el seria el nuevo señor de fuerte terror. El quería serlo. Pero era un hijo bastardo y como un hijo bastardo no tenia los mismos derechos pero si su único hijo pasaba a morir de la misma manera que su esposa habia fallecido entonces su padre podría convertirlo en su heredero un plan bastante simple a decir verdad

Ramsay no tenia ningun problema con esta caza para nada. De hecho lo disfrutaría inmensamente y sabiendo que los Martell irían a por los Stark el miedo de lo que le hagan los Stark no existía al menos para el. Por supuesto el no tenia miedo a los coños de lobo por nada y no podía esperar de ninguna de las maneras a ver a esos condenados coños ser matados como perros y sufrir destinos desagradables. No le importaba en lo mas minimo porque para el mientras no seas un Bolton solo estas por debajo de todo lo demás. Y teniendo en cuenta que se le habia hecho saber que lord Stark no estaba en las cercanías la mujer no podría ser protegida

Todos estaban impacientes por enseñarle a la perra sureña una valiosa lección aunque nunca la aprendería. El Norte es un lugar peligroso y salvaje (por ahora) y el verdadero poder eran aquellos que eran verdaderamente poderosos por si mismos como la casa Bolton (que ahora ocupaba el Ranking de la séptima casa mas poderosa con en lo alto estar los Stark lo cual molestaba considerablemente a los presentes haciéndolos sentir como inadecuados) y ella solo era una chica del sur con la suerte de casarse con alguien demasiado débil en realidad ya que despues de todo el niño debería de haber pedido su cabeza en una pica no casarse con ella cuando Robert pidió que hacer

Por supuesto todos ellos sabían que esta misión podía fácilmente ir al sur pero tenian plena confianza en poder hacer lo que querían. No es que los Stark estuvieran protegiendo demasiado a la niña (una persona normal se habría preguntado porque era así pero estas eran personas con una fuerte creencia de superioridad en si mismos y considerarse mejores que nadie) por lo que no veian ninguna posibilidad de que la niña fuera defendida a tiempo o al menos eso pensaban ellos ya que no lo veian posible

Rhaenys no era estúpida. Sabia que algo la acechaba y se acercaba a ella. La mayor parte de su magia de amplia gama ofensiva estaba ambientada en el agua por lo que necesitaba una fuente de agua. Ella se puso en marcha con su caballo y llego a un pequeño rio que estaba en el Wolfwood. La mejor defensa según Hadrian siempre era tener un lugar completamente controlado. Y aunque el bosque en si podía ser una gran defensa necesitaría mucha mas magia para usar el poder de la tierra que usar el poder del agua ya que según Hadrian ella estaba mas dirigida a agua, fuego y viento que a tierra

Pronto llego al lugar en cuestión y se sento tranquilamente en la nieve esperando. La paciencia era algo de mucho valor. Poco a poco extendió su magia por el agua con el objetivo de que esta obedeciera por completo sus ordenes. Era la mejor manera de hacer esto despues de todo con el control que con el hecho de usar la manipulacion mediante hechizos. Hadrian le habia explicado que la magia elemental si bien poderosa era difícil de controlar debido a que exigia no solo poder sino también un gran control del elemento en cuestión. Ella espero y al final ellos llegaron

Los hombres Bolton llegaron hasta donde la dama tonta habia llegado. Ninguno de ellos sospechaba de una trampa porque solo era una mujer mientras que ellos eran fuertes hombres. Miraron a la joven como si fuera solo un objeto. La mirada de una presa ante un cazador ellos pensaban cuando la miraba. Otro habría pensado que parecía mas la mirada de una serpiente ante una presa. Ellos eran confiados en que tenian la situacion completa bajo control. Ella sabia que tenia la situacion completa bajo control. La diferencia entre ambos era que una de las personas allí estaba verdaderamente lista

Todois ellos bajaron de los caballos y sacaron sus espadas. Un intento estúpido de impresionar a la niña. Ramsay llevaba en especial su arco con una flecha en el. Estaba tan interesado en lo que le iba a pasar a la niña. La convertiría en su primera acción como Bolton contra la familia Stark y en especial la mas importante. Este dia será glorioso para el y nada podría impedir de ninguna de las maneras que este dia ntan maravilloso sea fructífero por lo que se acerco en la punta de los hombres todos mirando a la niña que sin embargo no miraba de ninguna manera asustada. Eso no pintaba bien en la mente de algunos pero lo desecharon fácilmente

Rhaenys los miro y solo sintió asco. Hadrian le habia enseñado a usar la magia para ver las intenciones de las personas. Cuando uno usaba esta magia se basaba en las artes de la mente. Lo que vio la asqueo. Cada uno de ellos tenia en realidad su plan de lo que debería de hacerse. Unos pensaban en desmembrarla y dejar sus restos esparcidos por el Wolfwood y que a través de ellos la casa Stark y otras casas descubran que algo ha pasado y luego usar algunos restos para hacerlos aparecer en la gran fortaleza. Pero Ramsay solo pensaba en desollarla y ya esta. Un monstruo en su mente que no merecía piedad alguna

´´Buenas tardes caballeros. Diría que es un placer verlos ya que me encuentro en un bosque sin nadie pero viendo como manejan sus armas y otras cosas creo que puedo suponer que venis a por mi ¿Por qué? ¿Qué os he hecho a vosotros ya que no os conozco de nada eso lo tengo seguro``. Queria ver que es lo que dirían. Los hombres ahora se reian abiertamente por el hecho de que ellos pensaban que la niña estaba aterrada. Uno de los hombres empezó a dar pasos hacia ella amenazadores cuando se encontró co la flecha que ella habia tenido en su arco clavada en la cabeza. Ninguno vio el movimiento de lo rápido que fue

´´Pediria amablemente que no traten de dar ningun paso mas hacia mi. Soy bastante hábil con el tiro al arco y en realidad soy mas que capaz de disparar a matar por lo que a menos claro esta que alguno de ustedes este decidido a dar sus pasos hacia atrás creo que vamos a tener un buen baño de sangre``. Que estas palabras salieran de una niña de diez años sorprendió a los restantes asaltantes pero cuando la vieron cargar otra fleca no pensaron y se lanzaron hacia delante entrando en el agua lo cual fue una muy mala idea como era el plan de la joven Rhaenys en todo momento

Con un movimiento de su mano las aguas aumentaron en tamañao comiéndose a las personas. Las aguas los engulleron y golpearon por todos lados con fuerza y violencia haciendo a todos los presentes a estar golpeados. Cuando ella los vio bastante golpeados convirtió el agua el hielo congelándolos por completo y posteriormente rompió el hielo en pedazos diminutos y descongelo el agua del rio para que el caudal siguiera como si nada. Todos menos uno de los asaltantes se habian lanzado con el bastardo haberse quedado atrás pensando en dar apoyo a sus amigos

Ramsay vio a sus hombres morir. Nunca habia visto algo igual en toda su vida. Simplemente era demasiado aterrador en su mente. Ver las aguas subir y crecer hasta que los consumieron por completo y luego moverse como un rio embravecido que los golpeaba por todas partes para terminar como lo hizo. Lo único que quedaba de ellos era la ropa y las armas nada mas. El no se encontraba en ese momento en el mejor de los estados al presenciar semejante cosa y no quería nada mas que gritar pero cuando la vio lanzo la flecha que habia cargado con la intención de matarla ahí mismo

Rhaenys vio venir la flecha en cuestión y la convirtió en un simple monton de polvo que luego reenvio a a Ramsay convirtiéndolo en pequeños dardos que se clavaron por todas sus piernas impidiéndole moverse de ninguna de las maneras. Los gritos de dolor del chico mayor fueron divertidos para ella. Este habia tenido la mayor cantidad de deseos de hacerle daño y ahora gritaba suplicando clemencia y piedad. Estaba fuera de todo ello. No tenia el mas minimo interes en entregar piedad para un monstruo pero hadrian necesitaba saber quien estaba detrás de todo esto para poder tomar cartas en el asunto

´´sabes bastardo. No eres mas que una patética pieza de basura. Vas a ser castigo por mi futuro marido. Un hombre a quien los nacidos del hierro temen por su brutalidad y faltade compasión asique te puedo garantizar que es en tu mejor interes de decir todo lo que sabes``. Con eso ella lo dejo inconsciente y lo ato con una cuerta a la silla de montar de Blackrain y se lo llevo con ella cabalgando sin importarle todos los golpes que le dio. Hadrian querria saber acerca del traidor Bolton seguramente

* * *

 **-Winterfell. El Norte-**

Hadrian apareció en un chasquido en la sala del trono de invierno. El trono pulso como si pudiera sentir la agresividad de Hadrian. Hadrian se sento en su trono y empezó a lanzar ataques a través del poder de las líneas ley para asegurarse de que de ninguna de las maneras la magia del norte del muro pase al suro del muro. Ese cuervo estaba usando los arboles corazón como un medio para controlar lo que se hacia al sur. El hombre habia usado su magia de simbiosis con el objetivo de obtener una basta red de información. Hadrian no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo y purgo lentamente la magia del hombre en el sistema de los arboles con eficacia

Le llevo unos minutos poder llevar a cabo dicha tarea pero una vez lo logro se sintió satisfecho. Ese hombre habia estado usando la red de los arboles no solo para espiar sino para alimentarse a si mismo con la magia de las líneas ley. No estaba en contra de los niños del bosque pero si lo apoyaban y ademas de eso ellos estaban con ganas de poner sus manos en su primo estaban mas que equivocados. La razón por la que la aprente líder la habia atacado es porque claramente habia visto todo su potencial de combate mágico que aun tenia que desarrollar por lo que lógicamente habia pensado que eliminar a una amenaza es lo mejor que podía hacer en realidad

No la podía culpar a ella. Ella estaba desesperada de lo que podía leer. Sus hermanos y hermanas dormían y necesitaban ser protegidos. Protegidos de los caminantes blancos que eran seres que crearon para prácticamente destruir la vida. La única forma de detenerlos era con un poder abrumador. Confiando en las visiones de sus verdevidentes creían saber la respuesta a eso pero el era toda una presencia extraña con la que no sabían que hacer. Pero aunque el podía comprender su desesperación si ellos pensaban que dejaría que su primo fuera tullido e impedido estaban mas bien jodidos porque no lo permitiría de ninguna de las maneras

Su primo podía fácilmente tener un brillante destino que lo guie si el era sincero. Es mas el sabia que de sus primos nacidos hasta el momento tanto el como la joven Arya tenian mucho potencial. Potencial que se echaría a perder fácilmente en las manos de la estúpida mujer que los mandaba. Por lo que habia oído de sus espias en Foso Cailin la hija Samsa era una devota seguidora de los siete cuya mayor ambicion en realidad era casarse con el príncipe y tener sus bellos hijos. Casi le dieron ganas de vomitar si el era completamente sincero y le hizo preguntarse como demonios se pudo joder tan en serio su familia que tenian este condenado problema

Pronto llego a la misma habitación en la que estaba Marwyn. El hombre pasaba parcialmente su tiempo en el laboratorio que habia creado personalmente para el hombre investigar y trabajar de manera personal. Ya que aunque los alquimistas tenian tiempo para trabajar con los medicamentos básicos mejorados el prefería que Marwyn trabajase en cosas mas serias que implicasen mas magia que ciencia lo cual el sabia era un trabajo arduo aunque el hombre lo veía con buenos ojos y disfrutaba inmensamente si el era sincero con todo ello ya que según el hombre la ambicion de descubrir cosas nuevas siempre era una cosa muy importante a tener

´´He sentido verter poder en el trono ¿hay algún problema Lord Hadrian?``. Marwyn se preguntaba que demonios habia tenido que pasar que habia exigido a su mentor a emplear su magia para evitar lo que sea que haya en el mundo ya que tenia que decir que sea lo que sea tenia que ser bastante pesado en realidad y cuando lo vio mirar con semejante ira supo perfectamente que el tenia algo que decir que era realmente molesto ya que su mentor rara vez tenia la ira saliendo a través de el en palas como estaba pasando ahora mismo

´´Desgraciadamente tenemos un serio problema. Parece que Bryden Rios no ha estado tan muerto como pensaba y el hombre se ha convertido en uno con la tierra dándole acceso a ciertos recursos de lo mas únicos. Pero no le ha gustado ser atado por lo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer a mi primo para ocupar su posicion porque a el no le estaba gustando donde estaba ahora mismo``. La ira de Hadrian habia causado en las afueras un ligero viento. Hadrian tenia suficiente control sobre su magia como para asegurarse de que esta no desencadenase una tormenta despues de todo pero aun así la ira es una emoción difícil de controlar despues de todo

´´Ya veo. Bueno ¿Qué quería? Es obvio que quería ofrecerte algo a cambio del joven Bran ¿Qué quería darnos que el consideraba tan increíblemente valioso como para sacrificar a u miembro de tu familia?``. Si habia una verdad que el habia aprendido es que la familia era un regalo por el que Hadrian llegaría a llenar un mar de sangre como lo demostró al destruir a los Hombres del Hierro por lo que quería saber mas o menos lo que estaba en la mente del hombre joven que tenia delante que lo tenia realmente molesto

´´Me ofrecia darme la clave para vencer a los caminantes blancos. He visto su mente como un libro. Lo único que me ofrecia era información que ya teníamos de la biblioteca del invierno. Me ofrecia hacerme saber que con fuego se mata a los espectros, que con vidriagon se mata a los caminantes y que un dragon supuestamente puede ser matado con las lanzas de estos seres y ser subyugados. Lo de los dragones es nuevo si soy sincero pero todo lo demás era información que ya teníamos a nuestro alcance``. Si bien es certo que la oportunidad de vencer a sus enemigos era una cosa clara Hadrian ya tenia claro que habia mas formas de vencer a los caminantes

Las Bombas o proyectiles de sus cañones eran como fuego Valyrio. Serviría para destruir a las amenazas de los espectros. Hadrian ya estaba estudiando la runa de los miembros del Norte interesado en saber si se podía hacer una combinación con las Runas Nordicas para la detención de los muertos. Si salía bien el tenia la intención de aplciarlas en las principales fortalezas del Norte y convertirlas en imposibles de conquistar. Es cierto que los caminantes seguirán siendo una amenaza pero con hadrian allí con todo su poder el sabia que la mayor amenaza era el rey de la noche que era un verdadero monstruo de poder

El Rey de la noche. Una existencia impresionante y poderosa si el tenia que ser completamente sincero ¿de donde venia? Muy simple en realidad. El Rey de la Noche era el hermano de Brandon Stark el Constructor. Tenia la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas que Hadrian pero en su caso se habia vuelto perversa y oscura. Y su poder habia crecido con los años. El entendía perfectamente porque fue enviado aquí ya que el era simplemente demasiado poderoso para nadie que se enfrente a el. Hadrian era la única forma de detenerlo

´´No quiero sonar ofensivo mi señor pero se me hace raro de pensar que hay siquiera una oportunidad de que un hombre como el cuervo de tres ojos sepa mucho mas. Es decir el esperaba que usaras tus ejércitos para detener el mal y luego lucharas en la guerra pero el no haría nada ¿Cómo sabes que en realidad no era una trampa de algún tipo mi señor?``. Era una pregunta que Marwyn se hacia. El hombre fue considerado como uno de los lores Mano mas peligrosos de todos los tiempos por lo que sonaba a extraño que pidiera que Hadrian hiciera algo solo por hacerlo in tener algún tipo de plan en mente

´´Ese hombre tenia un plan en realidad. Su plan, su maquinación es que nos volvamos a hundir ante los Targaryen. No voy a dejar de ninguna de las maneras que mi gente se esclavice bajo la tirania de un lord Dragon de ninguna de las maneras. Si ellos quieren tanto que sus lores dragon vuelvan a gobernar se hara por mis medios personales y no voy a consentir de ninguna manera que me den en la posicion de subordinado ante una chica y su hermano bueno para nada que no se han ganado nada``. Hadrian habia visto en la mente del cuervo lo que pasaría con la chica y el hermano. Podía ser un hombre compasivo pero el no tenia ningun remordimiento en tratar con las amenazas existentes en su camino y sinceramente esos dos no harian arrodillarse al Norte

´´¿es quizás por eso mi señor que has dedicado tanto tiempo a tu primo? Es cierto que es un joven con increíbles habilidades. Su estigma de bastardo era posiblemente lo único que lo tenia molesto en un principio pero ahora le importa menos desde que se le alejo de la mujer Tully. Sinceramente esa mujer es una mala influencia para los niños que no son de su progenie. Diablos es igual de malo para los de su progenie si lo que me has hecho saber acerca de su hija mayor es cierto``. Marwyn odiaba una cosa con pasión y eso es que el potencial se eche a perder y sinceramente viendo como el joven Stark habia sido tratado por la Tully estaba mas de acuerdo con su señor que esa mujer no debería estar cerca de niños

´´He visto algo sin embargo que me preocupa. De los tres hijos de Robert con Cersei solo una, la niña, será en realidad de su sangre. Los otros dos son los hijos bastardos de la mujer con su hermano. Uno de ellos especialmente es un monstruo cruel que le daría una buena competencia a Maegor el Cruel si soy completamente sincero. Tengo planes para evitar que esto pase por supuesto pero tendre que tener conversaciones con mi tio ya que como el padre de sus hijos es el único que puede decidir``. Hadrian no tenia el interes de abusar de ninguno de sus señores especialmente su tio

´´Eso suena como una complicación masiva mi señor si tengo que ser completamente honesto. Si se hace saber de la situacion de que dos de los hijos del rey curiosamente los hijos herederos de su majestad son en realidad bastardos hay muchas posibilidades con seguridad de que haya una guerra civil. Stannis es conocido por ser un hombre que esta completamente despiadado y da por sentadas las cosas y Renly bueno digamos que el hecho de haber perdido Bastion de Tormentas a Edric Baratehon no le ha sentado bien del todo``. Los dos hombres de los que hablaba eran ambiciosos de eso no habia la mas minima duda por lo que era de lo mas lógico que el par de ellos se revelaran con la muerte de Robert

´´Esta es una situacion de lo mas desagradable. La situacion empujara al Norte en una posicion. Todos los señores querrán que apoyemos su causa despues de todo para que sea uno u otro. Stannis nos exigirá que lo hagamos porque es su derecho, Renly tratara de exigir que lo hagamos al mismo tiempo que satisfacemos a los arrogantes Tyrell y la corona lo mas seguro es que nos amenace con la presencia Bolton en nuestras fronteras. Francamente esto son grandes cantidades de problemas si tengo que ser sincero``. Y eran problemas una vez mas causados por sureños. Fantástico en lo que se refiere a Hadrian sin embargo cuando vio la mirada de Marwyn supo que el tenia algo en mente

´´Digame mi señor ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera un candidato rey entre los Norteños. No me refiero a una separación sino mas bien a un joven ser impulsado como un rey por los Norteños. Un rey para ocupar el asiento del trono de Hierro``. Marwyn sabia que podía fácilmente ser una apuesta peligrosa pero si hay tres grupos diferentes que se pelean entre si por el puesto ¿Por qué no lanzar a un joven que técnicamente lo tenia por derecho? Era una buena pregunta en realidad que el mismo se hacia y vio a Hadrian hacerse la misma pregunta que el habia propuesto en este mismo momento

Hadrian tenia que reconocer que las palabras del Archimaestre eran ciertas. Los Norteños no seguirían a un rey sureño si les empiezan a exigir así como así. Ellos querrian un gobernante Norteño pero eso significaría una división de los reinos lo cual no seria permitido por los otros reinos y Hadrian si era sincero no quería una sangría de ninguna de las maneras. Pero Jon era joven todavía ¿tenia tiempo para educarlo acertadamente? No habia visto el tiempo que esta gente tardaría en moverse ni nada mas. Solo tenia una información justa y suficiente si el eraq sincero lo cual era bastante malo en su opinión por lo que razono que la mejor opción era simple y únicamente educar a Jon lo mejor que pudiera

´´Elevar a Jon como un futuro rey. No seria nada fácil. Tendrías que enseñarle mucho mas acerca de la administración de un reino y yo mismo tendría que educarlo aun mas en las habilidades marciales y la magia misma. No es que sea algo en lo que estoy muy en contra si soy completamente sincero a decir verdad por lo que creo que seria en nuestro mejor interes hacer esto y ya esta``. Hadrian siempre supo que tendría que enseñar a su primo a gobernar mas que nada porque tenia planes para el tener su propia parcela de tierra pero ser el rey daría a los Norteños por fin el respeto que tanto se habian merecido en su tiempo y también serviría para dejarle en claro a todos que el Norte era el máximo poder ahora

´´No supone ningun problema. Se que estudiar magia es una tarea realmente valiosa e importante y ha sido mi sueño siempre aprender acerca de la magia pero también he querido transmitir mi conocimiento a alguien digno. Enseñar a ese niño acerca no solo del dominio de la corte sino de el estudio de administración y mas cosas debería de ser interesante y contigo enseñándole acerca de la magia lo mas seguro es que se convierta en un gran rey te lo puedo garantizar amigo mio``. Esto es lo que tenia que hacerse no solo para aumentar el prestigio del reino del Norte sino salvar a los siete reinos del caos que seria una rebelión sin sentido

Ellos decidieron que lo mas sensato seria la adecuada enseñanza de Jon y contarle la verdad con diez años. Ahora se fueron de las criptas conMarwyn cerrando su laboratorio antes de que subieron a los niveles principales donde se les hizo saber que Rhaenys habia llegado con un invitado sorpresa. Hadrian quería saber exactamjente que pasaba por lo que fue a recibir a Rhaenys que traia tirado de una acuerda aun joven. El se pregunto que demonios estaba pasando en ese mismo momento por lo que se acerco a ella que los sorprendió cuando respondió de inmediato

´´Este imbécil completo pensó que seria una buena idea de atacarme junto con varios hombres. No se quien es y desde luego no se si es ser enviado al muro o no pero según ellos estaban haciendo esto por un buen salario por lo que creo que seria lo mas sensato de suponer que estaban trabajando para alguien``. Ella aun se sentía eufórica por el uso de la magia como lo habia hecho algo que no podía escapar a los ojos de Hadrian. Por medio de una compulsión hizo que nadie cuestionara exactamente lo que habia pasado antes de que vio al pobre tonto que estaba tirado en el suelo gimiendo de dolor

´´Ya veo. Creo entonces que seria conveniente que sea enviado a las mazmorras donde será adecuadamente preguntado acerca de que motivos podía tener este buen hombre para atacar a una dama como usted mi señora``. Lo que Hadrian perfectamente quería decir es que el lo iba a interrogar personalmente y no se andaría con chiquitas acerca de todo el daño que le haría al completo imbecil sin importarle tampoco nada mas que sacarle la verdad incluso si solo quedaba una concha de su antiguo ser por lo que no tenia preocupaciones

Sin embargo ambos jóvenes fueron sorprendidos por la legada de Jon. El joven Jon estaba realmente emocionado desde que habia comenzado las clases y el estaba mas que feliz de cómo las cosas habian sido para el en los últimos tiempos. Miro a su primo con alegría antes de lanzarse hacia el. Sin la presión de lady Cialstark el se habia sentido mas libre de ser como era. Un poco la sangre del lobo estaba en su ser lo cual lo hacia indómito y realmente difícil de controlar pero el joven en cuestión era muy querido por todo el mundo no solo por ser un niño pero porque en palabra de Hadrian el no tenia responsabilidad alguna de haber nacido

Debido a esto no ser el sur la mayor parte de la gente no le importaba una mierda si era bastardo. Incluso los Manderly que erran de origen del Dominio se habian llevado bien con el niño cada vez que habian visitado la gran fortaleza del Norte. El niño era no solo una gran cantidad de alegría pero ademas como hadrian habia dicho el hecho era que un niño no tenia culpa de sus padres ¿Qué religión es tan insensible que marca a niños solo por nacer? Era otra de las razones por la que mucha gente se adaptaba a los viejos dioses. No exigían nada salvo cuidar de los arboles Arcianos y no te marcaban ni te critaban de ningunba de las maneras por la situacion en que nacias

´´Hola Jon ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿no deberías de estar en tus lecciones de espada? ¿no te habras escapado una vez mas de Mark verdad? Es un buen hombre que claramente ha hecho un gran esfuerzo por enseñarte el camino de la espada y del caballero norteño Jon``. Hadrian castigo un poco a su joven primo ya que el sabia que de vez en cuando el huia de su maestro de armas por el hecho de que Mark era simplemente muy hábil con la espada. Tan hábil que el habia sido posiblemente capaz de superar a algunos de los guerreros mas condecorados de los siete reinos despues de todo

´´No hago eso primo. He terminado hoy temprano mi lección de espada. Mark estaba muy contento y el se entero de que Rhae venia con un prisionero por lo que me ha dejado salir antes para poder ponerse en asuntos mas serios e importantes como el los llama``. Jon adoraba su primo y a su futura esposa. Ambos eran simplemente demasiado buenas personas en realidad y siempre lo habian defendido como por ejemplo cuando lady Ctaelyn trato un dia de castigarlo con nalgadas solo por haber superado a Robb. Su primo no habia sido feliz ese dia

´´Oh ya veo asique lo que pasa es que eres demasiado hábil en poco tiempo. Creo entonces que eso significa que es y va siendo hora de que me introduzca mas personalmente en tu educación pequeño Jon ya que despues de todo no puedo tener a mi primo siendo tan condenadamente superior a todos los demás así como así ¿no piensas en lo mismo primo?``. Hadrian amaba a su primo mas que nada en el mundo como al resto de su familia por lo que la idea de enseñarle le parecía muy divertida y cuando el joven lobo sonrio a el supo que el también era increíblemente feliz por esto de pasar mas tiempo

Jon se fue a toda prisa dejando a Rhaenys y hadrian solos mientras se abrazabam hadrian sabia que ella no corria peligro alguno pero era mas que obvio que no lo habia pasado bien. El paso su mano por su espalda dejándole saber a ella que todo estaba perfectamente bien antes de pensar exactamente en como le iba a sacar la verdad a ese imbécil que habia venido y con ello tendrían la demostracion final de que los Bolton no eran mas que unos traidores al Norte. Y el tenia mas que claro que les haría pagar con sangre y muerte por sus acciones contra Rhaenys en este mismo momento

Rhaenys se sentía contenta con el abrazo que le estaban dando. Hadrian siempre era un buen hombre, siempre la trataba mejor que una princesa y siempre le hacia sentir bien. Y el hecho es que aunque no habia sentido mucho miedo durante la pelea ahora que miraba atrás lo sentía pero Hadrian le estaba haciendo entender que no era así de ninguna de las maneras

Hadrian lo tenia claro: Bolton caia bajo su mano


	12. Chapter 12

**Y aqui estoy señoras y señores. Este es el segundo capitulo que publico este mes de esta historia pero el proximo mes toca otra historia diferente. hay que darle algo de tiempo a mi musa para trabajar por favor. Por lo que espero que la gente este bien con eso de que le de un descanso a esta historia y me ponga con otra de mis historias. Prometo no abandonarla. He invertido mucho en esta historia y no tengo intencion de haerlo pero se necesita tiempo y mucho mas para conseguir que algo florezca de la manera adecuada. La paciencia es una virtud**

 **Alguien menciono que Jon Snow no debe ser rey. Estoy de acuerdo. El Jon Snow de los libros y la serie no deberia de ser rey. Lo plantan como la persona idonea para ser rey pero no podia serlo. En este fic sin embargo Jon si merece ser rey o mas bien se lo va a ganar. Hadrian pondra a prueba a Jon. Hadrian solo lo obligara a crecer como maestro de magia sino como persona. Le enseñara acerca del mundo y lo que hay en el y que debe aprender por todos los medios. Hadrian sera brutal con el. Es cierto que le dara amor pero al mismo tiempo sera muy duro con el y si alguien se cuestiona porque es asi es muy simple**

 **En mi mente un rey debe ser muchas caras: poder, astucia, inteligencia, carismatico y manipulador. Cada aspecto mencionado es por una razon. Poder necesita una fuerza detras de el que haga que lo respeten. Aegon el conquistador tenia sus dragones, Jon tendra su magia. Astuto porque debera ser capaz de leer la situacion en los siete reinos y tratar con ella en todo momento. Inteligente porque no podra dejarse engañar por las media verdades de los demas. Carismatico para despertar la simpatia de la gente. Manipulador porque tendra que hacer que la gente juegue segun sus normas no jugar el segun las syas es asi de simple**

 **Este Jon ha aprendido que el mundo es un lugar cruel. Que si bien ha nacido bastardo el tiene varias ventajas: una familia que le quiere, una familia que lo respalda y una fuerte educacion. Catelyn no esta aqui para atacar constantemente al niño y la verdad es que Jon en este fic hara cosas a lo largo de toda la historia que le ganaran el apoyo del Norte y lo vean como algo mas. Se ganara su posicion por no solo el poder mismo que otorga sino por acciones puede parecer extraño pero es asi. Y en cuanto a las demas casas respaldarlo Hadrian tiene un plan para ello**

 **Algunos cuestionan que Hadrian no se convierta en el rey ¿por que deberia? ya fue un lord Absoluto ¿por que debe serlo? el fue traido a este mundo para hacer limpieza de un gran mal no para guiar a todo un grupo de gente. El no hara eso. El ayuda al Norte porque el Norte es una gente que tiene su respeto pero el sur no lo tiene. De hecho el desprecia mucho el sur y piensa que los sureños son una desgracia absoluta. Es asi de simple y el no quiere tener que estar soportando las quejas de cada puto señor del sur que se piensa con un solo derecho**

 **Gracias por seguir mi historia. ninguna de las franquicias me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **El Fin de los Reyes Rojos**

 **-Invernalia. Mazmorras-**

Si había un lugar de toda Invernalia que nadie quería por nada en el mundo visitar ese era el lugar conocido como las Mazmorras del Invierno. Nadie quería estar en ese lugar. No solo porque eran tan desagradables como las celdas Negras de King´s Landing sino por el absoluto frio que hacia. Nadie quería estar allí. Pero desde que Hadrian se había hecho con invernalia había decidido que la prisión de por si era demasiado sosa y solo un poco de miedo. Hadrian era de la opinión de que los criminales debían sufrir castigos mas que ejemplares y por eso mismo había retocado personalmente la prisión

Ahora cualquier persona que era enviada allí tenia que sufrir. Sufrir un destino peor que la muerte. Sufrir por cada accion inadecuada que has hecho ¿has violado? Entonces los sentimientos que sintió la victima se introducirian en ti y sufrirías el resultado de una violación. Hadrian era del pensamiento de que una persona solo puede de verdad sufrir un castigo cuando lo experimenta en su propia carne como el hizo con muchas de las victimas que caian en sus manos. No hay piedad y no hay ninguna misericordia desde el punto de vista de hadrian para un enemigo caído o un criminal

Hadrian había aprobado una ley que toda persona que era encontrada culpable debía sufrir un tiempo minimo de un mes en la prisión de Invernalia no importa de donde sea. Esto había dado como resultado a cientos de personas sufrir ese destino. Violadores. Asesinos. Pederastas. No importa lo que seas. Terminarías en invernalia y sufrirías y luego terminarías o ejecutado o en el muro aunque siempre terminarías con los huevos arrancados. Hadrian quería asegurarse de que los prisioneros sufrieran todo el castigo que el podía dar. Muchos en el Norte habían estado de acuerdo con las acciones de Hadrian

Sin embargo en esta ocasión las celdas del Invierno tenían un nuevo visitante. Un hombre que había sido temido y odiado por muchos antes que el. Un hombre que no sabia lo que era el amor y que pensaba en un sentido de merecerse mas de lo que tenia. Este hombre había llegado a las celdas y se había quedado allí desde hace una semana sufriendo cada uno de sus pecados. Sufriendo por cada accion que había tomado en contra de la gente. Desde la violación hasta el desollamiento. Este hombre no era otro que Roose Bolton. Antiguo señor de fuerte terror y un hombre temido en todas partes por su vena cruel y despreciable

Roose Bolton no se había esperado esto. Había tenido un plan perfecto. Un plan excelente para la destrucción de la casa Stark. Después de todo el sabia que no podía simplemente atacarlos por delante. Eso seria completamente estúpido. Pero sabia de alguien que podía hacerlo por el perfectamente por lo que había planeado como hacer culpar a los Stark de ser responsables de la muerte de la joven Rhaenys. Había sido sencillo y fácil de llegar a ese plan. Es decir tenia un bastardo tan sádico y brutal como el mismo por lo que sabia que la misión se haría sin problemas y sus hombres eran tan capaces como el esperaba de ellos

Pero Ramsay había fallado. Ramsay había fallado y había traido de alguna manera la atención de los Stark sobre el mismo. El había fallado y le había causado la caída de su familia. Y lo que es peor es que si se descubria que había sabido de la muerte de Domeric a manos de Ramsay y no hizo nada entonces no solo estaría condenado por los Stark sino por todos los norteños en cuestión en especial los Ryskwell lo cual solo traería mas problemas a su posición ya fuera de control y solo significaría su muerte asegurada lo cual era algo que el por supuesto quería evitar por todos los medios

Odiaba al chico Stark porque había traido riqueza y gente al Norte. El Norte ya no tenia problemas de alimentos. Sus tierras eran fuertes y verdes y aunque no podían cultivar los mismos alimentos que los sureños ellos tenían otras cosas de las que alimentarse lo cual había cimentado la población del Norte subir. Ya ves el chico había conseguido de alguna manera traer a gente de los demás reinos y hacerlos trabajar para el. Pronto la gente estaba mas a gusto que en el sur debido a muchas cosas como por ejemplo el hecho de que no tenían que pagar impuestos a la Fe

Su plan había sido simple. Y los planes simples siempre son los mejores de todo en la mente de Roose. La mejor manera de asegurar y garantizar que el niño por todos los medios era eliminado era tener a otra persona que lo hiciera por el y la mejor manera de hacer esto era por supuesto por medio de alguien que tendría una excusa. No podía simplemente contratar asesinos porque sus recursos eran demasiado importantes para ser gastados de ninguna manera por lo que de ahí que había traido al juego a algunas personas personas que el sabia que podrían hacerlo: los Martell

Los Martell sabia que tendrían un fuerte odio hacia los Stark si de alguna manera se demostraba que tenían algo que ver con la muerte de la niña. El plan había sido simple y snecillo de traer a los Martell a ello y hacer que matasen al niño. Luego soltaria los perros de la guerra. Las facciones pelearían entre si y luego el exterminaría a todos los descendientes Stark. Seria la victoria final de los reyes rojos sobre los reyes del Invierno. Casi había podido saborear la victoria. La había tenido al alcance de si mismo. Pero algo había fallado y ahora estaba aquí pudriéndose en las cárceles de esta fortaleza desde hace casi un mes

¿Cómo se podían haber jodido sus planes? ¿Cómo se había podido romper su estrategia de hacer a los Stark morir? Habia tantas preguntas sin respuestas que no lo hacían nada feliz en absoluto y sentia que dichas respuestas eran de lo mas importantes para el por todos los medios. Tenia que saber. Tenia que aprender o de lo contrario no sabria como el había podido caer y si había algo que lo molestaba era no aprender de cualquier pequeño error. El estaba de lo mas molesto por no saber donde se había equivocado y quería respuestas a sus preguntas por todos los medios ahora mismo

´´Es curioso ¿no es asi Roose? Tu eras la segunda familia mas poderosa del Norte. Una verdadera amenaza para los Stark. Y en unos años converti tu casa en tan débil que sin ningun problema podríamos haberte destrozado por completo``. Hadrian apareció de las sombras bastante divertido mientras miraba al hombre que estaba claramente angustiado. Parecía que le estaba pasando factura todo lo que el había estado sufriendo en la prisión. Bastante bueno. No podía castigarlo mucho mas porque ya sabia que llegaban los demás miembros de la nobleza Norteña. Hadrian había pensado que este juicio debía ser de lo mas ejemplar

´´Tu. Maldito mocoso que eres ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabias que es lo que estaba pasando exactamente allí? ¿Cómo sabias de la amenaza que tenia cerca de Wintertown? ¿Como sabias de mi hijo allí? No existen las coincidencias y tu sabias demasiado como para ser algo de lo mas normal``. Roose trato de mobverse pero las cadenas negras que lo mantenían atado lo impidieron y vio que claramente el chico Stark estaba de lo mas contento con su situacion actual. Casi como si lo encontrase divertido con el estar en lo mas bajo y encadenado aunque claro para el ver al ultimo Bolton asi debía ser lo mejor de todo

´´mmm muy inteligente Roose. Si sabia mucho ¿Cómo no iba a saber del pequeño espia en los establos de la fortaleza? Solo un estúpido deja espias sin vigilar. Yo los vigilo en todo momento a los espias como ese que parecían tener una función de lo mas única. Pero no se de que te quejas buen hombre. Te lo has buscado tu solo Bolton. Podrías haber hecho esto mejor. Podrías haber impulsado el Norte junto con los demás. En vez de eso me has traicionado``. Hadrian miro con completo desprecio al hombre que ahora parecía estar sufriendo un recuerdo desagradable. Anulo la magia temporal en las células para que pudiera disfrutar del colapso de este hombre condenado

´´Roose ¿De verdad pensabas que dejaría una familia conocida por rebelarse contra mi familia durante mucho tiempo siguiera impune? ¿me tomas por un completo estúpido incapaz de hacer un adecuado trabajo? No solo seria estúpido sino completamente irracional que no pusiera todo de mi parte para ver a tu familia completamente destruida. No podía hacer nada hasta que decidiste rebelarte al intentar matar a mi esposa. Fuiste muy estúpido``. Hadrian disfruto de ver como el firme control del hombre se rompia lentamente. Era mas que obvio que al hombre no le gustaba que le insultaran de ninguna de las maneras pero para Hadrian fue un verdadero placer

´´No fue dificil planear contra ti. Lo llevo haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde la rebelión Greyjoy no había tomado un golpe mas directo ya que supe de inmediato que una vez presenciaras el poder naval a mi disposición tratarías por todos los medios de tenerme muerto. Fue fácil entrar en tu fortaleza para colocar espias. Fue fácil planear como eliminarte cuando tus propios sirvientes te odian y desprecian es fácil tener una oportunidad de golpear``. Y bien que lo había sido. No había costado mucho esfuerzo hacerlo en realidad. Un poco de suerte un par de toques aquí y alla y los tenias a todos de tu lado

Y era la pura verdad. Los sirvientes que estaban en fuerte terror estaban cansados de sufrir una vida de abusos. Querían mas pero como era su señor ellos no podían hacer nada. Pero un dia Hadrian había hecho saber a dichos sirvientes que si ellos lo ayudaban no solo les proporcionaría un señor adecuado pero se aseguraría que la vida de Roose Bolton se diera por perdida asi como su linaje. Ni que decir tiene que fue fácil tenerlos de su lado y por tanto traicionar a su señor. Algunos pueden pensar que el temor es la mejor forma de gobernar. Pero los había otros mejores métodos

´´Si sabias todo acerca de mis intenciones. Todo acerca de mis planes entonces ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? ¿Por qué dejarme avanzar asi como asi y seguir filtrando la informarcion? Eso es solo una prueba mas de que eres un gobernante débil. Somos nosotros los reyes rojos los que de verdad merecíamos ser señores absolutos del Norte no los débiles Stark``. Y entonces una gran cantidad de dolor lo golpeo. Nunca había pensado que tanto dolor se podía crear en una persona. Era una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado de ninguna de las maneras y solo le hizo rogar por piedad. No quería sufrir mas ese dolor pero no se detuvo hasta un minuto después

´´Bueno parece que eres un adicto al dolor. Solo eso me podría decir que querías sufrir un poco de dolor. Mira Roose. La razon por la que no te mate antes es porque no supe que filtrabas información hasta que fue un poco demasiado tarde. Si te hubiera matado directamente entonces lo mas seguro es que habrias desencadenado como consecuencia que los señores del consejo pequeño me llamaran antes de estar listo para soplar sus mentes. Ahora ya no es asi``. Hadrian quería reírse de ver el hombre claramente herido y molesto. Era claro que el hombre no había esperado ser usado de ninguna manera

´´Y ahora mirate donde estas Bolton. Tu familia destruida. Tu legado terminara contigo. El final de la casa de sangre se ha completado y sere yo quien lleve a cabo la obra. Estoy muy contento de ser el causante de la muerte de uno de los mas despreciados enemigos de la casa Stark. El único problema que veo es que esto atrera la atención de la corte y aunque no me gusta tener que dar respuestas a nadie tendre que hacerlo. Estas a punto de morir por estúpido y ya esta``. Con sus palabras dichas Hadrian salió dejando en la celda al hombre tonto que una vez mas fue atormentado por todo el dolor causado. Una vez fuera se encontró con Rhaenys que quería hablar con el su solar privado

El solar privado de Invernalia era un lugar hermoso. Hadrian había creado un nuevo tipo de árbol que era una mezcla de madera de arciano con madera de ironwood y luego además de eso también tenia las hojas de un color azul oscuro. Toda una creación. Rhaenys había valorado adecuadamente el lugar no solo como un lugar donde podía ir a tener paz sino a encontrarse a gusto por lo que ella era de lo mas feliz allí. Una vez que llegaron ella se sintió a gusto cuando hadrian levanto las protecciones de la zona para que ellos pudieran tener una conversación de lo mas tranquila

´´Ahora que sabemos que Bolton es responsable de este ataque nos permita cazar sin ningun problema a todos los colaboradores que el tenia. Los Whitehills eran sus principales colaboradores pero seguramente tenia algunos ayudantes dentro de las diferentes familias del Norte. No podían simplemente esperar comenzar todo esto asi sin mas``. Rhaenys no estaba para nada confiada en lo que estaba pasando. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podía decir sin ninguna duda de que había algo con lo que tenían que hacerse cargo. También ella tenia un poco de ganas de retribución con los parcialmente responsables de su intento de asesinato

´´Y me voy a ocupar de ellos Rhae. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Bolton estará escupiendo cada uno de los secretos. Cada persona con la que ha trabajado en secreto. Cada rincón de mierda. Todo se resolverá de inmediato y lo tendremos todo zanjado como debe ser hecho. Francamente aun tengo un poco de problema debido a la participación posible de los maestres en todo esto ya que estoy mas que seguro que sabían algo``. Hadrian había creado la orden de los Eruditos para suplantar a los maestres. Si de verdad ellos habían tenido algun tipo de influencia en todo esto significaría que el final de dicha orden en el Norte

´´Eso es una buena noticia. Las amenazas a la casa Stark deben ser atendidas por todos los medios. Pero no hay que equivocarse. Una vez eliminemos a las amenazas internas tendremos que centrarnos en las externas que son una verdadera amenaza para todos nosotros de todos modos``. Y ella sabia de quienes hablaba: Lannister, Martell, Tyrell, Arryn y Tully. La única razon por la que ella no marcaba como una amenaza a los Baratehon es que ellos no tenían verdaderos competidores peligrosos ya que los Baratheon no son verdaderamente peligrosos en el sentido de política

´´Las amenazas de los externos son en verdad como tu misma lo dices una cosa a ser tenida en cuenta pero mi mayor preocupacion son de los Martell y los Lannister. Los Tyrell aunque una amenaza no los veo tan realmente peligrosa ya que estan mas centrados en este momento con los llamados planes de colocar a su hija en un matrimonio con los Baratheon por lo que no son una real amenaza por el momento``. El lo veía de esta manera al menos y en lo que se refería a el era como se veian las cosas y vio a Rhaenys divertida

´´Veo que no te estas confiando con mis tios. Muy sensato. Mi tio Doran esta realmente como una persona con un poco de ansia de poder y es avaricioso. El tenia sus sueños y esperanzas en su familia hacerse con el trono de hierro. Pero en este momento ve la oportunidad de usarme como un medio para controlar el Norte. Lo mas sensato desde este momento es que nos andemos con ojo. Cuando sepa de la eliminación de los Bolton lo mas seguro es que trame de todas las maneras de hacerse con todo esto``. Y ella sabia que su tio aunque una persona Buena con su familia era un ambicioso político. No ayudaría en absoluto a que el Norte es demasiado poderoso en poco tiempo

´´seria tonto fiarme de personas que me querían muerto en un principio. Y como tu misma has dicho Doran quiere poder. El poder que el Norte alcanzara por completo será muy atractivo para el y vera a través de tu hijo la oportunidad perfecta de hacerse con el control del Norte. Hasta que no tengas un hijo el no intentara nada. Y lo mejor de todo es que el es ahora mas vulnerable que nunca``. Hadrian se refería a Doran estar recientemente enfrentando muchas debilidades en la forma de los vasalloos mas agresivos estar en contra de el asi como contra los Dayne que eran sus mayores aliados

´´Sacar provecho de las debilidades de mi tio es lo mas sensato. Mi tio no se contendrá en nada y lo que es peor es que tiene el perfecto cazador en la forma de mi tio Oberyn. Mi madre me explico que Doran se ve a si mismo como la hierva que oculta el peligroso depredador que esta a punto de lanzarse directamente a por su victima en la forma de cualquier persona. Nadie lo sabe pero mi tio mato a Edgar Yronwood por ordenes de mi tio para eliminar una amenaza. Siempre es asi por lo que si quieres de verdad eliminar a mi tio como amenaza debes de quitarle su serpiente``. Su madre no había estado de acuerdo con dichas practicas pero Doran era el primogenito y el era el que mandaba por lo que había poco que pudiera hacer

Hadrian sonrio. Rhaenys podía ser una niña de diez años pero gracias a la magia tenia una mente tan madura y crecida como una niña de quince posiblemente veinte. Tenia que admitir que tener un socio de esta manera era de lo mejor en su mente y era también bueno tener alguien a quien enseñar magia. Después de todo estar solo era una verdadera y completa mierda en la opinión de Hadrian y ella era mas que nada impresionante en esos sentidos y eso era ella siendo asi de joven. El temia un poco lo que ella seria cuando creciera mas fuerte y poderosa

´´Sin embargo no cometamos el error de dejar de lado a los Tyrell solo porque el Olaf esta interesado en casar a su hija con el joven príncipe. No. Olenna Tyrell es una verdadera amenaza a ser tenida en cuenta y que la mejor cosa que puedes hacer es estar en guardia en todo momento o de lo contrario podríamos salir perjudicados. No hay que olvidar que ellos son también las familias que estan en mejor relación con la orden de los Maestres``. Ella preferiría no darle la espalda a una familia tan llena de traiciones como eran los tyrell. Uno no se podía confiar nunca en un adversaio como la mujer que gobernana de verdad el Dominio. Esa mujer podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa

´´Supongo que tienes razon y me he dejado un poco llevar. Tienes razon. Cuando esa mujer vea aun mas el crecimiento de nuestra familia y el descenso de la suya lo mas seguro es que buscara por todos los medios de eliminar la amenaza que soy yo y mi linaje. Tienes razon al decirme que no me fie y lo siento por haber dejado un poco llevar``. No lo había hecho. Queri ver si ella le llevaría la contraria. Quería comprobar si ella de verdad seria su igual y estaba contento con ella estar tan en su interés en hacer las cosas de esta manera. Esto prometia mucho a decir verdad y se preguntaba que mas opinión podría darle ella

´´Ademas como bien has dicho hay mas amenazas. Los Lannister nos verán de inmediato como una amenaza. Somos el reino con capacidades de población mas grande. Una gran cantidad aldeas y tendras un posible ejercito a levantar aunque prefiero la idea de un ejercito profesional mas que nada y conociéndote como lo hago ya tienes ideas sobre eso por lo que de ahí que nos tengamos que preocupar de ellos``. Ella miro a Hadrian por un momento y se sorprendió cuando el estaba sonriendo feliz con ella. Como si el lo encontrase bien lo que ella había dicho

´´Pero no creo que todos ellos sean las mas grandes amenazas. Ese papel se corresponderá a los tully. Ellos iban a ser los posibles herederos de Ned y aunque posiblemente Catelyn Tully no sea una mujer que juega el juego de poder su padre si lo es y no me extrañaría en lo mas minimo que el venga a por ti cuando vea mas fuerte al Norte. Asi es como funciona la mente del hombre en cualquier caso``. Y ella ya sospechaba que el no tardaría en moverse en contra de Hadrian mas que nada porque el hombre seguramente pensaría que todo debía ir a sus herederos y de manera indirecta a su familia por lo que ellos tenían que ser mas cuidadosos con el

Hadrian sonrio. Ella había sabido todo perfectamente. Había establecido todo lo necesario acerca de las cosas y sabia perfectamente todo acerca de sus enemigos. Muy impresionante si Hadrian tenia que ser sincero. Ella había hecho un trabajo mas que excelente si tenia que ser sincero. Ella tenia un excelente futuro a su lado por lo que tendriaque asegurarse por todos los medios que ella fuera recompensada adecuadamente por sus grandes logros por lo que saco un pequeño cuaderno y se lo entrego a ella. Ni que decir tenia que cuando ella vio el contenido de dicho documento había gritado mas que alegre

* * *

 **-Winterfell. Una Semana Mas Tarde-**

Cuando Ned Stark y su familia llegaron a las puertas de Wintertown tenían que aguantar considerablemente. Ned no podía ni creerse lo que estaba viendo. Era simplemente sin comprensión para el. No tenia el mas minimo sentido pero lo estaba viendo delante de sus narices. Las grandes murallas aun mas fuertes que las que rodeaban King´s Landing asi como ver tanta gente. Diablos el pensaba que con lo que estaba viendo era un claro indicador de que Hadrian estaba haciendo un trabajo mas que excelente en el mantenimiento del Norte especialmente el hogar de la familia Stark

La familia entera estaba de lo mas sorprendida por todo lo que se veía. Era simplemente magnifico. Y Ned tenia que decir que lo de no tener ningun olor era una cosa de lo mas buena. Cuando entraron por la puerta de inmediato se les dijo por los guardias que tenían que reunirse en un edificio en concreto. Sabiendo que Hadrian no haría nada sin un propósito ellos llegaron a dicho edificio donde Ned vio a los cabezas de cada una de las familias nobles del Norte. Cada uno asombrado por la belleza del lugar y aun mas impresionado por el arduo trabajo de haber conseguido hacer esto posible. De entre ellos vio a Benjen

Benjen junto con Dacey que llevaba en brazos a uno de sus hijos con dos pequeños estar junto a ella estaban impresionados por el lugar en cuestión. Benejn tenia que admitir que Hadrian había hecho un impecable trabajo. Pero bueno su sobrino había hecho el mismo trabajo en la fortaleza del Norte que era su hogar. Simplemente el sabia perfectamente de todo esto que su joven sobrino haría un trabajo aun mas grande. Cuando el vio a su hermano sonrio y llevo a la joven esposa suya junto a sus hijos hacia el lugar en cuestión para ver mejor a su hermano

´´los años han sido mas que generosos contigo hermano y puedo ver que la casa que mandas va a ser adecuadamente regalada con mucha vida``. Ben saludo a su hermano viendo a sus sobrinos. De ellos solo la joven Arya se parecía al padre pero bueno al mismo tiempo era bueno. Un indicador de la nueva casa un poco. Tal vez un cambio era bueno. Sin embargo no le gusto la mirada de la mujer de mirar todo con claro disgusto. Era claro que ella no era feliz con lo que veía por lo que tenia que tener algun motivo o simples celos

´´Y debo decir que tu tienes la misma suerte Ben ¿Quiénes son mis jóvenes sobrinos? No me has dicho nada de ellos por carta y a decir verdad estaba muy ansioso por conocer a mis sobrinos de todos modos``. Ned vio a sus sobrinos que eran mas parecidos a la sangre del Norte. Los dos mayores que parecían ser un año y dos años mas jóvenes que su Rob miraban todo claramente fascinados aunque los vio esconderse detrás de su hermano. Cuando miro hacia atrás suspiro por la mirada de su mujer que parecía claramente disgustada en ese mismo momento por algo nuevo

´´Bueno. Mi primogenito Theon y mi segundo hijo es Thorhen. Mi pequeña alegría es Lya. Estos son mis tres pequeños lobos ¿por que no me presentas a los tuyos después de todo?``. Benejn dirigió una mirada muy feroz a la mujer del sur que cuando se dio cuenta retrocedió claramente. Si ella hubiera sido la señora del Norte quizás podría haber podido tener una opinión mas abierta de sus costumbres pero ella no lo era y lo que es peor es que nadie se pondría de su lado de ninguna de las maneras

Theon Greyjoy escucho el nombre del niño y sonrio pero una mirada de Benjen fue bastante para callarse. Aunque Ned Stark era un hombre bueno que no lo había tratado exactamente como un recluso el no era precisamente lo que uno podía decir un modelo exacto de hombre del Norte. Diablo muchos se referían a el como el norteño del Sur y no lo hacían en comentarios positivos. Tampoco ayudaba a que su mujer había impuesto un septo en la fortaleza de Foso Cailin por lo que razono que la mejor idea era la de no meterse con ninguna de las personas que tenia delante no vaya a ser que le pase algo

´´Buenos nombres. Mi mayor es Robb. Mi segunda hija es Samsa. Mi tercera es Arya. El pequeño es Brandon y bueno como puedes ver esa es toda mi prole``. Ned vio a su hermano asentir antes de que uno a uno los demás señores del Norte. Fueron cordiales con el pero mas de uno de ellos miro con desagrado a su mujer. No podía hacer nada mas que suspirar. Fue solo suerte que había conseguido que ella no influyera demasiado en los niños al respecto de su educación. La única que la seguía fielmente era Samsa y el ya sabia que la niña se casaria en el sur y no el Norte

Arya miro ansiosa a todo lo que la rodeaba. Era una niña muy curiosa si ella podía decirlo y eso era con solo tres años. Algunos ya temerían lo que ella haría con mas edad. Y fue entonces cuando una joven de piel morena oliva se choco con ella. Ella miro y la niña tenia una clara mirada divertida mientras que la veía y se rio un poco cuando en vez de actuar como una dama solo se levanto por si misma. Ella casi había esperado que la chica delante suya dijera algo por no actuar como una dama pero se fijo en que no la trataba de esta manera lo cual era una cosa buena para ella ya que no quería ser una dama

´´Creo pequeña que es mejor que estes mas bien con tu familia no vaya a ser que te pierdas ¿no crees lo mismo?``. Rhaenys tenia que decir que la niña que tenia delante era divertida. Era curiosa no como la mayoría de las chicas nobles que solo daban las cosas por sentadas. Y cuando vio a la niña mirarla con desafio eso fue todo lo que necesito para confirmar que la niña le iba a gustar realmente por lo que ella estaba presenciando

Ned vio a Arya chocar con Rhaenys y se acerco pero no tan deprisa como su mujer que se acerco y dio un empujon a Rhaenys como no teniéndola en cuenta antes de empezar a echarle una bronca por no comportarse como una dama. Ned estaba a punto de decirle a su mujer que no hacia falta dar una escena por una cosa tan pequeña cuando alguien lanzo un carraspeo y allí vio a su sobrino que casi parecía un joven de dieciséis años. El no parecía nada satisfecho con la mujer del sur y todos lo podían ver sin ningun problema ya que su mujer estaba dentro de la mirada de ira de el

´´Lady Cailstark entiendo perfectamente la preocupacion por un hijo salir herido pero me molesta considerablemente su trato a la mujer que un dia me voy a casar por lo que le pido amablemente que le pida sus disculpas en este mismo momento por sus acciones``. Hadrian enfoco su poder un poco en ella haciéndola temblar de miedo. Era mas que obvio que todos los señores del Norte y sus esposas (aunque en el caso de Maege Mormont estaba ella sola) miraban con interés como Hadrian trataría con la mujer de claras intenciones del sur que no quería integrarse en el Norte de ninguna manera

Cuando la mujer se disculpo aunque claramente no de acuerdo con ello Hadrian se volvió a cada persona. Había mucha gente joven que era de su edad y luego había otros que eran mayores. Excelente. Los herederos tenían que aprender a jugar un poco del juego para no ser usados de ninguna de las maneras por los sureños. Aunque es cierto que los sureños eran una amenaza también lo eran los señores de Essos que sin ninguna duda tratarían de usarlos en su beneficio una cosa que Hadrian no tenia ningun interés ya que el Norte era su reino y su gente estaba bajo su plena protección. Seria un dia muy frio en el infierno antes de que nadie se aprovechase de las gentes de su reino y que los usen para cumplir con sus motivos o lo que sea que ellos piensen hacer

´´Damas y caballeros. Este edificio es un edificio que cree con la intención de servir como un lugar de relax. Estas son las aguas termales de Invernalia. Aquí espero que todos puedan descansar sus cuerpos cansados aunque creo que seria en nuestro mejor interés caballeros que fueran primero las damas y las niñas. Quiero tener una conversación primero con los señores y creo que los primogénitos deben venir para saber un poco mas. Y no os preocupéis. Rhaenys podrá estar con vuestras damas y mujeres``. Hadrian vio a las damas mirar con interés las aguas termales. Los baños eran algo común en Invernalia gracias a su joven señor pero las aguas termales parecían ser algo totalmente nuevo en sus mentes

´´Si me seguís podremos empezar un buen momento de relajación. Creedme cuando digo que Hadrian ha creado esto con un gran interés en nosotras las damas mas que los hombres. Ya sabeis como son los hombres. Una buena bebida y ellos ya estan contentos``. Las mujeres del Norte sonrieron al humor de la joven en cuestión y la siguieron junto con todos los niños salvo los herederos ya que ellos eran como Hadrian lo había dicho solicitados para que aprendieran un poco mas del funcionamiento de los asuntos del Norte

´´Bien señores será mejor que vayamos a Winterfell. Tengo un buen lugar donde podremos discutir antes de reunirnos con las damas en las aguas termales. Solo aviso. La posibilidad de que sus damas se enganchen a las aguas termales son muy altas por lo que espero que no me culpen demasiado por ello``. Hadrian se rio un poco y guio a las personas al gran castillo mientras que dejaban a las mujeres disfrutar de un momento de paz y tranquilidad lo cual era una cosa que seguramente era muy querida por ellas aunque Hadrian confiaba plenamente en el don de negocios de Rhaenys

* * *

 _ **-POV Rhaenys-**_

Rhaenys llevaba una simple toalla y estaba metida en algua termal. Hadrian había creado esto pensando en un lugar de relajación y tranquilidad. También había añadido mediante un elixir alquímico propiedades al agua que harian que el cuerpo se relajase asi como también hacer que la piel saliera mas sana y mas fuerte. Hadrian había pensado mucho en eso y quería que el lugar fuera un punto principal de hacer dinero para la casa Stark. La inauguración era con estas personas y sinceramente ella entendía perfectamente porque era de esta manera que el hacia las cosas y tenia que darle su aprobación

Es decir con los Manderly sintiendo el lugar o mas seguro es que todo se escucharía en Essos y no tardarían en tener visitantes de todas partes para disfrutar de un buen momento de tranquilidad. Su futuro marido era un pensador bastante bueno si ella tenia que decirlo. Una pareja adecuada para ella. Y lo mejor de todo es que a diferencia de ser rey o reina ella tendría junto con el todo el poder de su nación y no tendría que jugar juegos políticos para tener algo de poder. Su marido era la elección perfecta en lo que a ella se refería por completo y solo podía pensar en ello como una cosa buena

Tambien esto era bueno. No le gustaba la idea de ser reina. Podía sonar raro pero su madre le había enseñado una dura verdad acerca de dicha posición: no hay paz. La oportunidad de vivir una vida adecuada como reina era imposible ya que siempre había juegos de poder. En el Norte ella no tendría este problema a causa del simple hecho de que nadie la desafiaría. Es cierto que había gente molesta con ella por ser la futura matriarca Stark pero ella los cayaria demostrando ser la mejor opción para su futuro esposo. Ella demostraría a todos que ella era idónea para el puesto sin ninguna duda y ella también sabia que hadrian contaba con eso

Catelyn miraba con algo asi como odio a la niña de diez años. Tenia sus razones para odiar a la niña y al que seria un dia su marido. Primero es que ella iba a ser la señora Stark. Ella se suponía que seria la dama del Norte. Ella sabia que las costumbres del Norte no podían ser cambiadas de la noche a la mañana pero esperaba con sinceridad poder influenciar en las mentes de los Norteños para entender que sus viejos dioses no eran dioses. Ella esperaba que siguieran un poco mas a los siete. Pero ellos no lo harian porque ahora ella no tenia ni voz ni voto de ninguna cosa en el Norte como solo una dama del Norte

Tampoco ayudo a que ella era vista no de manera adecuada. No la veian como digna dama del Norte y muchos norteños tenían un fuerte resentimiento contra su padre porque el había hecho lo que había hecho. Bueno vale que ella también lo haría si le hicieran lo mismo pero ella al menos podría ser tratada con mas respeto como la hija de una casa también señora de un reino. Pero los Norteños no la apreciaban y diablos muchos de ellos estaban en contra de ella por la creación de un Septo en Foso Cailin. La gente no la perdonaba y lo que la confundía es que sin embargo lo aceptaban en White Harbor lo cual solo la enfadaba un poco mas

Habia tratado de influir en la educación de su mayor pero se encontró con Ned ser intransigente en que su hijo seria un señor del Norte. No ayudo a que cuando ella trato de enseñar acerca de la fe llego un Septon pidiendo fondos por la fe. Claro esta que nada mas hacer eso el Septon fue echado por completo. Solo su hija Samsa seguía con la tradición de los siete pero Robb se negaba a seguirlos ya que no veía sentido en pagar a la iglesia. Arya era una salvaje del Norte algo que ella se negaba por todos los medios. Solo esperaba que Brandon no saliera igual de mal de todos modos

Cada una de las mujeres se relajo en el agua caliente y se sintieron en muy buenas condiciones. Cada una de ellas se estaba fijando en que Catelyn miraba con claro odio a la joven Rhaenys algo que no soportaban. Es cierto que Rhaenys era del sur pero ella se había adaptado a las viejas costumbres y había hecho todo en su camino para hacer del Norte mejor que nada. Ella seria la dama del Norte un dia y merecía respeto por ello pero la otra mujer no parecía querer dárselo. Pero cualquier cosa que fueran a discutir se disolvió cuando Rhaenys decidio hablar

´´Lo primero es que me alegro de conocerlas a todas. Algunas son las señoras de sus hogares. Otras serán las señores en algun momento de un hogar. No puedo expresar lo que siento de conocer a las mujeres del Norte pero tengo una cosa que estoy segura muchos estan de acuerdo y es que no soy del Norte sino del sur``. Ella vio a cada mujer mayor mirarla atentamente mientras las niñas estaban mas relajadas y disfrutando. Fue Barbery Dustin quien decidio que daría su primera opinión a la joven en cuestión pensando que era lo mas sensato de hacer en esta situacion

´´No somos tontas señorita. Sabemos que tienes un motivo para reunirnos aquí a todas presentes por lo que espero que sea un motivo lo bastante bueno. Aunque tengo que reconocer que este lugar es bastante bueno si tengo que ser sincera con todo``. Barbery no había sido feliz ni su familia tampoco. La muerte de su hermana la golpeo duro pero la muerte de su sobrino tampoco fue una cosa agradable. Saber que habría un juicio contra los Bolton después de estas reuniones le hizo saber que había cosas que ella tenia que saber de inmediato y aunque el lugar era comodo ella quería saber ya todo lo posible

´´Y entiendo perfectamente. Como creo que ya debeis saber casi fui asesinada. Roose Bolton tramo mi muerte para desencadenar una guerra civil en el Norte. Tenia el interés de ver las familias de cada una de las presentes aquí reducidas a sus pies ¿sabeis de personas que en vuestras familias se podrían haber puesto de acuerdo con el? Este es uno de los motivos de esta reunión. Porque se que un hombre no se fijara tanto en los problemas de la casa como la mujer``. Ella sabia perfectamente que un hombre se encargaría de mantener el hogar y de hacerlo ver fuerte y poderoso desde fuera pero desde el interior seria su esposa la que haría el trabajo. Era asi como funcionaba al menos el sur

La idea de ser traicionadas por miembros de la familia no se les paso por la mente a ninguna de las mujeres y sus hijos pequeños pero Maege sabia que era una posibilidad. Jorah por ejemplo había sido en los últimos años un poco demasiado frio y tampoco ayudo al factor de que se le había negado Longclaw el arma tradicional de la casa Mormont que era una espada de acero Valyrio. Maege supo que tendría que hacer algo con su sobrino que seguramente se pondría de mal humor cuando supiera acerca de la muerte de Bolton. No ayudo para nada que se había casado con una Hightower

Cada una de las mujeres llego a conclusiones similares. Todas tenían familia extendida que codiciaba sus posiciones ahora mas que nunca y mas aun teniendo en cuenta del nuevo oro que había en la familia del Norte por lo que todas llegaron a la conclusión que tendrían que hacer algo con respecto a sus familias. Pero Catelyn estaba mirando con claro desinteres en todo ello como si pensara mas que nada que todo era una treta de la mujer en cuestión que solo estaba pensando en como salirse con la suya para traer desequilibrio a las familias

´´¿Cómo podemos confiar en tu palabra. Tu misma lo has dicho no eres Norteña. Y lo que es peor es que eres parte Targaryen por lo tal vez es una estratagema para que debilites al Norte mientras buscan espias donde no los hay``. Catelyn iba a hacer lo que sea necesario para dejar en mal lugar a la niña. Familia, deber y honor. Ella se guiaba por ese mantra y su familia era lo primero y mas importante y ella sabia que su padre bien podía aprovecharse de las debilidades del nuevo Norte. Sin embargo en vez de estar molesta la mujer mas joven solo sonrio por un momento antes de mirarla detenidamente

´´Y dime ¿Cómo puede confiarse en una mujer que no solo no se moldea al Norte sino que además de eso es la hija del mismo hombre que declaro muerto al heredero y señor del norte para que sus nietos sean los señores del Norte? Hay una diferencia entre tu y yo en la forma de que yo respeto las tradiciones del norte mientras que tu las ves como algo barbaro ¿o no le dijiste a tu marido que las tradiciones en cuestión no son nada mas que algo barbaro y estúpido?``. Y Rhaenys devolvió el golpe adecuadamente y la dejo en mal lugar que hizo que todas las damas mirasen a la otra mujer con claro disgusto

Todo el mundo ahora paso de mirarla a ella a mirar a Catelyn. El disgusto en todos ellos era claro ¿eran según ella barbaros por no seguir siete dioses que representan solo a la humanidad en vez de sus dioses que representan al mundo entero? Rhaenys tenia que reconocer que esta era una forma de hacer las cosas que le gustaba mucho. Hadrian le había enseñado mas que magia. Le había enseñado a usar la propia palabra de las personas en su contra en todo momento al conocer lo que le rodeaba. Era una forma mas que excelente en su mente de callar a la mujer mas orgullosa del grupo en cuestión

Catelyn viendo claramente que no era querida se fue con Samsa y Bran pero no encontró a Arya que se había escondido porque le gustaba estar con algunas de las personas de allí y se encontraba realmente a gusto. Al final la otra mujer se fue dejándolos a los demás disfrutando de un buen manantial y al mismo tiempo con Rhaenys conociendo a las personas que un dia serian el futuro del Norte. Hadrian había dejado siempre en claro que el futuro del Norte tenia que ser adecuadamente criado y enseñado y ella había ofrecido que todos los niños vinieran a Invernalia a aprender del Archimaestre haciendo entender al mismo tiempo que no se podía fiar en maestres que tenían claras alianzas con el Sur. Marwyn era después de todo un excéntrico desde la vista de la orden

Ni que decir tiene que los planes de Rhaenys de fortalecer el Norte estaban mas que en buen camino. Ella había hecho su parte ganándose a las madres y señores del Norte. Ella solo tenia que esperar que Hadrian hubiera hecho lo mismo con los señores. Pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que Hadrian había hecho por el Norte ella fácilmente lo veía ganándose a los diferentes señores y estando mas que de acuerdo con el en que la mejor manera de conseguir que el Norte se mantenga mas fuerte y poderoso es con una mejor educación. Los planes iban por el buen camino desde su punto de vista

* * *

 _ **-POV Hadrian-**_

Hadrian vio a cada uno de los señores del Norte mirar impresionados el lugar donde iban a disfrutar de una buena bebida. Hadrian les sirvió un buen vaso de Whisky a cada uno aunque su tio Ned prefirió el Brugal. Les puso los condimentos adecuados. Y cuando cada uno de los adultos tenia su bebida le sirvió a los niños algo mucho mas agradable y dulce. Claro esta que no quería introducir a los niños el alcohol tan fuerte pero algunos como el hijo de Jhon Umber y Rickard Karstark estaban claramente bien con el licor en cuestión por lo que les sirvió un poco de licor de la misma manera que lo hizo el mismo para el

Hadrian sabia que los últimos siete años habían sido buenos para todo el mundo en el Norte. Las personas habían disfrutado de la paz. Habían traido dinero y habían llenado sus estomagos con alimentos. Con eso hecho era el momento de la siguiente etapa: Industria. Hadrian tenia planeado crear una poderosa industria para la casa Stark pero el no era tan egoísta como para pensar en eso solo y había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba socios comerciales. Su tio Ned podía hacer poco debido a que sus tierras lo que producían mas que nada era el arroz y ya esta pero había otros señores que podían proporcionar mas recursos

´´Señores. No creo que ni tenga que decir que esto no es un momento cordial. Uno de los nuestros. Un norteño al igual que todos nosotros nos ha traicionado. Nos ha entregado. Su plan y maquinación veria al Norte en ruinas. Su plan y maquinación permitiría a las putas flores y los leones de mierda venir aquí y decirnos como hacer las cosas. No creo que tenga ni que decir que el daño que hace esto a mi corazón es muy grande ya que no hay nada mas que yo quiera en mi vida que ver al Norte como el reino destinado a lo que es``. Forma eficiente de introducir la mente de Roose Bolton y vio que algunos de ellos gruñían a los miembros de la sanguijuela como ellos lo llamaban

´´Voy a explicar en este momento lo que ha sucedido exactamente. Hace un mes Roose Bolton ideo un plan. Un plan en el que veria muerta a mi futura esposa incriminando a los norteños de alguna manera. Todos sabemos que los Martell se habrían vengado de manera como un asesino que habría matado de manera quirúrgica con venenos y habrían metido a todo el Norte en su propia guerra civil por eso``. Mas gruñidos y algunos de ellos incluso se veian golpeados. Los jóvenes herederos escuchaban con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que se preguntaban que había sucedido exactamente

´´No hace falta que hagáis la mas mágica de las preguntas ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? Muy simple. Puede no ser sabido pero la antigua estructura de torre derruida ha sido renovada creando un nuevo lugar. Este lugar no es otro que lo que yo conozco con el nombre de la Universidad del Invierno. Allí he enviado a personas de saber a estudiar aun mas algunos temas como la alquimia y el desarrollo de elixires. Uno de estos elixires es un suero de la verdad cien por cien eficiente``. Y no solo era eficiente sino que hizo al hombre soltar toda la información que tenia que el había colocado exactamente en pequeñas libretas para cada uno de los señores allí presentes

´´¿de cuanto daño estamos hablando exactamente? Me cuesta creer que Bolton sea capaz de hacer mucho daño solo por si mismo y con la ayuda de los Martell. Es decir somos muy fuertes ahora por lo que a menos que le apoye alguien dentro de nuestras familias lo veo realmente dificil de poder golpearnos a todos nosotros``. Jon Umber dio su opinión de todo. Atrás se había quedado su forma de ser bulliciosa y estaba mortalmente serio por lo que todo el mundo sabia en ese mismo momento que la cosa no era para ser tomada a broma de ninguna de las maneras

Hadrian repartió a los señores del Norte las diferentes notas de lo que había sacado de Roose. Parecía que muchos miembros de sus familias secundarias habían pensado que con una alianza con Bolton tenían una oportunidad de alcanzar el poder que sus miembros superiores tenían. Y eso golpeo muchas de las creencias. Solo el señor de Karstark no estaba ajeno a esto debido al factor de que el ya había tenido que enfrentar esto con su propio primo. Lo único que había en su hoja eran los nombres de muchos de sus vasallos metidos en todo esto por lo que ellos serian atendidos pronto

´´¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Cómo pueden ponerse del lado de los malditos sanguijuelas y traicionar a sus propias familias de estas maneras? Esto es algo esperado del sur pero nunca me imagine que nos harian esto a nosotros los norteños``. Galbart Glover estaba especialmente disgustado por las maquinaciones de los Whitehills. Ni que decir tiene que iba a tener una limpieza completa de esa familia de traidores o al menos el padre y los hijos mayores que estaban metidos en todo esto. No los dejaría escaparse de ninguna manera con lo que había sido casi una traición que habría costado mucho al Norte y por lo que muchos habían trabajado

´´Creo que todos estamos olvidando una cosa. Estas personas han estado en las sombras y han sido tentadas. No han sido tentadas por los Bolton sino por personas con mas poder. Me gustaría pensar que han sido los sureños pero algo me dice que hay una tercera persona por ahí que busca el malestar de los reinos. Algo me dice que sea quien sea el que saco a Aegon Targaryen de la fortaleza roja tiene planes que implican la inestabilidad del reino y esto era parte del plan es asi de simple en realidad``. Era estrategia simple y sencilla. Cuando vas a por tu enemigo no lo atacas de frente sino que lo golpeas desde su angulo ciego y en este caso dicho angulo no era otra cosa que ellos ahora mismo como estaban con esas familias

´´Rhaenys ya ha informado seguramente a sus señoras esposas acerca de vigilar mas detenidamente de ahora en adelante. Si queremos asegurar que el Norte tiene una oportunidad de florecer primero tendremos que quitar toda la hierva mala que tenemos. Empezaremos con Bolton y luego atacaremos a todos los que se han aliado. Después de eso lo que tenemos que hacer es asegurarnos por todos los medios que haya siempre posiciones a ser ocupadas por miembros de la familia en caso de tener una filial. Casi como lo que hizo el señor Karstark al dividir Skagos entre el puerto astillero y la gran montaña de recursos. Eso es lo mejor para hacer``. Cada uno de los señores solo asintió a las palabras de Hadrian

´´Casi temo lo que esos bastardos harian si no los eliminamos. Una vez se corra la voz de la muerte de Bolton lo mas seguro es por desgracia que el sur me haga llamar. No solo por la destrucción de una antigua familia noble sino porque Bolton era su espia aquí en el Norte con el que nos tenían vigilancia en los recursos que ahora tenemos al alcance``. Y una vez mas vino la indignación de los diferentes señores. Los niños observaban empapándose de lo que todo esto era pero al final el joven hijo de lord Umber hizo una pregunta

´´si lo entiendo. Pero esto es el sur ¿Cuántas veces nos han hecho sangrar? ¿Cuántas veces los norteños hemos sido golpeados por sus planes y ambiciones? No me fio ni una mierda de ellos. Y lo que mas me molesta es que desde que tuvimos que renunciar a la posición de tio Ned en el consejo a causa de sus obligaciones como regente no lo han vuelto a ofrecer a nadie. Es insultante``. Y Hadrian los tenia una vez mas en su mano comiendo. Era fácil. Dirígelos por un camino y los señores harán lo que tu quieres aunque vio a su tio claramente no del todo de acuerdo asique espero su respuesta

´´Hadrian se que tus encuentros con los Tully no han sido los mejores y también se que tus encuentros no han sido nada buenos con Jon pero no puedes juzgar a todos los señores del sur por los ideales de unos pocos. No podemos cerrarnos a ellos``. Ned no sabia que e lo que estaba pensando su sobrino ¿Qué había encontrado para hacerlo tan desconfiado de los sureños? Eso no era normal en su sobrino de ninguna de las maneras y quería llegar a la conclusión

´´Tio. No solo me refiero a esas personas. Tywin Lannister es un hombre conocido por su deseo de poder y querer mas por lo que ese hombre hara todo lo que tiene en su mano para llegar lo mas lejos posible en cualquier posición política sin importarle nada mas y no se detendrá ante nada ni ante nadie de ninguna de las maneras por lo que eso ya marca a la casa de los Lannister como una considerable amenaza a menos claro esta que podamos suertir a miembros de dicha familia de alguna manera``. Era lo malo del sur. No sabias en quien confiar. Todos estaban jugando el juego por el poder y su tio no parecía darse cuenta de ninguna de las maneras al parecer. Si su tio no entendía esto rápidamente un dia podría perder la cabeza por eso mismo

´´los Tyrell tienen a la mujer conocida como la reina de espinas ¿no sabes quien es? Bueno yo tengo mucha información de ella. Es la verdadera gobernante del alcance y ella esta molesta. La perdida de dinero no es sustancial ya que el Alcance apenas nos vendia comida centrándose mas en las tierras de la Tormenta y en las tierras occidentales. Pero cuando nuestras bebidas alcoholicas salgan al sur ¿Cuánto dinero crees que perderá la casa Redwyne? Será mucho para que lo sepas``. Y Hadrian había hecho cálculos. La cantidad de producción de alcohol de los Dustin tendría que aumentarse pero hadrian bien podía invertir en ello sin problema que es ago que discutiría después con el señor en cuestión y vio a su tio que parecía ceder un poco mas

´´No podemos simple y únicamente fiarnos del sur porque durante trescientos años ellos han estado en el poder gracias a las maquinaciones de los dragones ¿Qué crees que pasara cuando se extienda aun mas que los Norteños tenemos recursos que eclipsan los de las tierras de Occidente? ¿Cuántas propuestas de matrimonio crees que llegaran tratando de invadir nuestra tierra? No tio ned. Tenemos que estar cubiertos con todas as corazas posibles porque los sureños no atacaran delante ¿o has olvidado como la mayoría de las casas de sangre de primer hombre han sido marcadas por los sureños?``. Cuando Hadrian dijo lo que pensaba cada señor se dio cuenta de lo que el chico decía. Simplemente no se podían fiar de forasteros. Porque esa gente no dudaría en usarlos de todas las maneras posibles

´´Tengo ideas. Tengo formas de convertir el Norte en la mayor potencia del mundo entero. De ser una fuerza que hara que los sureños se lo piensen dos veces. Pero si nos pueden invadir en cualquier momento por medio de contratos de matrimonio estamos jodidos. Tenemos que cubrir el culo por todos los medios y yo desde luego no dejare a un sureño acercarse a nuestros recursos. Nos han tratado como mierda. Nos han tratado de invadir. Han tratado de destruir nuestras costumbres. Mi pregunta para ti tio Ned es ¿Cómo coño podemos fiarnos de ellos?``. Hadrian al final levanto la voz pero quería que su tio entendiera perfectamente que esto no era como el podía pensar y que lo mas sensato era andarse con pies de plomo

´´Y si necesitas mas formas de decir si confiar en el sur dejadme haceros una pregunta. ¿Cuántos maestres del norte son del Norte? Ni uno. Ningun maestre del Norte esta criado del Norte. Todos ellos son de casas como los Lannister, Tyrell, Tully y muchas otras de ramas filiales. No son leales al Norte sino al Sur y si no me crees entonces mira esto``. Y con eso saco su arma secreta: un baul. En dicho baul había cartas. Cartas de cada maestre del Norte que enviaban de vuelta al sur. Cuando cada señor termino de ver la prueba como era de lógica estaban de lo mas cabreados en ese mismo momento por las acciones de los sureños

Con esto demostrado Hadrian empezó a explicar poco a poco sus palnes (algunos, no todos) para hacer ver a los Norteños como una verdadera potencia. Ya tenían una gran cantidad de población (gracias a encantos de compulsión y notas en cada ciudad del sur y en cada fortaleza) y podían ponerse a trabajar en mas y mas campos. Y también con la producción de vidrio podrían hacer que los licores viajaran en vez de en tarros de barro. Hadrian había ganado esta lucha por el dominio del Norte. Pronto las amenazas serian tratadas de manera eficiente

* * *

 **-Gran Arciano de Winterfell (POV General)-**

Los señores y sus esposas miraban atentamente como Roose Bolton era llevado al centro de un circulo donde se sentaban cada uno de los grandes señores del Norte. Ninguno miraba feliz al traidor y mas de uno parecía dispuesto a hacer la escritura. Descubrir que este hombre había tramado contra todos ellos les había hecho darse cuenta de que tenían serias amenazas que no podían ignorar. Una vez que volvieran a sus fortalezas iban a hacer una buena limpieza de la basura por completo. El Norte no seria dominado por nadie mas que los Stark. Era algo decidido por todos y cada uno de ellos

´´Roose Bolton. Señor de Fuerte Terror. Señor de los reyes rojos. Has sido traido aquí para ser juzgado por traición contra el Norte. Se te administrara Verisaterum para que confirmes cada una de las faltas de la que eres acusado. Que los dioses se apiade de tu alma porque desde luego nosotros no lo haremos``. Con eso dicho un guardia Stark se acerco y lo dosfico. El cambio fue instantáneo. Todo el mundo vio como la aun mirada del señor de desafio desapareció y solo tenia una mirada completamente apática. Mas de uno se pregunto que es lo que el hombre diría en ese mismo momento

´´La primera acusación ¿Por qué has traicionado a los demás señores norteños a favor de tus planes?``. Hadrian quería hacer que el hombre se viera completamente culpable para asegurar que de ninguna manera nadie podía decir de ninguna de las maneras que el se había equivocado o había dicho cualquier mentira. Era mejor de esta manera y vio al hombre abrir la boca para decir la verdad absoluta de lo que el pensaba era correcto

´´No los traicione. Traicionar significa que de alguna manera ellos han sido mis aliados. No lo son. Ellos sirven lealmente a los reyes del invierno por lo que no veo ningun problema con hacer lo necesario para colocar a mi familia en el mas alto poder una vez mas``. La respuesta llego sin emociones. El verisaterum era demasiado poderoso como para combatirlo por un simple humano por lo que el pobre señor sanguijuela tenia que decir toda la verdad cuando se la cuestionaran de todos modos lo cual solo hizo mejor para Hadrian

´´¿tenias algun confidente del sur? ¿tenias alguien aliado a ti que te apoyaría en todo esto? ¿tenias alguien especialmente a quien vendieras tu información?``. Hadrian sabia que con solo esas preguntas el había condenado completamente al hombre sanguijuela y al mismo tiempo mostraría al sur como enemigo del norte sin ningun problema. Siempre era de lo mas divertido para Hadrian hacer las cosas bien. Las cosas bien hechas siempre son las mejores y en este caso hadrian sabia que había hecho un trabajo mas que excepcional sin ninguna duda

´´Tenia aliados. Los Tully pagaban por saber todo lo posible de los señores del Norte y los recursos. Junto con ellos los Lannister también estaban de lo mas interesados junto con los Martell y los Dayne. Todos pagaban por saber del Norte y yo lo vi como una oportunidad excelente para sacar no solo oro para mi familia sino también la oportunidad de detener el máximo posible los planes de el chico Stark``. La voz de dicho hombre se cyao por un momento debido a la necesidad de tomar aire lo cual solo hizo mas divertido la situacion ya que mas gente lo vio como un claro enemigo del Norte y mas aun vio a los sureños como claros oponentes de ellos

´´El mas especial confidente era un hombre llamado Varys. Es también conocido como la Araña. La eliminación de los espias por parte del niño Stark lo había dejado impotente en cuanto al Norte y acudió a mi sabiendo de la enemistad de nuestras casas por todos los medios por lo que de ahí mi ayuda a cambio de dinero``. Y el callo de manera definitiva. No se tendrían que hacer mas preguntas porque todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que lord Bolton era un enemigo del Norte

Ese era el final de los reyes rojos


	13. Chapter 13

**Saludos. me ha tomado un mes. Un jodido mes. Pero por fin tengo listos los nuevos capitulos de cuatro historias. Es seguro decir que espero que la gente los reciba como se merecen y que la gente los aprecie. tambien me gustaria decir algo. Una persona dijo que le parecia mal hacer un fic en el que todo sale bien para el protagonista. Voy a ser honesto. No todo sale bien. Solo muestro lo que sale bien. Si tuviera que mostrar todo lo que sale en la historia tanto bueno como malo significaria historias de treinta mil palabras**

 **Ahora vengo con una muy jodida y mala noticia. Tengo tres historias que estan pasando a HIATUS. Estas historias son: Retorno del clan Ashura, Magia en el Norte y Emperador. Lo lamento mucho en serio personas de todas partes que les pueden gustar estas historias. Parte del bloqueo es que estoy muy concentrado en Black Dragon y Senju Legacy. Perro a continuacion explicare mis razones para que de esta forma la gente se de cuenta de que no es por razones estupidas que estoy bloqueado de todos modos**

 **Retorno del clan de Ashura: Esta era mi historia mas ambiciosa. es larga de cojones y es complicada de hacer aunque no lo parezca. a la historia le quedan como mucho hasta treinta capitulos y no mas. Sin embargo recientemente me encontre en un bloqueo. No el tipico bloqueo de que no se como continuar. Sino el bloqueo de que se lo que quiero pero no se como ponerlo para que se lea. Es molesto. Y no, no quiero que nadie me diga como avanzar porque eso solo me haria tener mas ideas que se sumarian a las que tengo y lo complicaria todo**

 **Emperador: Esta historia es la tipica de Naruo emperador de Occidente. Pues bien queria hacer dos partes. La primera de Naruto viajando para poder crecer y la segunda de Naruto como emperador y tratando con Oriente. por supuesto que algunas personas dirian que eso es facil. La parte facil es la primera que la tengo casi hecha. No. lo que me tiene Bloqueado es la parte de Occidente contra Oriente y eso es porque no quiero que sea una repeticion de numerosos fic. No me gusta repetirme muchas gracias**

 **Magia en el Norte: Esta historia fue inspirada por la historia Aqui hay Dragones. Muy ambiciosa si tengo que ser sincero. Quizas por eso este condenada al fracaso. No tengo ningun problema con escribir lo que es la primera parte por lo que la segunda parte es el problema despues de todo. Ahi es donde radica mi problema chicas y chicas. Esta es de las tres historias la unica bajo amenaza de ser eliminada. Sorry pero asi es la vida**

 **Otra razon para haber tardado es que ademas de las dos historias que me tienen comido hay otras mas: Campeon (fic de Pokemon), Campeon de la muerte (Harry Potter Cruce con ASIOAF), Ninja Gamer (Naruto el Gamer) y soberano del mar (Cruce Naruto y One Piece). Como se ve tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza. lamento que sea una completa molestia**

 **Gracias por leer mis historias**

 **No poseo Harry Potter ni ASIOAF**

* * *

 **Consecuencias y Solicitud desde el Sur**

 **-King´s Landing. Sala del Consejo Pequeño-**

Jon Arryn suspiro. Llevar al reino era una tarea de lo mas pesada y lo que era peor es que la deuda había aumentado a dos millones de dragones de Oro. Los vicios de Robert eran un exceso que no podían permitirse de ninguna de las maneras y el había gastado todo lo que tenia en su mente para hacer a su alumno entender perfectamente que lo que hacia estaba mal. Pero Robert no decía ni mu y simplemente seguía con lo suyo follando putas y bebiendo mucho alcohol. Simplemente a este ritmo la deuda crecería sin importar lo que hicieran por lo que el no sabia exactamente que hacer con todo esto

Tampoco le gusto la situacion. Robert había seguido adelante y había legitimado a dos de sus bastardos. Mya Piedra del valle que ahora se llamaba Mya Baratheon y luego estaba Edric Tormenta o como ahora se le llamaba Edric Baratheon. Como si eso no fuera lo bastante malo había colocado a Edric como futuro señor de Bastion de Tormentas cabreando soberanamente a su hermano mas joven Renly pero claro el podía entender perfectamente esto ultimo. Edric a pesar de sus tres años ya parecía mas Baratehon que el propio Renly que parecía una flor débil. No ayudo tampoco donde estaban las lealtades de Renly

Se había visto a Renly muy en compañía de los Tyrell y estaba muy empeñado en casar a su hija Margaery Tyrell con el hijo mayor de Robert. Por supuesto cualquiera puede ver sin ninguna duda la estratagema política que hay detrás de esto y por supuesto el no era feliz con las acciones del joven Baratehon que parecía ponerse antes del lado de los que fueron los enemigos. Era también tal vez por eso que Robert había hecho lo que había hecho ya que seguramente no quería que un asociado de los Tyrell estuviera cerca de su antigua fortaleza de Tormentas. No es que pudiera culparlo ya que el mismo estaba de acuerdo con ello

Si. La guerra había terminado. Si, ellos habían sido los vencedores sin ninguna duda. Pero lo que el no aceptaba de ninguna de las maneras es que Lannister estaba saliendo con tanta fuerza. Diablos muchas de las posiciones de desembarco del Rey estaban ocupadas por nobles de las tierras occidentales. Cersei podía presumir de haberlos colocado pero el sabia mejor y habían sido idea de Tywin lannister. Ese hombre era muy peligroso y era absolutamente despiadado. No quería ni imaginarse lo que dicho hombre haría si se le daba la oportunidad. Afortunadamente había colocado en el consejo pequeño gente en quien se podía confiar salvo por el gran Maestre

Habia intentado deshacerse del Gran maestre pero la ciudadela no quería escuchar nada de eso. Ellos opinaban que el era el mejor para dicho puesto y no debían de pensar en nadie mas ocupar la posición en cuestión. También ellos estaban de lo mas insatisfechos con la sugerencia de no confiar en el gran maestre ya que era el máximo representante de los miembros de la ciudadela. No queriendo de ninguna de las maneras meterse con la poderosa orden el había hecho lo mas sensato y había dejado pasar el tema pero el no se fiaba de ninguna manera del hombre que había convencido a Aerys dejar entrar a las tropas Lannister

El ultimo año se lo había pasado con la información de los Bolton acerca del Norte y no era feliz. Un norte poderoso e independiente no fue su plan en ningun momento. Y lo que es peor es que sus recursos eran superiores a los de las tierras occidentales que durante seis mil años habían estado abusando de ellos mientras el Norte no lo hacia. Un cambio de poder se acercaba y necesitaba tener controlados a los Stark pero eso era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo ya que aunque Ned era su antiguo pupilo el se negaba a meterse en la política del Norte y su administración y solo decía cosas cuando se veía claramente con la obligación de hacerlo pero al parecer el niño hacia su santa voluntad

El resultado actual era muy diferente a lo esperado. Cada fortaleza Norteña estaba hecho de una mezcla de cemento, piedra y acero haciendo de los muros y las fortalezas muy resistentes. Habían ampliado sus tamaños convirtiéndose en lugares donde los aldeanos de todas las regiones podían vivir en las fortalezas de sus señores cuando llega el invierno y tenían espacio en dichas fortalezas para animales y de todo haciendo aun mas independientes al norte del sur. El nunca se espero que el chico Stark pudiera sacar todo esto pero había convertido el Norte en una maquina muy bien engrasada y perfecta para mantenerse de todo

Ned al menos parecía estar pasándolo bien pensó de los espias de Varys. Por un lado tenia cuatro hijos. Por otro lado también parecía estar bien en la reconstruida Foso Cailin junto con la pequeña ciudad que estaba cerca del Foso para servir como un lugar de hospedaje para todo el mundo que vaya al Norte que ahora eran muchos mas que antes. Diablos Ned estaba sacando el dinero de los Frey ya que todo el mundo prefería pasar por ´Las Puertas del Norte` que por el camino Frey teniendo en cuenta los altos impuestos del hombre bastardo que era Walder Frey. Su pupilo tenia una buena cabeza y lo estaba haciendo realmente bien en el Norte

El habría preferido sinceramente tener a Ned como guardian del Norte. No solo le habría dado su apoyo de ser necesario sino que daría los recursos a la corona si el se lo pedia seguramente. Pero no era asi. Habían fallado los asesinos. Había sido una cosa desagradable de hacer pero todo era por el bien del reino y ahora el Norte estaba en manos de un verdadero Norteño. No ayudaba a que según Varys todos los cabezas de familia respetaban mucho mas al niño que a nadie mas en todo el sur. Ni siquiera Tywin Lannister tenia una cuarta parte del respeto de sus abanderados como los que tenia el niño lo cual todo estaba mal en su mente

Con sinceridad el resultado de Ned no ser el señor del Norte y los recursos del Norte significaban mas problemas de lo que podían parecer. Sabia que tendría que hacer algo pero no sabia el que. Y si trataba de asesinar al niño y se volvia contra el perdería por completo el Norte. Había un lema extraoficial en todo el Norte: Nunca Olvidamos. Ellos no perdonaban. El Valle había sido responsable de muchos asaltos contra el Norte y el sabia que no olvidarían. Si lanzaba cualquier intento de asesinato y fallaba lo mas seguro es que ellos tratarían de vengarse de alguna manera muy brutal y despiadada

Petyr Baeilish tenia sus propios pensamientos. Estaba amasando una buena fortuna. Primero era dueño de los brudeles de la capital y de muchos otros lo cual generaba dinero. No hay mayor dinero que el generado por las putas. Y lo que es mejor es que las putas podían ser utilizadas de muchas maneras. Por lo que en su mente el se sentia contento con como iban las cosas. También estaba sacando dinero de los diferentes prestamos que el sacaba tanto a Lannister como a los miembros del banco del hierro. Era por tanto un buen momento para ser el. Pronto estaría en la posición adecuada para crear una guerra que lo veria colocado en una posición aun mas alta. Ya lo veía venir después de todo

Pero tenia un problema: el Norte. Los Norteños no estaban dejándose pisotear sino que crecían cada dia mas fuertes y poderosos. Sus espias eran tratados de manera eficiente por los Norteños. Había perdido a mas de cien personas allí arriba. Las minas de oro, plata y joyas repartidas por todo ese condenado reino eclipsaban a las de los Lannister y como si eso no fuera lo bastante malo estaban sin tocar de ninguna manera por lo que en pocas palabras había acceso a recursos por una larga temporada. El Norte crecia poderoso y como no tenia agentes allí para impedirlo sabia que mas tarde o mas temprano le mordería por completo

No ayudo tampoco que el Norte poseía dos puertos y dos astilleros. Los puertos eran muy importantes y bien defendidos. Del tamaño de por lo menos Oldtown lo que los convertía en posiciones de gran cantidad de población. De ahí salía la marina militar del Norte que según tenia entendido era la mas poderosa del momento y eso que el pensaba que posiblemente estarían escondiendo alguna que otra cosa de sus ojos. Como si eso no fuera lo bastante malo los astilleros eran aun mas defendidos y proporcionaban los recursos adecuados, en pocas palabras dos puertos estaban fuera de su control

Si era sincero no le gustaba el hecho de que el Norte estaba fuera de control. Había intentado plantar espias pero no funcionaba y los gerentes de los diferentes hogares de placer eran encontrados culpables por algun cargo y luego el burdel pasaba a propiedad del señor de dichas tierras lo cual le quitaba a sus espias allí colocados. No ayudaba a que la mayoría de las putas parecían preferir eso que trabajar bajo su dominio. Tendría que encontrar una manera de educarlas pero prefería no arriesgarse. No quería la mirada del señor Stark en el al menos no mientras no podía de ninguna manera lanzar un ataque contra el

Cuanto mas pensaba en el Norte mas rabia sentia. Este chico llamado Hadrian jugaba bien sus cartas. El estaba explotando los recursos del Norte. Y como si eso no fuera lo bastante malo desde su punto de vista también estaba el hecho de que no podía comprar a nadie. Todos le tenían miedo. La destrucción de la flota del hierro todavía estaba demasiado metida en la mente de muchas personas y nadie quería enfadar al responsable de dicha destrucción. De lo mas lógico si el tenia que decirlo pero con el engaño y la traición uno siempre puede matar a cualquier persona sin importar lo poderosa en muchos otros sentidos que sea

El Gran Maestre no era un hombre que pasase buenos tiempos últimamente. Por un lado el era viejo y con la vejez llegaban ciertas cosas de lo mas desagradables pero lo que mas le molestaba es que casi había perdido su posición. Es cierto que había ayudado a Tywin Lannister pero lo hizo por el bien del reino. Los Targaryen eran una plaga que debía ser exterminada de la manera lo mas eficientemente posible y si eso significaba mancharse con la sangre de cientos el lo haría sin ninguna duda. No le molesto el saqueo pero lo que si le molesto fue lo que paso después

Habia trabajado arduamente para hacer esteril a Elia Martell y había fallado. Eso le trajo ira de sus compañeros maestres y del señor de Roca Casterly ya que unos querían ver la destrucción de la línea Targaryen y el otro quería ver a su hija en el trono. Pero todo había salido mal por desgracia y todo no había salido como tenia que salir por lo que tuvo que volver a planear. Y lo peor de todo es que no impidió tener a la mujer dos niños. Por lo que el tuvo que aguantar mucho de lo que pasaba en la capital al mismo tiempo que planeaba la muerte de Elia y sus hijos monstruo

La orden tampoco había sido feliz con el Norte ya que los consideraban otros monstruos por ser descendientes de una familia que podía usar la magia. La orden temia lo que pasaría si un dia alguien naciera con la magia. Tenia que ser evitado por todos los medios y ellos harian todo en su mano por evitarlo. La magia era un poder incontrolable por lo que en su mente dicho poder debía ser atado en corto. Y por eso mismo era que la orden estaba mas que feliz con dejar el Norte como nada mas que un paramo hasta que la amenaza fuera eliminada por completo lo cual parecía estar siendo una cosa muy complicada de hacer

La buena noticia es que Lyanna Stark no había tenido un hijo con Rhaegar. Era una buena noticia. La unión de ambas líneas de sangre (Valyria y Norteña) no debía hacerse pero por desgracia si se había hecho en su sobrino: Hadrian. El Niño parecía hacer honor a su legendario ancestro y estaba en el proceso de revolución del Norte. Habían intentado impedirlo pero cada vez que conseguían saboteadores estos morían y las cabezas eran entregadas a la ciudadela. Era un mensaje que era mas que claro y es que el Norte sabia de las maquinaciones de la ciudadela

Los recursos del Norte también los hacían peligrosos. Ahora no dependían del sur de ninguna manera ¿Cuánto tardarían en alzarse en rebeldía? Tenían también la mala suerte de Marwin ser el Maestre de Invernalia. El hombre no era leal a la orden y seguramente era el que había avisado al chico de la forma de operar la orden. Maldijo al no caer en que esto podía pasar pero por desgracia había pasado y no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo mas que tramar contra el también su muerte. Todo eran malas noticias desde su punto de vista y algo tenia que hacerse de inmediato o de lo contrario el Norte seria una amenaza para la orden

Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? La mejor sugerencia seria de eliminar a los cabezas de familias por sus herederos inexpertos pero la muerte de las cabezas llamaría la atención del niño que sabria de antemano lo que estaba pasando. La buena notica es que no había nada que pudiera hacer. No había manera de que el niño contase con un grupo de gente que pudiera cumplir los papeles de los maestres por lo que podían moverse lentamente hasta completar su objetivo de tener el completo control del Norte. Wallys fallo en casar a Brandon con la hija de Hoster Tully pero un poco de presión sobre todos los señores llevaría a que hicieran lo que ellos querían

Tambien tendrían que eliminar a Rhaenys. La niña era un cabo suelto y no era bueno nunca dejarlos. Era lo mejor para el reino y dudaba de que Robert se molestara mucho y el niño norteño no tenia los recursos para tratar de moverse de ninguna de las maneras contra ellos. El Norte no tenia influencia en el sur por lo que la orden estaba perfectamente a salvo de cualquier ataque contra la niña al menos. Todo solo era cuestión de tiempo y golpear en el momento adecuado. Al final. La magia seria completamente eliminada del mundo

Varys tampoco estaba teniendo un buen tiempo en todo caso. La situacion era detestable ya que para alguien como el que gustaba saber el máximo posible de todo lo que lo rodeaba el no saber todo lo posible le parecía de lo mas molesto si tenia que ser sincero. No ayudaba tampoco que la situacion no era a favor suya. El Norte estaba evolucionando no quedándose atrás y estancado como el había esperado que fuera. No eran buenas noticias en su mente ya que el quería al Norte débil. Después de todo sin dragones el Norte era incluso mas dificil de conquistar que Dorne

Habia muchas cosas que le molestaban de todo esto. Por un lado el Norte tenia dos armadas completamente operativas. Desconocía los números pero según se había enterado las Galeazas habían sido desmontadas para la creación de un nuevo barco. No sabia que tenia de especial este barco pero según le habían dicho era un barco totalmente diferente y realmente construido para la guerra marina. Eso era malo. Con el Norte contar con dicha fuerza militar significaba sin ninguna duda de que no serian conquistables por ruta marina sino que podrían enfrentarse a cualquier ejercito

Otro aspecto que no le gustaba es que lamentablemente los Bolton estaban aniquilados por completo y lo mas seguro es que sus aliados caerían con ellos. No le gustaba en lo mas minimo si era completamente sincero y quería evitarlo por todos los medios posibles. Si el Norte era poderoso entonces el Norte no podía ser conquistado lo cual era malo. Y lo que lo hacia peor es que el temia que la magia pudiera despertar en alguno de los miembros. Después de todo junto con los Valyrios los hijos de los primeros hombres eran gente que estaba tocada por la magia por todos los medios lo cual era muy malo

Tenia que pensar en como resolver todo esto lo antes posible. Tenia que pensar en como destruir la amenaza pero sabia que sus posibilidades de conseguirlo eran en este momento bajas y mas con la mala noticia que traia a sus señores de este concilio. Ninguno seria feliz con esto. Ninguno seria feliz e incluso el podía adivinar que estarían de lo mas preocupados por lo que significaría. Todas las tierras tenían un adversario que sirviera para hacer un control. La única que no lo hacia eran los Lannister y ahora eran mas fuertes que nunca desde la caída Reyne por lo que eran malas noticias

La destrucción de los Bolton significaba mucho. Por un lado significaría que los Stark tendrían una amenaza menos de la que preocuparse por todos los medios en el Norte. No tendrían ninguna amenaza que fuera un problema para ellos de todos modos ya que la mayoría de las casas eran leales al Stark. Aun mas desde que Hadrian había hecho lo que había hecho. No le gustaba para nada esto y le daban ganas de decir improperios por la perdida de control de una situacion como esta. Y el no quería ni intentar asesinar al niño porque temia el resultado de esto ya que el intento de Bolton le había salido muy caro

No podía competir en este momento. Tendría que tratar de empujar a la gente de este consejo de lanzarse hacia delante. De hacer algo para tratar de controlar a los norteños ¿pero que podía hacer? Los impuestos eran una cosa pero el sabia que un intento de lanzar impuestos masivos se verían recompensados de mala manera. Pero con esto tal vez podría forzar al chico a salir del Norte y podría ser asesinado. Eso era otro asunto diferente. En su terreno no podía atacarlo de ninguna manera pero nada decía acerca de atacarlo cuando el estaba aquí abajo. Ese era un plan que podía salir bien parado

Stannis Baratehon tenia mucha ira dentro de si mismo. Su hermano lo había menospreciado de la peor manera posible ya que había nombrado a su hijo bastardo como el nuevo heredero de bastion de Tormentas. Le dolia y le molestaba pero su hermano no se movia con respecto a ello de ninguna de las maneras y no veía la forma de moverlo tampoco de su decisión lo cual era de lo mas molesto para el ya que para el la posición era suya después de todo con Robert como el señor del Reino

No le molestaba ser el señor de los barcos del reino pero el pensaba que se merecía mucho mas. Después de todo el era el justo segundo al mando. Había sentido las penurias de la guerra. El problema es que Robert no lo veía en dicha posición. No, el solo veía en esa posición a los que eran cercanos a el: Jon Arry y Ned Cailstark. No era feliz en lo mas minimo con las decisiones de su hermano pero haría su trabajo con sencillez y disciplina sin ninguna duda. Al menos la reina no estaba aquí. Era mas dificil trabajar con esa mujer allí ya que solo parecía exigir y exigir y ya esta. Eso es todo lo que ella sabia hacer

Renly estaba furioso. El desprecio de su hermano Robert era degradante. Era desagradable en su opinión y solo demostraba que su hermano no lo respetaba. El no era un guerrero pero podía ser un gran señor. Lo podía hacer muy bien. Pero su hermano no lo soportaba de ninguna manera y lo había quitado de su posición como lord de las Tierras de la Tormenta y se lo había dado a su bastardo lo cual ya era bastante insultante desde su punto de vista. Pero no podía hacer nada ya que después de todo el hombre tenia mas respeto de los señores de Tormenta que el y pensaban que un hijo aunque bastardo de Robert valia mas que en todos los sentidos

Sus aliados de los Tyrell estaban de acuerdo con el al máximo. Ellos lo apoyaban y juntos podían verse perfectamente elevándose en todo esto. Sabia que seria increíblemente dificil pero lentamente estaba golpeando el poder Lannister aquí en la corte. Solo necesitaba un poco mas de esfuerzo y ya esta. Pero claro sabia que tenia que moverse con mucho cuidado ya que Tywin lannister podría lanzarse hacia delante pensando en la amenaza a su fuerza. Lo mejor era tener cuidado con respecto a los Lannister ya que sabia que en el juego de tronos todo bien valia

´´Lord Varys ¿Qué noticias tan urgentes tienes que crees que es lo mas sensato reunir con urgencia a todos los representantes del consejo pequeño?``. Jon saco a cada persona de sus pensamientos cuando aclaro la pregunta que el pensaba tenia que estar en las cabezas de cada uno de ellos. Algo que preocupa al señor de los susurros no tiene que ser nada bueno a decir verdad por lo que tiene que ser realmente una cosa muy mala de saber en todo caso y eso también querria decir que todos ellos es mejor estar preparados para lo que sea que venga por delante

´´Me temo señor mano que traigo noticias de lo mas urgentes. Nuestro único por asi llamarlo benefactor del Norte. Lord Bolton. Ha sido ejecutado hace una semana por el Lord Stark por actos de traición contra la casa Stark y contra los demás señores del Norte``. Bolton había sido el único señor del Norte que había vendido información del Norte en su conjunto. Ninguna otra casa lo había hecho y ninguno estaba de acuerdo con ellos en ponerse en contra de los Stark en caso de necesidad por lo que de ahí que lo llamase el único beneficiario del Norte

Como es de esperar esto golpeo fuerte. Nadie nunca había esperado esta respuesta ¿Por qué había pasado? ¿bajo que cargos? Y la pregunta mas importante ¿Cómo es que se enteraban después de la ejecución y no antes? Todos estaban de lo mas sorprendidos con respecto a los acontecimientos en cuestión ya que no los habían esperado de ninguna manera. Era una cosa de lo mas extraña si todos ellos tenían que estar de acuerdo con esto y no estaban del todo felices con lo que había pasado exactamente. Jon pidió una explicación

´´Nuestro señor Rojo parece ser que tenia un plan muy ambicioso de ver el Norte bajo su puño. El envio una partida de ataque para encontrar, matar y mutilar a Rhaenys Martell para lanzar la sospecha de que habían sido los Stark. Luego lo que pasaría es lógico. Los Martell atacarían no con ejércitos sino en las sombras y eliminarían al joven Stark que desencadenaría una guerra civil que ellos aprovecharían junto con varios miembros de familias cadetes y algunas casas mas bajas para eliminar a los que respaldan a los Stark y sus ramas cadete``. Varys tenia que decir era un buen plan pero mal ejecutado que le había costado la vida al señor Bolton

´´¿Cómo sacaron toda esta información tan rápidamente?``. Jon tenia curiosidad por como el joven Stark había podido moverse tan rápidamente. Era una pregunta que el pensaba podía ser respondida después de todo pero cuando vio al hombre eunuco estremecerse un poco supo que no le gustaría la respuesta para nada y eso nunca era nada bueno

´´El joven Stark ha desarrollado un suero de la verdad cien por cien efectivo. Con dicho suero interrogo primero al líder del ataque que no fue otro que Ramsay Nieve el niño por el que a cambio de su servicio de espionaje el quería legitimado como su heredero. El niño lanzo el ataque y fue interrogado. Una vez interrogado fue ejecutado y posteriormente el joven Stark ataco el bastion Bolton. Se llevo por delante a cada guardia y todos los sirvientes personales de Lord Bolton incluyendo el maestre y capturo a Lord Bolton para ser adecuadamente interrogado``. Aun tenia que reconocer que la forma de trabajar del niño era bastante aterradora si el era sincero

´´Una vez capturado el llamo a cada uno de los lores del Norte con el motivo de una reunión importante ocultando de esa manera la captura y movimientos contra los Bolton. Después de eso les informo de lo que paso y organizo un juicio en el que se sometió al suero a dicho hombre. Ni que decir tiene que en este mismo momento la ira del Norte puede estar un poco contra los sureños por todos los nombres y la información dada por lord Bolton``. Era bastante impresionante. Con un suero como ese el podía decir que podían estar en serios problemas. Los espias lo tendrán de lo mas dificil de ahora en adelante para moverse

´´Lo nombres que el señor Bolton cito eran los siguientes: Casa Lannister, Casa Martell, Casa Tully, Casa Dayne y yo mismo. Somos mencionados por el señor de fuerte terror antes de haber sido ejecutado por lord Stark personalmente. El niño uso la legendaria arma Hielo para cortarle la cabeza de manera lo mas brutal posible. Francamente creo que el joven Stark también puede tener una fuerte ira contra el sur debido a meternos en sus asuntos``. Varys se contento con la mirada de Jon Arryn que indicaba que no era feliz para nada pero teniendo en cuenta que el señor de fuerte terror era su espia mas importante era un golpe colosal

´´Esto es un ultraje ¿Qué motivo tenia el condenado niño para ejecutar un maestre?``. Pycelle estaba de lo mas molesto ¿Por qué Marwin no les decía nada de lo que hacia el niño? ¿un suero de la verdad? La mera idea de dicha cosa era una que nunca se había esperado. Con el suero de la verdad las cosas podrían ponerse mas complicadas si el chico de alguna manera se le metia que quería saber algo. Había que hacer algo antes de que se salga por completo control ya que solo dios sabe lo que el niño puede pensar

´´Por lo que se el maestre de Roose Bolton era un hombre llamado Thitrus. Un bastardo de la casa Lannister. Un hombre que al parecer había estado colaborando de muy buena gana con el señor de fuerte terror en la experimentación ilegal especialmente en el descubrimiento del aguante del dolor del ser humano y otros fármacos. Lord Hadrian lo vio como un atentado contra los súbditos del Norte y lo ejecuto en consecuencia``. Y todos miraron cuestionando a Pycelle por meterse con el chico por hacer esto. No quería hacerle bien al niño pero el chico solo hizo lo que le pareció correcto y punto

Jon Arryn estaba pensando. Haciendo cálculos y sacando ideas pero por mucho que lo intentaba nada salía en claro para el ¿Por qué el chico lo había ejecutado? ¿Cuánto había averiguado con el suero de la verdad? ¿Cuánta información tiene ahora a su alcance? Preguntas como esa podían ser peligrosas de verdad y el niño bien podría estar mas que furioso con ellos por hacer cualquier cosa en sus dominios. No le gustaba en lo mas minimo esta información pero había poco que pudiera hacer para evitarla

´´Aunque entiendo que según la ley los Norteños han hecho las cosas al pie de la letra creo que podríamos castigarlos un poco. Es decir han destruido a una casa antigua de su territorio y estoy mas que seguro de que podemos sacar provecho de ello``. Renly lo vio como una perfecta oportunidad de meterse en el Norte pero fue cortado por completo cuando escucho la risa seca de su hermano mayor que claramente no solo estaba divertido sino que lo encontraba con humor por sus palabras dichas

´´Primero es que la ley del Norte es absoluta. Roose Bolton cometió traición contra el Norte al vender información de los Norteños a diferentes casas del sur por lo que no hay vacio legal que puede ser explotado de ninguna manera. Si tratamos de decirle al chico que eso no estaba bien tendremos a todo el Norte furioso por meternos donde no nos llaman. Bolton cometió un error de calculo y pago punto y final``. La cosa era mas o menos de esa manera y Stannis no iba a perder el sueño por un traidor muerto era asi de simple como el lo veía de todos modos por lo que no veía las razones por las que ellos deberían de estar preguntándose acerca del hombre en cuestión

´´Si decimos a los Norteños que sus acciones son desmesuradas ellos nos responderán con la accion de Tywin Lannister y la destrucción de los Reyne. Lo queramos o no pero cuando el hombre hizo eso creo un precedente y no podemos simplemente castigar al Norte por ello porque el propio Tywin también tendría que ser castigado asique queda completamente fuera de lugar el meterse con el norte por ello``. El decía las cosas como son y si a ninguno de los presentes les gustaba no era su culpa. El Norte tenia una razon para hacerlo y ninguno de ellos tenia forma de contradecirlo punto y final

´´Bueno. Pero ahora que Bolton esta muerto creo que podríamos incrementar sus impuestos. Debido al factor de que los Norteños tienen acceso a tantos recursos como lo hacen y no pagan el impuesto apropiado creo que deberíamos de aumentarles los impuestos a los Norteños``. Esto seria perfecto. Le sacaría dinero a los Norteños. Sin embargo se encontró con una mirada de Stannis que no prometia mucho a su favor y supo de inmediato que venia un contra con su su plan de aumentar los impuestos del Norte ¿es que el hombre no podía pensar en nada mas que hacer lo correcto?

´´si hacemos de subir sus impuestos tenemos que tener una razon de peso. Es cierto que los recursos que tienen son altos y valiosos pero simplemente subirles los impuestos por dicha forma de economía nos pondría una vez mas en problemas después de todo es por fin ahora que el Norte tiene dinero ¿Cómo crees que veria el Norte eso? Nos veria como nada mas que vulgares ladrones ¿Cuánto tardaríamos en tener a los Norteños en negarse a pagar a menos claro esta que se negocie? No si queremos tener esos aumentos de impuestos tenemos que hacer negocios con ellos asi de simple``. Stannis solo dijo lo que el pensaba era lo correcto de decir y vio claramente a Baelish furioso por sus palabras

´´¿Por qué no simplemente los obligamos a claudicar y ya esta? Es decir somos seis reinos contra un solo reino ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que se opongan? Y además Eddard Cailstark esta en las puertas del Norte. Es asi de simple y sencillo y si tenemos que hacerlo pasamos por los gemelos. Tenemos una perfecta oportunidad de sacar a nuestras cosas al Norte``. Renly solo dijo lo que todos pensaban pero fue recompensado por una mirada de Jon y una risa totalmente hueca de Stannis lo cual dijo que era muy malo para el y el peseraba saber lo que estaban sabiendo que el no sabia

´´Eso es estúpido. No solo estas hablando de atacar al Norte pero es que estas dando muchas cosas por sentadas como por ejemplo ¿Cómo sabemos que Hadrian no nos ve venir? ¿Cómo sabemos que el chico no manda destruir los gemelos cuando se entera de la amenaza? Y en cuanto Eddard ponerse de nuestro lado antes se pondrá del lado de la familia y desde su posición se puede mandar a uno de sus barcos con los llamados cañones lo cual destruiría cualquier ejercito que mandemos. Tu plan es solo el que un estúpido niño sin conocimiento de la guerra se meteria sin mas``. En serio Renly debía dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con los Tyrell era claro que no tenia mucho cerebro

´´Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Stannis. Pero siempre hay alternativas. Tal vez podamos aprovechar un poco del malestar en el Norte dime Varys ¿sabes a quien ha nombrado nuevo señor de las tierras de los Bolton? ¿Qué se ha hecho para apaciguar a los Ryskwell por la muerte de su nieto?``. Esa información podía ser realmente valiosa por lo que el esperaba que tuviera algo que decir importante de verdad y vio al hombre claramente pensarlo por un momento antes de poner una mirada totalmente disgustada

´´El chico hizo bien su trabajo mi señor mano. Por un lado los nombrados como nuevos señores son los Cassel. Por su dedicación a la familia Stark durante cerca de mil años lord Hadrian les ha otorgado las antiguas tierras de los Bolton y teniendo en cuenta que no son tan grandes como antes no es tampoco tanto de un insulto como uno se podría haber esperado``. El chico sabia hacer su trabajo bastante bien si el tenia que decirlo. Era astuto y sabia como hacer que las personas hagan lo que tienen que hacer. Tenia que admitir que si todos los señores fueran como el seria mas dificil conquistar Poniente mas tarde

´´En cuanto el como ha pagado a los Ryskwell por la perdida de su familiar asi como la perdida de posible capital el solo ha hecho un gran esfuerzo. Ha entregado quinientos mil de dragones de oro. Parecía que los Bolton han estado muy ahorradores. O eso o el mismo ha pagado de su propio bolsillo aunque lo veo mas desde ultimo punto de vista. Pero también ha entregado la espada Valyria de Red Rain a los Ryskwell como no solo un pago por su gran deber hacia los Stark sino como una disculpa por no detener a los Bolton``. Y eso era de lo mas molesto si el podía ser sincero. Con esa accion el niño se había ganado por completo aun mas la lealtad de los Norteños

Como es lógico el hecho de saber que Red Rain estaba en manos de norteños no hizo gracia. Tal y como eran las cosas el Norte ahora estaba en posesión de varias armas de acero Valyrio. Por un lado estaba Ice de la casa Stark la mas grande y formidable arma de acero Valyrio. Luego estaba Longclaw la espada de la casa Mormont. Sabían que la familia Umber ostentaba la espada de Nightfall debido a una entrega anterior cortesía de Hadrian debido a Jon Umber salvar la vida de su tio Ned. La casa Dustin con la legendaria espada bastarda de Truth una antigua espada de la casa Rogare. Y ahora los Ryskwell tenían a Red Rain. Simplemente demasiado acero en un solo lugar

Todos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa. La casa Stark estaba creciendo mucho y muy fuerte y todo era causa del joven Stark. Tenían que hacer algo de inmediato o verían amenazas a sus posibles posiciones. Por el momento enviarían una carta al señor de la casa Stark para venir al sur y discutir acerca de un aumento de los impuestos de la corona a sus tierras debido al aumento de capital. Por el momento solo discutirían de eso. Y si podían tratarían de ver como sacar mas de ellos por todos los medios. Tenían que hacer algo antes de que el Norte los engullera o se vengara debido a sus acciones

Y dos conspiradores escribieron sus propias cartas. Pycelle tenia que avisar a dos grupos. Por un lado estaba Tywin Lannister y por otro lado la ciudadela. Cuanto mas se tomase en contra de Stark mejor que mejor. Tal vez su muerte tenia que ser ejecutada. No lo hacia feliz pero hay ocasiones en las que hay que mancharse las manos de sangre. Varys por otro lado tenia que avisar a su querido amigo de Pentos de que tenían que tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante o de lo contrario sus propios planes cuidadosamente hechos se verían en aguas algo que no se podía permitir de ninguna manera

* * *

 **-El Norte. Winterfell-**

Hadrian estaba trabajando tranquilamente. Ya eran dos semanas desde la muerte del ultimo señor Bolton y la satisfacción era simplemente muy grande. El no había hecho preguntas concisas ya que tenia las respuestas a dichas preguntas directamente de la mente de dicho hombre. Solo había querido demostrar a todos los Norteños como se trataba la traición y le gusto saber que muchos de ellos estaban plenamente de acuerdo. También le gusto saber que una vez volvieron a sus hogares todos los familiares involucrados con los Bolton habían sido ejecutados. La traición no seria tolerada de ninguna de las maneras. Ya tenían bastante de esa mierda con los sureños

Algo que también había sentado bastante bien fue la destrucción de los Whitehills. Como es Natural ellos habían sido los aliados de Bolton y querían hacerse como su mano derecha. Por eso mismo Hadrian los había tratado en consecuencia al eliminarlos a todos. Era una buena suerte que todos eran adultos. No le gustaba matar niños de niguna manera. Y todos habían estado de acuerdo con los planes de Bolton por lo que para Hadrian había sido una accion fácil de hacer el eliminarlos a todos ellos de todos modos y con ello eliminar a la única familia que mas seguramente seria una amenaza para el Norte. Al final todo había salido bien

La información que en gran medida había sido vendida por Bolton a los sureños era variada. Por un lado casas como la Tyrell parecía de lo mas interesada no solo en sus minas sino en sus campos de vidrio en las diferentes fortaleza que podían alimentar a la población Norteña. Por supuesto que ellos querían saber de ellos ya que eran una amenaza para ellos si de alguna manera las tierras de la tormenta podían replicar el mismo proceso. Por eso mismo los Trell habían estado de lo mas interesados en tener esa información junto con saber mas de la fertilidad de la tierra. Eran curiosos de cómo había pasado esto mas que nada

Lannister eran mas interesados en las minas. El señor de fuerte terror les había hecho saber de todos los recursos del Norte o al menos los físicos que el sabia. No tenia ni idea de que Hadrian estaba usando su piedra filosofal y produciendo el oro del bronce que obtenía de las personas. El hombre era una buena suerte que nadie supiera de ello pero lo que mas le intereso a Hadrian fue el hecho de que al parecer Lannister estaba interesado por los hijos de las familias para hacer movimientos en ellos con propuestas matrimoniales. Parecía que tendría que enviar una advertencia al señor de oro

Los Dayne por supuesto habían querido toda la información posible directa acerca de el. Desde que su abuelo falleció su tio Ulrci había subido al poder. No era feliz con el hecho de que el lo estaba pasando realmente tan bien y que el llamado quinto lugar del culo estaba realmente evolucionando a un reino fuerte y poderoso que hacia ver la mayoría de los reinos como retrasados. Era solo suerte que no sabían como había hecho la fontanería de cada una de las fortalezas. Diablos ni siquiera los lores lo sabían. Ellos pensaban que el agua venia de depósitos subterráneos. Al menos no sabían que era cosa de la magia por el momento

Los Martell tenían sus intereses divididos. Por un lado querían saber el máximo posible de la situacion Norteña. Los recursos del Norte eran aun mayores pero ellos también se habían interesado en la gran flota de la marina Norteña. Teniendo en cuenta que en estos momentos su flota estaba aun creciendo Hadrian podía entenderlos perfectamente. Aunque claro ninguno de ellos tenia la mas remota idea de cómo se trabajaban las cosas en el Norte. Solo podía imaginarse las caras de completo asombro si supieran como eran las flotas del Norte y mas aun porque había hecho un avance: había descubierto como hacer polvora

Hadrian se encontraba de lo mas divertido. La polvora. Ese había sido uno de los objetos de mayor importancia en el desarrollo armamentístico. Por supuesto Hadrian no quería que nadie mas trabajase en el desarrollo de la polvora además de el y los grupos de trabajadores por lo que lo había puesto bajo un Fidelius. No tenia interés en el desarrollo de armas como las pistolas y mosquetes. Los cañones vale pero solo era para la defensa de castillos y la defensa marítima nada mas y nada menos ya que sabia perfectamente lo que podría pasar sin ninguna duda si todo se salía de control

Otro sin embargo de los que lo habían estado espiando era un problema: Varys. El eunuco trabajaba directamente para la corona o eso el decía. Desde la perspectiva de Hadrian un informante o dominante de la información trabajaba solo para una persona: el mismo. Por lo que sin ninguna duda el estaba trabajando en sus propias metas ¿Cuáles eran? No lo sabia exactamente pero fuera cuales fueran no eran a favor de los intereses del Norte por lo que lo tendría vigilado adecuadamente y se aseguraría por todos los medios de tratar con el cuando llegue un momento de lo mas oportuno que por el momento no era asi

Ned Stark estaba mirando como su sobrino trabajaba cientos de informes y no le quitaban el sueño. Su sobrino hacia un trabajo impecable. Una parte de el se lamentaba de no poder darle a su sobrino una vida mas adecuada. Si el fuera un buen regente seria una cosa pero por desgracia el sabia que no era bueno. Es cierto que hacia un trabajo excepcional con respecto a Foso Cailin y la ciudad de Foso al lado. Es cierto que lo hacia realmente bien con respecto a las cosas de allí pero esto era mucho mas pesado. Hadrian no solo leia los informes directos de sus tierras sino de todo el Norte. No sabia si habría podido hacer un trabajo igual de bueno que el de todos modos

Tambien Ned sabia perfectamente que su sobrino se había ganado el respeto completo del Norte. No solo su invento de fontanería les había permitido por todos los medios de tener acceso al agua potable en las fortalezas pero además la reconstrucción de una a una las fortalezas Norteñas convirtiéndolas en ciudades fortaleza lo convirtió en una persona muy apreciada por los Norteños. No ayudo también su desarrollo de alimentos. El arroz era un alimento que junto con el maíz, trigo y muchos otros lo habían hecho aun mas querido. El Norte crecia fuerte y poderoso y es gracias a su sobrino. El no había tenido que ver en ello de ninguna de las maneras

Ned lamentaba mucho en la vida. La perdida de sus hermanos y padre había sido un duro golpe y cuando le dijeron que el no tendría que gobernar el Norte se había sentido de lo mas aliviado. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que por no ser guardian del Norte su sobrino no tenia infancia apenas pero por extraño que parezca el lo tomaba bastante bien. No parecía importarle en lo mas minimo acerca de que no tenia infancia. Para el parecía mas bien como carecer de esta solo era una cosa de lo mas normal y natural de todos modos. Le hizo darse cuenta de que su sobrino era mucho mas de lo que parecía a los simples ojos

Benjen miro a su sobrino. Orgullo y felicidad era un aspecto que el sentia de su sobrino por mucho. En un momento como el ultimo hijo el había esperado poder irse al muro y servir allí como un miembro distinguido. Su sobrino sin embargo no había estado de acuerdo. Su sobrino pensaba que servir en el muro era muy bonito y todo eso pero hay veces en las que hay cosas mas importantes. Y el supo de inmediato que su sobrino lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a toda la familia para poder de esta maner ahacer del Norte un lugar mejor no solo para ellos sino para todos los miembros de su familia y toda su gente. Por ello el había decidido venir con los planes de su sobrino

El aun recordaba la charla de su sobrino. De cómo si bien el muro era necesario tenerlo a salvo y protegido había ciertas cosas mas importantes. Como por ejemplo el hecho de que la casa Stark necesitaba a todos sus miembros. Hadrian necesitaba todo el apoyo posible y gracias a eso el no había ido al muro. Ahora un señor importante del Norte que junto con los Umber servirían como protectores de la parte Norte del reino en el que vivian. No había quedado sin recompensa ya que no solo tenia una familia que lo amaba sino que además contaba con recursos casi ilimitados en oro. Simplemente su vida era mejor de lo que nadie podría haber llegado a imaginar nunca que seria

El sabia que su sobrino tenia planes para el Norte. Muchos planes. Había aumentado considerablemente las formas de hacer. Había conseguido hacer que tuvieran acceso a alimentos por si mismos ¿Cómo podía ser su sobrino de esta manera? Ned no era supersticioso debido a su tiempo en el Valle que había eliminado prácticamente todo acerca de su crianza Norteña pero el sabia mucho mejor. Su sobrino había sido tocado por los dioses antiguos. El sabia que muchos se referían a el como el Heraldo o Harbinger debido a que muchos pensaban que el era un enviado directo de los dioses antiguos para protegerlos de los intereses sureños

Y el estaba de acuerdo con eso de todo corazón. Su sobrino no solo era un pensador de lo mas adecuado pero además estaba claro que tenia muchas mas cosas que lo destacaban. Era humilde pero no tanto como para no tenerse en cuenta. Era un pensador pero no tenia la mente fuera de lugar. Era ambicioso pero no se dejaba llevar de ninguna de las maneras. El simplemente sabia que si su sobrino lo deseaba el Norte llegaría aun mas lejos de lo que se había visto. Solo era cuestión de esperar. De ser pacientes. Y el veria con mucha alegría el éxito de su sobrino seguramente

´´Espero tios que las ultimas semanas hayan sido buenas. Entiendo perfectamente que este ha sido un tiempo un poco mas bien demasiado centrado en muchas cosas pero tengo asuntos de muy alta importancia que atender ¿Cómo ha sido vuestra estancia estas semanas?``. Hadrian habría preferido hablar con sus tios antes pero el sabia perfectamente que tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer. La supervisión de la producción de elementos de vidrio iba de perlas. Se podrían sacar al mercado dentro de un mes y también estaba el desarrollo de los cañones por supuesto

´´Han sido unas semanas bastante buenas. Dacey esta pasándolo bastante bien. Es cierto que tenemos mas comodidades que nunca antes pero ella esta disfrutando del balneario lo máximo posible. Y los niños realmente encuentran de lo mas divertido todo el lugar en cuestión. Los he visto mirar mas de una de las sesiones de entrenamiento del ejercito que has montado. Muy espectacular si tengo que ser sincero``. Y el tenia que admitir que había sido una cosa bastante buena de ver si era sincero. Su sobrino había hecho un trabajo excelente en la creación militar. Se preguntaba a cuantas personas se podían llamar a formar en el Norte ahora mismo

´´Yo por otro lado me temo que no soy tan bueno por asi decirlo. Catelyn es mas bien estar centrada en todas estas cosas que tienes y es celosa de lo que puedo decir. También esta muy furiosa con Jon y la he visto en mas de una ocasión tratar de hacerle mal o al menos referirse a el de manera inadecuada. Mark ha tenido que recordarle en mas de una ocasión que ella es mejor que se calle o saldrá muy mal parada de todo esto``. Era una cosa que le desagradaba de Catelyn. En vez de abrazar el Norte y todas sus libertades ella estaba enfocada en el sur y en como ellos eran mejores. Sinceramente el veía a su sobrino un dia siendo mas bien radical con ella

´´sera mejor que la vigiles adecuadamente tio. Ella es una Tully y ya hemos comprobado que ese bastardo pececito tiene planes para el Norte como lo demostró el interrogatorio de Bolton. No me fio de ella en lo mas minimo y solo dios sabe lo que ella puede estar tramando de todos modos``. Hadrian no se fiaba de ella por muchos motivos. Era miope, incapaz de percibir las cosas como son y con un sentido de creencia superior a todos los demás. Simplemente ella era una mujer que no tenia el mas minimo valor para el Norte y haría mas daño que bien al Norte un dia. Hadrian no iba a permitirlo de ninguna de las maneras y se aseguraría de pararla en corto

´´Hermano creo que debes hacerle entender a esa mujer que sus días en el sur se han terminado. Nosotros los norteños no tenemos ninguna de las necesidades de fanfarria. Un bastardo solo es un niño nacido punto y final. Hay veces que pienso que los condenados de la fe de los siete no son nada mas que una escoria que esta tramando contra nosotros lo digo en serio``. Bejen sabia que los bastardos cargaban con un estigma pero no era culpa de ellos de ninguna manera. Eran buenas personas que lo único que tenían era una mala mano. Muchos oficiales eran bastardos

´´De todos modos tio Ned tengo una pregunta para ti. Con Bran convirtiéndose en tu segundo hijo estoy mas que seguro de que te estas preguntando acerca de su futuro ¿hay algo en mente que tengas o tienes a bien de recibir un consejo de mi?``. Hadrian miro a su tio por un momento viendo al hombre claramente tensarse por la proposición de su sobrino. Hadrian podía entenderlo. Las ultimas generaciones los Stark estaban siendo bendecidos con muchos niños lo cual era tanto bueno como malo ya que significaba un numer mayor de niños en la familia

´´No. No tenia nada planeado especialmente para Brandon. Ya tengo mis manos muy atadas con respecto a Rob. Dioses solo saben que el niño es bastante excepcional. Es un joven talentoso si tengo que decirlo y también parece mas interesado en los viejos dioses que en los nuevos de los siete ya que su opinión personal de dichos dioses es aquellos que nos roban el dinero``. Los tres miembros de la familia se rieron del comentario un poco brutal del mayor de los hijos del señor Cailstark lo cual fue de lo mas divertido para ellos ya que era raro ver a una persona meterse tan de lleno con dichas creencias

´´Ya veo. A decir verdad tio me cuestionaba esto ¿Por qué no enviar a joven Robb aquí? Es decir se que la educación es en ocasiones mejor hacerla en casa pero creo que seria prudente alejar a Robb un poco de su madre ¿no piensas lo mismo?``. Una pequeña compulsión en el camino y Hadrian sabia que tendría a su tio en el bote y vio al hombre parecer pensar las cantes de decidir hablar. Una cosa que le gustaba de su tio y es que siempre pensaba las cosas antes de hacer nada

´´Creo que preferiría que Rob llegase a los diez años antes de enviarlo fuera. Y aunque tengo que decir que tu idea es bastante buena también tengo que decir que podría levantar un poco de caos en mi mujer. Ella no es feliz en este mismo momento y estoy mas que seguro de que ella tratara de montar cualquier tipo de lio si esto pasase pero creo que a los diez si podre hacerlo``. Ned tenia que estar de acuerdo con Hadrian en que enviar a su hijo mayor era una buena idea. El sabia que la opinión de los otros señores de el era muy baja debido a muchas decisiones y su crianza. Lo mejor que podía hacer para salvar su posición era esto después de todo

´´Creo que mis hijos también lo verían como una cosa buena. Tengo que admitir Hadrian que seguramente contar con el respaldo y la educación de alguien como tu los niños seguramente crecerán mejores como no solo gobernantes sino como personas por lo que puedes contar conmigo sin ningun problema sobrino``. Benjen estaba interesado en saber lo que Hadrian sacaría de todo esto. Es decir el niño era astuto e inteligente por lo que era natural que el quisiera que sus propios hijos fueran de la misma manera que el. Estaba de lo mas interesado en saber como el los educaría en cualquier caso y ver lo que saldría de todo esto de todos modos

´´Podeis confiar en mi en que vuestros niños serán adecuadamente enseñados. Os lo puedo asegurar. No tengo mas que interés en que el norte crezca. Pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablar contigo exactamente tio Ned. Dime ahora que sabemos que tu hijo Brandon no sabe exactamente que va a ser de su vida ¿estarias dispuesto a escuchar una propuesta de mi parte?``. Hadrian miro a su tio preguntándose si el tomaria con buenos ojos lo que el tenia que decir. Sabia perfectamente que no tenia porque tomarselo muy a bien pero el esperaba de verdad que su tio lo viera bien y estuviera mas que dispuesto con esto de verdad

Ned miro a su sobrino preguntándose que loco plan podía tener en mente. Es cierto que bran no tenia esencialmente futuro en el Norte debido a que era un segundo hijo. Sabia que podría ponerlo a cargo de cualquier cosa pero uno nunca sabe. Si su sobrino tenia planes para su hijo eso significaba que tenia excelentes planes para el que podían ser bastante buenos después de todo por lo que miro a su sobrino preguntándose que estaba planeando antes de hacerle un gesto como indicando que el esperaba de verdad aprender que es lo que quería decir con respecto a su segundo hijo

´´como creo que ya debes de saber pero la antigua fortaleza de Harrenhall esta por ser una vez mas deshabitada a causa de su actual señora no tener hijos. Como es bien sabido esa construcción esta bien colocada pese a su estado. Podemos solicitar que Bran como no solo hijo del Norte sino directo de la línea del señor de las tierras de los ríos de obtener dicha posición``. Hadrian sonrio cuando vio a ambas personas mirarlo con ojos abiertos como platos. Era obvio que no se habían esperado eso de ninguna de las maneras pero claro el había estado pensando en ello en los últimos tiempos

´´eso seria un regalo mas que bueno para Bran. No había pensado en ello pero hay una pregunta ¿Cómo convenceras a Robert de que es lo mejor para dárselo a mi hijo que dárselo a cualquier otra persona? Estoy mas que seguro que lord Tywin no será para nada feliz de ver esa posición entregada exactamente a un norteño de todas las maneras``. El estaba pensando en el lado negativo. Lo sabia pero en ocasiones hay que hacer las cosas de esta manera y esperar que se resuelva asi. Cuando vio a Hadrian solo sonreir supo que su sobrino ya tenia algo en mente para ello de todos modos

´´para el primer punto ¿Qué tenemos a nuestro favor? Varias cosas. La primera es que Bran como he dicho es un descendiente directo de Hoster Tully eso haría que el hombre claramente este interesado en ello y de su apoyo con la intención posible de controlar a su nieto para conseguir algun punto de presión en su mente que le serviría para un futuro posterior``. No si antes el se encargaba de ese hombre pero claro su tio no necesitaba saber que la muerte de su padre en ley estaba siendo tramada por su sobrino todo porque el hombre estaba tramando también en secreto eliminarlo debido a que quería el Norte para el mismo

´´segundo punto que tenemos a nuestro favor: tensión. Seamos sinceros. La accion de Bolton ha causado mucha tensión entre el Norte y el Sur. Si esto hubiera sido antes el sur nos habría mandado a la mierda mas bien rápido. En este momento no es asi. Los sureños no querrán problemas con nosotros por lo que harán lo mas lógico y es que buscaran una salida diplomática. En este momento no pueden permitirse ningun tipo de conflicto``. Era simple y era sencillo de ver. El Sur querria al Norte de buen humor o se acabo recibir impuestos de ellos por todos los medios lo cual era una buena noticia desde su punto de vista

´´y por ultimo: matrimonio. Robert Bratheon ha tenido una niña nacida entre el y Cersei Lannister. Una forma de garantizar que el nNorte esta apegado al sur es por medio de un matrimonio. Normalmente el podría haber sugerido el matrimonio de tu hija mayor con su heredero pero eso no es una buena idea de aceptar tio ya que he oído que el niño es mas bien problemático. Pero hay otra opción: su hija y brandon. Ambos casados y gobernando desde Harrenhall``. Era una solución de lo mas simple y al mismo tiempo eliminaría cualquier sospecha de la familia real hacia ellos por el matrimonio de dicha calidad

´´te olvidas de que Harrenhall es una ruina ¿Cómo iban a aceptar el matrimonio de la princesa del reino con el hijo que gobierna harrenhall?``. No tenia sentido en la mente de Ned pero el suponía que su sobrino ya tenia un plan o algo por el estilo que significaría algun cambio drástico o algo por el estilo. Su sobrino lo estaba impresionando cada vez mas por su mente abierta para la clara política de la corte demostrando ser mas capaz de dirigir el Norte en una adecuada dirección en vez de quedarse atascados en algunos puntos que los pondrían en posibles dificultades

´´Si se acuerda tanto el matrimonio de Bran como el darle la posición a Brandon por parte de Robert pondré recursos para la reconstrucción de Harrenhall por todos los medios asi como también asegurarme de que el lugar es un adecuado hogar para la princesa del reino por medio de la instalación de una red de fontanería adecuada``. Si bien los desagues eran comunes en muchas ciudades la fontanería era toda norteña debido a la creación de las tuberías y colocar runas de manera adecuada en todos los sitios por lo que el lugar seria abastecido con acceso a agua potable

Los dos hermanos Stark miraron sorprendidos por las palabras de Hadrian y cada uno de ellos tenia diferentes cosas en mente. Ned sabia que su hija no podría ser reina y sinceramente con su mentalidad preferiría que no estuviera cerca de ese nido de víboras pero al hacer esto le haría un gran favor a la casa Cailstark y al mismo tiempo simplemente solucionaria parcialmente la tensión entre los siete reinos entre Norte y Sur por lo que era desde su punto de vista una buena decisión aunque tendría que esperar para saber de esto mas en profundidad

Benjen miro a su sobrino y lo aplaudió por lo increíblemente inteligente que estaba siendo en este mismo momento. Una idea bastante buena si el tenia que ser sincero que demostraba que su sobrino sabria jugar el juego en cuestión lo cual no eran mas que buenas noticias. Esto significaría sin ninguna duda de que su sobrino no seria al menos ejercitado como lo fue en su momento su padre por no haber sabido como maniobrar la situacion en la que se encontró- su sobrino tenia posibilidades de continuar con vida en caso de meterse en las políticas de la corte. Era una buena noticia en su mente

* * *

 **-Tierras de Occidente. Roca Casterly-**

Cersei Lannister estaba fulminando con la mirada a su padre llena de ira y rabia debido al motivo de que ella había perdido por completo una discursion y se le había recordado que ella únicamente era solo una mujer que ocupaba su posición y ya esta. Estaba de lo mas molesta con eso y no quería nada mas que gritarle al hombre que tenia delante pero el no se movería en sus decisiones y las cosas se mantendrían como el quería por lo que ella no tenia mas remedio que aceptar que ella estaba derrotada por mucho que a ella le mordiera esto

Tywin estaba mirando a la mujer en cuestión y estaba realmente molesto con su hija ¿de verdad era tan estúpida? No. Ella lo era. Era un fracaso de hija. Tonta, miope, sin capacidad de visión. Ella pensaba que su posición le daba poder. Pobre mujer estúpida. Por eso le había recordado en este mismo momento que ella no estaba tan bien colocada como ella se pensaba y aunque no tenia alegría sadica de ello el sabia que tenia que hacerse y punto final ya que después de todo la casa Lannister necesitaba un heredero y con Jaime Guardia real solo había una opción y ese era su hijo para ocupar dicha posición

Podia verla realmente molesta pero a el no le importaba. Lo que importaba es que ahora tenia un heredero. Un niño que tenia que moldear en un digno sucesor. Ella podía molestarse todo lo que quería pero la cosa es que el niño era ahora su heredero. Tal vez la sonrisa de Tyrion de ver a su hermana humillada tampoco estaba ayudando en realidad pero el no podía culpar a Tyrion. Ahora tenia una fuerte tarea de ayudarlo a criar adecuadamente al niño. Tyrion podía no ser un hombre alto como el pero era su hijo y tenia su mente que era todo lo que necesitaba al respecto de esta situacion

´´No me importa lo enfadada que estes y desde luego no me importa lo que pienses ¿quieres criar a tus niños? No puede ser. Este niño es de vital importancia para el futuro Lannister y si piensas que voy a dejarte que te hagas cargo de el por algun motivo estas de lo mas equivocada mi querida hija``. No tenia interés en que la mente miope de su hija se infecte en el niño de ninguna de las maneras por lo que era mejor que ella dejase todo esto de manera pacifica o el la obligaría a dejarlo a su manera de tratar las cosas. La vio sin embargo aun resistente a ceder

´´No voy a alejarme de mi hijo de ninguna manera. Si piensas que voy a dejártelo estas completamente equivocado``. Ella no cedería. Sus hijos se quedaban con ella punto y final no había mas discursion en todo el asunto en cuestión sin embargo fue sorprendida cuando su padre sonrio fríamente con esa manera de ser suya que solo significaban mas y mas problemas ya sea para ella o para cualquiera que estuviera en el camino de uno de sus planes lo cual nunca era bueno

´´actualmente tu reino tiene una deuda. Si quieres que siga prestando dinero para tus gustos y muchas otras cosas mi hija vas a dejarme cuidar de este niño. Me vas a dejar elevarlo o de lo contrario no prestare ni una sola moneda mas ¿te lo puedes imaginar? En vez de estar en deuda conmigo lo estaras con solo dios sabe quien y a diferencia de mi lo mas seguro es que trataran de ordeñar el máximo posible de ti ¿de verdad me quieres como enemigo mi hija?``. Esto era lo bueno de ser poderoso. De tener el poder. Que con el poder podias hacer cualquier cosa y en este caso eso fue mas que posible

Tyrion miro divertido todo el asunto. Ya había oído de que su sobrino Joffrey era posiblemente una mierda sobrevalorada que no tenia ningun problema con mandar a la gente. Era bastante desagradable y de lo que había oído el chico no era castigado por nadie por lo que alejar a Tommen era la mejor decisión. Estaba muy interesado en alejar a Myrcella también pero alejar a uno de sus hijos ya era bastante malo y daría una mala imagen al resto de los reinos o al menos eso pensaba el hasta que vio a su padre poner mala cara cuando leyó una carta que estaba encima de su mensa. Incluso Cersei vio la ira pasar por el rotro del hombre

´´Parece que el joven Stark ha destruido a los Bolton. Sin ninguna muestra de piedad. Esto esta empezando a complicarse de verdad. Tendremos que hacer un poco de maniobra política para traer a los Norteños al talon o de lo contrario solo dios sabe lo que va a pasar``. Como de costumbre Cersei hablo con nada mas que desprecio de los Norteños. Sin embargo ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de su padre y solo pensó que el hombre no era en absoluto feliz con ella en ese mismo momento y que incluso tenia mas cosas en mente en ese mismo momento

´´Cersei antes de hablar debes de pensar ¿Cómo ibas a hacer un movimiento contra ellos? A diferencia de los otros reinos el Norte no tiene negocios en el sur y esta haciendo mas que nada negocios con Essos especialmente Braavos por lo que no hay ninguna maniobra que hacer en este sentido. Lo único que podemos hacer es hacerles entender a los Norteños que hay mas también en Poniente pero con la muerte de los Bolton hemos perdido a nuestros espias asi como hemos perdido a los únicos que podrían clavarle un puñal por la espalda a los Norteños``. Esto se estaba complicando por mucho y tenían que encontrarle una solución lo antes posible

´´Tal vez deberíamos de esperar. Este Hadrian Stark me suena mucho a un tipo que no se moverá hasta el sur hasta que no se vea obligado. La muerte de Bolton le ganara una citación de Jon Arryn, ya sabes como de estúpido es el viejo. Luego solo tenemos que esperar en la antigua ciudad para conocerlo y punto final. Es obvio que mas tarde o mas temprano el niño tendrá que hacer negocios con el su. No se puede vivir solo del oro y metales preciosos de las minas del norte``. Tyrion dio su opinión y fue recibida con una afirmación del viejo león que estaba satisfecho con esa decisión

´´Y una vez sepamos mas acerca del Norte podremos hacer lo necesario para tener el control de ellos. Me gusta el plan Tyrion. Por el momento nos conformaremos con lo que vemos y cuando se abran los golpearemos. Solo son salvajes depues de todo``. El viejo león confiaba en que con manipulaciones se podía conseguir mucho. Lo que el no sabia es que el Norte estaba perfectamente enterado de este tipo de juego. Lo que pasaba es que decidían no jugarlo…hasta ahora


	14. Chapter 14

**Saludos a todos. Lamento mucho haber tardado lo que he tardado pero por desgracia he tenido un serio problema. La madre de mi ahijado fue ingresada en urgencias y esta en coma por lo que me tengo que ocupar de el. El padre trabaja en la marina y por desgracia esta en alta mar por lo que no vuelve en otra semana por desgracia. Y sus abuelos son viejos y mayores y aunque grandes personas no serian capaces de atender un niño con Hiper Actividad por lo que se decidio que yo me hiciera cargo. Gracias por la comprension**

 **Ahora hay algo que quiero sacarme de mi sistema. Un revisor anonimo que segun el nombre anonimo es defensor de la mujer me ha clasificado en todas mis historias porque segun esta persona en mis historias ponga a los personajes masculinos como poderosos y a las mujeres solo como apoyo. Antes de nada quiero dejar algo en claro. Los protagonistas de mis historias son personajes centrales a los que he retocado para que se parezcan a lo mio y son fuertes por como pienso que pueden llegar y sus propias habilidades naturales. en el caso de naruto: Pedigri y Jinchuriki. En el caso de Harry: la profecia que cita que sera igual al señor oscuro. Por lo que si esta persona me molesta una vez mas la ignorare otra vez**

 **Otro ha comentado que parezco ser un dictador de extrema derecha por el hecho de que apoyo cierta ideologia. Bueno voy a ser sincero: no tengo ni puta idea. Hay cosas con las que estoy de acuerdo en un lado y con las que estoy de acuerdo del otro. Pero para decirlo con sencillez soy una persona que ve el mundo de una forma y otras personas lo ven de manera diferente. Os pido que no me pidais cambiar porque yo no os pido cambiar. No quiero que la gente cambie pero no quiero que la gente me haga cambiar es asi de simple desde mi punto de vista**

 **Ni Harry Potter ni ASIOAF me pertenecen. Pdta: odio la ultima temporada de juego de tronos**

* * *

 **Paseo al Sur. La Mas Antigua Ciudad**

 **-El Norte. Winterfell (290 AC)-**

Hadrian estaba trabajando en sus ejercicios de rutina. Había pasado la ultima media hora haciendo muchos ejercicios de transfiguración que iban desde la simple conjuración a la transfiguración animal y el desvanecimiento. Era un método de entrenamiento que había demostrado ser de lo mas útil desde que el recordaba y le había permitido practicar mucho su control y poder ya que transfiguración exigia ambas cosas ser un complejo equilibrio. Le gustaba haber sido capaz de durar por fin todo el rato sin sentirse agotado. Eso quería decir que todo en el mismo estaba alcanzando un máximo nivel. Después de dichos ejercicios había tomado una poción de vigor y se había dedicado a entrenar físicamente

Hadrian era consciente de que la mejor forma de entrenar era por medio de un conjunto de metas a ser superadas por todos los medios. No era fácil y desde luego no seria sencillo pero tenia que hacerse por todos los medios si quería demostrar ser superior. Al menos ahora tenia un cuerpo lo bastante fuerte como para hacer el ritual del lobo. Curioso como el juego de The Witcher que los muggles jugaban tenia cierta cantidad de verdad como los rituales que sufrían los brujos. El sabia que el ritual seria duro pero tenia que superarlo para estar mejor preparado para cualquier amenaza que venga directamente a el sin importar nada mas

Hadrian sabia bastante bien que en esta época la fuerza física era una cosa que también mandaba. El entrenamiento que el estaba haciendo era mas que nada para preparar al cuerpo para el ritual del lobo. La ultima vez que lo comprobó dicho ritual permitia a una persona usar el cincuenta por ciento de su capacidad física en vez de solo el veinte por ciento. En pocas palabras estará mas fuerte que incluso el mas fuerte atleta olímpico. Seria una ventaja considerable a tener desde su punto de vista lo cual era una buena noticia en todo caso y al mismo tiempo le daría una solida ventaja en la magia ya que sabia que cuanta mas resistencia tenga mas tiempo podrá usar la magia

Habia estado pensando si hacer pasar por el mismo ritual a la bella Rhaenys. Hadrian sabia que ella estaba también muy interesada en muchas otras cosas mas que ser una dama adecuada. Rhaenys era en su camino y forma de ser trataba por todos los medios de ser una maestra de la lanza. Una tarea complicada eso es cierto pero el podía entenderlo perfectamente. Rhaenys no quería ser una simple mujer de ninguna de las maneras sino que quería ser una mujer de mujeres. Una Visenya por asi decirlo y el le había dicho que lo fuera. Ella podía ser lo que ella quisiera ser. No entendía porque la gente se limitaba tanto

Rhaenys estaba demostrando ser mas que capaz sino también demostraba ser una maga excelente. A pesar de tener solo diez años estaba pasando teóricamente por el material de sexto año de la mayoría de las materias y en el plano practico estaba por lo menos en cuarto año. La mezcla de sangre una vez mas había demostrado ser lo que hacia los magos y brujas mas poderosas no la llamada pureza de sangre. Una demostración de fuerza y poder que seguramente empujaría a la casa Stark por un buen camino si el era sincero y eso es lo que el mas quería que pasase

Rhaenys también era como su madre: una excelente persona. Rhaenys viajaba mucho por la ciudad. Donde Hadrian era visto como el poderoso señor que los protegería ella hacia el papel de madre protectora. Solo tenia diez años y la gente la veía como mas de lo que veian a muchos otros jóvenes. Simplemente demostraba en opinión de Hadrian que ella estaba mas en su papel que cualquier otra persona de su edad. Ella haría bien como señora de la casa Stark el sabia de eso perfectamente y estaba esperando con ansia ver lo que resultaría ella en un futuro

No quería decir que ella no era ambiciosa. Vaya error cometeria cualquier estúpido que pensase eso por dios. Ella era ambiciosa. Una mujer que quería hacer su huella en el mundo. Cuando ella se pregunto como hacerlo Hadrian le entrego una lista de las diferentes hierbas y elementos que hay. Le explico como funcionaban y ella había decidido convertirse en la mayor doctora (asi como especialista de venenos) que el mundo jamás hubiera concebido. Sabia que seria dificl pero al mismo tiempo sabia que ella seria mas que capaz de hacerlo ¿Por qué tenia confianza en ella? Porque estaba dedicada a ello

Jon era otro caso. Jon había pasado el ultimo tiempo bastante bien sobre todo por su prima pequeña Arya. Pero como de costumbre había sido criticado por ser un bastardo. En serio estaba mas que tentado a legitimar a Jon solo para joder a la perra Tully. Ella tenia el descaro de pensar que podía tratar a un miembro de su familia como quisiera lo cual lo molestaba inmensamente mas que nada porque para Hadrian Jon era mas familia de lo que ella nunca seria. Y lo que lo hacia peor es que ella solo venia de una familia similar a los Tyrell. Nunca fueron gobernantes mientras que Jon venia de ese tipo de sangre

Una parte de el quería preguntarse que es lo que estaba en la mente de esa mujer ¿de verdad era tan tonta? ¿o estaba atacando a Jon por que sabia que si lo atacaba lo molestaba y sabia que era la única manera de verdad de molestarlo a el? Esa mujer no podía ser tan increíblemente estúpida que no se daría cuenta de sus acciones. A este ritmo iba a enviarla de vuelta al bastion de su familia sola y sin nadie. No solo estaba atacando a un miembro de su familia sino que le faltaba al respeto. Lo único que le impedía matarla de alguna manera es que ella era por el momento demasiado importante

Fue entonces cuando Marwyn llego. No venia feliz y traia dos cartas. Se veía molesto a decir verdad y no podía culparlo. El hombre había hecho un excelente trabajo en estos últimos tiempos. Había enseñado inmensamente acerca de muchas cosas. La gente lo valoraba considerablemente por lo que en la mente de Hadrian el era un hombre que se merecía el puesto en el que estaba. Y la carta que tenia que haber recibido tenia que ser de lo menos agradable y mas una molestia que nada y es por eso que estaba tan molesto en realidad

La orden de los Maestres. La organización mas poderosa de todas. De esa orden venia cada maestre que estaba dentro de cada castillo en cada parte de los siete reinos. Eran personas que ocupaban asientos de poder y los usaban para ampliar su posición. Sabia de muy buena tinta que los maestres daban mas bien consejos que eran de acuerdo con los intereses de ellos mas que de las casas en las que participaban. Pedian mandar a los segundos o terceros hijos a la ciudadela. Pedian recursos y fondos para la ciudadela cuando era una necesidad. Y daban consejos de cómo operar las tierras. Es decir una cosa que el no veía nada bien

Desde que informo a los señores del Norte de los recursos del Norte había interceptado cientos de correos que databan lo impresionantes que eran los recursos del Norte. Por supuesto desde las acciones de Wallys el maestre Stark muchos señores no se habían fiado de los maestres pensando que se metían donde no les llamaban y eran mas bien un grupo de personas con intereses propios. Muy inteligente de ellos. Porque sabia perfectamente que los maestres tenían sobre todo el interés de la ciudadela antes que en de sus señores y no dudarían en hacer cualquier cosa en su mano para llevar a cabo dicha tarea

Marwyn jamás pensó que pasaría tanto tiempo en su vida como lo había pasado en tan buen estado. Desde que su señor Lord Hadrian le había dado la oportunidad de aprender la magia su vida había mejorado considerablemente. No podía usar magia como el, el joven Jon o la joven Rhaenys pero el podía hacer muchas otras cosas. Las pociones le daban alegría porque podían convertirse en parte de un negocio lucrativo para el Norte. Y las runas eran una forma eficiente de hacer mas fácil muchas cosas. El no podía usar transfiguración pero podía usar encantador dándole acceso a muchas mas cosas

La ciudadela parecía ultrajada con el. Según ellos el tenia que informarles detalladamente de cada cosa que hacia el chico Stark porque tenían que saber. Estaba molesto. La ciudadela era una molestia y estaba harto de jugar el juego de parecer ser su espia y todo eso. Si por el fuera por completo se desharía por completo de ellos y no dejaría nada de ellos para nada. Por suerte el sabia que el proyecto Erudito estaba mas que listo por lo que en su mente ellos ya podían hacer los pasos para deshacerse de los estúpidos maestres. Eso es lo que lo tenia realmente molesto

´´Tiene que haber algo realmente frustrante que este en esa carta al respecto de la ciudadela para que estes de ese humor tan encantador Marwyn ¿Qué es lo que han dicho tus queridos y buenos amigos de la ciudadela?``. Hadrian estaba interesado en lo que el buen hombre estaba pensando exactamente y lo que pasaba al respecto en la ciudadela. La mueca que una vez mas hizo el hombre le confirmo que el estaba molesto por lo que le habían dicho de la supuesta fortaleza de los sabios. No es que pudiera quejarse de ninguna de las maneras ya que la ciudadela exigia demasiado y daba muy poco

´´La ciudadela no es feliz conmigo. Según ellos mis acciones son inadecuadas para alguien de mi posición. Tengo una obligación de avisar de cada cosa que pasa en el Norte y que tu haces especialmente ya que te consideran algo asi como una amenaza. Algo que has confirmado al crear un poderoso elixir que hacer a las personas decir la verdad. No son felices con ello de ninguna manera``. El mero hecho de que esas personas se atrevían a decirle como hacer las cosas solo porque ellos se consideraban a si mismos sabios lo molestaba mucho. Era una verdadera afrenta en su opinión que simples imbéciles se piensen tan en lo alto

´´¿Ohhh en serio? Los viejos deben sentirse realmente amenazados para pedirte que mtengas espiado. Lo que no entiendo es que ellos parecen pensar que tienen el mas minimo derecho de decir cosas o como hacer las cosas en realidad. Quiero decir que estos maestres te han condenado al ostracismo durante mucho tiempo y ahora ellos piensan que tienen el derecho de decirte como hacer las cosas. Bastante tonto si se me permite decirlo en realidad``. Para Hadrian las cosas son simples. Tu recibes según lo que das. Como ellos trataron como un paria a Maewyn no veía porque ellos debían recibir la mas minima parte de la lealtad del hombre

´´Ellos se piensan que debido al hecho de ser uno de ellos de inmediato tengo que ser leal a ellos. Estúpidos. Si bien los Archimaestres tienen una gran cantidad de poder sobre toda la fuerza ellos en realidad no tienen tanto poder como puede parecer. Hay muchísimos maestres que son mas leales a sus familias. Los Lannister y Tyrell especialmente tienen la mayor cantidad de iniciados y maestres. No es dificil decir que ellos son una nueva red de espionaje para ambas familias``. Los Archimaestres tenían poder pero no tanto en realidad y asi es como funcionaban las cosas por desgracia

´´La estupidez es algo realmente sorprendente ¿no piensas lo mismo Marwyn? De todos modos no es una preocupacion de todos modos ya que los maestres ya no tienen ninguna autoridad en el Norte. Ya se han cumplido las detenciones de todos y se han repartido los eruditos por todas partes del Norte``. Hadrian había planeado al detalle este movimiento durante mucho tiempo y era feliz de saber que estaba haciéndose bastante bien ya que ahora había eliminado a la parte mas problemática de observadores en el Norte lo cual era una cosa realmente buena de hacer

´´Eso es bueno. La ciudadela me quiere allí para discutir de mis acciones y decidir mi destino. Parecen pensar que pueden decir lo que tienes que hacer hadrian. Ellos piensan demasiado bien de si mismos con firmes creencias en lo que es adecuado para ti y lo que es adecuado para ellos mas que nada. Simplemente su estupidez es una cosa bastante desagradable de sentir si soy sincero``. Por no decir que demostraba en su mente que los maestres no sabían exactamente donde se metían. Hadrian les ganaba en conocimientos de mil maneras diferentes y sin ninguna duda podría superarlos en muchos sentidos

´´No me importa lo que piensan los estúpidos Marwyn. Si una persona se centra en los pensamientos de los estúpidos por desgracia solo se queda con las cosas de ellos y no se dara cuenta de otras muchas cosas importantes. No tengo el mas minimo interés en quedarme agarrado a la estupidez y me asegurare por todos los medios de que la estupidez sea extirpada de mi reino. Un reino solo puede florecer si en realidad tiene los medios para hacerlo y en este momento esos medios estan completamente bloqueados por una condenada orden de mierda``. Para Hadrian el asunto era simple y sencillo. La orden de los maestres bloqueaba todo intento de aprender algo mas por lo que en su opinión ellos no tenían espacio alguno en su reino

´´Ya veo. Bueno supongo que entonces será un bonito dia en la ciudadela cuando les informe detalladamente de tus decisiones. Oh será grandioso y mas que nada divertido cuando ellos se den cuenta de que han perdido todo un reino de su control. Seguramente traten de alguna manera de hacerte daño o algo por el estilo. La ciudadela piensa muy rápido y piensa muy en el extremo por lo que tal vez seria en tu mejor interés de estar lo mas preparado posible por si las moscas``. Y el iba a disfrutar inmensamente cuando viera a los maestres de la ciudadela ponerse como locos por la perdida del reino que ahora mismo estaban mas que desesperados por controlar

Hadrian sonrio también. Ver esa escena seria de lo mas divertido en su opinión. Ya podía imaginarse las miradas desagradables de los maestres. La poca felicidad que tendrían de no tener bajo vigilancia un reino al completo. Seria de lo mas divertido desde su punto de vista también porque sabia perfectamente que con esto hecho entonces había muchas posibilidades de que los sureños también se enfadasen pero a Hadrian no le importaba tanto en realidad y solo le hacia mas contento el saber que iba a meterse en las cabezas de tantas personas. Simplemente prometia mucha diversión

Hadrian cogió el mensaje enviado por el consejo pequeño. Se preguntaba que se les habría metido en la cabeza en este momento ¿estarian interesados en saber acerca del asunto Bolton? ¿estaban llamando por los recursos del Norte? Tantas preguntas con tantas difíciles respuestas posibles. Puede que tenga experiencia en estas cosas pero hadrian sabia perfectamente que uno nunca debe dar por sentadas las cosas. Solo es un error que llama al dolor y al sufrimiento una cosa que el quería evitar por todos los medios por lo que abrió la carta y leyó atentamente lo que se decía en ella para saber que se les había metido en la cabeza

 _´´Futuro Lord Stark del Norte. Le escribe atentamente Jon Arry, lord del Valle de Arryn. Guardian de Oriente. Mano del Rey_

 _Ha llegado a este consejo la información de que la cabeza de la familia Bolton Roose Bolton ha sido ejecutada por motivos de traición contra el Norte. No se le dio la opción de tomar el negro como a muchos otros se les ha dado la opción y por ello el consejo pequeño esta interesado en encontrarse con usted para discutir el asunto en cuestión y saber exactamente que es lo que motivo al señor de una casa tan poderosa e importante como la casa Stark saltarse las leyes que se han establecido por la corona desde los tiempos de Aegon el señor primer rey de Poniente_

 _Tambien ha llegado a la atención del Consejo del Rey que el Norte ha tenido acceso a recursos mas bien importantes monetarios. Queremos saber porque motivos el Norte no ha informado acerca de los recursos encontrados por el Norte y porque no se han indicado en las formas de impuestos. El lord Stark deberá esta presente y defender su caso frente al consejo pequeño por dichas acciones. Esperamos su vista lo antes posible. Atentamente Jon Arryn``_

Hadrian leyó la carta un poco mas antes de sonreir ¿de verdad se pensaban que podían decirle como hacer las cosas? Tontos. Jon Arryn podía pensarse un hombre inteligente y que podría tenderle una encerrona de cualquier tipo en el sur pero si pensaba que seria tan fácil de llegar hasta el estaba de lo mas equivocado y el se aseguraría por todos los medios que el hombre entendiera que el Norte no olvida de ninguna de las maneras. Se aseguraría por todos los medios de que el sur entendería que trescientos años bajo el mando de los dragones y los años de intentos de conquista no seria olvidados de ninguna de las maneras y les haría pagar en sangre por sus acciones

Marwyn vio la sonrisa de Hadrian como una señal de furia y tuvo que admitir que eso lo preocupaba Hadrian Stark no se enfadaba. Nunca se había enfadado. Nunca lo había visto con demasiada ira gracias a su masivo control de Oclumancia. Pero verlo furioso era una cosa que el no quería de ninguna de las maneras porque prometia muy pocas cosas buenas en realidad. Y desde luego no era dificil de entender que el motivo de su ira no eran otros que los tontos de la capital. En serio tenían que aprender a jugar un poco mejor de lo que hacían ya que a este ritmo lo iban a cabrear en serio y eso era una cosa que no le apetecia mucho de ver

Rhaenys llego un momento después. Había recibido una carta de Allysa Dayne y quería discutir algunas cosas con hadrian pero ella podía decir sin ninguna duda de que el se veía realmente cabreado a pesar de la sonrisa que tenia. No era dificil distinguir cuando estaba cabreado y cuando no lo estaba. Después de todo hadrian aunque con un control de si mismo mas que excelente el solia ser una persona que no tenia ningun problema con pensar en lo que pasaba exactamente. Era lógico para ella sin ninguna duda de que el estaba mas alla de molesto en este momento por sus emociones en revuelta

Hadrian logro calmarse por un momento. Aun no soportaba que la gente le exigiera algo. No estaba en su forma de ser de perdonar y de permitir de ninguna de las maneras que la gente lo tratase de esa manera. No estaba en su forma de ser de tener tolerancias para aquellos que pensaban que simple y únicamente podían creer en decirlo que el tenia que hacer. Le recordaba demasiado a las maquinaciones de Dumbledore y su intento de tener su vida controlada algo que el no iba a permitir de ninguna de las maneras por nada en el mundo

´Esta gente tiene que aprender por todos los medios que no me pueden simplemente dar ordenes ¿Cómo castigarlos? ¿habra alguna forma de hacer daño? ¿hay algun aspecto que pueda realmente molestar a esa gente? Tantas posibilidades únicas y con tantas oportunidades de hacerlo`. Hadrian pensó para si mismo la forma de hacer las cosas. El suponía que había formas de resolver las cosas y estaba mas que seguro de que podía hacerlo de muchas maneras pero cuando se fijo en Rhaenys dejo de pensar en como molestar a la gente de la capital sabiendo que Rhaenys estaba pensando algo

´´Me ha llegado una invitación de Allyra Dayne para su matrimonio con Beric Dondarraidon. Ella espera vernos en Campoestrella para la ceremonia en cuestión. Es una invitación de los Martell también para discutir una posible alianza fructífera entre el Norte y Dorne y para enterrar el hacha de guerra que hay entre las dos familias por debidas acciones tomadas por los miembros de las familias en cuestión. Creo que deberíamos de ir para poder tener una visión adecuada de lo que sea que tenga en mente mi tio Doran``. Su tio tenia cosas en mente siempre y nunca eran planes buenos porque el los utilizaba a todos a su manera para conseguir lo que buscaba

´´Ya veo. Esto es de lo mas interesante. El sur entero parece que esta impaciente por vernos. Los maestres de la ciudadela esperan ver a nuestro bueno de Marwyn para poder echarle la culpa por ellos no tener control sobre mi. Bastante estúpido si se me permite decirlo con sinceridad y esto demuestra que son nada mas que una panda de cabrones que esperan poder tomarnos bajo su control directo``. Hadrian sonrio cuando pensó en los hombres de la ciudadela aprender por las malas que el Norte no seria controlado por ellos jamás. Nunca serian dominados por un grupo de viejos

´´Luego tenemos a la familia Dayne y la familia Martell que parecen mas que nada interesados en tener conversaciones conmigo como si esperasen que olvidase las acciones del pasado. Una estupidez en mi opinión propia y personal ya que después de todo no soy uno de perdonar por las acciones de los que me han agraviado y menos aun por aquellos que me han intentado matar en algun momento de mi vida``. Hadrian no tendría la mas minima tolerancia con ellos pero saber que estan tramando seria bastante bueno en realidad. Le ayudaría por todos los medios descubrir ciertas verdades únicas

´´Y finalmente tenemos a los de la capital que piensan que solo voy a acudir a ellos como un pequeño perro solo porque ellos me estan llamando. Francamente esto es de lo mas desagradable que nunca he oído y me pone totalmente de mal humor la mentalidad de que la gente se piensa que solo porque estan en lo alto de una torre de marfil yo voy a obedecer asi sin mas``. Hadrian termino de decir lo que pensaba mientras que al mismo tiempo concebía cualquier cosa que pudiera ser usada en su beneficio de todo esto. Uno siempre tiene que estar preparado para todo de todos modos

´´bueno parece ser que hay muchos grupos interesados en nosotros pero hay una pregunta Hadrian que estoy mas que segura de que ya sabes como resolver ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de tratar de ellos? La respuesta en mi opinión es simple. A los maestres les negamos el Norte. A Dorne les damos un golpe en toda la cara dejando en claro como no estaremos aliados con ellos a menos que sea de extrema necesidad. Y en cuanto a la capital solo hay que golpear donde mas les duele``. A grandes problemas fáciles soluciones. Cuanto uno mas se complica la cabeza en cuestión peor pueden salir las cosas por lo que Rhaenys razono que la mejor manera de resolver esto era con algo simple

´´Estoy con Rhaenys en esto mi señor. El Norte puede prescindir de los maestres por lo que ellos dejaran de ser una posible amenaza. Los Martell quieren discutir una alianza asique discuta una alianza pero pospóngalo lo máximo posible como dando a entender que por el momento no te puedes fiar de ellos. Y en cuanto a la capital mi señor es muy simple. La capital quiere algo de vos. Dárselo pero en vuestras propias condiciones``. El dio su opinión sensata de cómo hacer las cosas al menos y vio a su señor pensarse muy atentamente como actuar de adelante no es que pudiera culparlo. Había que llegar a conclusiones adecuadas no estúpidas

Hadrian debatió en su mente. Mas de cien planes llegaron a su cabeza. Por supuesto el sabia que las razones de los Martell para querer una alianza eran mas que nada debido a motivos mas o menos que parecían ser a causa de querer explotarlo de alguna manera. También debatió que era mas posible que los Martell buscarían sacar beneficios a costa suya muy por encima de lo que ellos obtendrían realmente. Penso detenidamente en como tratar esto hasta que razono algo que podría mantener ocupados a los Martell por mucho. Un aspecto que haría a los Martell darse cuenta de que tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer

´´Marwyn recuérdame ¿Cuántas islas tienen los Stepstones? ¿Cuáles son sus capacidades defensivas?``. Hadrian las había barrido es cierto pero entonces era el usando su magia para llegar hasta allí. Ahora el estaba planeando una medida militar por lo que el mas necesitaba en todo esto era algo asi como la información acerca de diferentes aspectos de gran valor e importancia. Necesitaba saber la máxima información acerca del lugar pronto a ser invadido por el y por algunos aliados que quería hacer

´´Los Steptsones tienen nueve Islas. Tres de ellas son del tamaño de Harlaw y las otras son del tamaño de Blacktyde. Son nueve en total como ya he mencionado. Tienen un solo puerto de acceso ya que sus costas estan rodeadas por fuertes y grandes montañas convirtiéndolas en difíciles de conquistar ¿Qué estas planeando exactamente mi señor?``. El estaba cuestionándose lo que sea que tuviera en mente el joven señor que tenia delante pero Rhaenys ya sabia que es lo que tenia en mente

´´Planeas conquistar las islas. Planeas crear una alianza con la casa Martell y lanzar un ataque de conquista a las islas. Luego las repartiras entre el Norte y la casa Martell. Muy inteligente si tengo que decirlo y distraerá lo suficiente a los miembros de la casa Martell haciéndoles enfocarse en otras cosas como es el levantamiento de un nuevo lugar. El hecho de que las islas estén llenas de montañas ricas en metales preciosos es una buena noticia ¿no es asi?``. Ella tenia que dárselo a Hadrian con su plan. Era bastante bueno si tenia que ser ella sincera y les daría una ventaja positiva sobre los Martell seguramente pero ella solo tenia una duda

´´se que es lo que estas pensando ¿Qué será de la casa gobernante de desembarco del rey? Normalmente estaría de acuerdo con compartir alguna de estas islas con la capital pero me encuentro molesto. Y no tengo la mas minima intención de tener que soportar su palabrería y tratar de imponerse a nosotros desde las islas de ninguna de las maneras``. Hadrian sonrio, cualquier cosa por molestar a los de la capital era bueno en su mente y mas aun viendo como seguían gastando sin pensar. Odiaba los gobiernos que no entendían el concepto de gastar solo lo que se tiene

Rhaenys sonrio. Mas poder para el Norte siempre era una buena noticia. También significaría la eliminación de una poderosa base para los piratas por lo que ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con todo esto ya que seria beneficioso para ellos al final. Marwyn supo que tendrían que hacerse arreglos. Pero por todo lo demás los dos miembros del pequeño consejo de Hadrian estaban de acuerdo con las cosas tal y como se veian. El Norte crecería mas fuerte y poderoso y nadie les impediría de ninguna de las maneras alcanzar las metas que tenían en mente por nada en el mundo

 **-El Alcance. Oldtown (Dos semanas mas tarde)-**

Willas Tyrell era considerado por muchos como la esperanza del Alcance. La estupidez y completa idiotez de su padre era una cosa no muy soportada por nadie y la única razon por la que no había una rebelión en el gran reino era porque las dos casas mas poderosas detrás de la casa Tyrell estaban detrás de ellos. La casa Redweyne y la casa Hightower no dejarían que su descendencia perdiera su posición tan laboriosamente ganada se perdiera. Por supuesto ellos sin embargo tenían un limite de lo mucho que podían soportar al respecto de todo lo que estaba pasando en el Alcance

Willas suspiro internamente. Su padre podía ser fácilmente la quiebra del reino. El estaba completamente obsesionado con que hacia las cosas bien. Estúpido gloton gordo bueno para nada. Le estaba costando mucho hacer ver a Randyl Tarly que no siempre serian las cosas de esta manera. La verdad sea dicha es que la única razon por la que Tarly no se rebelaba es que las dos casas mas poderosas estaban del lado de su familia por el. Pero si por el mismo fuera entregaría a su padre sin ninguna duda. La estupidez es una cosa que mas tarde o mas temprano podía costarle a alguien la vida y solo le hacia cabrearse considerablemente

Willas también maldijo a su padre porque su insistencia le había costado ser un tullido. No odiaba a Martell. El no le hizo nada malo. Fue culpa de su padre y su obsesion de verse bien. Un dia su padre se encontraría en una muy mala posición y el estaría mas que contento con estar el verdugo de ser posible. También la emoción de ver a su padre fracasar constantemente en sus llamados planes le estaba costando mucha paciencia. Su padre estaba socavando lentamente el poder de la casa Tyrell. No le extrañaba que su abuela asesinase a su abuelo si el era tan jodidamente inútil como su padre. Daba gracias a los cielos que el heredo el cerebro de su abuela

Cuanto mas lo pensaba menos le gustaba el panorama actual de la casa Tyrell. Era una razon de mas por la que estaba aquí en el dominio de la casa Hightower ya que quería alejarse un poco por no decir mucho de su estúpido pomposo de un padre. Tampoco ayudo a que su estúpido de un padre quería casar a su hermana con el príncipe de la corona. No tenia nada en contra del plan de no ser porque corria el rumor de que el niño era tan monstruo como lo fue Aerys por lo que en su mente lo que tenia pensado su estúpido de un padre solo era un error mas de su larga lista de errores

No le gustaba admitirlo. Su familia dependía demasiado de otras familias. Los Gardener habían sido una familia poderosa y fuerte, en comparación con ellos no eran nada en absoluto lo cual era de lo mas vergonzoso para el por todos los medios. Solo era un mensaje de que no importaba lo que hicieran. No eran suficiente y a el eso lo disgustaba. Podría haber hecho mas de no ser por el factor de que tenía la mala situacion de que estaba lisiado. Maldecía a la lesión que el tenia por mucho y no deseaba nada mas y nada menos que curarse de esto

El era ambicioso. Era tan ambicioso como su propia abuela y al igual que ella tenia una facilidad para esconder esa ambicion de todos los que lo miraban. Su padre no tenia ese don y lo que es peor alardeaba demasiado. Necesitaba un aliado fuerte y poderoso. Un peso pesado. Las casas que le eran mas leales eran uan cosa eso era cierto pero necesitaba algo mas. Y por desgracia su padre se enfocaba en la mirada equivocada. Desde su punto de vista las personas mas adecuadas como aliadas eran dos posibles: las tierras de Occidente y el Norte. Ambos reinos eran los mas poderosos en este momento sin ninguna duda

Pero el sabia mejor. Sabia que una alianza con Occidente seria completamente imposible. Tywin Lannister era un hombre codicioso. Un hombre que no se detendría ante nada por conseguir lo que quiere. Y aunque el tenia el control del reino en este momento gracias al hecho de que su hija era la reina el hombre no tenia tanto poder como quería creerse. Es cierto que podía doblar a los Tully pero no tenia ninguna esperanza contra los Arryn, ni contra los Baratheon y tampoco contra los Martell y los Stark. Si el de alguna manera pedia una alianza con Tywin Lannister el resultado seria que su reino estaría golpeado hasta la sumisión

Leyton subió a ver a su nieto. Su nieto era parte de su orgullo y su alegría. El sabia perfectamente que su nieto un dia gobernaría sobre todo el alcance y el estaba mas que feliz con el hacerlo un dia. Aunque tenia un fuerte desprecio por el padre de dicho niño. La única razon por la que el hombre seguía con vida es porque sabia perfectamente que matarlo ahora no era conveniente. Tenia que esperar pacientemente el mejor momento para hacerlo y ese momento iba a llegar mas temprano que tarde ya que sabia perfectamente que los tiempos de cambio llegaban

Si era sincero el alzamiento del Norte como un poder le convenia enormemente. No solo había recuperado Surveillance del Norte sino que los negocios que venían del Norte eran considerables. El norte negociaba por el momento con alimentos únicos a decir verdad y el estaba mas que satisfecho con ellos. Los alimentos como las madarinas solo podían crecer eficientemente en el Norte debido a sus climas frios y era un placer para el comer dicho alimento. También el arroz era un placer sobre todo con esas recetas únicas que los norteños le habían entregado. No. El estaba bien con los nuevos negocios que el Norte traia

Si el era sincero el quería una alianza con los Norteños ¿Por qué? Muy simple. Su posición en el Dominio estaba cayendo. Los Florent y los Tarly se habían cansado. Uno siempre había sido celoso de los que tenían mas como eran los Florent pero los Tarly estaban muy cansados. Cansados de ser usados y de ser dejados de lado. Si el era sincero el entendía perfectamente su actitud. Es decir viene un señor inútil y pomposo como Mace y hace que todas tus victorias no sean tuyas es una cosa de lo mas molesta si el era sincero. Mace solo sabia ganar enemigos a la casa Tyrell

´´Te veo muy metido en tus asuntos y tu mente nieto ¿hay alguna cosa que te tiene de verdad tan preocupado que estas pensando en las cosas sin disfrutar de un buen momento de paz?``. Leyton se pregunto que estaba pasando por la mente de su nieto en ese mismo momento que parecía claramente angustiado por cualquier cosa que fuera preocupante en su mente. Y era obvio que sea lo que sea lo tenia preocupado ya que suspiro considerablemente en ese mismo momento

´´Me temo que tengo preocupaciones muy serias abuelo. Mi padre es inútil. No. Inutil es una expresión demasiado suave para expresar lo que siento al respecto de mi padre. Porque no solo esta cabreando a nuestros vasallos sino que sigue buscando formas de meterse con el Norte a causa de lo que el llama un ajuste de cuentas con los perros. Francamente temo por lo que puede traer esa ira estúpida``. Y si era completamente sincero no quería verse en medio de la ira de los Norteños por nada en el mundo. Los Norteños no tendrían la mas minima clemencia con ellos y lo mas seguro es que buscarían mas maneras e hacerles daño que todo lo que ellos sabían

´´Si soy sincero puedo entender tu preocupacion mi nieto. Mace no es el hombre mas adecuado. Por su culpa he perdido una hija. Sus planes de hacerse con el control de la isla del oso han fracasado y ahora los Mormont odian con pasión a mi hija. Quieren la cabeza de su anterior heredero y desconfían inmensamente de los señores del sur. He perdido una hija por culpa de tu padre asique puedo perfectamente relacionarme contigo en este mismo momento``. Y era cierto. Su hija le había escrito antes de viajar a Essos acerca de que Jorah había tramado contra su tia, como el asunto había fracasado por completo y como ahora el Norte los odiaba con pasión. Todo cosas malas si era sincero

Willas hizo una mueca. El plan de su padre. Tan brillante como el hombre había pensado era de casar a una Hightower con el futuro señor de las islas del Oso en la forma de Jorah Mormont. El hecho de que las islas poseían uno de los dos astilleros del Norte asi como numerosas minas de plata le pareció demasiado tentador a su estúpido de un padre. Por desgracia la actitud de Jeor estaba causándole problemas y recientemente se alio con los Bolton planeando eliminar a su tia y otros familiares. Por desgracia la caída Bolton negó eso y obligo a dicho heredero a huir con el rabo entre las piernas debido a la sed de venganza de su tia

Willas podía recordar sin problemas ese dia mas que nada porque fue un duro recordatorio de que el Norte no perdona y desde luego no olvida. Fue un plan de los Tyrell por lo que en pocas palabras ellos cargaron con la cullpa. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que se alejo de su señor padre. Quería poner la máxima distancia posible entre el hombre estúpido y el mismo. No quería tener nada que ver con ese hombre por nada en el mundo después de sus acciones ya que no solo habían molestado al Norte sino que habían hecho una debilidad a los Hightower. Su padre solo había demostrado lo inútil de un señor que era

Willas estaba a punto de decir algo mas cuando un mensajero entro diciendo que era muy urgente de ver una cosa. Los dos hombre se preguntaron que pasaba y decidieron mirar. Ni que decir tiene que las palabras murieron en sus labios. Nunca se habían imaginado ver algo como lo que tenían delante y ellos incluso ahora mas que nunca cuestionaron las creencias de superioridad del Dominio sobre el Norte ya que si podían crear semejante bestia de guerra entonces ellos no tenían la mas minima oportunidad contra ellos de ninguna de las maneras

El barco, no el monstruo que tenían delante. Tenia un total de cuatro cubiertas. La principal y tres inferiores. Era un barco ancho y poderoso con tres velas de las que saldrían en total una quincena de velas para la navegación. El tamaño de la cosa era muy superior al de cualquier barco antes visto y era infinitamente hermoso hecho de madera negra con adornos de oro en la parte trasera que decoraban claramente los camarotes tanto del capitán del buque como de los que viajaban en dicho barco. Si esta era una nueva fuerza de marino que estaba saliendo del Norte entonces el tenia que decirlo con sinceridad que habían sido completamente superados en este mismo momento

Del barco salió un bote. El bote tardo unos veinte minutos en llegar hasta el puerto y allí estaban tres personas. Leyton mando a alguien llamar para que los trajeran hasta el antes de que llegasen al puerto ya que tenia un profundo interés en tener negociaciones con el joven Stark por todos los medios y también a decir verdad se preguntaba que estaba haciendo allí exactamente dicho joven después de todo ya que el no esperaba de ninguna de las maneras a los Norteños aquí en el sur después de tanto tiempo y menos aun al joven Stark en cuestión

Hadrian bajo del bote pero se encontró con un representante de la casa Hightower. Al parecer el señor de la casa quería conversar con el pero marwyn tenia muchas cosas que hacer asique Marwyn decidio irse por su cuenta mientras que hadrian y la propia Rhaenys se fueron juntos para saber que es lo que tenia en la mente el señor de Oldtown. Era curioso mas que nada de lo que el hombre podía estar tramando. Los sureños siempre ytramaban en realidad por lo que era de la mas pura lógica que el estuviera planeando cualquier cosa. El sabia que este iba a ser un dia de lo mas intenso ya lo podía ver sin ninguna duda

 _ **-POV Marwyn-**_

Maryn llego a la ciudadela apoyado en su baston andando tranquilamente. No tenia prisa. Tenia una fuerte idea de lo que estas personas querían y ya esta. Y no tenia mucho interés en ellos si el era sincero. En serio los maestres necesitaban aprender un poco mas que todo lo que decían de aprender. Eran bastante patéticos si el tenia que ser sincero. No solo no eran personas que tenían interés en descubrir sino que eran estancados. No les gustaba avanzar en las materias y cosas. Por lo que en la opinión de Marwyn ellos no eran adecuados para la posición que decían tener que ocupar: la de asesores de los siete reinos ¿Cómo podían ocupar esa posición si en vez de querer evolucionar a los reinos preferían tenerlos estancados?

Marwyn venia con el único objetivo de resolver esto de una buena vez. No quería nada mas con ellos ¿Qué tenia que ganar de ellos de todos modos? ¿Qué tenia para aprender de ellos de todos modos? No tenían nada. Lo único en lo que se podría decir que superaban los conocimientos de Hadrian era en la cria animal y es porque durante mil años habían estado estudiando dicho tema nada mas y nada menos. Pero Hadrian era diferente. Salvo en lo que era la metalurgia el tenia un completo control de cada tema en cuestión por lo que no había razon alguna por la que estas personas podían decirle que hacer y como hacer las cosas

Era otra cosa que lo molestaba. La orden estaba mas interesada en controlar a las personas que en verlas florecer. Cualquier conocimiento que se escape a la orden es de inmediato una monstruosidad que debe ser eliminada por todos los medios. Esa forma de pensar es lo que mas le molestaba por mucho. El que no se podía evolucionar porque ellos tenían un pensamiento mas centrado en las cosas que ellos pensaban eran adecuadas. Por eso el estaba en realidad tan satisfecho con cortar todos sus vínculos con la orden por todos los medios. Porque podía prosperar y podía llegar a nuevos niveles que nadie se esperaba de todos modos

Cuando Marwyn llego hasta las puertas se fijo en que los guardias parecían mas tensos de lo normal. Eso de por si levanto sus sospechas de inmediato y le hizo saber que algo malo iba a pasar seguramente asique comprobó que tenia su poliza de seguro para salir de allí y una vez confirmada se adentro en la fortaleza del saber. Una vez allí se dio cuenta también de que allí estaban los seis archimaestres restantes de la ciudadela. Que curioso que una orden que despreciaba la magia tenia como miembros del consejo a siete miembros que eran expertos en mas de un campo

Cada uno de los Archimaestre miro con claro desagrado a Marwyn. No les había informado de ninguno de los progresos de los Stark y habían tenido que valerse de los demás maestres del reino del Norte. No les hacia feliz a ninguno de ellos que fueran traicionados y ellos tenían la intención de castigar al hombre tonto por su afrenta contra su orden por todos los medios por lo que dieron una señal de que los siguiera y se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones donde cada uno se coloco en su posición mientras esperaban al Archimaestre Marwyn que después del dia de hoy ya no seria maestre

´´¿sabes por que estas aquí Marwyn? ¿sabes cual es el principal servicio que esta orden da? Esas son preguntas que tendrían que aclararte lo mal que estan con respecto a la situacion que tienes. No solo has incumplido con tus ordenes pero es que además de eso has estado sin avisar a la sagrada orden de los asuntos del Norte``. Norwen era uno de los Archimaestres mas respetados y un hombre que tenia una creencia completamente brutal con respecto a la orden estar por encima de todos. Miro a Marwyn con claro desagrado por sus acciones y no había nada que quisiera mas que hacerle entender a este hombre tonto que sus acciones eran inadecuadas

´´Marwyn la orden tiene prioridad por encima de todas las cosas. Ya es bastante malo con que se nos informa de que no has dicho nada acerca de la biblioteca del invierno estar en manos del chico Stark lo cual es bastante malo pero es que además de eso no nos has dicho nada acerca de los inventos de los Stark. Inventos que son claramente idea de un pensador y estamos seguros de que el niño no es ese pensador``. El Archimaestre Ambrose era un hombre dedicado a la orden y pensaba que se tenían que cumplir las ordenes como venían sin ningun problema. Para el las acciones de Marwyn eran traición

´´Como si eso no fuera bastante mal deberías de haber tenido un mayor control de los avances del Norte. El Norte esta convirtiéndose lentamente en una super potencia de eso es lo mas seguro ¿acaso no entiendes el delicado equilibrio de poder? Con el Norte ser poderoso ahora estamos mas que seguros de que llegara el caos. Un ejemplo es que ya no compran nada del sur. El Norte es independiente``. Heras era un archimaestre mas ambientado en la política y estaba molesto por el hecho de todo el descontrol que había en los siete reinos a causa de los avances del Norte. No era feliz en absoluto

´´lo que este consejo trata de decirte Marwyn es que la orden no puede permitrse lo que esta pasando. Puede que no lo quieras entender pero cada reino ocupa una posición importante. El Norte era indómito y alvaje. No debía salir de esa forma y ahora posiblemente esta destinado a convertirse en la mayor potencia de los siete reinos. Nos va a costar mucho esfuerzo solucionar el lio causado por tu incapacidad de controlar a un niño``. El archimaestre Norren habría dicho mas pero se quedo callado cuando escucho una risa. La risa de Marwyn que parecía encontrar algo realmente divertido en lo que ellos habían dicho al parecer

´´¿de verdad todo esto te parece gracioso Marwyn? Los siete reinos tenían que ser equilibrados. El Norte todavía aguanta sus viejos dioses. La vieja sangre es todavía fuerte allí y hay posibilidades de que ellos practiquen la magia. Walder Frey se ha quejado de mas de sus grupos de caza ser devueltos en pedazos cada vez que los envía tras los llamados hombres crañigos. Esto no puede ser tolerado de ninguna de las maneras``. El maestre Zoeren no era feliz por esto porque temia la magia. No, temer era quedarse corto. La magia le inspiraba el mayor de los temores del mundo y el hombre quería evitarla por todos los medios

´´Encuentro gracioso que pensais que teneis una oportunidad de parar a Hadrian ¿un niño? Ja. Estúpidos ese niño como tu lo llamas es el descubridor del cañon y del fuego griego como el lo llama, no tuve nada que ver con ello. Es inteligente, despiadado y sin una pizca de compasión por lo que en verdad entiendo vuestros motivos para tenerle miedo ¿Quién no le tendría miedo a un niño que seguramente hara todo en su mano para no dejarse controlar? ¿no es asi?``. Marwyn disfruto de las miradas de los maestres que estaban claramente furiosos con el pero que para el solo era motivo de mas para alegrarse

´´Eso no importa. Estas despojado de tu poscion. Volveras del norte y asignaremos un nuevo maestre a Winterfell que se asegurara por todos los medios de que el niño obedezca o lo sacara del juego. También tenias tus ordenes con la niña superviviente. Ella debía estar muerta y sin embargo sigue con vida por lo que creo que cuando decimos que ella debería de estar muerta todos nosotros hablamos con algo asi que merece ser respetado``. Norren trato de hablar pero una vez mas fue sorprendido por la irsa del otro maestre. Estaba empezando a cabrearse en serio por el hombre reírse de sus opiniones clara

´´¿de verdad piensas que puedes decirle a Hadrian como hacer las cosas? Tonto. Hadrian sabia perfectamente de esta reunión. Diablos Hadrian sabia perfectamente de vuestras intenciones. Me pidió que os entregase un cierto documento que creo que podría llegar a ser de gran importancia para todos vosotros. No digáis que no os lo habeis ganado a pulso sin embargo porque os puedo garantizar que es culpa vuestra``. El les entrego un papel que de inmediato le arrebataron y empezaron a leer y cuanto mas leían mas rojos se ponían de la ira pero para el solo le parecía mas divertido al respecto en realidad

La ira se podía ver en todos ellos y Marwyn podía decir lo que pensaban en ese mismo momento. Tenían que estar pensando en lo que Hadrian era de desagradable. De cómo se atrevía a privar a la orden de todo un reino. No originaria buena publicidad para la orden si se sabia que ellos eran responsables de espionaje en los siete reinos. Lo mas seguro es que se los veria como nada mas que intrigantes que debían ser vigilados por todos los medios y eso seguramente los enfadaba mucho. La furia se podía ver en los ojos de cada uno de los Archimaestres y el solo podía ser feliz de presenciarla de todos modos

´´Si este cachorro de lobo se piensa que le vamos a dejar cumplir con esto estas muy equivocado Marwyn. Cuando el rey oiga de esto de nuestros labios el se encargara personalmente de que el chico tenga que claudicar en sus intenciones``. Norren miro a Marwyn esperando que se enfadara o algo lo que le sorprendió es que Marwyn solo volvió a sonreir como si lo que el decía no tenia el mas minimo sentido. Lo tenia molesto por decir como minimo que ese niño tuviera el descaro de pensar que podía hacer esto y el se aseguraría por todos los medios de que el niño pagase

´´Y cuando los siete reinos sepan que los maestres que se suponen que tienen que cuidar de Cada uno de ellos no son mas que unos viejos que los espían desde las sombras para alimentar a la gran ciudadela eso solo hara que los siete reinos se levanten en furia pero cuando se sepa que los propios maestres también venden la información de sus señores a los señores de sus antiguas casas perderéis aun mas la cara que antes por lo que no creo que tenga que preocuparme demasiado ¿no crees lo mismo?``. Era divertido ver al hombre que se consideraba señor de la ciudadela claramente no pasarlo nada bien. Muy divertido si el tenia que decir algo

Era fácil jugársela a los hombres que tenia delante. Ninguno de ellos era un verdadero maestro de la manipulación. Oh si ellos sabían jugar con las personas. Usarlas y mantenerse con la información que ellos obtenían pero no eran de ninguna manera una amenaza tan en serio como lo podía ser Tywin Lannister u Olenna Tyrell. Esos dos eran verdaderos jugadores por el poder peligrosos y que el sepa las mayores amenazas a cualquier plan de Hadrian. Estos hombres aunque sabios no tenían la mas minima idea de donde se metían en comparación con lo que Hadrian podía llegar a hacer

´´¿y que te hace pensar a ti que saldrás de aquí con vida traidor? Has traicionado a la ciudadela una cosa que debe ser castigada de la manera lo mas eficiente posible y como si eso no fuera bastante le has dado una importante herramienta a tu señor. Esto no es insalvable. Solo tenemos que ajustarnos un poco. Jugar con la reputación de salvajes del Norte y ya esta``. Uno de los archimaestres se burlo de Marwyn pensando que lo tenia todo bajo control pero cuando vio a Marwyn sacar un cristal negro y esa extraña sonrisa en sus labios supo de inemdiato que podía haber cantado victoria antes de tiempo

´´Si no salgo de aquí por mi propia voluntad este cristal va a caer al suelo y si os estais preguntando que es se trata de fuego griego concentrado. Una vez caiga al suelo el fuego se mezclara con los cristales que canalizaran el calor de la sala en el y prendera fuego borrando toda la ciudadela del mapa. Si yo pierdo vosotros perdeis también ¿de verdad queremos seguir jugando a este juego?``. Marwyn disfruto de la mirada de terror del archimaestre sabiendo que estaban vencidos debido a la estrategia de Marwyn. Solo una persona entra en territorio enemigo sin ningun salvavidas como ellos podrían haber hecho

 _ **-POV Hadrian y Rhaenys-**_

Hadrian tenia que decir que la ciudad era muy bienhecha y construida. Fue fácil de defender y daba gracias a los cielos que no tuvieran sus cañones de ninguna de las maneras ya que sabia perfectamente que con sus cañones ellos podrían haberse defendido perfectamente. Era una cosa buena que la gente no fuera tan inteligente como el por lo que de esta manera podía seguir haciendo sus cosas sin ningun problema serio. Y tuvo que admitir que el faro que tenia delante era bastante hermoso. Hecho de Granito blanco. Muy similar a las construcciones del Norte salvo que el había hecho la actualización del Norte haciendo las estructuras mas fuertes y resistentes (con la magia todo es posible)

La verdad es que una alianza con el Dominio no estaba dentro de sus planes al menos no con el dominio como un todo. El dominio pronto pasaría a tener una competencia con el. Ya ves pronto empezaría la distribución de su licor por todo Poniente y sabia perfectamente que una vez se hiciera eso lo mas lógico y aceptable sin ninguna duda seria que el Dominio se enfadase con el porque perderían parte de su comercio al menos la familia Redwyne. Por lo que era de lo mas lógico no buscar una alianza con ellos. Seguramente pedirían cosas a cambio de la alianza. Cosas que el no estaba dispuesto a ceder de manera alguna ya que primero iba el Norte en su mente

Rhaenys miro atentamente pensando tranquilamente. Ella sabia perfectamente que una alianza con los Tyrell estaba fuera de lugar. No solo la mujer que mandaba allí era increíblemente despiadada sino que ella se negaría sin ninguna duda a ceder en ninguna cosa. Cuando el Norte empezase a vender su licor en todo poniente las posibilidades de la mujer no decirles que hacer exactamente al respecto de los reinos eran mas bien improbables y ella seguramente trataría de meterse de lleno en sus asuntos. Por lo que una alianza con ellos no era viable en este mismo momento

Sin embargo había una posibilidad. Una opción que a decir verdad ninguno de ellos estaba pensando demasiado y eso era de hacer la alianza contra los Stepstones una cosa de tres bandas en vez de dos bandas como ellos habían pensado. Es cierto que seguramente los de la capital se molestarían pero Rahenys pensó que una alianza de ese tipo se veria aceptable. Por un lado el Norte se protegería de las amenazas de Volantis con esto. Por otro lado el Dominio gana acceso a recursos como metales preciosos y por ultimo Dorne hace lo mismo. En pocas palabras se ganaría una alianza solida y fuerte con esto lo mas seguro

Ella suspiro. Sabia que iba a ser complicado sin embargo de hacer. El Dominio trataría de discutir los asuntos por si mismos al menos. Tratarían de decir como hacer las cosas y eso no le gustaba en lo mas minimo a ella para nada. Y sabia que si los del Dominio trataban de hacer eso con esta alianza lo mas seguro es que Hadrian los mandaria por completo a la mierda. No era la persona mas comprensiva en esos sentidos de ninguna de las maneras y tenia pocas dudas de hacer sentir mal a una persona si el lo veía como algo necesario y útil

Cuando fueron recibidos en la habitación ambos fueron sorprendidos. Por un lado los estaba recibiendo Leyton Hightower. Posblemente el hombre mas poderoso de todo el Dominio. No solo por ser un hombre con una gran cantidad de recursos sino por ser prácticamente el que hacia entrar todo en el territorio Tyrell de parte de los otros reinos. Era un hombre poderoso y por lo que ambos jóvenes sabían el hombre todavía estaba molesto por lo que había pasado con su hija. No es que lo pudieran culpar de ninguna manera. Si ellos tuvieran una hija y le pasase lo mismo estarían cabreados

Fue el joven en cuestión quien los sorprendió ya que se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que el joven heredero de la casa tyrell. De lo que ambos sabían el joven heredero era una persona inteligente que escondia fácilmente sus ambiciones de los ojos de los demás y atacaba solo cuando tenia que hacerlo. Era protegido especial de su abuela Olenna y un joven que aunque no guardaba resentimiento contra Oberyn tenia un profundo resentimiento contra su padre por su estupidez de meterlo en un torneo sin estar precisamente listo. En pocas palabras podía ser un buen aliado para ellos de hacer

Willas tenia que decir que era sorprendente ver a estos dos chicos jóvenes y sin embargo no mirarlo con algo parecido a lamerle el culo. U abuela siempre le había dicho que la mayor parte de la gente los miraría como si fueran la segunda venida de algo importante debido a su estación sin embargo estos dos jóvenes en cuestión lo miraban como si nada. Aunque claro Hadrian Stark tenia sus razones. Comandante exitoso de doce años. Líder indiscutible del Norte tras la aniquilación Bolton por su parte. Y por supuesto posiblemente el mejor inventor desde su ancestro Brandon Stark. No creía que tuviera tanta suerte en realidad de conocer a dicho joven y aquí estaba conociéndolo

´´Es un placer recibirlo en mi humilde morada lord Stark y debo decir que es todo un placer de verdad recibir aquí a un joven tan bien visto por sus demostraciones de intelecto. Es un placer también tenerla a usted aquí lady Martell. Por favor vengan quiero hacer algunas preguntas si no les importa``. Leyton estaba mirando detenidamente al joven en cuestión preguntándose todo lo que podría sacar de dicho joven en realidad. La información es poder y la información sobre el chico en cuestión apenas existía en realidad debido al niño haber hecho un trabajo excepcional eliminado cualquier posible información de si mismo

´´El placer de estar aquí en realidad es todo nuestro. Habíamos pensado en disfrutar de la comodidad de su bella ciudad mientras el archimaestre Marwyn pasaba un tiempo entretenido con sus pares por lo que le debo dar las gracias por recibirnos aquí. Debo decir que fue un grandioso trabajo de los primeros hombres la construcción de esta ciudad y de este faro fortaleza``. Hadrian tenia que admitir que el lugar era bastante bueno a decir verdad y se demostraba un poco del toque de los primeros hombres en esto. Y el podía ver el orgullo en la mirada del hombre que estaba claramente impresionado con su propio trabajo de mantenimiento

´´Ohh muchas gracias por apreciar el hogar de mi familia mi señor. De todos modos tengo que presentaros a Willas Tyrell. Mi nieto. El esta de visita aquí tras haber tenido algun argumento con su padre. Me temo que lord Mace toma demasiadas decisiones sin consultar con nadie que al final nos ponen a todos en posiciones de lo mas delicadas y que en mi caso me ha costado una hija``. El dejo saber que no tenia ningun amor al señor de los Tyrell y vio la sonrisa en los labios de Hadrian que debía de admitir parecía de lo mas divertido por sus comentarios acerca del señor en cuestión aunque no fue el quien respondió

´´Humph no tienes ni que decirlo. Esa flor gorda y estúpida debería de haber sido adecuadamente enseñada hace un tiempo acerca de dirigirse hacia la gente con los modales adecuados y respetando a la gente. Sinceramente me hace cuestionar como el Alcance puede tener un señor tan estúpido y mantenerse en perfecto estado. Es simplemente una cosa de lo mas divertida cuando lo miras desde mi punto de vista único``. Y ella había sido de lo mas divertida por ver muchos de los llamados planes del hombre tonto. Debía decir que el era completamente estúpido con total sinceridad

´´Espero que el próximo gobernante del Dominio tenga mejor mente que ese hombre tonto e ignorante ya que de no ser asi me temo que veo al Dominio en muy mala situacion si soy sincero en realidad``. Hadrian hablaba de cuando el hombre lo insulto durante la rebelión Greyjoy y por supuesto los dos hombres del sur aceptaron sus palabras habiendo escuchado de la boca del señor tarly lo que había pasado exactamente durante la guerra y como el hombre tonto prácticamente había puesto en contra a los Norteños

´´Lord Stark tengo una proposición que hacerle ¿Qué pensaría de una alianza entre la casa Hightower y la casa Stark? Ya le debo mucho por su devolución de la espada Valyria de mi casa pero estoy mas que seguro de que la propuesta que tengo en mente para nuestra alianza seria de lo mas fructífera``. Leyton quería recuperar a su hija pero por varios motivos. Su hija había sido comida la cabeza con sus ambiciones por lo que la quería de vuelta para recordarle su lugar y posteriormente casarla con alguien que el pensaba mas adecuado

Hadrian miro al hombre intensamente y leyó su mente viendo exactamente que es lo que estaba planeando y sonrio por ver el magistral plan que el hombre tenia en su mente. Tenia que decirlo con total sinceridad. El hombre era astuto. Muy astuto. Esto le daría mas poder en el sur


	15. Chapter 15

**Feliz año Nuevo. Me gusta ser el que diga que es un nuevo año. Pero a diferencia de otros años me temo que este año no añado historias sino que las elimino. Como escritor y una persona que hace lo que hace me duele. Antes de que sin embargo nadie se ponga en modo rabia total y diga que soy malo por borrar mis historias dejarme explicarme en pequeños puntos porque lo hago. De esta forma espero que la gente entienda mejor en realidad la situacion en la que he estado**

 **-Lo primero es que creo que recordareis el accidente. El accidente hizo que algo me pasara en la cabeza. Mi propia familia ha notado eso porque según ellos me he vuelto un poco mas frio con ellos e incluso una persona no tan agradable de lo que una vez en realidad. Lo que pasa no lo se pero desde aquel dia me siento un poco extraño y me ha costado entrar en sintonía con mis historias o al menos algunas de ellas**

 **-Segundo punto es que desde que me recupere he estado muy agobiado. Vamos a decir que he estado ocupado. Para empezar tengo mis estudios. Tambien he estado reformando yo solo mi casa porque quería mi propio espacio y reformarla es difiil, lo malo es que mi hermana ha tenido una pelea con mis padres y busca un lugar donde vivir y mis tios amablemente (lease como intentado pedir) que la deje vivir conmigo a lo que me he negado. Mi casa es mi santuario y de nadie mas**

 **-Tercer Punto es que como he dicho no me podía unir a las historias. Las lei. Las lei detenidamente y pensé ¿Qué puta mierda he hecho aquí? Es simplemente malo. Es por eso que las esty eliminando. No porque piense que soy incapaz sino porque he cambiado y como ser humano cuando cambias el cambio puede ser brutal en realidad. Lamento hacerlo y decirlo pero asi es como es al menos para mi por desgracia**

 **Gracias a la gente por seguirme. Me hace feliz**

 **No me pertenece Ni Harry Potter ni ASIOAF**

 **El Traidor Dayne, la Caida de Estrella Oscura**

 **-Campoestrella. Dorne-**

Ulric Dayne era un jugador del juego en Dorne. Siempre estaba interesado en hacer mas fuerte a la casa Dayne. Su plan inicial había sido casar a su hermana con Oberyn Martell. Sabia que era una decisión un poco mala pero las necesidades de la casa eran mas importantes que lo que su hermana podía querer. Pero ella había sido obstinada y se había casado con Brandon Stark anulando por completo sus planes de aumentar el prestigio de la casa Dayne aquí en Dorne. Y todo por irse al paramo del quinto culo que era el Norte. Nunca entendería lo que su hermana vio en ese salvaje estúpido

Entonces había estallado la rebelión. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Se desharía del niño Stark por todos los medios. Algunos podrían haber pensado que era un Kinslayer pero si todo el mundo culpaba al rey no pasaba nada en su mente. Era una buena cosa tener un rey loco por todos los medios ya que si querías librarte de un problema solo tenias que culpar al hombre estúpido y punto final. Había estado tan condenadamente cerca de eliminar al niño y tener una vez mas a su hermana para sus planes. Pero no. Ella se había escapado con el niño condenado y estaban perfectamente a salvo de sus planes al menos por un tiempo

Entonces Robert había ganado la guerra. No era posible. Condenadamente no debería de haber sido posible. Bueno eso fue hasta que aprendió que el gran ejercito del Dominio estaba enfrascado en un asedio. En serio eso era estúpido por completo. Elimina a la cabeza y ganas la guerra es asi de simple. Pero la estupidez del Tyrell había asomado la cabeza. Habían perdido la guerra y su hermano mas joven. La espada del mañana. La máxima presencia de Dorne había sido vencida y obligado a irse debido a sus acciones. La mancha en la casa Dayne era inmensa y mucho mas cuando Ashara hizo saber de sus planes para matar al niño

La visión de la casa dayne había caído considerablemente. Seguían siendo una de las tres casas mas importantes de Dorne pero ahora ellos eran visto como un nido de ratas en vez del lugar de uno de los nacimientos de caballeros mas importantes. Y no ayudaba el bastardo de Gerold Dayne a todo esto. Simplemente las cosas no funcionaban de acuerdo a sus planes para nada y no sabia exactamente que hacer en este mismo momento porque no importaba lo que pensase no funcionaba. Al menos eliminaría a una de las voces mas criticas contra el

Su hermana Allyria no le había perdonado ni a el ni a su padre de sus intenciones contra el niño Stark. Se había negado a hablar con ellos e incluso había llegado a mudarse al refugio negro hogar de su prometido Beric Dondarrion en donde ella había vivido hasta el dia de hoy debido a que el matrimonio entre ella y su futuro esposo tenia que ser en las tierras de Dayne. Y desde que la había visto mas se alegraba de que ella se fuera porque ella no dejaba de lanzarle comentarios tan aridos como el desierto. Francamente ella no le tenia respeto ni aprecio alguno

La verdad es que si el hubiera sabido la espina en su costado en lo que se había convertido el niño Stark el no lo habría intentado matar. Habría sido mejor tenerlo como rehén. Forzar al Norte a la sumisión. Habría sido realmente bueno viendo todos los recursos al alcance que el Norte tenia y mas aun habría sido bueno teniendo en cuenta todo lo que el niño estaba diseñando. Daynse se habría convertido en la verdadera casa comandante de Dorne no los Martell. Pero el no lo había visto y ahora tenia como resultado esta situacion de lo mas desagradable en la mente

No ayudo tampoco que si lo que le decían era cierto por parte de los Bolton no solo los Stark estaban creciendo en fuerza pero también lo era cada una de las casas vasallas. Normalmente uno se preguntaría porque el chico hace esto pero el no era estúpido esenciamente. El sabia perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo el niño. Al fortalecer a sus familias el estaba dando a entender un punto: seme leal y seras recompensado. Y con el exterminio Bolton mando otro punto igual de importante: mis enemigos perecen. El chico no tendría compasión de aquellos a quienes veía como un enemigo de ninguna de las maneras

No ayudo tampoco para nada que el Norte veía mas beneficios que nunca en los últimos tiempos. Y eso es solo con Essos. La venta de alimentos que crecen en climas frios se había extendido a los de Essos. Las bebidas de los Dustin habían llegado a los de Essos y según parecía eran muy codiciadas. Esas cosas eran las que estaban haciendo a cada una de dichas casas de gran alcance. Y por si eso no fuera bastante ellos usaban a los Manderly en el proceso lo que incrementaba sus recursos también. Tenia que admitirlo. Su sobrino había sido una persona de lo mas inteligente para hacer que su reino se convierta en una verdadera potencia

Y sin los Bolton y los que apoyaban a dicha familia las amenazas del norte habían sido por completo extirpadas sin ninguna compasión. No veía forma de tener alguien meterse en el Norte. No había manera de enviar las cosas como el las quería. No tenia acceso a saber mas de sus recursos. Simplemente lo tenían realmente dificil para poder llegar hasta el Norte y adquirir información y sinceramente el deseaba que no fuera el único con este tipo de problemas para nada ya que si no era asi significaría que de alguna manera alguien había conseguido superarlo lo cual lo molestaba

´´Esto es todo tu culpa para que lo sepas. Te pusiste tu mismo en esta situacion por tus planes ambiciosos por lo que solo es culpa condenada tuya y de nadie mas que ahora todo el mundo piensa que los miembros de la familia Dayne somos en realidad podridos y ya no vivimos de acuerdo a nuestras reglas de caballeria``. Allyria no mentiría diciendo que no se lo estaba pasando bien. Era de lo mas divertido ver a su hermano orgulloso pasarlo tan mal y lo que lo hacia mejor es que solo el era en verdad responsable de lo qye estaba pasando y nadie mas

´´Todavia eres un miembro de esta casa ¿no deberías de estar mas preocupada por cualquier cosa que nos vaya a suceder de todos modos? ¿no deberías de estar interesada en el bienestar de nuestra familia como un conjunto?``. El sabia que era una estupidez decir estas cosas. Allyria había perdido la mayor parte de su amor para esta familia cuando Ashara se fue forzada marcharse para salvar la vida del engendro Stark. Una vez mas todo volvia a ese condenado niño y sentia que toda la situacion era su culpa. La única razon por la que no lo envenenaba en este momento cuando llegase es porque sabia que lo culparían a el de esto y seria malo

´´Dejame decírtelo sinceramente querido hermano. No sienteo el mas minimo pesar de saber que lo estas pasando realmente mal porque tu mismo eres responsable de lo que le ha pasado a esta familia. Fueron tus llamadas ambiciones las que te cegaron y nos dejaron mal. Brandon podía ser el señor del Norte solo en ese momento sin ninguna ventaja pero su posición era mas que la de Oberyn. La única razon por la que no te gusto Brandon es que destrozo a Arthur en combate demostrando ser mejor el caballero del Norte que uno de los mejores caballeros del sur``. Su hermano podía pensar que podía ocultarse de ella pero estaba completamente equivocado. Ella lo sabia todo sus motivos para hacer las cosas y de ahí que ella tomase sus propias decisiones

´´En ese momento hermana lo vi como elegir entre un joven príncipe de un reino que no se dobla a aquellos que se doblaron sin la necesidad de luchar en ningun momento. Lo vi como algo mas importante el de no ver al hombre como un digno pretendiente de nuestra hermana``. Y todavía pensaba que no lo era ya que todavía quería sus planes salir a la luz de buena forma. Sin embargo la muerte de Ashara solo hizo que esto fuera mas complicado. Y de lo que le habían hecho saber había sido un miembro de esta propia familia el responsable de esto en cualquier caso

´´no mientas a ti mismo diciéndote cosas bonitas hermano. Ambos sabemos la realidad. No te gustaba Stark porque venció a Arthur. Fue un duro golpe al ego de la casa y no podias soportarlo. El hecho de que Ashara lo prefiera antes que a nadie mas eso también te molesto considerablemente y solo te hizo sentir mas rabia en la cuestión por lo que no hermano. La razon por la que no soportabas a Stark es porque no era lo que tu querías que fuera``. A eso se le añade que el no seria domado. El había esperado que Ashara domara a Oberyn de alguna manera para poder tener mas influencia era asi de simple

Ulric miro a su hermana con cierta cantidad de ira sabiendo perfectamente que ella tenia la razon. El odiaba y despreciaba a Brandon Stark por varios motivos. El primero era que el había vencido al mejor caballero supuesto. El segundo es que Brandon no se podía someter de ninguna de las maneras. No le gustaba y punto final por lo que el no lo soportaba de ninguna de las maneras. Pero Ashara se había casado con el. Había tenido un hijo con el. Y ahora el tenia la ira del Norte encima debido a su intento de haber tenido muerto al niño que lo estaba elevando a ser el reino mas poderoso de todos era asi de simple de todos modos

´´Asique hermano no trates de defenderte. De excusarte en lo que piensas que esta bien y en lo que no lo esta. No tienes excusa. Es asi de simple. Trataste de matar a mi sobrino y ahora esta cargando con la ira del Norte. Si yo fuera tu estaría de lo mas interesada en tratar por todos los medios de o bien resolver todo el asunto en cuestión o de al menos tratar de hacer que el no te tenga un tan alto desprecio. Padre esta muerto y ahora eres el señor por lo que carga con algo de dignidad con las acciones que has tomado``. Era asi de simple. Su hermano lo había hecho y ahora tenia que cargar con lo que había tratado de hacer

Y con eso dicho ella se fue. No tenia nada mas que decirle a su hermano solo recordarle que el cometió errores serios para la familia. Errores que fácilmente podían traer mucho dolor a su familia a causa de que muy posiblemente su sobrino estaba sediento de venganza de alguna manera con respecto a ellos. No le extrañaría en lo mas minimo si era sincera. Cuando una persona te ataca tu respondes devolviendo el golpe cuando un mimebro de tu familia te golpea se lo devuelves. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que su tonto de un hermano había querido hacer era de lo mas lógico en su mente que el joven hadrian estuviera mas tentado a golpear la mierda de la casa Dayne

Ulrico vio a su hermana salir y se maldijo intensamente. Había perdido el control de su familia y si las cosas seguían por el mismo camino lo mas lógico seria que su familia perdiera por completo su respeto hacia su persona y tramasen mas abiertamente contra el. No podía permitírselo. Tenia que encontrar una manera de resolver esto a favor de su familia, a favor de el o de lo contrario todo el legado de su familia se perdería con el a causa de sus errores pasados. Sabia que tendría que tragarse el orgullo pero trataría de tener una alianza con el niño Stark para poder calmar la situacion lo máximo posible y esperar que eso fuera bastante con el niño

Mientras tanto había dos invitados especiales que estaban mirando con anticipación la llegada del joven lord Stark. Estaban de lo mas interesados en lo que seria su presencia y en lo que ellos verían de dicho joven. Bueno uno de ellos ya sabia lo que tenia que esperar después de todo ya lo había conocido. Pero la otra persona en cuestión no sabia que exactamente veria ¿seria como muchos opinaban del Norte? ¿o era una mezcla perfecta entre las costumbres de ambos padres haciéndolo mas único y excepcional? Había tantas posibilidades en realidad que no era nada mas que una emoción la que ambos podían sentir mas que anticipación

Oberyn aun se preguntaba que había sido de su sobrina. Sabia perfectamente que su sobrina no se había ido con la mejor impresión de sus acciones. Aun recordaba como lo había mirado: como un monstruo. No lo negaba, era un monstruo. Pero era el monstruo necesario para proteger a su familia de todos los males y todas las amenazas y en serio había tantas amenazas en el mundo en realidad. Uno nunca se puede fiar de las amenazas de todo tipo y sinceramente el era de la opinión de andarse con mas ojo que nunca debido a todo lo que pasaba y mas aun con la gran cantidad de tensión que había en su reino

Vale. Su familia había estado a punto de hacer una cosa muy mala y muy fea pero era por el bien de toda su familia demonios. Es cierto que el no había querido hacerlo pero en ocasiones el bienestar de toda la familia es mas importante que las cosas que le interesan a una sola persona. Y al final el se había tenido que mover con el favor de su hermano ya que el tenia el mayor interés de su familia en el corazón. Nunca se espero que su propia hermana iria a sus espaldas y haría lo que fuera necesario por garantizar la supervivencia del hijo de su amiga. No lo había esperado para nada ni el ni nadie mas en realidad

Y ya esta. Su único error. Su mayor error. No hacer lo correcto cuando tenia que hacerlo. Lo atormentaba mucho. Lo hacia sentirse realmente mal y culpable. Le hacia darse cuenta por todos los medios que de ahora en adelante si quería recuperar el afecto de su sobrina tendría que trabajar en ello pero la pregunta era ¿podia traicionar los planes de su hermano a favor de la familia? El problema es que los planes de su hermano aunque inteligentes en el papel también eran considerablemente estúpidos por lo que significaban sin ninguna duda. Seria una cosa que lo pondría en el blanco de la ira de los Stark y el sabia que su sobrina lo elegiría antes a su prometido que a ellos

Arianne Martell había estado curiosa de conocer a su prima una vez mas. La ultima vez que la vio fue el dia en que salió de Dorne para no volver y un poco ella la envidiaba por haber salido de los planes de su padre por todos los medios. Su padre podía ser un buen hombre pero era ambicioso y trabajaba mucho en las sombras para lograr sus objetivos por todos los medios necesarios y conocidos. Ella no soportaba el hecho de que su vida no era tanto suya sino que estaba controlada por un hombre que había dejado en claro que quería a su hermano mas joven como heredero y futuro señor de Dorne algo que ella no aceptaba de inguna de las maneras

Su padre quería a su hermano por alguna razon como señor de Dorne. No le gustaba. Dorne era suyo. Ni siquiera si le ofrecían la posición de reina aceptaría de ninguna manera. En la actualidad el Rey tiene que claudicar mucho. En el pasado los reyes eran fuerza y poder. Solo recordar a Aegon Targaryen el conquistador era lo único que para ella simbolizaba el poder de un rey. No tenia interés en ser reina si tenia que estar pactando constantemente y haciendo concesiones por lo que no tenia interés en ser reina de ninguna de las maneras asique no gracias. Se quedaba con Dorne

Pero necesitaba un poderoso aliado. Una persona que pudiera ayudarla a garantizar que el reino era suyo ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades en realidad? Muy poca. Había pocas personas que podian ser en realidad posibles aliados de ella y como si eso no fuera lo bastante malo también había que añadir el factor de que ¿Cuántos de esos aliados no se vendrían abajo ante el poder de su padre? Eso eliminaba a las personas de dentro lo cual incluia a los dayne. Ero entonces ella pensó que había una opción que de ninguna de las maneras había pensado por nada en el mundo: Stark

Los Stark estaban levantándose. Convirtiéndose en un reino que posiblemente no tenga competidor alguno de ninguna de las maneras. Eran una posibilidad única y sin ninguna duda que nadie podría competir por nada en el mundo y si ella era sincera podía verlos como aliados después de la ira que los Stark tenían que sentir hacia su padre por decisiones pasadas. Seguramente se aliarían con ella sin ninguna duda por lo que aliarse con ellos era una posibilidad. Era dificil y seguramente complicado de lograr pero no era una cosa imposible de conseguir de ninguna de las maneras por lo que tenia que encontrar una manera de lograrlo

Y esta boda le había ofrecido la perfecta oportunidad de una alianza con los Stark por lo que de ahí que haya venido aunque en realidad fuera por la orden de su padre que quería alguien que sirviera como un medio para conseguir de alguna manera una visión adecuada del niño. Su padre podía pensar que tenia toda la situacion bajo control pero no lo era de esta manera. Y el le había entregado sin ninguna duda la posibilidad perfecta de relacionarse con aquellos que en verdad podrían ayudarla a no solo ser libre de los planes de su padre pero además poder crear su propio gobierno

´´Tio Oby aun no me has dicho que razones son exactas por las que los dos estamos aquí. Tu sola presencia debería de haber sido bastante como para enviar un adecuado mensaje a la casa Dayne acerca de nuestro interés en esta boda``. Ella tenia que tener esta charla mas que nada como un indicio que estaba buscando cualquier información oculta en todo ello. Sabia perfectamente la razon detrás de ser enviados aquí mas que nada por su padre que era el de tener dos perspectivas diferentes acerca del Norte cuando los vieran

´´Supongo que podría decirse que es una misión de lo mas importante. Por un lado esta el hecho de que estamos aquí para celebrar el matrimonio de Allyria y el señor de Dondarrion pero además de eso tenemos otros motivos como es el hecho de la presencia de los futuros señores Stark entre los que esta tu propia prima y el joven Hadrian Stark``. El se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente de su sobrina. Era tan inteligente como su hermano asique nada bueno tenia que estar ella pensando por nada en el mundo y sabia que seria algo que mas tarde o mas temprano el aprendería por todos los medios

´´Estamos aquí para conocer al joven que tanto tu como mi padre habeis tratado de asesinar cuando tenia cinco años. No puedo decir si soy del todo honesta con que me siento muy emocionada con este detalle en cuestión. Quiero decir que posiblemente el nos guarde un rencor del tamaño de una montaña por lo que lo mas seguro es que nos alejemos de el ¿no te parece tio lo mas sensato?``. Ella tenia que jugar claramente el papel de no interesada pero estaba de lo mas interesada en cual seria la respuesta de su tio ante por supuesto esta pregunta de ella y lo vio claramente encogerse lo cual solo la hizo divertirse mas por ello sabiendo que había pillado un nervio

´´Es cierto que ambos cometimos un jodido y condenado error al respecto del joven Hadrian pero necesitamos resolverlo. El Norte es el mas grande de los siete reinos. Si se le da tiempo y se terina de expandir como esta haciendo las posibilidades de convertirse en el mas poderoso de los siete reinos no son solo un sueño sino una posibilidad muy grande. Dorne no puede permitirse de ninguna de las maneras un enemigo como este teniendo en cuenta nuestra situacion``. Eso y que si era sincero quería arreglar las cosas con su sobrina y dejar el asunto en cuestión de una vez por todas ya que sabia que e los mejor que podía hacer en este momento

´´Ya veo. En otras palabras buscas que cerremos la brecha con los Stark pero dejame hacer una pregunta ¿Qué tenemos para ellos en cualquier caso? Es decir no tenemos nada para el Norte. En los últimos años también los hemos tratado como mierda y además de eso hemos intentado matar a su futuro señor. Las posibilidades de cerrar la brecha son mas bien bajas por no decir irrisorias. La única que hizo algo para enmendar el problema fue la tia Elia``. Ella fue después de todo la que permitió al niño escapar a Essos y la que después en vez de luchar por el trono ella cedió fácilmente. No veía a nadie mas haber hecho esto

´´Desgraciadamente hacer esto no es tan simple ni tan sencillo como puedes pensar mi dulce sobrina. Hace no mas de unas semanas Lord Bolton fue ejecutado por cargo de alta traición contra el Norte. Alta Traicion solo se da cuando un miembro de la nobleza de dicho reino comete actos que implican el engaño no solo a la casa gobernante sino a todas las casas del Norte y con ello se descubrió que Roose Bolton nos ha estado vendiendo información tanto a nosotros como a muchos otros``. Era una complicación la que el si era sincero no había contado. Es decir un condenado suero de la verdad no era la cosa que el había esperado de ninguna de las maneras

´´Entonces estas diciendo tio en pocas palabras que el Norte nos la tiene jurada. En serio tu y el padre tienen un don para cabrear a la persona menos indicada a cabrear. Lo digo con total sinceridad el tio. Es lo único que puede explicar esto ya que lo otro seria algun tipo de maldición que se pone en vosotros para haceros incapaces de hacer las cosas bien``. Al menos esa era la opinión de ella y tenia que decir que era la opción menos creible debido a su tiempo de desconfianza al respecto de eso que es la magia. Pero aun asi estaba el hecho de que su padre había cabreado a la persona inadecuada. Mas a su favor era en todo esto

´´cometimos errores. Dimos cosas por sentadas. Nunca nos imaginamos que la alianza de los otros reinos podría de ninguna manera enfrentarse al ejercito real pero los Tyrell fueron idiotas al no unir su ejercito al de Rhaegar y lanzarlo contra los aliados contra la corona. Ese fue el resultado por desgracia y aunque estoy disgustado severamente con como fueron las cosas me temo que no hay nada que pudiéramos hacer para evitarlo``. Y el sentia lastima. De haber sabido el resultado habría buscado una manera de sacar todo el asunto de cómo estaba. Por desgracia no fue asi y el resultado fue el que estaba ahora como estaba

Ellos iban a decir mas cuando un mensajero llego del puerto informando de que un barco de gran tamaño se había avistado llegar. Todos estarían interesados sin ninguna duda en lo que sea que estaba asando por lo que salieron para ver exactamente que es lo que pasaba y esperaban recibir tranquilamente a las personas que venían en dicho barco. Y en el fondo cada uno tenia peticiones en sus mentes en lo que se refería a dichas personas no fueran antagonicas contra ellos temiendo algo la ira de los Norteños a causa de acciones pasadas causadas por ellos

 _ **-(Media Hora Mas Tarde)-**_

Hadrian estaba mirando el hogar ancestral de la casa Dayne. Cuand comparabas el lugar con invernalia era mas que claro que era un lugar pequeño en comparación y tampoco daba tanto la sensación de poder que podía dar Winterfell. Era una buena fortaleza no había que equivocarse al respecto pero simplemente era poca cosa en comparación su actual hogar. Tampoco traia agradables recuerdos ya que el sabia que la ultima vez que se vio a su madre fue aquí en Campoestrella ya que había venido a discutir con Allyria

Rhaenys estaba mirando interesada. Muchos de los presentes la miraban claramente mas que nada curiosos de lo que ella diría del hogar que era Dorne. Ella podía entenderlos perfectamente. Este había sido el lugar donde venia su madre. Básicamente era el hogar del que ella tendría que reconocer como un lugar seguro. Pero ella no lo veía de esa manera. Dorne no podía protegerla de los asesinos pero hadrian Stark podía mas que proetgerla de cualquier amenaza que se le ocurriera asomar la cabeza por lo que si ella tenia que dar una impresión del lugar no era mala pero tampoco buena

Ella no sentia Dorne como su hogar de la misma manera que hadrian tampoco lo hacia. Ambos relacionaban Dorne con las muertes de sus madres. Mientras que Rhaenys sentia una leve ira hacia Robert Baratheon por matar a su padre ella entendía perfectamente sus acciones. Su padre fue un completo idiota que actuo sin pensar de ninguna de las maneras y que condujo al final a la muerte de la dinastía Targaryen tal y como la conocían. Ella veía por otro lado este lugar como aquel que le había quitado a su madre y aunque a Robert Baratheon ella lo podía entender por lo que hizo lo de Dorne no podía entenderlo

Si ella tuviera una oportunidad se haría con la persona que se atrevió de todas las maneras a quitarle a su madre y la haría sufrir. Hadrian le había explicado que pronto comenzarían con las maldiciones del dolor pensando que eran la mejor manera con la que el podía enseñarle lo mala que también podía llegar a ser la magia. Si bien la magia era capaz de cosas impresionantes el también quería demostrarle a ella que la magia era mas que capaz de algunas cosas de lo mas desagradables como eran las maldiciones de tortura que el quería enseñarle. No es que a ella le importase ya que no tenia intenciones de usarlas salvo en ciertos casos como aquellos lo bastante estúpidos como para atacar a los suyos que era en este caso uno de ellos

Hadrian sintió la tensión en Rhaenys y le dio un suave toque en el hombro haciéndole saber que estaba allí para ella. A diferencia de ella no tenia tanto control sobre si misma y sabia perfectamente que ella podía hacer cualquier cosa que podría ser considerada como una agresión ante la mas minima provocación. Después de todo ella solo estaba viendo el lugar en que su madre había venido para después morir. Nada mas y nada menos por lo que la ira de su futura esposa era mas que creible y aceptable después de todo ya que el mismo se sentia de la misma manera pero tenia un mayor control de si mismo

Fueron recibidos a las puertas del castillo por un mayordomo que vino diciendo que lord Dayne quería tener conversaciones con ellos. Hadrian sabia de antemano que ese hombre, que su tio no tenia nada mas que deseos egoístas en el mismo y solo veía a las personas como objetos para usar por lo que en su mente si su tio quería tener conversación con el significaba que buscaba obtener algo de el y eso solo lo hizo apretar los dientes con ira al pensar en ese mismo hombre que sacrificaría a su propia familia con tal de obtener lo que quería. Pero sabia que aun asi tenia que ir ya que seria un insulto contra el

Ulric los estaba esperando en su solar personal. A decir verdad el había estado pensando en como pedirle algo a su sobrino. Entendía que le guardaría rencor seguramente y lo mas posible es que busque venganza en algun momento pero el al mismo tiempo tenia una plena confianza en que podía maniobrar las cosas a su manera. Después de todo hadrian solo era un niño. Un niño que el estaba mas que seguro podía ser jugado de la manera que el quisiera. Asi es como funcionaban las cosas en realidad: o manipulas o eres el manipulado. Y el tenia plena confianza en manipular a su sobrino después de todo

Cuando se presento en la puerta ya no se sintió tan seguro. Hadrian parecía un niño de dieciséis años de edad. Tenia ese cabello negro famoso de los Stark con los ojos violetas de su hermana y una tez de color blanco no palido pero no muy soleada. Su cuerpo parecía ser hecho para la potencia y la velocidad. Y en su espalda llevaba a Ice la legendaria espada Valyria de la casa Stark. El tenia que admitir que estaba de lo mas sorprendido por su presencia y tenia que cuestionarse la inteligencia Bolton por pensar que podían desafiar a este niño. Pero no cedería. Quería algo y el lo obtendría por todos los medios

´´Bienvenido sobrino. Tengo cosas que me gustaría discutir contigo y me preguntaba si podríamos tener esa conversación antes de que se hable del matrimonio entre mi joven hermana y el señor de las tierras de la tormenta``. Lease como quería quitarse el asunto lo antes posible de encima y el se preguntaba seguramente si podía discutir eso con el. No había esperado a Rhaenys pero cuando Hadrian lo escucho le dijo algunas palabras al oído de Rhaenys y ella pareció encontrarlo divertido pero aun asi se fue dejando a los dos señores solos entre si

´´Espero que sea lo que sea que tengas en mente tio sea de verdad la pena. Después de todo no quiero tener que perder el tiempo y aun no he olvidado tus intenciones conmigo de tenerme asesinado para que de esta manera pudieras entregar mi cabeza al rey. Todavía estoy molesto de que mi propia familia me entregase sin ningun problema a un rey loco que seguramente no dudaría en quemarnos a todos``. Hadrian sabia de lo que hablaba ya que después de todo dicho rey loco había tenido en su acceso una gran cantidad de fuego valyrio en la King´s Landing. El lo había utilizado al menos para crear su fuego griego

´´Te puedo asegurar sobrino que lamento la decisión que tome en su dia. Era precipitada y estúpida si soy sincero y ahora me doy cuenta de que fue un gran error el que cometi en su momento al respecto de tu salud por eso te pido que me perdones por mis faltas. Y lamento mucho mas el no haber podido proteger a mi hermana de los asaltantes greyjoy``. El lamentaba de verdad lo que había querido hacer. Después de todo había perdido el control del Norte y sus recursos lo cual era mucho de lo que podía decir sin ninguna duda estaban haciendo a su sobrino increíblemente rico y poderoso a este ritmo

´´Se aceptan las disculpas por lo que le paso a mi madre y ya vere acerca de tus llamadas lamentaciones acerca de mi intentar matarme. Pero de todos modos me has pedido venir aquí por un motivo de alta importancia y creo que sea lo que sea tiene que ser un motivo lo bastante importante como para traerme hasta aquí asique responde ¿Qué es lo que quieres tio Ulric?``. Hadrian se estaba cansando de jugar con el hombre en cuestión por lo que si quería hablar de algo lo mejor es que lo hiciera ya mismo porque de no ser asi el se iria sin ningun problema y sin dar media vuelta de ninguna de las maneras

Ulric se trago la ira que sentia. No soportaba a Hadrian hablarle como le hablaba pero sabia que el chico tenia razones para hacerlo después de todo ya que el solo era el señor de una casa mientras que en tres años el seria el lord Stark. Un hombre de gran dominio. No tenia mas remedio que tragarse su orgullo y decir lo que tenia que decirle lo antes posible porque de no ser asi entonces el perdería la perfecta oportunidad que había estado buscando todo este tiempo. El esperaba sinceramente que esto no le terminase mordiendo en el culo porque de ser asi estaría jodido

Hadrian entro en la mente de Ulric preguntándose que tenia en la mente ese hombre. Lo primero es que descubrió las intenciones de Ulric. Ulric quería explotar las montañas de Campoestrella que al parecer estaban hasta arriba de oro. Pero carecia de mineros experimentados. Carecia de personas que pudieran hacer un trabajo eficiente por lo que necesitaba dichos mineros. La primera opción seria por supuesto los Lannister pero el sabia que si trataba de ir a los Lannister lo mas seguro es que el trato seria desigual y de ahí que viniera a el por muy molesto que fuera

Tambien descubrió un pensamiento de miedo y decidio echarle un vistazo a lo que sea que tenga asustado a Ulric. Y lo que descubrió lo hizo casi perder el control. Había sido Gerold Dayne el que había matado a su madre y a Elia. Había entregado la información acerca del barco en el que viajaban a un desconocido para entregárselo a los Greyjoy posteriormente, Ulric temia que Hadrian se enterase y que por supuesto lance algun tipo de ataque contra el. Comprensible ya que Hadrian ya tenia un fuerte resentimiento contra el pero el pensó en cuestión de segundos una mejor venganza a emplear contra el bueno de su tio

´´Ya ves Hadrian me encuentro en una situacion. Se han podido descubri vetas de oro en las montañas de Campoestrella. Los mineros no son una cosa que se puede encontrar en cualquier parte después de todo y me pregunta si seria posible pedir que me dejases a tus mineros. Serán adecuadamente tratados y pagados por su arduo trabajo en las minas aquí al menos hasta que mis propios mineros hayan sido adecuadamente enseñados por tus mineros claro esta``. El se pregunto que tendría en mente hadrian. Era realmente dificil de decir por la mirada que tenia y le estaba molestando mucho no ser capaz de leer al niño de ninguna de las maneras. No solo era molesto pero también peligroso

´´Ya veo. Me estas pidiendo en pocas palabras mis mineros o al menos un grupo de mineros experimentados para poder sacar el oro de tus montañas. No voy a decir que no porque puede ser un beneficio considerable ayudarte después de todo pero lo que no se es ¿Cómo vas a pagar por ello? Y no hablemos de dinero. No tienes dinero para tentarme. Lo único que tienes es que tu hijo se convierta en mi pupilo``. Hadrian sonrio cuando vio al hombre empezar a ponerse de color rojo claramente molesto por esto mismo. Era mas que claro que no lo hacia nada feliz

´´Lo único que pido a cambio de diez mineros y siete capataces es tu heredero. El se elevara en Invernalia adecuadamente. Y si estas preocupado de que tu hijo no vaya a ser adecuadamente enseñado creo que debes saber lo bastante bien que como Norteño mi palabra es mi voluntad ¿de verdad prefieres dejar a tu hijo cerca de un joven como Gerold Dayne? He oído que desprecia todo lo que representa la casa Dayne y no quiere nada mas que convertirse en el nuevo señor. Solo dios sabe lo que una persona sin limites seria capaz de hacer``. Y ahí golpeo en el lugar adecuado para hacer al hombre darse cuenta de lo que tenia que hacer exactamente

Ulric pensó detenidamente las cosas. Necesitaba los mineros. Con acceso a ese oro podría cimentar la casa Dayne como mas poderosa que los ironwoods y lo colocaría en una posición adecuada y mejor que muchas otras casas. Pero luego estaba el factor de dejar ir a su hijo al Norte. Pero el mismo había recibido un comentario muy poco adecuado: gerold. Sabia que el joven estaba detrás de la posición de señor de la casa Dyane y el sabia perfectamente que seria capaz de hacerle algo a su propio hijo por dicha posición por lo que el estaría en peligro aquí mientras Gerold no sea tratado

Sin que el hombre manipulador lo supiera Hadrian estaba usando compulsiones para dirigirlo por el camino que el quería. Gerold seria tratado adecuadamente. Si ese incompetente e inútil se seguía pensando de alguna manera que se saldría con la suya después de haber sido responsable de la muerte de su madre el hombre estaba de lo mas equivocado. La compasión en el se había esfumado hace mucho tiempo y la mera idea de alguien ser una amenaza para su familia era algo que no iba a consentir de ninguna de las maneras. También estaba el hecho de que podía lanzar un ataque contra otros miembros de la familia por lo que debía ser tratado

Y con eso dicho el pobre Ulric acepto la oferta de Hadrian. Hadrian le explico que establecería un contrato para que ambos lo firmaran en un dia de manera que asegurase y garantizase por todos los medios que ninguno de los dos abusase de ninguna de las maneras acerca de lo que se le ofrecia. Ulric de esta manera no podría tratar como esclavos a sus trabajadores y Hadrian no podría de ninguna manera hacer nada que fuera contra la salud del joven Dayne. Era una cosa que el esperaba fuera lo bastante para el señor Dayne (y el esperaba de todo corazón que el hombre codicioso tratase de romper el acuerdo para que le pase lo que se merecía)

 _ **-POV Rhaenys-**_

Rhaenys avanzo tranquilamente por la gran fortaleza. Los Dayne habían sido siempre una de las casas mas poderosas de Dorne y ella podía entender perfectamente que ellos tuvieran orgullo pero cuando los comparabas con algunos como los Stark y su fuerza era mas que claro que los Stark eran inmensamente mas fuertes y poderosos. Por eso ella respetaba tanto a Hadrian: porque vivía para el legado que tenia que cumplir. Hadrian siempre estaba haciendo mas y mas cosas pero sin usar necesariamente a la gente. La mayoría de las familias de Dorne jugaban sin embargo el condenado juego

La alianza que habían hecho en el Dominio había sido una cosa buena. Hadrian había pensado que las nueve islas de los Stepstones serian repartidas entre la casa Stark, Martell y por supuesto los Hightower. Si bien los Hightower no tenían una inmensa fuerza naval si tenían tropas en gran cantidad por lo que obviamente si podían contar con ellos seria mejor para la conquista de dichas islas. También había ayudado que posiblemente habían ganado la alianza con el futuro heredero de Highgarden debido a que sabían como curarle su lesión y lo habían enviado al Norte donde se suponía que debía recibir el adecuado tratamiento para curarse de su herida

Ella tenia que aguantar mucho la sonrisa. Solo de pensar en la posición ventajosa en la que estaban en ese mismo momento era imposible de pensar. No era tonta. Ella escuchaba mucho el lema de _´se acerca el invierno`_ y entendía su significado: siempre preparado para lo peor. Es lo que había llevado a los Stark a lo mas alto siempre y ella tenia que decir que Hadrian lo llevaba bastante bien. Siempre preparado. Siempre con planes. Siempre observando. Hadrian Stark podía ser considerado paranoico pero el estaba inmensamente preocupado por ella en todos los sentidos y en cuanto a todas las personas. No le importaba nada mas y nada menos que ella y su familia

Por eso ella lo pondría por delante de cualquier otra persona sin importar nada mas. Hadrian Stark era un hombre que haría por ella y los que le importaban todo en el mundo. Donde Tywin Lannister era capaz de llegar a extremos por sus ambiciones Hadrian lo haría por su gente. Eso es lo que había ganado a Hadrian la lealtad de todos en el Norte. Su preocupacion por su gente y sus intereses en garantizar que estaban a salvo de todas las amenazas que podían aparecer. Hadrian era ante todo una persona que haría todo por su familia y eso la hacia sentir feliz

Y entonces ella se encontró con Oberyn y su prima mayor. Los dos la miraron. Uno con clara sorpresa por no haberla esperado de ninguna de las maneras. La otra, su prima, parecía emocionada y al mismo tiempo de lo mas interesada en algo. Su prima parecía demasiado emocionada de verla aunque podía semi entenderlo. Su prima cuido mucho de ella cuando vivio en Lanza del Sol. Siempre fue buena con ella por lo que tal vez ella estaba emocionada de verla una vez mas. En su tio lo que vio fue vergüenza y lo que parecía ser anhelo de haber pasado mas tiempo con ella de todos modos

Oberyn miro a su sobrina impresionado. A pesar de ser una niña de diez años de edad su cuerpo estaba madurando increíblemente rápido pareciéndose mas a una niña de catorce años. No ayudo tampoco que ella tenia esa mirada violeta combinada con la piel morena de los Martell y el cabello castaño oscuro. Era hermosa. Tan hermosa. Elia se había tenido que sentir de lo mas orgullosa de su niña por mucho y el tenia que reconocer que tenia motivos para hacerlo. Pero también vio una fuerza en esos ojos que lo dejo completamente paralizado. Era como la mirada de un dragon y era completamente aterrador desde su punto de vista

Arianne estaba encantada de ver a su prima mas joven y tenia que decir que se veía estupenda y magnifica. Sin ninguna duda ella pronto tendría al joven Stark en su palma de la mano y sin ninguna duda podría hacerlo moverse al son que ella mandaba. Eso es lo mejor que podían hacer las mujeres Martell después de todo. Sin embargo esa mirada de poder. Era una cosa que ella habría querido poseer por todos los medios si era sincera mas que nada porque era un símbolo de poder de lo mas único y si ella honesta el poder la atraía como una polilla. Y ella sintió mas ganas de ver ese poder en sus manos pero por el momento actuaria como lo hacia

´´sobrina te ves realmente hermosa. Estos años en el Norte no te han sentado nada mal como habíamos sospechado de ninguna de las maneras algunos de nosotros``. Oberyn dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para decir de su sobrina y el podía decir sin ninguna duda que ella no se veía nada afectada por sus palabras casi como si ella estuviera muy acostumbrada a los comentarios o como si para ella no fueran tan importantes en realidad lo cual solo decía que ella era mas madura que muchas otras personas

´´me veo bien. He sido tratada allí adecuadamente. He tenido que ganarme el respeto por muchos medios. He tenido que ganarme el aprecio de todos los presentes en la corte de Invernalia. Nada se me ha dado por sentado y te puedo asegurar que me ha gustado cada momento gastado en esa forma. De todos modos ¿Qué es lo que quieres tio?``. Ella seguía sin ser feliz con ver al hombre que tenia delante de ninguna de las maneras. Después de todo este hombre prodigaba mucho de la unidad pero vendería a los suyos sin ninguna duda si lo veía razonable

´´Prima no hace falta ser tan agresiva con el Tio Oberyn. Nuestras decisiones del pasado pueden ser motivo mas que suficiente como para culparnos eso es cierto pero no creo que haya que guardar por tanto tiempo rencor. Hay cosas mas importantes que decir y discutir que el simple hecho del pasado``. Arianne había subestimado la molestia que Rhaenys sentiría por las acciones de su tio con el espionaje de los Bolton hacia ella y su marido. El hecho de que dicho espionaje casi le había costado la vida no ayudo en nada aquí pero si quería su respaldo futuro precisaba de tener a su prima de su lado por todos los medios

´´Yo no fui la que mando a los enemigos eternos de la casa con el hombre con el que me iba a casar a que me espíen. Lo que tanto el tio Oberyn como el tio Doran han hecho me puso en completo peligro ya que los Bolton trataron de usar eso en su beneficio y tramaron mi muerte para lanzar contra mi futuro esposo a mi propia familia. Si mis tios hubieran sido mas sensatos esto no habría pasado en ningun momento``. La mordaz replica de Rhaenys golpeo a su tio como una víbora podía llegar a golpear cuando estaba lanzándose al ataque. Pero ella no se sintió en lo mas minimo culpable por ello

´´Creeme sobrina lo se muy bien. Nos hemos enterado de bastante. Y creeme cuando digo que lo lamento de verdad. No quería que eso pasase de ninguna de las maneras. Diablos yo habría preferido no tener que recurrir a los Bolton. Son como los Ironwoods para nosotros por lo que sabia que iba a ser un peligro recurrir a ellos de alguna manera pero Doran no pensaba de la misma manera. Pensaba que jamás se atreverían a levantarnos una mano``. Y el había pensado eso de verdad. Solo para todo joderse por culpa de las maquinaciones de esos condenados reyes rojos. Si por el hubiera sido habría hecho mas de lo que el Stark les hizo

´´Prima debes entender que somos tan humanos como tu misma. Nos equivocamos de eso no hay la mas minima duda te lo puedo asegurar pero siempre tenemos la fe y la esperanza de tener el perdón de tu corazón porque nuestras intenciones nunca han sido de enfrentarse a ti y de ponerte en riesgo alguno. Debes de creerme``. Arianne esperaba de verdad que su prima la creyera porque no quería de ninguna manera meterse en lios con ella. Después de todo era su prima querida y la amaba con mucho amor aunque al mismo tiempo la necesitaba

Rhaenys queriendo saber lo que pasaba por las mentes de los dos se zambullo primero en la mente de su tio. Quería saber que es lo que el bueno de su tio quería. El descubrir que su tio solo queria una reconciliación le hizo saber al menos que el no estaba con tramas de ningun tipo. Oh el quería también poder para la casa Martell pero el estaba mas interesado en recuperar los puentes quemados que habían tenido entre si a causa de las acciones de Doran lo cual le daba mas sentido a su tio y de lo que ella sabia de el exactamente de que el haría cualquier cosa por la familia sin importar nada mas

Cuando entro en la mente de Arianne sin embargo se encontró con resistencia. Esto era interesante. Nunca había resistencia cuando entraba en la mente de la gente ¿tal vez ella tenia magia? Era una posibilidad de lo mas única y si ella sincera también interesante ya que el hecho de que su prima tuviera magia podía ser de valor para Hadrian de alguna manera lo cual era bueno para posibles planes que podían tener en un futuro. También vio muchas de las cosas que tenia en su mente su prima y tenia que estar de acuerdo con dichas cosas ya que eran muy verdaderas al menos desde su punto de vista

Y vio sus temores. Ella vio como su prima mayor temia por su vida. Su padre estaba tramando a sus espaldas acerca de algo. Algo que exigia de ella. Y eso no la hacia feliz. Su prima era como ella: independiente. No le gustaba la idea de estar sujeta de ninguna manera a nadie algo que ella podía entender perfectamente y sin ninguna duda. Ella podía entender que su prima lo que mas quería era gobernar su tierra y elevarla a lo mas alto. Inteligente y astuta si tenia que decirlo ella misma pero se encontraba en una situacion muy mala con el hecho de su padre estar tramando algo a sus espaldas

Rhaenys decidio que tendría que avisar de esto a Hadrian. El tenia acceso a una de las redes de espionaje mas efectivas que existían después de todo por lo que lo mejor era sacarles provecho. Tenia que admitir que era celosa. El uso de runas y colocarlas en los castillos para mantenerlos bajo vigilancia. No creía que hubiera una manera de hacerlo pero Hadrian lo había hecho. De todos modos ella también sabia que Hadrian no seria feliz con estas nuevas posibilidades de ninguna de las maneras. Nunca era bueno cuando no tenias el completo control de la situacion o al menos eso pensaba el de todos modos

´´decidire acerca del futuro en un momento posterior. Pero no soy yo la persona a la que debes de disculparte tio porque no fui yo a quien intentaste matar en su dia sino a mi prometido y futuro señor del Norte. Lo quieras o no pero me temo que tengo que decir que si quieres que tengamos un futuro como familia de alguna manera entonces me temo que tendras que conseguir convencerlo a el por todos los medios de que estas de acuerdo con satisfacer su ira y creeme tio su ira hace parecer a la de los Baratheon como una mera cosa en realidad``. Y ella encontró divertido como su tio se estremeció ante la mención de la ira del Norte. Al parecer había sido afectado antes por ella

Con eso dicho ella se alejo de sus familiares. No se había esperado esto pero al menos tenia mas información acerca de lo que pasaba en Dorne en especial en la familia Martell. Tendrían que tener un vistazo de lo mas directo e lo que estaba planeando su tio Doran. No se fiaba en lo mas minimo en lo que sea que su tio estaba metido. Era un hombre increíblemente ambicioso por lo que ella no descartaría que de alguna manera dicho hombre estuviera tramando de alguna manera algo al respecto del trono de hierro y un posible ocupante de su familia algo que ella sabia no seria posible

 _ **-POV General-**_

La boda había sido en verdad un asunto de lo mas interesante. Los estrechos aliados de ambas casas habían estado presentes. Entre los presentes había que destacar a Gerold Dayne un joven de quince años que vestia muy bien y que coqueteaba con todas las mujeres que se destacaban. Pero que en el ojo de Hadrian y de Rhaenys era el equivalente a un trozo de hombre muerto por sus acciones contra ellos en sus maquinaciones. Rhaenys especialmente lo quería ver muerto por la muerte de su madre y Hadrian ya le había prometido que tendría la cabeza de dicho joven como un regalo para ella y puede que mucho mas

Cada persona los había mirado atentamente a los dos. Cada uno diferente pensando en lo que podría esperarse de los nuevos señores de la casa Stark cuando llegue el momento. Por supuesto cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podía ver sin ninguna duda de que eran mucho mas mayores de lo que parecían. Muchos miraban con temor a Hadrian por furia encerrada en los ojos amatista. Algunos pensaban que la combinación de nacidos del Norte y aquellos con ascendencia Valyria parecía dar lugar a niños que cabian mas destacar y muchos ya estaban pensando en formas de poder tener niños semejantes

Cuando se estaba por llevar la celebración de la cama todo el mundo se quedo quieto cuando Hadrian declaro que su tia no seria avergonzada de esa manera. Se había levantado y la había acompañado hasta la habitación donde se esperaba la accion física y el había esperado ahí al señor Dondarrion a quien le había advertido que las acciones tienen consecuencias y que si por alguna casualidad su tia de alguna manera era maltratada el haría un mensaje de lo mas adecuado con su cuerpo. Todo el mundo había temido desde ese momento a Hadrian por la mera presencia que podía traer. Había sido aterrador para todos los presentes

Habia sido un mensaje de poder y fuerza y ahora los dos estaban en los cuartos donde se esperaba que ellos estuvieran esperando a una personita que quería tener una conversación con ellos. Ni diez minutos después llego Arianne que estaba oculta bajo una capa de viaje. La joven Dorniense se veía de lo mas nerviosa por algun motivo aunque claro ver de cintura para arriba a Hadrian sin ropa con todos esos musculos suyos era una cosa que la atraía. Y la atraía mucho a decir verdad pero había venido con unas intenciones que tenia que tener completadas por todos los medios

´´Has venido como dijiste y te damos la bienvenida como una familia prima Arianne pero tal vez ahora nos puedas decir exactamente ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros que no quieres que el tio Oby de ninguna de las maneras tenga la mas minima idea?``. Rhaenys ya sabia que es lo que quería después de todo pero era mejor sacárselo a ella por estos métodos y ella espero pacientemente sus palabras exactas a lo que la mujer Dorniense pareció suspirar. Era obvio que había esperado marear la perdiz un poco con todo esto

´´Gracias por dejarme venir prima. Me temo que mi seguridad puede verse comprometida de alguna manera. Mi padre tiene una extensa red de vigilancia encima mia para asegurarse de que no hago nada en contra de sus preciados planes por lo que no estoy del todo segura de que estar aquí sea sin que el lo sepa``. Ella esperaba que no hubiera nadie por la zona que fuera a espiar. Se sorprendió sin embargo cuando escucho la risa de Hadrian estark que parecía de lo mas divertido mas que preocupado lo cual ella tomo como la señal de que algo se le escapaba

´´dejanos tu seguridad a nuestro alcance buena prima mia. De todos modos has venido a discutir asuntos de importancia según tu entre el sur y el Norte. No es que tenga nada en contra de la situacion actual pero creeme cuando digo que soy de lo mas curiosa de lo que podrías querer de notros mi buena prima``. Ella sabia que ella quería una alianza con ellos para poder conseguir la fuerza suficiente para quitar a su padre del trono. Y ella vio como ella estaba claramente debatiendo entre que decir exactamente hasta que al final se armo del suficiente valor para decir lo que pensaba

´´Mi padre esta tramando algo. No se lo que es pero me tiene a mi como su principal medio para llevar a cabo dicho plan. No me gusta. Me gustaría ser independiente y dirigir mi reino como yo pienso que es adecuado sin que nadie me diga que hacer exactamente si soy sincera por lo que deseo ser libre de todo lo que mi padre ha tramado. Pero necesito aliados. Mi posible aliado mas fuerte seria la casa Ironwood pero ellos querían mucho a cambio de la ayuda. Asique he decidido que necesito ayuda externa y el Norte es la mejor opción``. Ella esperaba que ninguno de los dos se riera de su desesperación. Algo muy hecho por nobles sin embargo no se rieron solo la miraron por unos momentos

´´digamos que aceptamos una alianza contigo princesa Arianne ¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente? ¿Qué es lo que nos das a cambio? Esto es una operación que exige un trueque. Tu me ayudas y yo te ayudo. Quieres que te ayudemos con la eliminación de tu padre del poder y te instalemos a ti como máximo poder de Dorne pero ¿Qué ofreces al Norte?``. Hadrian quería saber que es lo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar con tal de conseguir el control de Dorne de su padre y ser libre de el por todos los medios. Era algo de lo mas inteligente si el tenia que ser sincero

´´Pero digamos que estoy dispueto a conseguir la debilidad de Doran Martell. Necesitarias sacar a su hermano de la capital. La única forma de hacer eso es darle un pedazo de tierra. Asique digamos que estoy de acuerdo con tu plan. Digamos que estoy detrás de tus maquinaciones ¿apoyarias tu mi propia maquinación para conseguir de alguna manera un punto de apoyo en el sur?``. Hadrian sabia la respuesta pero quería ver como reaccionaba la princesa asique entro en su mente curioso de ver lo que ella estaba tramando en su cabeza. Ni que decir tiene que le impresiono lo que ella estaba pensando

Arianne era como un Slyhterin. Tanta astucia y ambicion. Y tenia magia. No era tan poderosa como Jon o como Rhaenys pero tenia un gran poder. Donde el podía poner a Jon casi como un poco como el salvo por el factor de su experiencia de combate y control de la magia y donde ponía a Rhaenys como una Voldemort pero con mas control el podía decir que Arianne era muy poderosa y con un control excelente haciéndola parecer en ese sentido a Dumbledore. Era demasiado de una tentación para ignorarla y demasiado poderosa como para dejarla echar a perder como otros usuarios mágicos

´´Si. Pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con un apoyo?``. Poco sabia Arianne lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante aunque había una cosa buena: seria independiente y poderosa


End file.
